The Gilmore Boy
by elang4
Summary: Lorelai has twins instead of just Rory. She had Rory and her twin brother, Jamie. This will begin at the start of season 1 and go through the lives of the three of them. Will also be a javajunkie eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know! I'm rubbish at finishing stories! But I did get this idea and am determined to keep with it! :) I really enjoyed doing the story about Rory and Sophie but I thought I'd do one with Rory having a twin brother.**

 **So Lorelai had twins, Rory and her twin brother Jamie. The three of them are close just like Lorelai and Rory on the show. This starts at the beginning of season 1. This will be a javajunkie story eventually as well.**

Chapter 1

Lorelai goes into the diner and waits at the counter.

"Please, please, please!" Lorelai begged Luke as he walked up to her.

"How many have you had today?" He said.

"None." She lied.

"Plus?"

"Five but yours is better!"

He sighed in frustration but gave her some coffee.

"Thanks!" She grinned and went and sat at a table.

"Junkie." He muttered.

As she was sat at the table, a young guy approached her. "Hey! I'm Joey." He said.

"Um hi..." She said.

"That looks really good." He commented.

"Oh it is. You should get some." She smiled.

"I will. So may I join you?"

"Um well I'm actually waiting for some people." She said.

"Uh huh. So have you not got a name?" He pressed on, sitting down on a chair.

"I have but I really am waiting for some people so..." She hinted, trying to get him to go away.

"Oh ok, well if you change your mind, I'll be by the counter." He said.

"Nice meeting you Joey." She smiled, shaking her head when his back was turned.

Just then, Rory and Jamie entered the diner.

"Hey!" Lorelai's face brightened seeing her daughter and son.

They smiled at her and sat down with her.

"How was school?" She asked.

"Sucked." Jamie said.

"Fine. Could do with some coffee though." Rory said.

"Coffee for you, grumpy?" Lorelai asked Jamie.

Jamie gave her a look. "Let me think, um no." He said sarcastically. Jamie hadn't inherited the love of coffee from his mom and sister.

"You should give it another chance." Lorelai grinned.

"Would rather not kill myself thanks." He said.

"You've been around Luke too long!" She grumbled going over to the counter.

"Hey! Coffee for Rory and a coke for Jamie please!" She said.

Luke stared at her.

"I swear it's for Rory! Look she's over there!" She said turning round. She saw the same guy, Joey, talking to Joey. "Huh! He's got some nerve!" She said.

"Hey. I was just passing by." He said to Rory. He looked at Jamie. "Boyfriend?"

Jamie smirked. "Now that would be wrong..."

Lorelai came back then. "Hey! You really like my table don't you?" She said.

"Oh hey! I was just..." Joey said.

"Getting to know my daughter?" She smiled.

"Your daughter?" He said surprised.

"Yeh. She's 16 so you may want to move on." Lorelai smiled.

"Bye." He said quickly and disappeared.

* * *

Later that day, Lorelai rushed into the kitchen of the inn, holding a letter. "Sookie! She did it! Rory got in!"

"Oh my god! She got into Chilton?" She squealed.

"Yeh! They had a drop out. She can start on monday."

Just then Rory and Jamie walked in.

"Hey mom!" Rory smiled. They stopped when they saw both Sookie and their mom staring at them beaming.

Jamie leaned over to Rory. "Is it just me or does it look like mom did something slutty?" He said.

Rory laughed. "So what's up?"

"Babe you did it. You got in." Lorelai smiled holding up the letter.

"Got in?" Rory said confused.

Jamie caught on quicker than Rory. "She got into Chilton?" He asked.

Lorelai nodded. He smiled at her sister. "Congrats sis! You're officially a private school kid." He smiled, genuinely happy for her.

Rory couldn't believe it. "Oh my god! I got in? I can't believe it! I need to go tell Lane!" She said. She ran back and hugged her mom. "I love you mom!"

"Love you too kid." She smiled, proudly.

She then ran to her brother and hugged him too. "Love you too!" She said happily.

"Congrats Ror. You deserve it." He smiled. He watched her run out.

Lorelai looked at Jamie. "You ok?"

"Of course. She deserved it." Jamie said.

"But you..."

"I didn't want to go to Chilton. I like Stars Hollow High." He said. "It's cool, mom. I'll meet you at home." He said.

"Ok hon." She said giving his shoulder a squeeze. "Love you too kid."

Jamie looked back while walking out of the room, rolling his eyes. "Yeh yeh! See you later!" He said.

* * *

Lorelai was on the phone when she got home, finding Jamie on the sofa watching a sports programme on the tv.

"Can't I just pay you some now and the rest later?...No I don't want you to give her place away...It's fine, I'll sort it. Bye." She said hanging up. "Yeh thanks for nothing." She muttered.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked.

"They want a big deposit now. I don't have the money." Lorelai said.

"For Chilton?"

"Yeh. I need to find the money by monday or else they'll give her place away." She said, looking down. "There's only one thing I can do really but it's going to come with strings..."

Jamie caught on. "Mom no! You can't go to Grandma and Grandpa. We'll find a way." He said. He never liked how his grandparents constantly put his mom down.

"I have no other option." Lorelai sighed. "This is for Rory. I need to do it."

* * *

The next day, Lorelai came back from visiting her parents. She'd only told Jamie the outcome of the conversation as she didn't want Rory knowing. However, later that day, Rory had a completely different attitude.

They were sat in Luke's when Lorelai brought up the dinner at their grandparents' on friday.

"It just doesn't seem like the right time. I mean I know it must be costing you a lot. I just don't want to go yet." Rory said.

"Ok stop this, Rory. You're going. End of." Lorelai said.

"We'll see." Rory muttered and got up and left.

"I'll meet you at home." Jamie said and ran after Rory.

"Rory wait!" Jamie shouted after her running to catch up with her. "Why are you being so ungrateful?"

"Just leave it Jamie!" She muttered.

"No I won't! It's about that boy isn't it?" He said.

Rory looked at him. "How did you..."

"Miss Patty." He answered.

"Should have known..."

"Rory, you can't throw this all away for a boy. Chilton's all you wanted for the past year!"

"Why do you even care?!"

"Because! I know what mom's had to go through to get the money to send you to Chilton!" He shouted. "You have no idea!"

"What do you mean?" Rory asked confused.

"Oh just forget it! Throw your life away! See if I care!" He said storming into their house, knowing he'd said too much.

Rory was left thinking about what he had said.

Lorelai arrived a few minutes later.

"Mom, where did you get the money from?" Rory asked, calmer.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does. Jamie said I had no idea what you had to go through to get the money..."

Lorelai sighed. "I went to your grandparents." She admitted.

Suddenly everything made sense to Rory. "The dinner..."

"Oh yes. The one of many to come. Nothing comes without a price with them." Lorelai said.

Rory sighed. "I'm sorry mom."

"Oh hon. I don't know why you changed your mind but please don't throw this chance away." She said.

* * *

That evening, they all headed to Luke's after an eventful dinner at the Gimore Mansion.

"So how many dinners do you think we need to go through before we're off the hook?" Rory asked.

"Until my funeral probably." Lorelai sighed. She then looked at Rory. "Hey..."

Rory smiled. "Can't let a good plaid skirt go to waste." She said.

"Oh hon, you won't be sorry." She said.

"I'm sorry I was so stupid." She said ashamed, looking at both of them.

"Don't worry about it." Jamie smiled at his sister, glad she had seen sense.

Luke then came over to them. Lorelai took a double take at him. "Wow...um...you look...nice..." She stuttered.

Jamie and Rory smirked at each other.

"Yeh I had an appointment at the bank." He said. "You..um..look nice too."

"I had to see my parents." She said.

"So what can I get you?" He asked.

"Coffee please and a burger." Lorelai grinned.

"Same for me please and some chili fries please!" Rory said.

"Nice palate you've got there." He said sarcastically.

"Turkey sandwich please and a coke please." Jamie said.

"Now you two can learn something from him!" Luke said pointing at Jamie.

"Yeh whatever! He's just been hanging around you too much. Don't worry, Jamie, we can still save you!" Lorelai joked.

"Yeh we'll make you an unhealthy eater yet!" Rory played along.

"You two are crazy!" Jamie rolled his eyes.

"My sentiments exactly!" Luke said smirking at them and walking off to get their order.

 **So what do you think? Should I continue? Let me know! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and faves so far! I'm glad you're enjoying it. :)**

Chapter 2

"MOM!" Rory shouted. "It's 7:10! I can't be late for my first day at school!"

Jamie rolled his eyes, having come in after collecting his mom's clothes from the dry cleaners knowing she would forget.

Lorelai came running down in her pyjamas. "Oh god, I can't believe I overslept! Oh my god, my clothes!"

"Here." Jamie said holding them out.

"Oh you angel! Thank you!" Lorelai said taking them and going to get changed.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jamie waved them off and then headed to Luke's for some food before he went to school.

"Hey Luke!" He said sitting at the counter. "I seriously need an omelette right now." He said.

"What's wrong with you?" Luke said.

"Just mom and Rory doing my head in." Jamie said.

Luke chuckled. "The usual then!"

Jamie smirked. "Yeh. It's Rory's first day at Chilton and mom overslept and Rory was freaking out that she wasn't going to arrive like three hours early."

Luke chuckled. He went and got the omelette and gave it to him.

"Cheers Luke." Jamie said tucking in.

After he finished he stood up to leave. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket and gave it to Luke before he left for school.

Luke looked down at it and smiled.

 _Jamie and Rory Gilmore_

 _Officially invite you to our Gilmore Party Spectacular_

 _Saturday 9th October at The Crap Shack!_

 _RSVP or face the wrath of Lorelai Gilmore!_

Luke chuckled and then smiled when he saw a scrawled message from Jamie at the bottom of the invitation. _We both hope you can come! :)_

Jamie headed to school and he instantly saw a guy who he recognised as the guy that Rory had nearly left Chilton for talking to Lane. He could see Lane was getting annoyed though so he went over to them.

"Hey Lane!" He smiled.

"Oh hey Jamie!" Lane smiled, happy to see him.

"Everything ok?" He asked glancing at the guy.

"Yeh everything's fine. I'm just asking about someone so..." Dean said, looking at Jamie to leave.

"And I told you I don't know when she gets the bus in the morning or gets back after school, I don't know if she wants your number. Why don't you just ask her?" Lane said obviously annoyed.

"You heard her. Beat it." Jamie said.

"What's it to you?" Dean challenged.

"Well I'm assuming the girl you want information about is my sister and this is my sister's best friend and you're obviously annoying her so get lost." Jamie said, instantly disliking the guy.

"Figures." Dean chuckled walking away with some mates. "He's definitely his mother's son. Trying to be all rebellious and cool. He will make some girl pregnant before we know it. Like mother, like son." He chuckled, talking to his mates but loud enough for Jamie to hear.

Jamie narrowed his eyes and went to go after him but Lane held him back.

"He's not worth it." Lane said.

"He is! He's going after Rory! I won't let that jerk go near her!" Jamie said angrily.

"Jamie, Rory has a good judgment of character. We need to trust her. She'll soon see what he's like." Lane reassured him.

Jamie sighed and reluctantly followed her to lessons.

* * *

After school, Jamie headed to Luke's in a rubbish mood after constantly bumping into Dean at school. He went in and sat down at a table. Luke saw him and noticed his mood.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked coming up with a pad and pen.

"Yeh just a rubbish day at school." Jamie said.

"Thought you enjoyed school?"

"Yeh I do normally but this guy was being a jerk and I kept running into him. It's no big deal. Nothing a turkey burger can't solve." He said.

Luke nodded and wrote his order down. "Don't let this guy get you down, ok?" He said giving his a quick pat on the shoulder before going to get his food.

After he had his food, Jamie went to leave when he heard Luke call his name. He looked back.

"Your party on saturday?" He said.

"Yeh?" Jamie said.

"I'll be there." He smiled.

"Good." Jamie said. "See ya Luke." He smiled and left. He walked home smiling, feeling a lot better than he did.

* * *

Jamie was watching tv at home when Lorelai and Rory arrived back. Jamie smiled at her sister. "How was it?" He asked.

"Sucky." Rory said glumly. "This girl hates me and the guys called me Mary!"

Jamie chuckled. "They still do that huh?"

"How am I the only one who didn't know what they meant?" Rory exclaimed and sat down next to Jamie.

"Aw Ror, it will get better. You just show that school how amazing you are. You'll make friends and you never know, they may be friends for life." He smiled putting his arm around her.

Rory smiled and leant her head on his shoulder. "Thanks Jay."

Lorelai smiled at the sight and went to the kitchen to phone for a takeaway in preparation for the movie night that they were going to have.

"So did you give Luke the invitation?" Rory asked.

"Yeh. He said he'll be there." Jamie smiled.

"He always is." Rory smiled back.

 **Let me know what you think! Reviews really motivate me and I love hearing what you guys think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Writing another now as am busy over the weekend so don't think I will be able to write another one until monday! Thanks for all your support so far! :)**

Chapter 3

At 4:03am, Jamie went into Rory's room. "Happy birthday sis!" He said quietly.

Rory turned round and smiled at him. "Happy birthday bro!" She said,moving up so he could lie down on the bed.

A few seconds after, Lorelai appeared as well and smiled. "Happy birthday!" She said joining them.

"This time 16 years ago..." She started.

"Ah geez!" Jamie said knowing what was coming next.

Rory giggled and continued for her. "You were in labour..."

* * *

The next morning, Jamie and Rory went to Luke's before school and sat at the counter.

"Wrong seats!" Luke said coming up to them.

"Since when were there right seats?" Jamie said.

"Since the balloons I blew up for you and the cake I baked for you are at that table over there." Luke said.

Rory looked round and grinned. "Aw you blew up balloons for us?"

"Yep." Luke said.

"You know we're 16, not 6." Jamie smirked.

"I'll take them down then, shall I?" Luke said.

"No! I want cake!" Rory said and ran to the table.

Jamie chuckled and followed her.

While they were chatting, Dean came in for a coffee and mouthed 'Happy Birthday' to Rory. He then smirked at Jamie who glared back at him.

"You ok?" Rory asked.

"Um yeh I'm fine." Jamie lied.

They finished up and went their separate ways to school, dreading the party that was being held for them at their grandparents that night.

* * *

That evening soon came and the party was awful. Their grandma had invited everyone in Rory's year at school who she didn't even like. Jamie felt out of place as he didn't know anyone although he did enjoy meeting the infamous Paris. He was walking out into the foyer when he saw Rory talking to a blonde haired guy. Jamie smirked at his antics. He saw Rory walk away so he went up to him.

"Hey, I'm Jamie, Rory's brother." He said.

"Oh hey!" Tristan said.

"You're Tristan, right?"

"Yeh. Has Rory been talking about me?" He said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh yeh, she finds you very annoying!" Jamie smirked.

Tristan chuckled. "Yeh figures!"

Soon the party ended with Rory blowing up at their grandma and then her apologising to her and inviting them to their party tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Sookie was at their house helping prepare food for the party. The whole town were attending. Lorelai's parties were famous. People started arriving around 6ish. Rory and Jamie started opening their presents including an Ibook from their mom.

The doorbell rang and their grandparents arrived. They smiled and went to greet them. Lorelai left them talking while she went into the kitchen where Sookie was panicking."We're out of ice!" She exclaimed.

"What? How can we be out of ice?" Lorelai said.

"I don't know but we are!"

Lorelai sighed. "I'll go get some." She said going to the door. As she was reaching for her jacket, Luke came in with two big bags of ice.

"Ahhh! You're a vision! How did you know?" She exclaimed.

Luke chuckled. "Well you can never have too much ice!"

"You're the best!" Lorelai grinned going forward and surprising him with a hug.

Lorelai took the ice and took them into the kitchen while Luke walked awkwardly into the living room.

Rory spotted him and grinned. "Hey Luke!" She said waving him over.

Jamie smiled at him too.

"Hey Rory, Jamie! Having a good party?" He smiled.

"Yeh it's great! Oh these are our grandparents. Grandma, Grandpa, this is Luke! He owns the diner where we go practically everyday." Rory smiled.

Emily and Richard just nodded at him.

"Nice to meet you." Luke said politely, slightly uncomfortable with the looks he was getting. He then remembered something. "Oh I got you two something." He said handing them presents.

Lorelai joined them at that point. "What, no presents for me?" She joked.

"Who's birthday is it?" Luke pointed out.

Lorelai pouted but then smiled seeing her kids open their presents.

"Wow Luke thanks!" Rory grinned, looking at a Jane Austen book he'd gotten her.

"You haven't already got it, have you?" He asked nervously.

"No! Thanks! I've been wanting this one for ages!" She smiled giving him an awkward hug.

Jamie then opened his and was genuinely surprised. Lorelai looked at him. "What did you get?"

"Two tickets to a baseball game." He said.

"Yeh I know you like it. I thought you could take a friend or something." Luke said shrugging it off like it was no big deal.

"My friends aren't really into baseball. You should come with me." Jamie said shocking everyone.

Emily and Richard exchanged chances. This was the first time they'd met this man.

"Oh no, they're yours." Luke said shaking it off.

"But isn't this like your favourite team?" Jamie asked.

"Well yeh but..."

"Then you should come." Jamie said.

Lorelai was looking at Luke with admiration. He had never forgotten their birthdays. She knew how much these presents meant to them.

"Well ok.." Luke said.

"Great!" Jamie said. "Thanks, these are great!"

Luke smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "I'm glad."

* * *

Soon the party came to the end and Lorelai, Rory and Jamie were all sat on the sofa.

"Great party mom!" Rory smiled.

"Yeh it really was mom!" Jamie smiled too.

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Lorelai smiled putting an arm around both of them.

"I'm going to start reading this book! Night!" Rory said getting up.

"Night hon!" Lorelai smiled.

"Night!" Jamie said.

Jamie then headed to bed himself going to the kitchen to get a glass of water. While he was by the window, he looked out and was shocked. Rory had snuck out and was standing with Dean who was giving her a bracelet. A few minutes later, Jamie heard her come back in and go to her room.

He followed her and went in. "I saw you with Dean." He said.

Rory looked up in surprise. "Yeh he wanted to give me something for my birthday."

"He's bad news, Rory. You don't want to get involved with him." He said.

"How do you know?" She said angrily.

"I go to his school! He's a jerk! You don't know what he goes round saying!" Jamie exclaimed.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. Just stay away for him, please!" Jamie said and went off to his room, leaving Rory totally confused.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Do let me know what you think! I love reading your comments! Thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait! Thanks for all your support! Would love to hear what you think about it! :)**

Chapter 4

Jamie went to school the Monday after their birthday party and immediately bumped into Dean. He glared at him but turned to go the other way, not wanting to deal with him.

"Hey! Got nothing to say? You always have something to say!" Dean shouted after him, baiting him.

Jamie turned round. "Nope nothing to say. Just leave me and my sister alone." He said.

"Well that's the thing. I'm going to get with your sister and we're going to do whatever we want. We don't need your permission." Dean smirked. "And isn't it Rory's choice anyway?"

"Yeh and if she sees sense, she'll stay far away from you." Jamie said.

Dean chuckled. "We'll see about that."

"Just leave me alone." Jamie snapped.

"Or what?"

Lane saw the commotion and ran towards Jamie. "Let's go Jay, don't give him the satisfaction." She said.

"Aw is your girlfriend saving you? Isn't that sweet?" Dean smirked.

Jamie just shook his head and turned to leave. "Jerk!" He shouted.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lorelai had gone into the diner later that day for lunch and sat at the counter. "Cheeseburger, chili fries and a big cup of coffee please!" She grinned.

"That stuff will kill you." Luke deadpanned.

"Well then a least it will be a nice death!"

Luke rolled his eyes and went to put in her order before going back to her.

"Hey Luke?"

"Yeh?"

"I just wanted to say thanks, for Saturday." She smiled.

"I didn't do anything." Luke said confused.

Lorelai smiled at his modesty. "You came. That was enough. And the presents you got Rory and Jamie. They were thrilled." She said softly.

Luke gave her a smile. "I'm glad."

They locked eyes for a minute before Luke went to get her order.

* * *

Later that day, Jamie was leaving school when he heard Dean shout his name. He turned round and saw Dean and a few of his mates walking towards him.

"Go away Dean! I have nothing more to say to you!" Jamie snapped.

"Well I have something to say to you! I am sick of your distain of me!" Dean said.

"Well stop being a jerk then!" Jamie retorted.

Suddenly Dean ran at him and punched him. Jamie retaliated by punching him back but then Dean's friends joined in and he was outnumbered. Luckily, Lane had seen and went to get a teacher and the teacher came and broke it off.

Jamie was the worst off though. He had a black eye and lots of cuts on his face and his body was aching and hurting. Dean and his friends had run off leaving Lane with Jamie.

"Let's get you home." Lane said.

"No!" Jamie said. "I can't let mom see me like this."

"Jamie, this isn't going to disappear over night. Just tell her Dean provoked you. I'll back you up."

"They'll just think I'm lying. Rory already thinks I hate Dean."

"Well what do you want to do then?"

"Luke's." Jamie said.

* * *

They headed to Luke and Lane helped Jamie in. Luke saw them immediately.

"What the hell happened to you?" Luke said.

Jamie just stared at the floor.

"He got into a fight." Lane explained.

"What?"

"It wasn't his fault." Lane added.

"Ok come on." Luke said, leading Jamie upstairs to his apartment. Lane left them to it.

They got into the apartment and Jamie sat down on the sofa.

"What happened?" Luke said.

"It was nothing." Jamie mumbled.

"It doesn't look like nothing." Luke pointed out.

Jamie sighed. "It was Dean."

"The new guy at Doose's?" Luke asked.

"Yeh and he's interested in Rory. He bought her a bracelet for her birthday." Jamie said. "He's a jerk!"

"Why, what happened?"

"He just kept baiting me. He'd said some things about mom another day and he said he'd get with Rory and that he didn't need my permission." Jamie said. "I was leaving school and then him and his friends followed me and then this happened."

Luke was trying to hold in his anger. He had never seen Jamie this upset and shaken before. This guy was obviously a jerk if he was saying things about Lorelai. There was no way he would let him get with Rory.

"Ok. Well we should get you cleaned up before you go home." Luke said softly.

Jamie just nodded. "I'm not going to be able to hide it from mom, am I?"

"I don't think so. Just tell her the truth. I'll come with you if you want and I'm sure Lane would back you up." He said.

Jamie nodded and gave him a small smile. "Thanks." He said. He could always rely on Luke.

* * *

Once Luke had got him cleaned up, he told Caesar to cover from him while he took Jamie home in his truck. Jamie went in with Luke following him.

"Mom?" He called hesitantly.

"About time! We're in here!" Lorelai called from the living room.

They went in to find Lorelai and Rory watching tv. Lorelai turned round and immediately gasped. "Oh my god! What happened?"

Rory's eyes widened at her brother's appearance as well.

"I got into a fight." Jamie said quietly.

"What?!" Lorelai said shocked.

"It wasn't my fault. These...um...guys set upon me. I was outnumbered." Jamie said.

"Lane brought him to me." Luke explained. "She saw everything. She was adamant Jamie didn't do anything."

Jamie looked at his mom. He was never one to cry but he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. "This guy was saying stuff about you mom and he's been baiting me for days."

"Oh come here hon." She said holding her arms out.

Jamie went and hugged her carefully.

"Who were these guys?" Lorelai asked.

Jamie glanced at Luke and he nodded at him, encouraging him to tell her the truth. He sighed. "It was Dean."

Rory gasped.

Jamie looked at her. "I'm sorry Rory. He's a jerk. He was saying horrible things about mom. You can ask Lane." He said.

Rory looked Jamie in his eyes and could see he was telling the truth. She went and hugged him too. "I believe you." She said quietly.

Jamie let out a breath he was holding.

"Well I should get going." Luke said.

Jamie looked up. "Thanks Luke." He said quietly.

Luke nodded and left.

"Mom, I want to transfer to Chilton." Jamie admitted. "I don't want to be in the same school as Dean."

Lorelai looked at him and nodded. "We'll talk about it, I promise. I just need to do something. I'll be right back." Lorelai told them and ran after Luke, catching up with him before he got to his truck.

"Hey! Luke!" She said.

Luke turned round.

"Thanks." She said sincerely.

"It was nothing. Lane brought him in and he was in a state. He thought you wouldn't believe him. I told him he would and cleaned him up a bit." He said.

Lorelai smiled at him. "Thanks for being there for him." She said.

They locked eyes again and slowly they both leaned in and gently kissed. They pulled apart a minute later.

"I...um...I should go..." Lorelai said and ran back into the house.

 **Hope you liked it! :) Please review to let me know what you think! I love hearing your feedback! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been a few days! The site went down so couldn't log into my account! Thanks for all your support! :)**

Chapter 5

A few days later and Lorelai hadn't told anyone about her kiss with Luke, not even Jamie and Rory. She'd been trying to avoid him and so far she had been as she was busy sorting out getting Jamie transferred to Chilton.

She came in with a letter and smiled at Jamie and Rory who were sat on the sofa. "Guess who's officially into Chilton!" She grinned.

"Yay! Can't wait for you to get started!" Rory grinned and hugged Jamie.

Jamie grinned too. "Thanks mom!" He said sincerely. He knew she had spent ages getting it done and she had to talk to their grandparents who were happy to pay for him as well after she had explained the situation.

"We should go to Luke's to celebrate! We haven't been for ages!" Rory said.

"Yeh we should. Coming mom?" Jamie said.

"Oh um ok..." She said.

They all walked to Luke's and sat down at a free table. Lorelai looked around and caught Luke's eye but immediately looked away. Luke didn't know what to think either. He hadn't heard from Lorelai at all. He went over to them though. He smiled at Rory and Jamie, patting Jamie on the back.

"It's good to see that black eye nearly gone. You feeling better?" Luke asked.

"Yeh thanks!" Jamie said.

"Guess what Luke, Jamie's transferred to Chilton!" Rory grinned.

"Wow! That's great!" Luke said genuinely. "So what can I get you?"

"Cheeseburger and chili fries! And coffee!" Rory said.

"Turkey burger with fries please! And a coke!" Jamie added.

Luke turned to Lorelai. "And for you?"

"Oh um a burger please.." She stuttered.

"That it?"

"And fries." Lorelai said trying to avoid his gaze.

"And coffee I assume?" Luke asked, slightly amused.

"Uh yeh thanks.."

Luke nodded and walked towards the kitchen. Lorelai watched him go and then turned back to the table to find Rory and Jamie both staring at her. "What?" She said.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Rory asked.

"I'm not." She objected.

"You are. You barely looked at Luke!" Jamie said. "Have you had a fight or something?"

"No.." Lorelai sighed putting her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked.

Lorelai sighed. "You know the day Luke brought you back to the house after your fight..." She said looking at Jamie, who nodded in response. "I went out to thank him and...we may have kissed..." She admitted.

"What?!" Rory said shocked.

Jamie didn't say anything.

"I haven't spoken to him since..."

"Mom! Why not?" Rory exclaimed.

"Because I don't know what to think. I mean, does he even like me that way?"

"He's had a thing for you since you both met." Jamie said. "Talk to him mom."

Lorelai sighed and watched as Luke brought their food over. "Um Luke, can I talk to you in private?" She asked nervously.

"Um yeh sure. Head upstairs." Luke said.

They went up and stood awkwardly in his apartment.

"Soooo..." Luke said breaking the silence.

"Luke, I'm sorry I haven't talked to you. I didn't know what to say or what you thought and I've genuinely been busy getting Jamie into Chilton that I haven't had time to come see you but I should have and...I'm sorry." She said taking a breath. She saw Luke smiling at her. "What?"

"It's funny seeing you nervous." He chuckled.

Lorelai playfully hit him on the arm. "I'm trying to be serious!"

Luke chuckled. "I know. And I know what I want but you need to decide what you want." He said.

"What do you want?"

"Do you really have to ask that? You, Lorelai, I want you. I have since the first time I met you." Luke admitted. "But if you don't feel the same way..." He started but was stopped by Lorelai coming forward and kissing him gently on the lips.

She pulled away and smiled. "I can't imagine life without you Luke but I don't want to ruin our friendship. You're my best friend." She said.

Luke nodded. "I get that but surely it's worth a try?"

Lorelai smiled. "Yeh I guess it is. Just promise me, even if we break up, you will always be there and I will always be there for you." She said.

"I promise." Luke said.

"Good." Lorelai smiled.

Luke smiled back and this time, they both came forward and kissed again.

* * *

Later that day, Lorelai was sat on the sofa with Rory and Jamie at the Crap Shack.

"Are you two sure you're ok with this? Because if you're not, I can tell Luke no." She said.

Rory smiled. "Mom, if you're happy, I'm happy."

Lorelai smiled and turned to Jamie. "Jay?"

"Just...don't hurt him mom." He said.

"I promise." Lorelai said.

Jamie smiled. "Good because we would starve if we didn't have him around!"

They all laughed and had an afternoon watching tv and chatting.

 **Sorry about the shortness of it! A bit of a filler chapter but do let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews, positive and negative! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been a few days! Been seeing the family over the weekend and haven't had time to update! Thanks for all your support, it really does motivate me! :)**

Chapter 6

Lorelai, Jamie and Rory entered the diner in the middle of a Taylor vs Luke rant. They sat down at a nearby table and listened to them.

"Luke, you're being impossible! Why can't you ever do anything for the town?!" Taylor exclaimed.

"Taylor, I am never painting this place! I haven't redecorated since I turned it into a diner and I'm not going to start now!" Luke growled.

"I don't know why I try!" Taylor exclaimed. "You will always be a grump!" He grumbled before leaving the diner.

Luke walked over to Lorelai, Jamie and Rory.

"Hey grump!" Lorelai grinned leaning up and giving him a quick kiss.

"Hey! What would you like?" He asked.

"I would like to know why you won't paint this place!" Lorelai grinned.

"Because I would either have to close the place which I don't want to do or paint through the night which I also don't want to do as I hate painting." Luke said.

"How about I help you? I love to paint!" Lorelai said.

"You love it?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeh I want to marry it!" Lorelai joked.

Luke looked at Rory for an explanation.

"She has weird passions." Rory joked.

Luke then looked at Jamie.

"Hey don't look at me! She is no relation to me at all!" He deadpanned.

"Alright well I guess if you help..." Luke conceded.

Lorelai grinned. "Friday ok for you?"

"Isn't that dinner with your parents?"

"Yeh but I can get out early." She smiled.

"Great, it's a date." Luke smiled back.

Lorelai smiled up at him, knowing this would be their sort of unofficial first date.

* * *

After they had their food, they were walking down the road when they saw a motorbike racing towards them. The guy on it removed his helmet.

"Hey! Nice top, take it off!" He addressed Lorelai.

Lorelai turned and looked at him. "Christopher.." She said.

"DAD!" Rory exclaimed and ran and gave him a hug.

"Hey kiddo!" He smiled. He then looked at Jamie who was still stood next to Lorelai and smiled at him. "Hey Jay man!" He said.

"Hey daddio." Jamie said sarcastically. Jamie always resented his dad for not being around and always ending up hurting them all.

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked excitedly.

"To see you two and your mom who's not saying anything at the moment." He said looking at Lorelai.

"Hello.." Lorelai said.

"So where can someone stay round here?" He asked.

"Really you're staying?! Stay with us!" Rory said.

"Um hon..." Lorelai said seeing Jamie's frown.

"Please mom!" Rory said.

Lorelai sighed. "Why don't you stay with us for a couple of days?"

Chris smiled and handed Rory a helmet. "Hop on!" He then held one out to Jamie.

"No thanks." Jamie said.

"Aw come on Jay!" Chris smiled.

"No, I'd rather not kill myself thanks." He said.

Lorelai and Jamie watched them ride round the square. Lorelai placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder and walked off.

* * *

The following Friday, they were roped into bringing Chris to Friday Night Dinner as Emily and Richard had invited their other grandparents. It soon got out of hand though when Straub started verbally attacking Lorelai.

"Jamie, Rory, go into the other room please." Lorelai said.

Rory got up and went but Jamie stayed where he was.

"Jay please." Lorelai said, not wanting him to hear the things Straub was saying.

"No. I'm not going anywhere." Jamie said, glaring at Straub and Francine.

"Jamie..."

"No! How can I go into the other room when I know they will be attacking you in here?" Jamie said angrily.

"It's not your battle hon.."

"It involves me and Rory though!" Jamie said. He glared at Straub. "You have no idea how much our mom gave up for us! You know nothing about us so how can you be so judgmental? It takes two to have kids, you know!"

"Jay, calm down.." Lorelai said softly.

"And you!" Jamie shouted pointing at his dad. "You're meant to be defending us!"

"Jay man..." Chris started.

"I'm not 5 anymore! Don't call me that! You should be defending us all but no, how stupid of me! You never wanted us anyway! You just want mom! That's the only reason why you ever get in touch! I'm sick of it! Mom we should go." Jamie finished and stormed out the room.

* * *

Later that evening, Straub and Francine had left and Rory was in the living room with Emily. Jamie went in search for his mom and found her in her old bedroom on the balcony with his dad, chatting and laughing.

He frowned. "Mom, we need to go. It's 7:30."

"Ok hon, I'll be down in a bit." She said.

"Mom, we need to go now! It's 7:30!" He repeated, getting annoyed.

Lorelai frowned. "Jamie, I'll be down in a bit."

"You don't even remember where you're meant to be tonight can you? I didn't think you'd be that forgetful." He said annoyed.

Lorelai was confused.

"Jamie, don't talk to your mom like that." Chris said.

"It's none of your business. You know what, do what you want mom! I'm going home!" Jamie said and left.

Jamie grabbed his coat in the foyer. Emily and Rory saw him and rushed into the foyer.

"Jamie, where are you going?" Emily asked.

"I need to leave, Grandma. I've called a taxi." He said.

"Where's mom?" Rory asked.

"Upstairs flirting with dad." He said bitterly. "I need to go to the diner."

"The diner?" Emily said distainfully. "Why on earth do you need to go to a diner?"

"Because mom isn't." Jamie said.

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked totally confused.

Jamie looked at Rory. "I need to go help Luke."

Rory's eyes suddenly widened. "The painting!" She exclaimed.

"Well at least someone remembered!" Jamie said. They then heard a hoot of a horn. "That's the taxi." He said.

"You're going to go help Luke paint?" Rory asked.

"Yeh." Jamie said.

"But you hate painting!"

"So? I'm sure Luke hates lots of things he does for us but he's always there doing them anyway." Jamie said walking towards the door.

"Wait!" Rory said.

"What?" Jamie said getting annoyed again.

"I'm coming with you." Rory said.

Jamie gave a small smile and nodded. Rory turned to her Grandma and gave her a hug and followed her brother.

* * *

They reached Stars Hollow relatively quickly and they saw Luke looked down the roads and then slowly going back into the diner.

"Come on." Rory said and they started running across the square to the diner.

They reached there and banged on the door. Luke looked back and saw them, looking surprised and confused. He went and opened the door.

"What are you doing here? Where's your mom?" He asked.

"At our grandparents'." Jamie said.

"Aren't you meant to be there?" Luke asked.

"No. It was a rubbish night. We've come to help you paint." Jamie said.

Luke was surprised but also touched.

"Please can we help?" Rory asked. "I know we're not mom but we really want to help."

Luke gave them a smile. He was disappointed and a bit hurt that Lorelai had obviously forgotten and wasn't coming but he was touched that Jamie and Rory wanted to help. "Come on then." He said.

Soon they were all painting and actually having fun. Rory glanced at Jamie and was glad to see him a bit happier and she looked down at the paint infront of her. She then smirked and flicked some paint at him.

"Hey!" Jamie exclaimed.

Rory giggled. "What?" She asked innocently.

Jamie then smirked and threw some paint at her. They were wearing overalls so they weren't dirtying their clothes. Rory laughed and a paint war then started.

"Hey! You two are meant to be painting the diner not each other!" Luke said but smirked at their antics. He could see the closeness between the siblings and it was nice to watch.

"Sorry Luke!" Rory giggled.

"Yeh sorry." Jamie smirked.

Suddenly, the diner phone rang and Luke answered it. "Hello?"

"Luke! I don't know where Rory and Jamie are! They said they were coming home and they're not here!" She exclaimed.

"They're here." He said.

"What?"

"They're here." He said. "They're helping me paint the diner."

There was a long pause before Lorelai spoke again. "Luke, I'm so sorry! Tonight's been crazy." She said, kicking herself for forgetting.

"So I've heard." He said. "I'll send them home. Bye." He said and hung up before she could say anything else.

Lorelai hung up, feeling awful and thinking about how she could make it up to Luke.

Ten minutes later, Jamie and Rory arrived home.

"Hey...So how's the diner looking?" She asked hesitantly.

"Good." Jamie said.

"I'm sorry. You were trying to remind me earlier. I feel awful." Lorelai said.

"Good. You said he wouldn't hurt him. But then I guess I'm not surprised." Jamie said.

Rory went to her room, staying out of it.

"What's that meant to mean?" Lorelai asked.

"You always forget about others when dad's in the picture." He said.

"That's not true!"

"It is! You're always blindsided by him and charmed by him and then he leaves and hurts you and us. It happens every time!" Jamie exclaimed. "Well guess what mom! You hurt Luke! I could see it!" He said and went to his room, leaving Lorelai thinking.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Please review to let me know what you think! Thanks! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! I love reading what you think and I'm glad you're enjoying the story! :)**

Chapter 7

Lorelai woke up the next morning thinking over the events that had happened the previous day. She found Chris in the kitchen.

"Morning Lor! Coffee?" He asked cheerfully.

"Um no thanks.." Lorelai said sullenly.

"Wow no coffee? What's up?" He asked obliviously.

Lorelai just stared at him. "Well I had a huge fight with Jamie over letting a good friend down and I have a feeling Rory's not too happy with me either, your parents verbally attacked me infront of my kids and then my dad just told me he only defended me to defend the family name." She snapped.

"Woah ok!" Chris said taken aback. "Firstly, my parents are stupid and the kids know not to believe anything they say. Secondly, you will make up with Jamie. Why is he so upset anyway?"

"I was meant to help Luke paint the diner yesterday evening and I completely forgot because of everything that went on so I hurt Luke badly and I hurt Jamie because I hurt Luke." Lorelai sighed.

Chris laughed. "You were going to paint a diner? And why would Jamie care about you not going?"

Lorelai glared at him. "Because I promised him that I wouldn't hurt Luke before..." She then stopped talking realising she hadn't told Chris she was seeing Luke.

"Before what?"

"Before I started dating him." She said.

Chris was shocked. "You're seeing the diner man? Seriously? Wow." He said.

"What's so wow about it?" Lorelai said defensively.

"I just never imagined you with someone like him." He said.

"And what's that meant to mean?" Lorelai said getting angry. "Luke's a great man. The greatest in fact. He's my best friend."

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that. I just thought we..." He said.

"You thought I'd wait around for you?" Lorelai snapped. "You left Chris! This is the first time you've even visited this town!"

"I know but come on Lor, you can do better than someone who works in a diner." Chris said. He then remembered what Lorelai had said before. "Why was Jamie so upset about you letting Luke down? It's not like it involves him."

Before Lorelai could answer that, Jamie walked in. "Because he's a hundred times the man you'll ever be." He said.

Chris narrowed his eyes. "I'm your dad. I deserve some respect." He said.

"You only deserve respect if you earn it." Jamie replied.

"What and this diner guy has earned it?" Chris laughed. He turned to Lorelai. "It's nice to see you've replaced me in their life, Lor."

"Don't take it out on mom!" Jamie said surprising Lorelai. "Luke has been there for us since the day we moved into this house. You haven't even been here at all until a couple of days ago."

"I've stayed in touch!" Chris defended.

Jamie snorted. "Yeh, what one phone call a month? Way to go! You're really going to be dad of the year."

"Hey! Don't talk to me like that!" He turned to Lorelai. "Aren't you going to say anything? You say this diner guy is your boyfriend and that apparently he's this amazing man but you didn't seem to think about him when you kissed me last night! It can't be that serious!" He said spitefully.

Jamie was shocked. He looked at his mom. "You kissed him?"

Rory had come out of her room at this time and had heard the end of the conversation. "Mom?"

"I didn't!" Lorelai exclaimed. She glared at Chris. "You kissed me! I pushed you back! How dare you imply that I would cheat on Luke!"

"I'm sorry." Chris backtracked. "But Lor, we belong together! I'm ready now!" He said, changing his tact.

Lorelai shook her head. "I've moved on."

Chris looked at Rory, hoping to appeal to her good nature. "Rory wants us to be together, don't you kiddo?"

Rory didn't know what to say. She hated being in the middle. "Dad..." She started.

"See! Rory wants me around!" Chris said.

"Dad stop!" Rory said.

Chris looked at her. "What?"

"Mom's happy. Luke makes her happy." She said quietly.

Chris was surprised. Rory had never taken someone else's side before. "Fine. Seeing as you obviously don't want anything to do with me, I guess I should go." He said.

"Dad I still want a relationship with you..." Rory said.

"Funny way of showing it!" He said spitefully. "It's either Luke or me." He said.

Rory's eyes widened. "W..what?"

"You heard me. It's either me or Luke."

"Chris!" Lorelai said horrified. "You can't say that!"

Jamie went round to Rory and put his arm round her. "You don't need to choose anyone." He said softly.

"Yes she does. If she wants a relationship with me, then she can't have one with Luke." He said, cockily thinking she would have to choose him.

Rory had tears in her eyes. "Dad please...I can't choose between you!"

"It's pretty simple! Are you going to stop talking to this Luke guy?" He said harshly.

"No...I can't..." She said quietly.

"Fine. I guess I should go then." He said storming out of the room. A few minutes later, then heard the front door slam.

Everyone was in stunned silence. Rory had tears running down her face.

"Rory, he had no right to do that." Lorelai said softly.

"I didn't know what to say..." She said.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Dad's an idiot." Jamie said hugging her. He then looked at his mom who was obviously shaken by what had happened as well. "Did you really push him back when he kissed you?" He asked.

"I swear! I pushed him back as he kissed me. Nothing happened. I love Luke." She said honestly.

Jamie nodded. "I guess you have a lot of making up to do then." He said. "I'm going to head to Luke's to get some coffees and some breakfast."

"Are we ok?" Lorelai asked cautiously.

"We're ok." Jamie nodded.

* * *

He then headed to Luke's and went in. He sat at the counter. Luke saw him and walked over. "Hey.."

"Hey Luke. Could I just get some coffees and pancakes to go please?"

"Sure. Everything ok?" He asked.

Jamie sighed. "Not really. We just all had a big fight with my dad." He admitted.

"Oh. Sorry."

"No don't be. He's an idiot. I mean I thought he was a jerk but making Rory choose..." He stopped when he realised what he was saying.

"Making Rory choose?" Luke asked confused.

"He found out you were dating mom and he got all angry and he thought he'd appeal to Rory's good nature and get her to tell my mom that they belonged together." He said.

Luke tensed at this. "And?"

"When she couldn't, he made her choose between him and you. I mean, who does that?! Rory has stuck by him for years! She's always wanted a relationship with him even though he's been rubbish!" He ranted.

Luke was shocked. "He made Rory choose between me and him?" He repeated not quite believing it.

Jamie looked at him. "She chose you Luke." He said a bit calmer. "Our dad asked him if she would stop talking to you and she said she couldn't. He then stormed out."

Luke was in shock. What sort of man would put their daughter in that situation? He was touched that Rory had chosen him but he felt bad for getting between them two.

"Luke?" Jamie said.

"Hmm?"

"It wasn't your fault. Don't start feeling guilty." He said reading his mind.

Luke sighed. "How is Rory?"

"Upset. She's with mom."

Luke nodded. He handed him the coffees and pancakes. Jamie stood up and gave him a smile. "Cheers Luke. And for what it's worth, I think mom's really sorry for not coming yesterday." He said before leaving.

* * *

Later that day, Lorelai was thinking about how to make it up to Luke when there was a knock at their front door. She answered it and to her surprise, it was Luke who was standing on her porch.

"Luke..." She said.

"Hey.." He said awkwardly. "Um can I come in?"

"Um yeh of course." She said.

He went in and they sat on the sofa. He looked around. "Where are Jamie and Rory?"

"Out getting supplies. We're having a family evening tonight." She said.

Luke nodded. "Nice.."

Lorelai sighed. "Luke, I'm so sorry about yesterday. I know I let you down terribly and I probably won't be able to make it up to you. Yesterday was an eventful day. I'm not making excuses but..." She rambled.

"Lorelai." Luke interrupted her. "It's fine."

Lorelai looked up at him. "What?"

"It's ok. I sort of got the idea that it wasn't a great day from Jamie and Rory when they came to the diner. I won't lie and I say I wasn't hurt but I can understand that things can slip people's minds when other things come up." He said.

"Chris kissed me." Lorelai suddenly blurted out.

Luke was shocked. "What?" He managed to get out.

"I pushed him away, I swear! I told him nothing was going to happen between us. You have to believe me. I don't want him. I want you, Luke." She said, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Um..." Luke said not really knowing what to say.

"Luke I am so sorry. Please say we're ok." She pleaded.

"Maybe we should take some time to think about what we really want..." He said.

"No Luke please. I want you. I know I do." She cried.

Luke looked at her and it pained him to know he was the reason why she was crying. He took her hands. "I believe you." He said slowly. "I just think we should take things a bit more slowly. Jamie told me what happened between Rory and her dad. Maybe you need some family time."

Lorelai looked up at him. "You believe me?"

"I believe you." Luke said. "We can talk more later this week."

"I'll see you at the diner though right?" She asked hesitantly.

Luke smirked. "I doubt you'll get through a week without any coffee."

Lorelai chuckled at that. "I guess you're right."

Luke smiled at her and got up to leave.

"Luke?" Lorelai said.

Luke turned round.

"I won't change my mind." She said.

Luke smiled at her. "I'm glad. See you tomorrow, Lorelai. Enjoy your evening."

He then left, bumping into Jamie and Rory as they were arriving back.

"Hey.." He said awkwardly to them.

"Hey!" Jamie said.

"Hey Luke!" Rory gave him a smile. "Are you and mom ok?" She asked cautiously.

Luke gave her a reassuring smile. "We will be."

Rory smiled and surprised him with a hug. "I'm glad."

Luke smiled. "Enjoy your evening full of junk food!" He smirked.

Rory grinned. "We will!"

"I expect you to make sure they don't kill themselves!" He said to Jamie.

Jamie smirked. "Like I have any control over them!"

Luke chuckled. "See you tomorrow!"

He went to his truck and looked back at the house and smiled wistfully before driving back to the diner.

 **This was quite a hard chapter to write so I would really appreciate your reviews! What do you think? Hope you liked it! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all your reviews so far! I love reading them! :)**

Chapter 8

It was two weeks to Christmas and Stars Hollow was already getting ready with decorations and their annual Christmas festival. It had been a week since Lorelai and Luke had agreed to have some time to think about their relationship. Lorelai, Jamie and Rory still went to the diner daily and Lorelai and Luke still had their usual banter but it still felt different.

Emily and Richard were holding their usual Christmas party and Lorelai, Jamie and Rory were all going. Little did they know that it would be a very eventful dinner and not in the way they thought.

They arrived at 6:30 and Emily let them in.

"You're late." She said.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Lorelai said.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Everyone's in the living room. We're having drinks before dinner."

"Sounds good." Lorelai said.

"Here, this is for you, Grandma." Jamie said handing her a present.

"Thank you Jamie." She said taking it and leading them through to the others.

Soon they were all sat at the table for dinner. Richard had been feeling hot all evening and kept readjusting his tie.

"Are you ok, Grandpa?" Jamie asked concerned. He'd noticed him throughout the evening not looking great and was worried.

"I'm just a bit hot. I'm going to go turn down the heating." He said getting up and walked into the other room.

"Richard! Honestly!" Emily called.

"I'm just going to go help him." Jamie said sensing something was wrong.

"Jamie, it's rude to leave the table during dinner." Emily said.

"I'm sorry but I think something's wrong with Grandpa." He said disappearing into the other room.

He went into the other room and found Richard leaning against the wall collapsing to the ground holding his heart. "MOM!" Jamie shouted, rushing over to him.

Lorelai, Emily and Rory rushed into the room. Their eyes widened at the sight. Emily rushed to her husband's side. "Richard? Richard, talk to me!"

Lorelai had pulled out her phone and rang for an ambulance.

* * *

Half and hour later, they were all sat into the waiting room waiting for news nervously.

"Oh this is ridiculous!" Emily finally broke the silence and went storming over to the desk.

Lorelai looked at Jamie and Rory. "You two ok?" She asked softly.

"I don't want him to..." Rory started saying.

"He won't." Jamie and Lorelai both said.

"Lorelai?" A voice suddenly said.

Lorelai turned around. "Luke? What are you doing here?" She asked surprised.

"Well I thought it was a bit weird you guys not coming to the diner after your party so I rang Sookie. She told me that your dad collapsed?" He said.

Lorelai was touched. "Yeh he collapsed at dinner. He was complaining of being too hot... You didn't need to come here. What about the diner?"

"I closed it." He admitted.

"What?" Lorelai said surprised and touched at the same time.

"I um wanted to be here for you." He said awkwardly. "I could have done with the support when my dad was here."

Lorelai didn't say anything. She just stood up and hugged Luke tightly. "Thank you." She said quietly.

Luke then sat down with them. He looked at Jamie and Rory. "You two doing ok?" He asked.

They just nodded.

"They're worried about what might happen..." Lorelai said.

"I only just got to know him." Rory said quietly. She looked at Luke. "Your dad...um..." She started to say but didn't really know how to ask and she didn't want to upset Luke.

"Go on.." He said softly.

"He had a heart attack, didn't he?" She asked quietly.

Luke nodded. "Yeh but it wasn't the reason why he, well you know. He had cancer. He had been sick for years."

"I'm sorry." Rory said quietly.

Lorelai took hold of his hand and squeezed it.

"I need some air." Jamie mumbled and went outside.

Lorelai sighed. "It was Jamie that found him. He noticed something was wrong and followed him."

"Poor kid. That can't have been nice to see." Luke said.

"I should go talk to him." Lorelai said.

"Let me." Luke said and followed Jamie outside.

Emily walked back over to Lorelai and Rory. "Who was that man?"

"Luke." Lorelai said.

"The diner guy? Why is he here?"

"He heard what had happened and wanted to check we were ok." Lorelai said.

"Where's Jamie?"

"He's gone out for some air. I think this is affecting him more than he lets on." She sighed.

Emily sat down with them. "Yes it must have been scary for him." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Luke found Jamie sitting on a bench outside the hospital. He sat down next to him. "Hey." He said.

"Hey.." Jamie said looking at the floor.

"It wasn't your fault." Luke said.

"What?" Jamie said looking up at him.

"You couldn't have done anything." He said.

"I noticed something wasn't right. He was complaining of being hot all evening." Jamie said.

"It would have happened anyway. You know, I was the one who found my dad collapsed on the floor." Luke said. "I blamed myself for years that if I had found him earlier, I would have been able to save him. But I realise now, it didn't matter. It was noone's fault."

Jamie looked at him. "I don't want him to die." He admitted quietly.

"You tell him that when he wakes up. People like to hear that." Luke smiled.

Jamie gave him a small smile back. "I'm sorry about your dad."

"Thanks."

Just then Rory came racing out. "Jay! It was angina! He's going to be fine!" She beamed.

"Really?" Jamie said standing up.

"Really! I just saw him! The doctor said he should make a full recovery." She smiled hugging her brother.

They both ran inside to see him. Luke smiled after them and walked back inside himself. He found Lorelai pacing the waiting room. "I heard he's ok." He smiled.

Lorelai smiled weakly. "Yeh he's going to be fine." Suddenly though, the tears she had been trying to hold in because of the kids started falling.

"Hey, come here." He said holding his arms out.

Lorelai leaned forward and cries into his shoulder and he hugged her, rubbing her back to comfort her. She pulled away slowly. "Sorry. I guess I had bottled that all in." She said.

"Understandable. You were being strong for Jamie and Rory." He said.

Lorelai looked at him lovingly. "Thank you for coming. Seriously."

He smiled. "I'm always here for you."

"I know. You're amazing." She smiled.

They locked eyes and slowly leant forward and kissed. They pulled away a bit after.

"Does this mean we're back together?" Lorelai asked quietly.

"I think so." Luke smiled.

"I love you." She said sincerely.

"I love you too." He smiled and kissed her again.

 **Hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you think! I welcome positive and negative reviews! I appreciate the feedback! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all your reviews! I really appreciate your support and I hope you continue reading this! :)**

Chapter 9

It was the day before Christmas Eve and Luke and Lorelai were officially back together. Lorelai, Jamie and Rory entered the diner, deep in discussion, and sat down at a table.

"But mom, we need to buy a new Christmas tree. It's tradition!" Rory said.

"I know, hon, but they're really expensive. I just can't afford a brand new tree this year." Lorelai sighed.

"But we need a tree." Rory said sadly.

"Ror, give her some slack. We still have the old one." Jamie said.

Rory sighed. "Sorry mom.."

Lorelai gave her a smile. "I am sorry." She said.

"I know." Rory gave her a small smile.

Luke then walked over. "Hey, what can I get you?" He asked giving Lorelai a quick kiss. He then noticed their faces. "Everything ok?" He asked.

"Yeh. Everything's fine. Turkey burger with fries please." Jamie said.

Luke looked at Rory. "Rory?"

"Burger and fries please." She said downheartedly.

"Ok what's going on? Have you guys had a fight or something?" He asked.

Lorelai sighed. "I can't afford to get a new tree for Christmas. We have our old one but it's sort of tradition to go out shopping for a new one." She said, looking towards Rory.

Luke looked at Rory who was looking down at the table. "How about I go out and get one for you?" He suggested.

Rory looked up in surprise.

"No Luke, it's fine. I can't expect you to buy a new tree for us. They're expensive." Lorelai said.

"It's no big deal. I don't mind. I can go tomorrow and get Caesar to cover for a few hours." Luke said. He looked at Rory. "Want to come with me?"

Rory beamed. "Yeh thanks Luke!"

Luke looked at Jamie. "Jamie?"

"Nah it's cool. It was normally a mom and Rory tradition. I'd be no use!" He said.

"Lorelai?"

"I've got to work but I trust your opinion." She smiled.

"Ok, so I'll come and get you around 12?" Luke said.

Rory nodded.

Lorelai was touched. She looked at her daughter's happy face and looked at Luke who had made that happen. She stood up and hugged him, giving him a kiss. "Thank you." She said sincerely.

Luke smiled and went to get their food.

* * *

The next day, Luke came and collected Rory and went to find a tree. She looked across at him in the truck. "Did you do this when you were younger?" She asked cautiously.

He smiled. "Yeh with my dad. It was tradition like it is with you and your mom. He used to take me and Liz every year."

"Well maybe you'll be able to carry on that tradition in the future maybe..." Rory said.

Luke looked across at her and smiled. "I already am."

Rory smiled at that. "Thanks for doing this."

They got to the shop and managed to buy a nice looking tree. Luke put it in the back of his truck and they drove back. They got it inside and stood it in the living room.

"Very nice." Lorelai complimented.

"Luke has an eye for great looking trees." Rory teased.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Well I better get back to the diner."

"No! You need to stay. We need to decorate it!" Rory said.

"Oh um well I don't want to interfere with that. It's your tree." He said.

"Please do interfere!" Jamie said coming into the room. "They will only end up arguing and then proceeding to have a candy fight." He smirked.

Luke chuckled. "Well...um...if you're sure?" He said looking at Lorelai.

She smiled. "Stay. It's your tree too. You are coming tomorrow right?" She said.

"Of course. I need to open up but I will be over in the morning." He smiled.

"Good." She smiled.

They got on with the decorating and Luke smiled as Lorelai and Rory, sure enough, started to throw the chocolates at each other and got tangled up in the tinsel.

"You know that's meant to go on the tree." Jamie smirked from the sofa.

"Hush you! You're not even helping!" Lorelai said throwing some candy at him.

"See what I mean!" Jamie gestured to Luke. "They're crazy! At least I'm not going to be the only sane one now you're around."

Luke chuckled. He smiled as he watched the scene pan out infront of him. He wanted to be a part of this family. They were crazy, yes, but he loved them.

* * *

The next day, the three of them were up early. Rory had woken Jamie up and then they waited downstairs for their mom who didn't take a long time to emerge.

They sat down and opened all their presents from each others and everyone was very happy with what they had received.

Before they knew it, Luke had arrived and Lorelai dragged him into the living to exchange presents with him. He looked at the presents under the tree.

"Have you not opened any yet?" He asked surprised.

"Yeh we've done all ours. These are for you!" Lorelai grinned.

"What?" Luke asked shocked but touched. "You didn't need to get me anything."

"Oh come on Luke, you never forget our birthdays and always get us something for Christmas. It was mandatory that we get you something." Rory smiled.

Luke smiled and sat down. He put his bag down. "Well these are for you." He said.

Lorelai launched on the bag and took the presents out.

"Seriously, are you four?" Luke joked.

"On Christmas, I am!" She joked.

She handed the presents out and they started opening them. Lorelai had gotten a necklace with a locket in which she could put photos in.

"Thank you." She smiled and kissed him.

"Wow Luke, this is pretty!" Rory said examining a bracelet she had gotten from him.

"It was my mother's." He admitted.

Rory's eyes widened. "You want to give me your mother's bracelet?"

"She would have wanted you to have it. It would have been sat in the safe otherwise." He shrugged it off like it wasn't a big deal.

Rory got up and surprised him with a hug. "Thanks Luke. It's beautiful." She smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled.

"Cheers Luke. But you know I don't fish right?" Jamie smirked, examining the fishing pole that Luke had got him.

"Yeh I know but I thought maybe if you wanted to learn at some point, you'd be able to." He said. "It was my dad's." He then admitted.

Lorelai looked at him with pure adoration and love.

"Thanks. I'll make sure I use it." Jamie said sincerely.

Luke nodded.

"Your turn now!" Lorelai beamed and handed him the presents.

He opened the one from Rory and Jamie first. There was a baseball book and a couple of flannel shirts. He smiled. "Thanks."

He then opened the one from Lorelai. He chuckled when he opened it. It was a blue baseball cap.

"You know for if, god forbid, something happens to that one, you have a spare." She smiled.

"Thanks." He smiled and took off his current one, replacing it with the new one. "Well I better get the food started because knowing you guys, you're starving!" He said.

Everyone laughed. Lorelai followed Luke into the kitchen. "Hey.." She said softly.

He turned around and smiled. "Hey. Thanks for the hat."

"You're welcome." She smiled and gave him a kiss. "I can't believe you gave them your parents' things. I know how important they are to you." She said.

"Well so are Rory and Jamie. My parents would have loved them. And you." He smiled.

"Yeh?" Lorelai smiled.

"Yeh."

"I'm sorry I didn't know them." She said.

"Me too."

Lorelai gave him another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Merry Christmas, Luke!"

"Merry Christmas, Lorelai!"

 **Hope you liked it! I wanted a feel good episode! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I love reading them! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 10

Everyone was preparing for the annual firelight festival that was happening in the square that evening. It was a festival to celebrate how Stars Hollow came about.

Lorelai came rushing into the diner. "Need coffee!" She said. "Quickly!" She added.

Luke got a to-go cup and gave it to her. "Where's the fire?"

"Sorry. I've just got so much to do at the inn today, I hardly have any time to spare." She said.

"Well don't work too hard. It's bad for you." He said.

"Says the man who gets up at 4:30 everyday to open his diner." She said.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Thought you were in a rush?"

"Oh see now you want me to leave!" Lorelai joked. "You're still coming to the festival, aren't you?"

"Yep. I'll be there." He said grudgingly.

"Good. Kiss." She said.

Luke leaned over and kissed her and watched her leave.

* * *

Jamie was on his way to his locker when he heard someone call him from behind.

"Hey Gilmore!" Tristan said.

"DuGrey!" Jamie said.

"How are you enjoying Chilton?" He asked.

"Well the classes are good but that's about it." Jamie said.

Tristan chuckled. "Fancy hanging out this evening? There's a party going on at my mate's house."

"Can't sorry. There's a festival in our town and I will be killed by my mom and Rory if I don't go with them." He said.

Tristan laughed. "No big deal."

"You could come if you want? Keep me sane."

"Yeh maybe." He said.

Jamie nodded. "Well I better get off to class. See ya DuGrey!"

"See ya!"

* * *

Later that day, Jamie and Rory were getting ready at home to go to the festival whilst waiting for their mom to get home.

"Oh by the way, I invited Tristan to the festival." Jamie said.

Rory looked up. "What? Why?"

"Because he wanted to hang out tonight and I said I couldn't." He said.

"I still can't believe you're friends with him. He's so annoying!" Rory grumbled.

"Hey, he's the only one in that whole damn school who actually talks to me. Everyone else thinks I'm below them." He said.

Rory looked at him in surprise. "I'm sorry. I just don't get the charm of Tristan. I guess that's because he tries to annoy me everyday."

"That because he likes you. He's alright when you get to know him." Jamie said.

"No he doesn't! He just likes winding me up." She said.

"You just tell yourself that." Jamie said.

"I'm sorry that you're having a hard time at school. I didn't know." She said.

"Ah it's fine. I enjoy the classes. I get by." He said.

"You know Paris has a thing for you. I catch her staring at you the whole time." Rory smirked.

"Really?"

"Yep. Don't think she knows you're my brother though." She laughed.

Jamie chuckled. "Well I like people a bit less intense than Paris."

"Like who?" Rory pressed.

"I don't know. Haven't given it much thought." He shrugged the question off.

Rory smirked.

Just then, Lorelai came bursting into the house. "Give me ten minutes and then we can go!" She said running straight upstairs.

"That means 30 minutes." Jamie said sitting down and turning on the tv.

* * *

Forty five minutes later, they were finally walking to the square. They meet up with Luke who was just leaving the diner.

"Hey burger boy!" Lorelai grinned.

"Don't call me that!" He said.

"So you going to show me your dance skills tonight?" She said.

"I don't dance." He said.

"Aw please! For me!" She pouted.

"Ah jeez! Why do you always do that?" He grumbled.

Lorelai beamed. "You're the best!"

As they joined everyone gathered in the square, a slow song started playing. Jamie and Rory smirked as they watched their mom drag Luke away to dance.

"Boy she's got him whipped!" Jamie smirked.

Rory laughed and they sat down in some seats watching.

They had started waltzing and Lorelai had thrown her head back, laughing at something Luke had obviously said. They could see Luke smiling as well.

"They look happy." Rory observed.

"Yeh." Jamie said.

"You mind if I join you?" A voice behind them said.

"Tristan, you made it!" Jamie said.

"Hey! Yeh thought I'd come and check it out." He said with a cheeky grin. "Didn't know there would be dancing. Fancy a dance?" He asked Rory.

"Yeh right!" Rory said.

"What? I came out all this way and you're going to deny me a dance?" He smirked.

"Let me think...um yeh!" Rory said.

"You wound me Mary!" He smirked. "How about a deal? I agree to leave you alone at school if you give me one dance."

Rory looked at him suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

"No catch." He said seriously.

Rory was taken aback by his sincerity. "Ok fine!" She said.

Tristan grinned and held out his hand to her and led her to where everyone was dancing.

Jamie smirked and shook his head. He knew those two were into each other. Rory just didn't want to admit it. He looked back at his mom and Luke who were still dancing, holding each other close. He then looked round the square and spotted Lane sat at another table. Kirk was with her and he could see she was trying to get him to stop talking. Jamie smirked and stood up and went over to her.

"Sorry Kirk! Could I steal Lane for a dance?" He said.

Lane looked up in surprise. "You want to dance?"

"If you want to..." He said.

"Jamie Gilmore dancing. Now this I have to see." She laughed and took his hand.

"You can thank me if you want." He said.

"For what?"

"Saving you from Kirk." He smirked.

"Oh that's why you came over! And there I was thinking you genuinely wanted to dance with me. I'm hurt." Lane joked.

Jamie smirked. "Well, maybe I did...or maybe I was feeling left out."

Lane laughed. "Boy of mystery, I like it."

Jamie chuckled.

Rory looked over at them from where she was dancing at Tristan and smiled. They looked good together. She could see Jamie was relaxed around Lane. It was nice to see. Jamie normally didn't show his emotions that much. She then looked over at her mom and Luke and smiled. Everyone was happy. She looked back at Tristan who gave her his infamous cheeky grin. She couldn't help but smile back. She had to admit, she was enjoying herself.

 **Hope you liked it! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm constantly surprised by the amount of reviews I get and how lovely you all are so thank you! :) Thought I'd take some time to answer some of your questions. For those asking about Jess, I am planning on bringing him into the story at some point. I have a vision that Jess and Jamie will be similar so it could be interesting. For those literati fans, I'm afraid I won't get Rory and Jess together. I did like them in the show but I preferred them as friends and as this is a javajunkie story, I can see them having a strong sort of like brother/sister relationship. :) Also, I will be doing the débutante episode at some point but it will obviously be a bit different to the one on the show.**

 **By the way, I love hearing your suggestions so don't be shy to let me know if you have any! :) Anyway, onwards with the next chapter!**

Chapter 11

Rory was walking along the street engrossed in a book when she heard a voice behind her. She turned around but narrowed her eyes when she saw who it was. "Go away Dean." She said.

"Please just hear me out! We were good before but now you're blanking me. I really like you Rory. I thought you did too." He said catching up with her.

"We were good until you decided to beat up my brother." She snapped.

"He was provoking me! Come on, Rory! He was constantly getting me down." He pleaded.

"I know Jamie. He never gets in fights! And maybe he was calling you a jerk because of what you were saying about my mom and him. You really think I would go out with someone who badmouths my family? You're crazy!" She said.

"I never said any of those things! Jamie's lying! He just wants me to hate me." He lied.

"Stop it Dean! Seriously! I know my brother and the two things he doesn't do is get in fights and lie. Now I'm going and I'd appreciate it if you left me alone!" She snapped.

She turned to walk away but Dean grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" Rory exclaimed.

"HEY!" Jamie shouted running over to them. "Let her go!" He said angrily, pushing Dean away. He turned to Rory. "You ok?" He asked softly.

Rory nodded. "Let's just go." She said quietly.

Jamie nodded. "You touch her again and I swear..." He said angrily.

"You'll what?" Dean laughed approaching him. He saw Jamie take a step back. "That's what I thought."

"Just leave me and my family alone. I mean it." Jamie said. "Come on Rory." He said.

Dean grabbed Jamie and pushed him against a wall. "You think you're so big and protective! You're a wimp! You couldn't even put up a good fight before." He goaded.

"Dean, get off him!" Rory exclaimed.

Luke looked up from what he was doing in the diner and saw what was happening across the square. "Caesar, cover for me!" He shouted and ran out and across the square. "OI!" He shouted. He ran up to them and pulled Dean off Jamie. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Just having a discussion." Dean said.

"Didn't look like that to me. Now beat it and if I catch you near them again, I might do something I'll regret so you really don't want to find out." Luke said.

"Are you threatening me?" Dean said.

"Yeh. Now beat it!" Luke said taking a step towards him.

"Fine!" Dean put his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm going, I'm going!" He said and walked away.

Rory breathed a sigh of relief. Luke turned to them. "You two ok?"

They both nodded.

"Good. Come on, I'll make you some burgers." He said.

They followed him to the diner and sat down at the table. Rory looked at Jamie. "Thanks." She said quietly.

"I didn't do anything." He said.

"Yes you did. I know how shaken you were by Dean so thanks." She smiled.

Jamie smiled back. "Yeh well...you're my sister..."

Rory smiled. She then smirked. "So yesterday at the festival, I saw you dancing with Lane..."

"Yeh, so?" He shrugged it off. "I was saving her from Kirk."

"Well I thought you looked cute." She teased him.

"Yeh well I thought you and Tristan looked cute." He retorted.

"Do you like Lane?" She asked.

"Do you like Tristan?" He asked.

"We're not getting anywhere here, are we?"

"Nope."

"Thought not." Rory said.

After a few minutes, Rory looked at Jamie. "But seriously, do you like her?" She asked.

"Just leave it." Jamie said.

"You know I won't tell anyone." She said.

"Look, I don't know how I feel ok? Just leave it." He said.

"Ok sorry." Rory said.

Luke brought over their burgers and the subject was dropped.

* * *

Later that day, the two of them went to help out at the inn. They went in and went up to the desk where Michel was. "Hey Michel, where's mom?" Rory asked leaning against the counter.

"How should I know?" He replied.

"Well you do work with her." Rory pointed out.

"That doesn't mean I keep track of her every move. She does as she pleases." He replies.

"Michel!" Rory whined.

"Try the kitchen." He huffed.

"Thanks Michel!" She grinned and walked off.

"You're always a pleasure to talk to." Jamie smirked.

"I do not care." Michel said not looking up from the computer.

Jamie smirked and went to the kitchen to find Rory chatting happily with their mom and Sookie. "Michel's in a bad mood." He remarked.

"Seriously? Well that's a change." Lorelai grinned.

"What did you do?" Jamie said.

"Me!? Nothing! I didn't do anything. Oh maybe I asked him to stay a bit later." She grinned.

"Figures." He smirked.

"So we're here to help out! What needs to be done?" Rory asked.

"Got some folders that need to be sorted. Sorry it's quite boring." Lorelai said.

"No it's cool." Rory smiled.

"Oh yeh it's swell." Jamie said sarcastically.

"I didn't ask you to help out." Lorelai pointed out.

Jamie smirked. "Just show us to the folders."

* * *

That evening, Lorelai, Rory and Jamie were watching tv when the doorbell rang.

"Bagsy not!" Lorelai and Rory said in unison.

Jamie rolled his eyes and got up to open the door. "Oh hey Sookie!" He said. He then noticed her worried expression. "Everything ok?" He asked.

"Is your mom here?" She asked.

"Yeh come in." He said, walking her through to the living room.

"Oh hey Sook!" Lorelai smiled.

"Have you heard from Luke? Is he ok?" She asked.

Lorelai frowned. "No, why? What's wrong?" She asked getting worried.

"I...I just passed the diner. There were fire engines there. I don't know what happened but it didn't look good. You haven't heard from Luke?" She said quickly.

"No I haven't. We didn't have plans this evening!" Lorelai said extremely worried. "Come on!" She said getting up and getting her coat.

Rory and Jamie followed in close pursuit. They reached the diner quickly. Sookie was right, it didn't look good. Lorelai looked around desperately for Luke but couldn't find him and started to panic. She saw a fire chief. "Excuse me, do you know what happened here?"

"There was a fire in the kitchen. It spread quickly through the diner." He explained.

"Oh my god, Luke..." She said.

"Mom!" Rory suddenly exclaimed.

She looked back and saw Rory pointing to an ambulance where Luke was sitting in the back, with a bandaged hand. "Oh thank god!" She exclaimed. They raced over to him. "Luke!" She exclaimed and launched herself at him.

"Lorelai..." He said with a pained expression.

"When I heard there was a fire and I couldn't find you, I thought..." She said tearfully.

"Oh hey, it's ok. I'm fine." He said softly.

"Are you really?" She asked worried.

"Physically yeh, just some burns. Emotionally, not too sure. All my dad's stuff was in there..." He said looking at the diner.

Lorelai looked up at the diner and for the first time, saw how bad the fire must have been. "You can recover some stuff though right? And get the diner back up and running?" She asked cautiously.

"The diner should be ok. I've got insurance but I don't know about all the stuff. My dad..." He said pained and upset.

"He would understand it was an accident, Luke." She said softly. "And it could have been worse..."

"How?" Luke said.

"We could have lost you." Lorelai said quietly.

Luke sighed. "I'm sorry, it was just that stuff was the only things I have left of my dad."

"I know. I'm sorry." She said softly, sitting next to him and leaning her head on her shoulder.

"We're glad you're ok, Luke." Rory said quietly.

Luke then noticed Rory and Jamie there. He gave them a small smile. "Sorry if I worried you."

The fire chief then came over. "Mr Danes, right?" He addressed Luke.

"Yeh that's me." Luke said.

"Well the damage isn't as bad as we originally thought. We managed to get the fire out quickly and have managed to recover quite a few items." He said.

"See, maybe you haven't lost everything." Lorelai smiled giving his hand a squeeze.

"Yeh.." Luke smiled back, feeling a little better.

"The downside is that you won't be able to live in that apartment until you get the diner. I know the fire's out but it's still too dangerous. You will need to get it refurbished like the diner, I'm afraid. Have you got somewhere to stay until then?" He asked.

Luke sighed. "Um...no not really..." He said.

"Yes you do. Stay with us." Lorelai said, surprising everyone.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all your reviews! Got loads for that chapter! For those asking, I may or may not bring in Logan sooner rather than later but will definitely bring him in. :)**

Chapter 12

"No I can't ask that of you." Luke said glancing at Jamie and Rory who exchanged glances themselves. "I'll just stay at the inn for a bit." He said.

"No, Luke, it's the least I can do. I don't want to have to charge you to stay at the inn when you don't have the diner up and running. It's not fair. I'd feel bad knowing you could be staying with me." She said.

"Um well..." He said.

"Yeh Luke, stay with us." Rory said.

"Yeh you should." Jamie agreed.

Lorelai smiled gratefully at them.

"Well ok. Thanks." He gave them a smile.

They all headed back to the Crap Shack.

"Do you want to watch some tv or just go to bed?" Lorelai asked.

"I think I might just call it a day." Luke said.

"Come on then." Lorelai said, leading him upstairs.

Jamie and Rory sat down on the sofa. "Weird day..." Rory said.

"You could say that again." Jamie said.

"We should do something for Luke. I feel bad for him." She said.

Jamie nodded. "Yeh. We could try and raise money to help him refurbish the diner and his flat. I know he thinks everyone's crazy in this town but they like Luke. I'm sure they'd help out." He said.

Rory smiled. "Yeh. We could call a town meeting and bring it up. If we raise enough money, he may be able to get the diner up and running again quickly."

Jamie nodded. "We can do it tomorrow." He said.

Rory nodded and yawned. "Well I'm going to call it a day as well. Night Jay."

"Night." He said.

* * *

The next morning, Rory told Miss Patty to spread the word about the secret town meeting. They didn't tell Lorelai or Luke though. They all gathered at Miss Patty's studios and Taylor started the meeting.

"Well this is highly irregular but I've been told Rory and Jamie want to talk to us about something." He said.

Rory and Jamie went up on the stage.

"Yeh um well you've probably all heard about what happened at Luke's." Rory started.

"Yeh what started the fire?" Babette asked.

"Luke was told that it was an accident." Jamie said.

"Yeh. Jamie and I were talking last night and we feel like we should do something for Luke. We were thinking we could raise some money so that he could get the diner up and running quickly." Rory said.

"So if anyone is willing to donate some money, we can put it all together and present it to him at the next town meeting tonight." Jamie said.

"That's all really." Rory said. "Thanks for listening."

They got off the stage and were overwhelmed by how many people donated some money towards it. Everyone, with the exception of Bootsy, donated at least something. Even Taylor.

* * *

That evening, it took some persuasion to get Luke to come to the town meeting but they managed it. They opened the doors and went in.

"Wow it's a full house tonight." Lorelai said.

"Probably want gossip about the fire." Luke grumbled.

They found four seats together and sat down. Taylor then started the meeting. "Well there really is only one thing on the agenda today. As everyone knows there was a fire at Luke's diner yesterday." He started.

"And here we go..." Luke said under his breath. Lorelai rubbed his shoulder comfortingly.

"And as you know, Luke's diner is an extremely popular establishment in this town. That is why we've all decided to help you get it up and running quickly." He said.

Luke looked up confused. Even Lorelai didn't know what was going on.

"Everyone has donated to a fund to help you get work started on it quickly." Taylor said pulling out an envelope. "So Luke, if you would like to come up here, we'd like to give you this cheque." He said.

Luke was shocked. He looked at Lorelai.

"Don't look at me. I'm as shocked as you." She said. "Go on."

Luke went up and opened the envelope. He was touched. "$1000. Wow um I don't know what to say. Um thank you." He said humbly.

Rory and Jamie smiled at each other.

"You may want to thank two people in particular. It was their idea." Miss Patty spoke up.

"Two people?" Luke said confused.

"Rory and Jamie." She said.

Lorelai turned and looked at her kids adoringly. "This was all your idea?"

"We felt bad." Rory said.

"You are the best kids ever." Lorelai smiled.

Luke went and sat back down. He looked at Rory and Jamie. "You didn't need to do that. But...um...thanks." He said giving them a small smile.

They smiled at them. The meeting was over and the four of them headed back to the Crap Shack.

"Ok I think some people deserve a burger." Luke said.

"Why thank you! Cheeseburger please!" Lorelai grinned.

Luke rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen. Lorelai looked at Rory and Jamie and hugged them. "Thank you. I love you." She said.

"He looks happier." Rory said.

"Yeh and that's down to you two." Lorelai smiled.

They smiled and sat down on the sofa and put on the tv. Lorelai went to the kitchen and hugged Luke from behind.

He smiled and turned round. "You have two amazing kids in there." He said.

"I know." She smiled. "Are you ok?" She then asked.

Luke sighed but nodded. "I guess I was in shock yesterday. But I'm ok now. Thank you for letting me stay." He smiled giving her a kiss.

They then went back to the living room after the burgers were ready and had a nice evening in, watching tv. Lorelai looked around and smiled. It felt like a family and she definitely wasn't going to let this go without a fight. She cuddled into Luke and settled down.

 **Hope you liked it! Review and let me know what you think! Thanks! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying it! :)**

Chapter 13

The work had started a week ago on the diner and it was looking good. Luke had actually enjoyed staying at the Crap Shack and Lorelai had gotten used to having him around.

Rory and Jamie had come back from school and found Luke in the kitchen.

"Hey Luke!" Rory smiled.

"Hey Rory, Jamie!" He said.

"You know, this last week has been the only week that there has actually been cooking in this kitchen." Jamie smirked.

"I don't know how you survived." Luke said dryly.

"By coming to yours!" Rory grinned.

Just then, Lorelai came bursting in. "Oooh I smell food!" She called. She came into the kitchen and grinned. "Hey burger boy!" She smiled giving him a kiss.

"Get a room!" Jamie said.

"Um this is a room." Lorelai said.

"Get a room where we're not then." Jamie said.

"You're just jealous!" Lorelai grinned.

"Of being with Luke? No offense but he's not really my type." He smirked.

"Ha ha!" Lorelai said.

The doorbell then rang. "I'll get it." Jamie said. He went and opened the door. "What do you want?" He scowled.

"Please. I want to apologise." Chris said. "Is Rory here?"

"She doesn't want to hear it." Jamie said.

"Please Jamie. I was a jerk."

"Yeh you were."

Rory then appeared. "Dad?" She said surprised.

"Rory, I need to apologise. I overreacted before and I said things that I didn't mean. I do want a relationship with you." He said.

"Dad..."

"You have every reason to be angry with me. I'm just asking for a second chance." He said.

"More like the hundredth chance." Jamie muttered.

"Guys! Luke won't let me have any red vines before supper!" Lorelai called from the kitchen.

Chris looked up. "Luke's here?"

"Yeh he's been staying here." Jamie said.

"S..Staying here? What, like moved in?" He asked surprised and a bit jealous.

"There was a fire at his diner. He needed a place to stay." Rory said.

"Oh. Ok." He said. "So him and your mom are still...?" He started.

"Still dating? Yeh! I thought you were here for Rory!" Jamie said.

"I am!" Chris said.

"Well talk to her then." Jamie said. "I'm going to go and make sure mom doesn't kill Luke. I actually want supper tonight." He said. He looked at Rory. "You ok?"

Rory nodded and Jamie went to the kitchen.

"So you wanted to talk?" Rory prompted.

"I was a jerk, Rory. I do want a relationship with you. I love you kiddo." He said.

"You know, you do have two kids right?" Rory said.

"What?" Chris said confused.

"A boy my age. Was just in here." Rory said.

"Of course I know!" He said, not knowing why Rory was talking about Jamie.

"Well act like it sometimes." Rory said.

"Jamie hates me. I'm not going to change his opinion of me." He said.

"Not when you don't try. You haven't made an effort with him. He needs you to be there for him. I know he does, he's just too stubborn to say it." Rory said.

Chris sighed. "Well he seems to be alright with Luke." He said somewhat bitterly.

"Urgh this is your problem dad! Do you know why Jamie likes Luke? Because he's been there for us! You never were." Rory said frustrated.

"I've tried! I've had work. I offered to marry your mom but she said no." He said.

"So just because mom wouldn't marry you, you just forget about us? Mom had to raise us by herself. We lived in a potting shed, dad!" She said angrily.

Chris was taken aback by her anger. "I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

"If you want a relationship with me, you need to try with Jamie and you need to forget about mom. She has Luke now and she's happy. Really happy." She said quietly.

"So you like Luke then?" He said jealously.

"No. I love Luke. He's been there for us and for mom for as long as I can remember." Rory said. "I'm sorry if that hurts you or makes you jealous but it's the truth. If you want a relationship with me, you have to accept Luke is in my life as well otherwise it won't work."

"But I'm your dad. He shouldn't be replacing me." Chris argued.

"Dad! He never wanted to replace you. He was just there for us. It's not his fault you were never around." Rory said.

Chris sighed. "Look I didn't come here to fight again. It's just hard to see another man in your life."

"Well get used to it dad. This was 6 years coming." Rory sighed.

"Well I better go if you're about to eat. I'll call you." He said and then left.

Rory sighed. "Yeh I'll believe that when I see it." She muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jamie went into the kitchen after leaving Rory with their dad.

"Jamie! Tell Luke I can have a snack before supper!" Lorelai whined.

"What are you, like four?" Jamie smirked. "You can't wait 5 minutes?"

"You've been hanging around with Luke for too long!" Lorelai pouted. "So who was at the door?"

"Oh...um...dad.." Jamie said.

"What?" Lorelai said, not exactly happy with him after what happened before.

Luke tensed too, knowing that the last time he was here, he kissed Lorelai.

"He wanted to apologise to Rory. I left them to talk. Rory wanted to." He said.

"Oh well...I guess that's good..." Lorelai said. She saw Luke gripping the wooden spoon of his saucepan tightly and knew what he was thinking. She went an dhugged him from behind. "You ok?" She asked softly.

Luke relaxed slightly at her touch and gave her a small smile. "Yeh. Are you?"

"Yeh." She gave him a small smile back. She gave him a quick kiss to show him she only wanted him.

Soon they heard the front door close and Rory returned to the kitchen.

"Hey, you ok?" Lorelai asked worried.

"Yeh, I'm fine." She smiled. "Just said what he needed to hear. It's up to him now." She said.

Lorelai went over and hugged her. "I'm sorry you have to deal with this."

"It's not his fault. He just needs to accept and few things. And he needs to know he has more than one kid that needs him." She said quietly, glancing at Jamie.

Jamie looked up. "I don't need him." He said.

"No but that shouldn't mean he shouldn't be there for you." She said.

Jamie just nodded.

"Right supper's ready." Luke said trying to relieve the tension.

"Finally! Thought I was going to starve!" Lorelai grinned.

Luke rolled his eyes and served it up. "You're a lot of work." He said.

"That's why you love me!" She grinned.

Luke rolled his eyes but then smiled. "Yeh I guess so."

Lorelai grinned and everyone sat down at the table and tucked into the food.

* * *

After they had finished, the phone rang. "Wow we are popular today!" Lorelai commented.

Rory got up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Rory! Good!" Emily said.

"Oh hi Grandma! Is Grandpa ok?" She asked.

"Oh yes, your Grandpa's doing well." She said.

"Oh good. So what's up? Do you want to talk to mom?"

"No it was you I wanted to talk to actually." She said.

"Oh ok."

"There're a debutante ball next week and I was wondering if you would like to take part." Emily said.

"Oh um I don't know..." Rory said surprised.

"I know it's not your usual thing but I was having a talk with my friends at the DAR and they mentioned it was coming up and I thought of you. I would love for you to take part." She enthused.

Rory noticed how excited her Grandma obviously was by this. "Um ok sure. I'll take part." She said.

"Oh that's great! I'll talk to you more about it tomorrow at dinner!" She said.

"Ok. Bye Grandma." She said.

"Bye Rory."

Rory sighed and went to the living room where everyone had moved to. "I'm coming out..." She said.

"Of what?" Jamie and Luke said in unison.

"Out. Out of society." She said.

Lorelai's eyes widened. "Oh no. No, she can't make you do this. I'm going to get you out of it." She said annoyed walking towards the phone.

"No mom. I want to do it." Rory said.

"What?"

"It just...she sounded so happy about it. She really wanted me to do it."

Lorelai sighed. "You're a great kid."

"So do you have to wear a fluffy dress and dance in a funny group dance?" Jamie smirked.

Rory threw a cushion at him. "Shut up." She said, making everyone laugh.

They then settled down to an evening watching movies and a lot of junk food much to Luke's disgust.

 **Hope you liked it! Review and let me know! And don't be afraid to suggest ideas! I read all my reviews and take your comments into account! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all your continued support! I really appreciate it! :)**

Chapter 14

Lorelai, Jamie and Rory were sat having dinner with Emily and Richard the following night and Emily was going over the details for the debutante ball.

"You have to be there at 6:00. Don't be late. Lorelai, you too. I know what you're like." Emily said. "And you can get changed there. I have an escort for you already." She said.

Rory looked up. "Escort?"

"Yes you need an escort to meet you at the bottom of the stairs and you haven't told me that you have a boyfriend so I got you an escort." She said.

"But..."

"But what? I think you would have told me if you had a boyfriend." She said sweetly.

"I...I do have a boyfriend." Rory lied.

"Who?" Emily asked.

"Yeh who?" Lorelai asked.

"Um Tristan..."

Jamie smirked. "Just a matter of time..."

Rory glared at him. "Grandma, Jamie should come too right?" She said getting her own back.

"Of course! You should be there to support your sister." Emily said.

It was Jamie's turn to glare at Rory.

"Oh one last thing, I've called your dad and got him to come and present him." She said.

Rory looked up quickly. "What?"

"Everyone's fathers need to present their daughters to their society. I thought I'd ring him and let him know." Emily said obliviously.

"But...um...ok..." Rory said quietly.

Lorelai and Jamie looked at her sympathetically knowing her relationship with her dad at the moment.

They soon finished supper and drove back to Stars Hollow.

"I guess it's good that he's actually agreed." Rory said.

"Yeh.." Lorelai said trying to stay positive. She then smirked. "So Tristan eh?"

"He was the first person I could think of." She mumbled.

"I can't wait to watch you have to ask him." Jamie smirked.

"Oh I didn't even think about that!" Rory exclaimed causing Lorelai and Jamie to laugh.

* * *

The next day, they arrived at the hall at 6:00. Rory looked around. "Wow this place is fancy.."

"Yeh, brings me back to my childhood." Lorelai said.

"You came out?" Rory asked.

"Um no...I didn't get that far."

"Oh sorry." Rory said realising that it was because she was pregnant.

"Oh don't be! You saved me from all this!" Lorelai joked.

Rory raised her eyebrows at her.

"Not that this is something you need to be saved from. I mean I'm sure you'll love it." She backtracked.

"Uh huh.." Rory said.

"Rory, your escort's over there." Jamie smirked.

Rory looked over to where Tristan was standing in tails. She couldn't help but think how good he looked. It was very cringey asking him to come and she knew he loved watching her struggle to ask him but he did agree to come. She went over to him. "Hi.." She smiled.

"Hi." He said.

"Um I need to go get ready so I'll see you later. Thanks for coming." She said.

"Sure, see you later Mary." He said with his trademark cheeky grin.

* * *

Lorelai and Jamie were standing together waiting for everything to start when Emily rushed over.

"He's not coming!" She exclaimed.

"What? Who's not coming?" Lorelai said.

"Christopher! He said he'd come and then he rang up just now to say he can't come! He said he had work. This is a disaster." She exclaimed.

Lorelai's blood boiled. Rory actually believed he wanted to do something for him for once. "Calm down, mom. We can get someone else to present her." Lorelai said.

"Who?" Emily said.

"I think I know who but I need to make a call." She said.

"Well hurry otherwise Jamie will have to do it!" Emily said.

"Woah what?" Jamie said.

Lorelai rushed off and rang a very familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Luke!"

"Lorelai?"

"I need a huge a favour! What are you doing right now?"

"Just helping the work at the diner. Why, what's up?" He asked.

"Christopher's bailed again! Rory needs someone to present her! I know it's not your thing and you'll have to wear a tuxedo but my mom is freaking and I know Rory's going to freak when she finds out..." Lorelai rambled.

"I'll be there." He said.

"What, really?"

"Yes, give me 20 minutes." He said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you!" She exclaimed.

Luke smiled. "I love you too. See you soon."

Lorelai smiled, touched that Luke just agreed immediately. She went back to where Jamie was. "Where's your Grandma?"

"Gone to find me a tuxedo incase I need to present Rory." He groaned.

Lorelai smirked. "Awwww!"

"Who did you ring?" Jamie asked ignoring her.

"Luke. He'll be here in 20 minutes so don't worry about having to wear a tuxedo." She smiled.

"Luke said he'd present her?" Jamie asked.

"Yep."

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen him in a tuxedo."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Rory came rushing up to Lorelai. "Mom, where's dad? We're starting in a bit!" She exclaimed.

"Um hon, I'm sorry." She said.

Rory's face fell. "He's not coming."

"He said he had work."

"Figures." She grumbled. She then panicked. "So who's presenting me? I can't do it myself!"

Lorelai looked over Rory's head and smiled. "He's just arrived now."

Rory turned around and her face softened. "Luke came to do it?"

"Yeh. I called him and he said he'd come immediately."

Rory ran over and surprised him with a hug. "Thank you!"

Luke gave her a smile. "It's no big deal."

"I've got to go up and finish getting ready but I will see you up there." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran up.

Lorelai smiled at him. "Thank you." She said sincerely and kissed him. "And may I say you look totally hot in that tux." She smirked.

"You don't look so bad yourself." He smirked.

"Ah jeez! I'm standing right here!" Jamie groaned.

Emily came rushing up. "Lorelai, have you found someone?"

"Yes mom. He's right here." She said waiting for the onslaught.

"Who's this?" Emily said not recognising him.

"Luke. You've met him."

"The diner man?" She said surprised.

"Well he's known by Luke normally." Lorelai said.

"Yes well. I guess you'll do. Everything else is going wrong anyway." She said and went away.

"I'm sorry." Lorelai said to Luke.

"Don't worry about it." He said. "I better go up. I'll see you later."

* * *

The ball started and Luke presented Rory to society and then handed her to Tristan. Lorelai and Jamie then loved mocking the fan dance, Rory had to take part in. Afterwards, Rory went to rejoin her mom, Jamie and Luke when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned round and saw a blonde haired boy.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I'm Logan Huntzberger. I was going to be your escort tonight." He said.

"Oh hi.." She said awkwardly. "Sorry about that. My Grandma sort of asked you before telling me."

He smirked. "Don't worry about it. I just wanted to introduce myself seeing as I'm here."

"Oh well hi. I'm Rory." She smiled.

"So I hear. It's nice to meet you."

"You too. I better go. My family are waiting for me to go home." She said.

"Sure, go. Maybe I'll see you around." He smiled.

"Yeh. Bye!" She said and rushed off.

Luke, Lorelai, Jamie and Rory stayed for a bit longer before they went to go home. Rory spotted Tristan hovering by the exit. "You go ahead. I'll meet you outside." She said.

She then went over to Tristan. "Hey! Thanks again for doing this." She said.

"No problem." He smiled.

"I better go but I do appreciate this. I owe you." She said sincerely.

"I like hearing that." He said with a cheeky grin.

Rory rolled her eyes. "See you at school." She said and surprised him with a kiss on his cheek.

"See you Mary." He said, watching her run off wistfully.

* * *

The four of them were sat at the kitchen table at home after they'd returned eating some burgers that Luke had cooked for them.

"So what was your highlight?" Lorelai grinned.

"There's too many to choose!" Rory said sarcastically.

"Well get used to it. We signed you up for the next five balls!" She grinned.

"Ha ha!"

Jamie smirked. "I'm going to head to bed." He said finishing his food.

"More like you're going to text that girl you were talking to all night! I saw you!" Rory teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jamie said and headed off.

Rory and Lorelai laughed.

"Jamie met a girl?" Luke asked.

"Seriously? You were there all night!" Lorelai joked.

Luke just shrugged. "I was only looking at you."

Lorelai smiled at that. "Well then you can be excused." She smirked and gave him a kiss.

"And on that note, I'm going to head to bed too." Rory said. "Thanks again Luke for tonight." She said sincerely giving him an awkward hug. "Thanks for not letting me fall on the stairs." She grinned.

"Back atcha!" Luke smiled.

"Night mom!" Rory said hugging her too and giving her a kiss.

"Night hon." She smiled watching her disappear into her room. She looked back at Luke. "Let's head up too. I believe you deserve a treat for making my kid happy." She smirked.

"Now I can't say no to that!" Luke smirked.

Lorelai laughed and they headed upstairs to their bedroom.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! I love reading your reviews so please review and let me know what you think of this chapter! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the support and reviews! :) Just to let you know I won't be able to update for a few days as I will be somewhere with no wifi. I will update as soon as I'm able to! In the meantime, I hope this chapter keeps you happy! :)**

Chapter 15

Rory entered the canteen and spotted Jamie sat with a girl laughing. It was the same girl she'd seen him talking to at the ball. She smirked and went up to them.

"Hey bro! What's up?" She teased.

Jamie gave her a look. "Haven't you got anything better to do?"

"Nope!" She grinned. "Who's your friend?"

Jamie sighed. "Rory, this is Charlotte. Charlotte, this is my _annoying_ sister Rory." He said.

Charlotte laughed. "Hey!" She smiled.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Rory smiled. "I saw you at the debutante ball, didn't I?"

"Yeh I was there. My cousin was there so I came too." She said.

"Ah cool. Well it was nice to meet you but my brother is giving me evils so I think that means I need to go." Rory smirked.

"Finally, she gets the message!" Jamie said.

Rory laughed. "See ya!" She smiled and went off to sit elsewhere.

Charlotte laughed and looked at Jamie. "She's nice."

Jamie chuckled. "Add that to crazy, annoying...Wait til you meet my mom!"

Charlotte smiled. "I'd like to meet your mom."

Jamie smiled. "I'd like that too. But don't say I didn't warn you!" He smirked.

She laughed.

Rory watched him from where she was sitting and smiled. She knew it was hard for Jamie to settle in to the school so she was glad he'd found someone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lorelai had gone home for lunch. "Hey Lukey!" She grinned.

"Don't call me that." He growled but then he smirked and gave her a quick kiss. "Burger?" He asked.

"Yes please with fries!" She smiled sweetly.

Luke rolled his eyes but started cooking. Her burger was ready soon after and he gave it to her. He watched her take a bit of it and put it down. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know." Lorelai said, crinkling her nose. "I just don't feel like it. Weird..."

Luke frowned. "Are you feeling ill?"

"Not really." She said eating the fries. "I'll just have these. Sorry."

"Ok, so long as you feel ok." He said concerned.

"Honestly, I feel fine." She reassured him but still wondered what was going on.

After she finished the fries, she stood up and gave Luke another kiss. "I better get back to the inn. I'll see you later."

"Ok, take care." He said.

"I will. Love you."

"Love you too." Lorelai smiled and left.

* * *

Later that day, Rory and Jamie caught the bus home bringing Charlotte with them to show her the town.

"And this is home.." Rory said as they finally reached the Crap Shack after walking through the town.

"Aw nice house!" Charlotte said.

"We like it!" Rory grinned.

They went in. "Mom? Luke?" Rory called.

"Hey!" Luke appeared from upstairs. "Your mom's still at the inn."

"Oh ok!"

Luke noticed they weren't alone. "Oh hi."

"Oh Luke, this is Charlotte. Charlotte, Luke." Jamie introduced her.

"Nice to meet you." Charlotte smiled.

"Yeh you too." Luke smiled.

"Luke, I'm craving pancakes! Any chance of having any?" Rory grinned.

"Am I even allowed to say no to that?" Luke raised his eyebrows.

Rory grinned. "Thanks Luke!" She beamed and bounded into the kitchen with Luke following her.

Charlotte sat in the living room with Jamie. "So I'm assuming Luke's not your dad considering you call him Luke?" She asked.

"Yeh. He's dating my mom. We've known him since we've been here and him and him and mom became friends immediately. Of course he makes the best coffee and burgers so that helped." He smirked.

Charlotte laughed. "He seems nice."

"Yeh he's always been there for us." Jamie said.

"So he's living with you guys?" She asked.

"Oh, no. There was a fire at his diner so he's moved in until it's back up and running." He said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rory was sat at the table watching Luke make the pancakes. "So Charlotte, eh?" Luke said.

Rory smirked. "Yeh I think Jamie likes her and she seems cool." She said.

"Yeh she seems like a nice girl."

"I'm just glad he's found someone at school. He was finding it hard to settle in." Rory said. "So is mom due back soon?"

"Yeh she should be." Luke said.

Just as he said that, they heard the front door open.

"And there she is!" Luke smiled. He was glad she was home as he had been worried that she wasn't feeling well after turning down the burger earlier. They heard her talking to Jamie who had obviously introduced Charlotte to her.

She then appeared in the kitchen. "There's my favourite daughter and boyfriend." She smiled.

"Hey mom!" Rory smiled.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Luke asked.

"Feeling? Were you not feeling well?" Rory asked.

"Oh no, I'm fine hon. I just wasn't feeling my burger earlier today which was a bit weird but I'm fine honest." Lorelai reassured her daughter.

"Hey, here's a plate of pancakes. Why don't you take them through to the other room to see if the others want any?" Luke said handing Rory a plate.

"Um ok.." Rory said still thinking about what her mom had said.

Luke looked at Lorelai after Rory had gone. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry Rory. Are you ok though?" Luke asked.

Lorelai sighed. "Um..I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"When I went to the inn, I was in the kitchen with Sookie chatting and suddenly I spotted an apple and before I thought of anything, I picked it up and took a bite out of it." Lorelai said.

"Ok..." Luke said not catching on.

"The only other time I ate an apple was when I was pregnant with Rory and Jamie." She said quietly.

Luke's eyes widened. "Y..you think you might be..."

"I don't. I picked up a test but I didn't want to take it without you." She said.

"Wow...um...ok..." Luke said trying to get his head round it.

"You aren't mad, are you?" Lorelai asked worried.

"What? No! Why would I be mad?" Luke asked softly.

"Because we haven't talked about this. We've only been dating a few months." She said.

"Lorelai, whatever the result I am all in." Luke reassured her. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He said softly sitting next to her and squeezing her hand.

Lorelai looked at him with so much love. "I love you."

"I love you too. I know we didn't plan this but I promise I'm not going anywhere." He said.

Lorelai smiled weakly. "Well I guess I should go take the test..."

"Um yeh ok.." Luke said.

Lorelai got up and went upstairs to do it there, giving Rory a reassuring smile while passing them in the living room. Luke was stood in the kitchen thinking about how much his life could change within the next few minutes.

 **I know, I'm horrible for leaving it there! But I need you to want to come back to this story after a few days! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about the wait! I was helping my mum clear out our house and we only had three days to do it so it was quite stressful! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Thanks for being patient with me! :)**

Chapter 16

Luke waited in the kitchen for what seemed like hours but really it was just several minutes. It took everything for him to get up and run up those stairs but he knew that Rory and Jamie would know something was up then. He put his head in his hands and then he heard Lorelai's voice.

"Hey.." She said softly.

He looked up. "Hey.." He said cautiously. "Did you take it?"

Lorelai nodded.

"Well?"

"It was positive.." Lorelai said quietly.

"Really?" Luke asked.

Lorelai nodded again.

A big smile crept across Luke's face. He stood up and hugged her.

"You're happy?" She asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm having a kid with the woman I love. Of course I'm happy!" He smiled.

Lorelai smiled back. "I'm happy too." She said quietly.

They heard laughter coming from the living room.

"We should tell them." Lorelai said, suddenly worried. "Oh god, Luke! What if they're not happy? What if they think I'm replacing them? She panicked.

"Woah, calm down! They're not going to think that. You're a great mom and they would never think that you would ever want to replace them." He said softly. "Maybe they will think I'm pulling you away.." He then became the one who started to worry.

"Don't be silly, they love you Luke." Loreai said.

"What?" He said.

Lorelai looked at him and smiled. "They love you, Luke. Let's tell them after Charlotte's gone home."

Luke smiled and the frowned when he saw her reaching for some coffee. He took it away from her. "Uh no way! You're not drinking coffee."

"What, why?" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Because you're pregnant! You're not drinking while you're pregnant with our kid." He said.

Lorelai frowned and then smiled.

"What?" Luke asked.

"You said pregnant with our kid. It sounded nice." She smiled.

"Yeh. It did." He smiled and gave her a loving kiss.

* * *

Later that evening, Charlotte went home and Luke and Lorelai joined Rory and Jamie in the living.

"Guys, could you turn off the tv for a bit? We need to tell you something." Lorelai said.

Jamie turned off the tv while Rory looked worried. "Are you ok? Are you ill?" Rory asked.

"No, I'm fine don't worry. I found out why I was feeling weird." She said.

"You were feeling weird?" Jamie asked.

"Yeh I couldn't eat a burger and then I ate an apple." She explained.

Jamie was shocked. He knew exactly what she was about to tell them.

"Yeh um well..." Lorelai said starting to worry again. Luke squeezed her hand to encourage her.

"You're pregnant..." Jamie said.

"What?" Lorelai said surprised.

"Well you tell us about being pregnant with us the whole time and you said that was the only time you ever touched an apple." He said.

"You're pregnant?" Rory asked looking between her mom and Luke.

They exchanged a glance and smiled. "Yeh I'm pregnant." Lorelai said.

Rory squealed and launched herself at her mom. "I can't believe it! Congratulations!" She grinned. She then surprised Luke with a hug as well.

"Jamie?" Lorelai said. "Say something..." She said worried that he wasn't saying anything at all.

Jamie looked at his mom's expectant face and Luke's worried one. He then smirked. "Well this kid better not be another crazy coffee addict or else I don't know how I will cope!"

Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief and Luke chuckled. "Don't worry, I got that covered." He said.

Jamie smirked. "Good!" He then got up and hugged his mom. "Congrats mom! You're going to be great parents." He smiled.

"Thanks hon." Lorelai smiled and Luke nodded.

"So are you going to tell Grandma and Grandpa?" Rory asked.

"Um no..." Lorelai said.

"Mom..." Rory said.

"They don't even know we're exclusively dating yet and when they find out I got pregnant again out of wedlock, it won't be pretty. I just don't want to deal with that yet." She said.

"They're going to find out though eventually..." Rory said.

"I know. I will tell them. I just want to be happy for a bit first." Lorelai said, giving Luke a smile.

"Ok." Rory sighed, knowing that this might not end well. She then turned to Jamie and grinned excitedly. "We're going to have a younger sibling! We can teach this kid so much stuff about this town and..." She beamed.

"And how to survive it, yeh." Jamie smirked.

"This is so great! Our sister or brother is going to love it here!" Rory grinned.

"Yeh after I explain to him or her about how to live with a crazy mom and an even crazier older sister." He smirked.

Rory playfully hit him and Jamie laughed.

Luke and Lorelai smiled at their enthusiasm and went to the kitchen.

"That went well." Luke smiled.

"Yeh.." Lorelai said obviously relieved.

"We're having a baby." Luke smiled.

"Yeh. Amazing." She smiled back.

Luke put his hand on her stomach and leant her head towards it. "Hey kid, I'm your dad. I can't wait to meet you. You're going to have the best mom and two amazing older siblings. I'm going to do my best to be a great dad to you as well. I haven't really had much experience on the dad front but I'll do my best."

Lorelai smiled at his little speech and felt tears well up in her eyes. She gently pulled his head back up and kissed him. "You will be a great dad." She said softly. "You already are."

 **Ok, so I spent a lot of time thinking about whether the test would be positive or negative. I hope I made the right choice and that you enjoyed the chapter! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for your support so far! Keep it coming! :)**

Chapter 17

Work had been carried out in the diner for a few weeks now and today was the opening day. Luke was happy to get it back up and running. Lorelai, Rory and Jamie walked in through the door.

"Oh boy, it's good to be back!" Lorelai grinned looking round. It looked pretty much the same, just had a bit of a spruce up.

"Yeh, I've missed this place!" Rory smiled.

The three of them went up to the counter. Luke came out of the kitchen and smiled when he saw them. "Hey!" He said giving Lorelai a quick kiss.

"Hey! Feel good to have this place up and running again?" She smiled.

"Yeh it feels normal." Luke smiled.

"Good!"

"Three burgers please!" Rory grinned. "With fries!"

"Actually I think I might just have a salad." Lorelai said.

Everyone stared at her.

"What?" Lorelai said. "This kid is Luke's kid after all!"

"Aw no burgers or coffee! You'll be happy!" Rory teased.

"Oh hush you! What about solidarity sister?"

"Oh no chance! Luke's food is just too good!" Rory grinned.

"Traitor!" Lorelai said.

Luke chuckled and went off to get their orders.

"So mom, we've got dinner with Grandma and Grandpa tonight..." Rory said.

"Rory, no!" Lorelai said.

"Come on mom! You know what Grandma is like. She'll realise when you don' have anything to drink." Rory said. "The longer you leave it, the more upset they'll be." Rory said.

"They hate Luke, Rory." Jamie interrupted.

"Who could hate Luke? Anyway, she let him present me at the debutante ball." Rory said.

"Yeh only because it was a disaster already." Jamie pointed out.

"But..." Rory said.

"No buts! Don't force mom to tell them!" Jamie said.

"Hey, ok, quit bickering guys." Lorelai said. She then sighed. "Rory's right, I need to tell them."

Luke then came out with their orders.

"Hey, can I have one cup of coffee?" Lorelai asked.

"Nope." Luke said.

"Please! I'm telling my parents about us and this little one today." Lorelai pleaded.

Luke sighed. "Fine but one cup and that's it!" He said.

"I love you!" Lorelai grinned.

* * *

Later that evening, the three of them were stood outside the Gilmore Mansion.

"How long do you think we can stand out here before they realise?" Lorelai asked.

"About a minute. Grandma will have heard our car." Jamie smirked.

"Come on mom, it won't be too bad." Rory said. "And we're behind you."

Lorelai smiled at them and took a deep breath and then rang the doorbell. The maid let them in and were led into the living room where Emily and Richard were waiting.

"Hey mom, dad!" She smiled.

"Lorelai, Jamie, Rory." Emily smiled. "Come and sit down."

"What would you like to drink? Martini, Lorelai?" He asked.

"Oh um no thanks. Just water. I'm driving." She said.

"You always drive. What's different today?" Emily narrowed her eyes.

"I just don't feel like a drink, mom!" She said.

"Have you put on some weight?" Emily asked.

"What? No!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"You know, not drinking and gaining weight. Some people would think you were pregnant." Emily said.

Lorelai glanced at Jamie and Rory.

Emily caught the exchange. "But of course you're not seeing anyone or else you would have told me." She smiled sweetly.

"Mom..." Rory said.

Lorelai sighed. "Mom, dad, you know Luke right?"

"The diner man?" Emily said.

"His name is Luke, mom. Well um we've been dating for a few months now." She said, holding her breath.

"I see." Emily said.

"And um well recently we found out I'm pregnant." Lorelai said. "You're getting another grandchild." She said trying to show them the positive outcome of it.

"Well isn't that great." Emily said tight lipped.

"Are you getting married?" Richard asked, making himself known for the first time.

"No. We've only been dating a few months. We're not ready for that yet." She said.

"So you're pregnant out of wedlock again?" He said.

"It wasn't planned. It just happened. But we're very happy about it and you're getting another grandchild. This is a good thing right?" Lorelai said.

"I'm going to check on dinner." Emily said.

Lorelai sighed. She looked at her dad. "Dad, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was nervous to. I love Luke and he loves me."

"This is the guy who was presented Rory, right?" Richard asked.

"Yes."

"Well it was an admirable thing to do." He conceded.

"That's what he's like." Lorelai smiled.

Soon dinner was ready and they were sat at the table. Lorelai looked at her mom who wasn't saying anything.

"Mom, look, I'm sorry. I told dad, I was just nervous. The last time I told you I was pregnant, it wasn't exactly pretty." She said.

"Well you were 16." Emily pointed out.

"Can't you just be happy for me for once?" Lorelai exclaimed getting angry.

"Happy that you're making the wrong choice. That diner man is not good enough for you! I can't believe you were so stupid." Emily said.

"Now Emily..." Richard said trying to calm down the tension.

"No Richard! Lorelai, did you think what sort of role model you were being for Jamie and Rory? Did you even consider them?" She said.

"Of course I did! We told them straight away and they were just as happy as us. They love Luke!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Mom, calm down. This isn't good for the baby." Rory said worried. She turned to her Grandma. "Grandma, we're very happy that we're getting another sibling." She said.

"Half sibling." Emily pointed out.

"What?" Rory asked.

"It will be your half sibling." Emily said. "Now if your mom would have married your dad..."

"Then we would never have met Luke." Jamie said. "This kid is going to be our sibling. That's how we're going to see him or her."

Emily was shocked that her grandchildren were actually happy about this. Lorelai smiled at her kids gratefully.

"Mom let's go." Jamie said standing up.

"Jamie..." Richard interrupted.

"No. I knew this was a bad idea. Mom wanted to share this news with you but we both knew you'd react like this. Well mom doesn't need the stress!" He said. "It's not good for the baby."

Richard sighed. "You're right. It has been a stressful evening. We'll see you next week."

The three of them got up and went and drove home.

"I'm sorry mom. You were right." Rory said feeling guilty.

"No it's not your fault hon." Lorelai reassured her. "You were right, I mean I was going to show eventually."

They got home and went in.

"So is Luke staying at his apartment tonight then seeing as it's finished?" Jamie asked.

"Yeh I think so." Lorelai said.

Rory and Jamie headed to bed while Lorelai sat on the sofa and reached for the phone. She dialled the familiar number.

"Hello?" Luke answered.

"Hey.." Lorelai sighed.

"You ok?" He asked concerned.

"Yeh it just didn't go too well at my parents'." She sighed.

"I'm coming over." He said.

"What?"

"I don't want you being sad alone. I'm coming over. See you soon?" He said.

"Yeh. See you soon." Lorelai smiled weakly.

Luke arrived 10 minutes later and Lorelai let him in. She hugged him tightly. "I love you. You need to know that." She said muffled against his chest.

"I know and I love you too." Luke said leading her to the sofa. "What happened?"

Lorelai sighed. "Just the usual. Saying how irresponsible and stupid I was. Saying what a bad mother I was."

"What?" Luke said getting angry.

"I'm used to it." Lorelai shrugged it off.

Luke sighed and held her close to him. "You're not any of those things. Least of all a bad mother." He said softly. "They really said that infront of Rory and Jamie."

"Yeh my mom did. Then Jamie got angry and insisted we leave so we did." She said.

"Well I'm glad. I'm sorry. I should have gone with you." He said.

"No it's not your fault. They would have just attacked you as well. I don't want to subject you to that." She said. "Hey, do you want to stay over tonight?"

"Um yeh I guess I could." He said.

Lorelai smiled. "Good. I'm going to miss having you here."

Luke kissed her forehead. "Me too." He said. "By the way, I got a call from my sister today." He sighed.

"Yeh?"

"Yeh, my nephew is coming to stay with me for a bit." He said. "Liz can't deal with him so she thought she would just put him on a bus and get rid of him."

"Wow um ok." Lorelai said. "It will be nice to meet him. I'm here if you need any advice."

Luke smiled. "Thanks." He said standing up and holding out his hand. "Come on, you look exhausted. Let's go to sleep."

"Ok." Lorelai smiled taking his hand and walked upstairs with him.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Review and let me know! :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for your support so far! Hope you're enjoying it! :)**

Chapter 18

Luke was sat at the bus stop waiting for Jess' bus to arrive. He couldn't believe his sister. She had told him that she just couldn't cope with him anymore. Noone should give up on their kid. He was determined to make a nice home for Jess. He saw the bus coming and stood up. Jess got out.

"Hey." Luke said.

"Uncle Luke." Jess acknowledged.

"Sooo..you want to see my place?"

"Sure."

Luke led Jess to the diner and they went in. "So this is it." Luke said. "It used to belong to your grandpa."

Jess just nodded and followed Luke up the stairs to the apartment.

"I know it's quite small but it used to be your grandpa's office. It works for me but I stay at Lorelai's a lot now." Luke rambled.

"Lorelai?" Jess asked.

"Yeh my um girlfriend. You'll love her. She's crazy but she's great. She's got two kids your age as well. Rory and Jamie, they're great too."

Jess just nodded again.

"Well I better get downstairs but let me know if you need anything." Luke said giving a quick pat to his shoulder. He was surprised when Jess flinched a bit. "Sorry." Luke said wondering what was going on. "You ok?" He asked worried.

"I'm fine. I'm going to walk round the town a bit." He said.

"Ok well here's a key." Luke said handing it to him. "You sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine." Jess said and left.

Luke watched him leave and frown. Maybe there was something Liz wasn't telling him.

* * *

Jess left the diner and looked around. He spotted a gazebo and went over and sat down there, pulling out a book to read. He was soon interrupted by a boy and a girl walking towards him laughing.

"Did you see Michel's face?" Rory laughed.

"Yep. He really does hate us when we do that!" Jamie smirked.

They then spotted Jess watching them.

"Oh hey!" Rory smiled. "You new around here?"

"Yeh just arrived." Jess replied.

"Oooh you must be Luke's nephew." She smiled.

"Um yeh.." Jess said.

"Cool! I'm Rory and this is Jamie." She said.

"Oh hey." He said now understanding how they knew who he was.

"Your mom's dating my uncle right?" He asked.

"Yep. So you like the town?" Jamie asked sitting next to Rory who had sat down next to Jess.

"It's ok, I suppose. It's a bit..." He said.

"Crazy?" Jamie smirked.

"Yeh." Jess allowed a little smirk to appear on his face.

"So how long are you staying with Luke?" Rory asked.

Jess' expression changed. "I don't know. I don't really want to go back." He admitted.

"To your mom?" Rory asked.

"Yeh." He said.

Jamie could tell he was getting uncomfortable. "Rory, stop hounding him. It's not twenty questions." He said.

"Sorry." Rory said sheepishly. She then spotted the book he was reading. "You like to read?" She asked.

"Yeh." Jess said. "Only thing that keeps me sane."

"Cool! I love reading too!" Rory grinned.

"Yeh you should see her room. You can't move without seeing books everywhere." Jamie smirked.

"Well we're off to the diner to get something to eat. Want to join us?" Rory asked.

Jess looked at them and couldn't help but warm to them. They seemed nice. He had never really had any friends before. "Sure ok." He said.

"Cool let's go!" Rory grinned and started walking towards the diner.

Jamie shook his head. "Don't worry, you'll soon learn I'm the only sane person in this family." He smirked.

Jess smirked at that. Maybe this town won't be so bad after all. They caught up with Rory and entered the diner.

"Hey Luke!" Rory smiled.

"Hey Rory! Jamie! I see you found Jess." He smiled.

"Yep, we've come for some food." She grinned.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" He chuckled. "You two want your usual?" He asked.

Both Rory and Jamie nodded.

"Jess? You want a burger?" He asked.

"Yeh thanks." He said.

Luke nodded and went to the kitchen. He looked back when he heard laughter. Rory and Jamie were laughing and he could even see Jess smiling as well. He was glad they were getting along.

Suddenly Lorelai came bursting into the diner. "Coffee please Luke!" She begged.

"Nope." He said shaking his head.

"Luuuuuke!"

"When you're carrying my child, you're not drinking coffee!" He said standing firm.

Lorelai pouted. "Fine! Just some water and a kiss then."

"Now that, I can do." Luke smiled and leant over to give him a kiss.

Jess looked at Rory and Jamie. "Your mom's pregnant?" He asked.

They nodded. "Yeh, it was sort of a surprise but we're really happy about it." Rory smiled.

"Luke has always wanted a kid. He'll be a great dad." He said quietly, watching his uncle and Lorelai at the counter.

Lorelai then turned and spotted them. "Hey fruits of my loins!" She grinned. "And you must be Jess. It's nice to meet you."

"Yeh you too." He nodded at her.

"I hope they haven't scared you off with tales of this town." She grinned.

"Nope, just with tales about you." Rory grinned.

"I can't believe you would do that!" She gasped in mock astonishment.

"Yeh I've already told him, I'm the only sane one in this family." Jamie smirked.

Jess watched this with bemusement. He could tell how close this family was and he couldn't help hope he could be a part of it.

Luke walked over. "Three burgers with fries." He said giving out the orders. He turned to Lorelai. "You want a salad?" He smirked.

Lorelai pouted. "This kid is so yours." She grumbled.

Luke chuckled and walked away.

"I'll go help him." Jess said and got up. He went to the kitchen.

"Hey, you shouldn't be in here." Luke said spotting him.

"Sorry, I just wondered if you wanted any help." Jess said.

"Oh um sure. Thanks." He said surprised.

Jess helped him prepare Lorelai's food. He glanced sideways at Luke. "It's quite a family you've got there." He said.

Luke smiled. "Yeh. They're crazy but they're great."

Jess nodded. "I'm glad you're happy. And um thanks..." He said self consciously.

"Thanks? For what?" Luke asked surprised.

"For letting me stay here. I know you've already got your life here." Jess said.

"Hey, look at me." He said. Jess turned and looked at him. "You're family. You're always in my life." He said sincerely. "Now go get this to Lorelai before she faints of hunger." He smirked.

Jess smirked and nodded and went out. Luke watched him and smiled. Maybe this was going to work.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! I changed Jess a bit but he will still be like he was in the show. He just appreciates Luke a lot more and gets on with Lorelai. Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! I'm glad you like Jess. :) I want him to be the same Jess but I want him to appreciate Luke more and is more vulnerable. The show never did go into his background much so I'd like to. Also, I haven't forgotten about Tristan but him and Rory aren't officially together yet so you will have to see where that goes. Sorry literati fans, there will be no romance between Rory and Jess.**

Chapter 19

Luke and Jess were both working in the diner one day. Jess had been there for a few days already. This man enters and goes up to the counter.

"What can I get you?" Luke asked.

"A burger and a coffee please." The man said.

Jess was getting orders from the kitchen when he heard the voice and froze. _It can't be him. How did he find me?_ Jess felt his hands shake a bit and put the plates down in the kitchen to steady himself.

"Hey Jess, you ok?" Caesar asked, bringing him back to reality.

"What? Oh um yeh I'm fine." Jess mumbled. He took a deep breath and took the orders out ignoring the counter. When he was able to glance a look though, sure enough he saw the man who gave him nightmares. He saw the guy look at him and smirk.

Jess shook his head. _This cannot be happening._ He went to the counter to give someone their bill.

"Hey, excuse me, could I get enough coffee?" The man asked.

Jess pretended not to hear him. Luke looked over and frowned. "Jess, can you get him some coffee please?"

Jess took a deep breath and poured some coffee for him. "Hope you choke on it." He muttered.

The man narrowed his eyes. "You better be nice. I'm not going until you give me what you owe me." He said quietly.

Something about his tone made Jess shiver. It was then that he saw Lorelai heading towards the diner. She came bursting in.

"Hey Jess! This kid so needs some food!" She grinned.

Jess saw the man glance at her and it made him sick. "Um sure. Do you want it to go?" Jess asked, trying to get her to leave.

"Nah I'll stay. I've got some time." Lorelai said sitting down next to the man.

Jess went to get her food and put it in a bag to go anyway. "Please, just for today." He said handing it over.

Lorelai frowned. "Are you ok?"

Luke came over and gave Lorelai a kiss. "What's going on? You're not staying?" He asked.

Lorelai glanced at Jess who looked at his shoes. She could tell he wanted her out but she couldn't work out why. He definitely wasn't himself. "No sorry. Got errands to run." She said.

"Ok well don't work too hard." Luke said.

"I won't. See ya." She smiled and then left after glancing at Jess one more time.

"Luke, can I have a break? Rory and Jamie said they'd be at home in a bit so we were going to watch a movie." He asked.

"Oh ok. Sure, you go ahead." Luke said.

"Thanks." Jess muttered and rushed out of the diner.

Luke watched him, noticing something was wrong with him. He then noticed the man who was at the counter put some money down and leave as well. He went towards the window and he frowned when he saw the man catch up with Jess and exchange a few words with him.

"Hey! Jessie boy!" He called.

Jess turned around. "What the hell do you want? Just leave me alone." He said.

"You owe me, Jess. You think I would just leave?"

"I don't owe you anything. I did those deals for you. Stay away from me, I mean it!"

"Well then I guess I could have a talk with that pregnant woman. She your uncle's girlfriend? And what about this Rory and Jamie? Maybe they will be more cooperative." He said.

Jess turned round again. "I swear, if you touch any of them, I will kill you." He snapped. "Stay away from them!"

The man chuckled. "I doubt you could kill me, Jess. I can overpower you easily. You know that." He smirked.

Jess shuddered. "Just leave me alone." He said and ran off.

* * *

Jess reached the Crap Shack and Rory let him in. "Hey!" She smiled.

"Hey." Jess said quietly, following her to the living room.

"You ok?" Rory frowned.

Jess took a deep breath and forced a smile. "I'm fine. How was school?" He asked.

"Urgghh, I have to do a Romeo and Juliet skit with Tristan!" She complained.

"Tristan?" Jess asked.

"This guy she likes." Jamie smirked.

"I do not like him! He's annoying!" Rory said. "Why did it have to be the two of us?"

"Because I think it would have been disgusting if us two had to kiss." Jamie smirked.

Jess chuckled, relieved to have something to laugh about. "So you don't like Tristan?" He asked.

"No!" Rory exclaimed.

"Oh please Rory!" Jamie laughed. "He likes you and you like him. Just admit it!"

"So how's Charlotte?" Rory retorted.

Jamie smirked. "Fine, new topic." He said.

"Good. Now what movie do you guys want to watch?" She asked.

"Don't mind." Jess said. "You choose."

"Oh dear. Why did you have to say that?" Jamie groaned.

Rory grinned. "Oh hush you! Willy Wonka it is!"

Jess smirked. "I've never seen it."

Both Rory and Jamie stared at him. "You've never seen Willy Wonka?" Rory asked. "How?"

"I just didn't really watch movies when I was younger. My mom didn't have any." He shrugged.

"Well you are about to watch the best childrens' film ever!" Rory grinned. "I'll get the popcorn. You put it in, Jay!"

Jamie rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Rory came back in with the popcorn. "Who's that? You've not invited anyone right, Jamie?" She asked.

"Nope." Jamie shrugged.

Jess suddenly had a bad feeling about this. _What if he followed me?_ He saw Rory put the popcorn down on the table and walk towards the door. "No, don't answer it." Jess said suddenly.

"What, why?" Rory frowned.

"Just don't...please." Jess said.

 **So what do you think? Give me a review and let me know! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Two updates in a day! I'm feeling generous plus I'm on a roll! :p Just to warn you that there is some violence in this chapter and mentions of particular things that may be unpleasant.**

Chapter 20

"Jess! I know you're in there! Don't make me break down this door!" The man shouted.

"Jess, what's going on? Who is he?" Rory asked starting to get scared.

"One of my mom's exes. His name's Bill. He thinks I owe him." Jess said.

"Owe him? For what?" Rory asked.

"My mom was short on money. I agreed to do deals with him for cash so that we could pay our bills to stay at our house and buy some food to live on." Jess said. "I can't believe he found me! I don't owe him anything. You guys need to get out. You don't know what he's capable of."

Rory and Jamie exchanged glances. They could see Jess was scared. They'd never seen him like this before.

"We can all sneak out the back door." Jamie said. Suddenly though the front door banged open and Bill came in.

"Noone is going anywhere." He said. He looked at Jess. "I warned you."

"Look we don't want any trouble. If it's money you want, we can get it for you." Jamie said trying to stay calm.

Bill laughed. "Like you could get me that kind of cash. No, he needs to pay for what he did!" He snarled pointing at Jess.

Jess glared at him. "Ok fine, you want me to admit it? I kept some of your money but we had no food! We were starving! You didn't even care that mom was out of it! You didn't even care about her when you were with her! She was just a punchbag and someone for you to screw!" He shouted.

"How dare you!" Bill roared and he brought his arm back but as he went to strike Jess, Rory got in the way.

"No! You're just a bully! Leave him and us alone!" She said.

Before she knew it a slap was felt on her face.

"That'll teach you better manners!" He said threateningly.

Rory gasped and held her face. She tried to hold her tears back and sat next to Jamie who held her protectively. She could tell he was fuming but before he could say anything, Jess launched himself at Bill pushing him to the ground.

Jamie took this time to pull out his phone and text his mom. _**Get Luke. We're at the house. Jess is in trouble.**_

Bill managed to regain control and pinned Jess down. "Now where have I seen this before?" He smirked. "Poor Jessie boy."

Jess tried to wrestle him off but Bill was too strong.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lorelai was at the inn when she received the text from Jamie. She frowned, worried and dropped everything to head to the diner. She ran in.

"Luke!" She shouted.

"Geez Lorelai! What's with the shouting?" Luke said coming out of the kitchen.

"I don't know but I think we need to get to the house." She said worried. "I got this text from Jamie." She said showing him his phone.

"What? What does he mean, Jess is in trouble?" He asked worried himself now.

"I don't know but we need to go. You know, Jess was acting weird this morning." Lorelai said.

"Yeh I noticed..." Luke said thinking back to when that man was in the diner and then when he saw the man and Jess arguing in the street. He suddenly got an awful feeling. "Let's go." He said.

When they got to the house, they could hear the shouting from outside.

"Oh my god..." Lorelai said scared now.

"Stay here." Luke said to her.

"But..."

"Stay here." He said and ran towards the house. When he got in, his eyes widened. The living room was a mess and this man, the one from the diner, was on top of Jess.

"OI! GET OFF HIM!" Luke roared launching himself at the man. He pulled him up and pinned him against the wall. He looked round to see Jamie and Rory helping a shaken Jess up. "Get outside. Lorelai's there. Call the police." He told them. He then saw the red mark on Rory's cheek. "Rory? Are you ok?" He asked softly.

She nodded, wiping away some tears and then following the others out.

Luke turned back to the guy. He punched him in the stomach which caused him to collapse. "I swear to god, if you touch either of those kids again, that won't be all you're getting." He said venomously. "You do not mess with my family. Ever."

"Your good for nothing nephew owes me. He's a thief." Bill snapped.

"Jess owes you nothing. I swear if I catch you near him again, I will kill you." Luke growled. He then heard sirens. "Although maybe I won't need to."

Bill made a run for it with Luke hot on his heels. He got outside only to see Bill run right into a policeman who immediately handcuffed him. Luke joined Lorelai who was hugging Rory to her on the porch swing. Jamie was sat next to them while Jess was sat a few yards away from them on the steps of the porch.

"Hey." He said softly. "You two ok?" He asked.

They nodded and Luke gave them a reassuring smile.

"Jess was trying to save me." Lorelai suddenly said.

"What?" Luke asked.

"In the diner this morning. That's why he wanted me out." She realised. "That man was at the counter. I was sat next to him." She shuddered.

Luke looked over to Jess and went and sat next to him. "Hey.." He said softly.

"Hey.." Jess said quietly.

"So do you want to talk about it?"

Jess shook his head. "Not yet."

Luke sighed. "You know you can talk to me about anything right?"

Jess stayed quiet.

"It would stay between us, I promise." Luke said.

"I c..can't. Not yet.." Jess said.

Luke nodded. "Take your time." He carefully put his arm round his nephew who surprised him by leaning his head onto his shoulder. They all stayed like that for a few minutes before slowly going back inside the house.

 **I know it's a dramatic chapter but I hope it's still realistic! Wanted to put a bit of drama into the story. Please do let me know what you think! Positive and negative reviews are welcome! :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews and follows! I'm so happy you're enjoying this! :) Just to warn you again that this might be quite a emotional chapter and some things may be mentioned that people might find unpleasant.**

Chapter 21

As they went inside, Jess headed to the kitchen. "I need some water." He said.

Lorelai followed him while Luke sat down in the living room with Rory and Jamie, still trying to get his head round what had happened. He looked at Rory and Jamie. "You two ok?" He asked.

They nodded. Rory absently rubbed her cheek. Luke noticed. "You should get some ice on that so it doesn't swell. I'll get you some." He said going to the kitchen and then returning with a bag of frozen peas. "Here." He said softly putting them onto Rory's cheek.

"Thanks." She said holding them to her face.

Luke sighed and sat down and put his head in his hands. "What the hell happened today?" He said more to himself than to anyone else.

"He was scared Luke." Rory said quietly.

Luke looked up at her.

"Like really scared." She continued. "He was trying to put on a front for us. He even tried to persuade us to leave him there. I don't know what's gone on before with this guy but some of the things he was saying just sounded so...I don't know..."

"This guy was here for something definitely. He wasn't going to leave." Jamie said, putting his arm round his sister. "Jess was talking back to him which led to Bill or whatever his name about to strike him. I mean this guy just saw red. Rory got in the way and well that's how that happened." He said gesturing to her cheek. "Jess just lost it after that and launched himself at him but he was overpowered quickly. I don't know what he would have done if you hadn't come." Jamie said quietly.

Luke rubbed his face with his hands, trying to stop his blood boiling. "Thank god you sent that text to your mom." He said quietly. "That was quick thinking."

Jamie nodded. "This guy won't get let out, right?" He asked.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Luke said. He then looked at the two teenagers and saw that this had shaken them as well obviously. "And if he does, I promise you he won't come anywhere near you. You have my word." He said.

They nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile Lorelai entered the kitchen behind Jess. She watched him get a glass of water and sit down at the table. She sat next to him.

"Are you ok?" She asked. She then gave a slight laugh. "Sorry silly question."

"I'm ok." Jess said quietly. He sighed and looked up at her. "I never meant for Rory to get hurt. I was telling them to get out but they wouldn't go." He said.

Lorelai smiled slightly. "Well that's them for you. They would have never left you when they knew you were in trouble." She said.

Jess nodded. "I know. I had to try though."

They paused while Luke came in and got some frozen peas out of the freezer.

"This morning in the diner, you were trying to get rid of me because of him, weren't you?" She asked.

"I knew that if he knew you were part of the family, you could get hurt. I...I didn't want that to happen. I mean Luke's the happiest I've seen him and I'm guessing that's down to you. He'd never forgive me if you got hurt." Jess rambled.

Lorelai chuckled. "You really are getting the hang of the Gilmore rambling." She joked which made Jess smirk slightly. Lorelai put her hand on his. "Thanks." She said sincerely.

Jess just nodded. "Rory and Jamie are lucky to have you as a mom. God I wish my mom was like you." He said.

Lorelai felt sorry for him. "Hey, if you need to talk about anything, you can come to me you know right?" She said.

"Thanks." He said.

"Or Luke." Lorelai said. "I know Luke seems to want to win the award for the grumpiest diner owner but he loves you Jess. He would listen."

"I think I just need to sleep." Jess said. "Long day."

Lorelai nodded. "Fair enough. Come on, let's go and see the others."

They went back into the living room to join the others. "I think we should all get some sleep." Lorelai said.

Luke stood up. "Yeh you're right. See you tomorrow for breakfast?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Lorelai joked.

Luke chuckled and gave her a hug and a quick kiss.

Rory and Jamie got up to say goodbye as well. Jess saw Rory's cheek. "I'm sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt." He said.

"It's fine. It doesn't really hurt anymore anyway." She said. She then surprised him with a hug. "Let me know if you want to talk." She said quietly into his ear.

Jess nodded and then said goodbye to Jamie before leaving with Luke.

* * *

Jess couldn't really sleep that night because he kept having flashbacks and nightmares. He realised suddenly he had tears running down his face. He looked at the clock and it said 4:00. He tried to sniff back the tears whilst also trying not to wake up Luke.

However, Luke was awake as well after not having a great night's sleep. He heard Jess move around and then saw him get up and go sit on the sofa. Luke got up and followed him there and sat down next to him.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Luke asked.

Jess shook his head.

"Why didn't you tell me how bad things were, Jess? I could have helped you." Luke said. "I don't know what's happened and I don't want to force you to tell me but why didn't you call me?"

Jess shrugged. "I didn't want to drag you into it. My mom was involved with some bad people. I didn't want you involved in that either." He said quietly.

Luke sighed. "I could have helped. Jess, you can talk to me. It won't leave this room, I promise."

Jess looked at his uncle and knew he could trust him. He leant his head back on the sofa. "It's been awful..." He admitted. "Mom's constantly having new guys round the house and most of them are there for one thing." He said which made Luke's jaw tighten. "Mom's been drinking a lot and has been doing other things as well so most of the time she's out of it which, I guess, is why she's an easy target. Some guys..." Jess paused for a bit.

"Go on." Luke encouraged him.

"When mom didn't want to cooperate sometimes, they got violent. I'd come home and I'd hear her screams. I'd always try to stop them but I normally just got the same as her." Jess said quietly.

Luke balled his hands into fists. _How could people hit a kid?_

Jess then took a deep breath. "Then she met Bill. He was charming and loving, got mom wrapped around his finger straight away. I knew he was doing dodgy things though. He was well known round the area where we lived. They had their relationship which lasted longer than most. Soon he got bored of her though and...and turned his attentions to me..." He paused again to take a breath. "He knew we were short on money so he said if I did some deals for him, I could keep some of the cash...I should have know he was lying though. He let me keep nearly nothing. He knew we were starving and close to losing the house but he had got mom so brainwashed that she thought he was amazing. I saw through him and soon told him I wouldn't do anymore seeing as I wasn't getting any money for it anyway and I knew I would get caught eventually. That's when he turned..." Jess said quietly.

Luke saw that tears were falling down his nephew's face and that he was starting to tremble. He stayed silent though, letting him take his time.

"I hadn't seen him like that before. So angry. Everything was a blur. Before I knew it, he was on top of me. He...He was too strong. I couldn't get him off. I tried shouting for mom but she was too out of it to even notice." Jess said quietly. He tried wiping the tears away. He hated showing his emotions but the tears just wouldn't stop coming.

"What did he do, Jess?" Luke said softly.

"I...I c..can't even say it..." He said looking up at his uncle. "He took...it..."

Luke closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to contain the anger inside him. He put his arm round Jess and held him close. He felt Jess tense but then slowly relaxed into his embrace. "I'm so sorry Jess..." He said trying to hold in his emotion. "I..I should have been there for you.."

"He told me if I told anyone, they wouldn't believe me." Jess cried. "He said it was his word against mine and he was right."

"Well I believe you." Luke said softly. He couldn't believe he didn't know how bad a life his sister was giving his nephew. "Did you tell your mom?"

Jess shook his head. "She wouldn't have believed me. Anyway, soon after...it happened...Bill left and mom blamed me. She eventually found her current boyfriend who just took a instant dislike to me. He told my mom I was a waste of space and that she should get rid of me. So she sent me here...And that's it."

Luke was trying to get his head round everything. "I promise I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Not while you're under my roof." He said.

Jess looked at his uncle and instantly believed him. He felt safe here. He had never felt safe before. "I think sending me away was probably the best thing my mom's ever done for me. I know I was glad to get away from all that..." He said. "Please, please, don't send me back there." He pleaded.

"I'm not going to. Your home's here now. You're not going anywhere." Luke said surprised he wouldn't even think that he would send him back. "I promise. I told you that you're in my life. I meant it. This is where you're staying."

 **I was very nervous about this chapter but I hope I did it justice! Please review and let me know what you think! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**I hope the last chapter wasn't too heavy! The next few will have a bit more fluff, don't worry. :)**

Chapter 22

Luke and Jess were behind the counter when Lorelai, Rory and Jamie came in.

"Hey!" Lorelai said sitting down.

"You ok? You look a bit pale." Luke asked concerned.

"Oh it's nothing. Just a bit of morning sickness. It's normal." She smiled.

"Ok well what can I get you?" He asked.

"Pancakes please. Make that three lots." She said.

"Coming up." He smiled and went to the kitchen.

"Hey Jess. How are you doing?" She smiled.

"Yeh I'm ok." He said.

"Good. Oh hey, you should come and see Rory and Jamie perform Romeo and Juliet tonight. Should be fun!" She smiled.

"Urghhh, it will be anything but fun! I have to kiss Tristan!" Rory groaned.

Jess smirked and looked at Jamie. "She still denying that she likes him?"

Jamie smirked. "Yep!"

"Hey! You don't know him!" Rory complained.

"I have a good gut instinct. I can tell you like him without even meeting him." Jess smirked. "I'll go see if your pancakes are ready."

"Well he seems a bit happier." Lorelai smiled.

"Yeh." They agreed.

Luke and Jess came back with their orders.

"So you going to come? You can meet the infamous Paris." Rory grinned.

"Wow well that does sound appealing." Jess smirked. "Sure I'll come." He then looked at Luke. "If it's ok with you. Will you need help tonight?"

"No you go. Enjoy." Luke smiled, glad to see Jess looking a bit happier.

* * *

That evening, Jess went round to the Crap Shack to get a lift with Lorelai to the school. He knocked on the front door.

"Come on in, it's open!" She called.

Jess went in and found her in the living room.

"Hey!" She smiled. "You all ready to go and do some mocking?" She grinned.

"Absolutely." He smirked.

"Ok, I just need to go get something and then we can go." She said rushing upstairs.

Jess nodded and looked around the living room. He noticed all the photos on the window sill and went up for a closer look. There were lots of who he assumed were Rory and Jamie when they were younger. There were lots of the three of them, even the odd one with Luke. They looked happy. He sighed. He wished he had these sorts of memories.

Lorelai came running downstairs after a few minutes. "Ok I'm ready! You all set?"

Jess nodded and followed her to the jeep and she started driving to the school. Lorelai looked across at him. "So you seem better today.." She said cautiously.

"Yeh...I um I had a talk with Luke last night. Neither of us could sleep much." Jess said quietly.

"Well...that's good." She smiled, not wanting to pry anymore.

Jess gave her a small smile. They soon arrived at the school and went to the hall where they met up with Sookie and Lane.

"They're up next." Sookie told them.

"Oh cool!" Lorelai grinned and looked up at the stage where they were getting prepared. "Looks like Paris is doing a good impression of a dictator." She joked.

Jess looked up at the stage and a light brown haired girl who was bossing everyone into their positions. "So that's the infamous Paris..." He said.

"Yep that's her!" Lorelai said.

"Huh..." Jess said watching her. He then saw Rory talking to a blonde haired boy, who was smirking. "And I'm guessing that's Tristan..."

"Yep, that's Rory's future boyfriend." Lorelai grinned.

Jess chuckled. "She's so into him." He said, even though he could see Rory doing her best to scowl at him.

* * *

Up on the stage, Rory was trying to ignore Tristan.

"So are you ready for our first kiss tonight?" He smirked.

"Nope. I'd rather pull my eyes out with scissors." Rory retorted.

"Ouch." Tristan smirked.

"Ok can you two stop making googly eyes at each and actually get into your positions?" Paris said.

Jamie chuckled nearby. "When Paris notices something between you two..."

"Oh shut up!" Rory said and went to get in her position.

Soon it started and it was going well. It was coming up to the kiss and Rory found herself getting nervous and she didn't even know why. She did her ending monologue and then closed her eyes. She then felt Tristan sit up on the table and start talking. She could feel her heart beating and then she heard those words, "Thus with a kiss, I die." She then felt Tristan's lips gently brush against hers. It was a gentle kiss and then she felt his head fall onto her and the skit was over.

It was only when she heard the applause that she stood up with the others and took a bow. She looked across at Tristan who gave her a cheeky smirk. She couldn't stop the small blush that appeared on her cheeks. She just rolled his eyes at him and looked out at the crowd.

"Now do you believe it?" Jamie went up to her as they were leaving the stage.

"Oh stop it! Please!" Rory begged.

"Rory, just stop denying it!" Jamie said.

"Why are you so keen to make this happen anyway?" She exclaimed.

"I don't know. Tristan's a good guy. I know he can be annoying but he's totally into you. I just want you to be happy." He said sincerely.

Rory watched her brother run off when he spotted Charlotte and she smiled slightly when she saw them kiss and join the others from their group, walking over to where their mom, Sookie and Jess were waiting. Rory looked behind him where she saw Tristan hanging behind not knowing what to do. She sighed and went up to him. "Hey..." She said.

"Hey yourself." Tristan said. "We did well. Paris should be happy."

Rory smiled at that. "Yeh at least we won't have her on our backs."

"Looks like she may be into your friend as well." Tristan remarked looking over to where Paris and Jess were stood talking to each other with little smiles on their faces.

"Huh, so it does." She said.

"You don't seem that upset. He not your boyfriend?" Tristan asked.

"He's my mom's boyfriend's nephew. That would be wrong. He's just a friend." Rory said.

"Right. Just like I'm just a friend." He said.

"Annoying friend more like." Rory said.

Tristan sighed. "Look I like you ok, Rory. I know I have this reputation but I've never fallen for a girl like I have with you before. But I can tell you're not interested. I thought if I kept trying, it might work but obviously not. I just want you to know I will stop bothering you." He said. "Go join your mom and friends. I should get going." He said starting to leave.

"Wait!" She said.

Tristan turned round.

"You've fallen for me?" Rory asked.

"Yeh I thought that was pretty obvious." He said. "It's fine, Rory. I'll just have to move on."

"What if I don't want you to move on?" She blurted out.

"What?" Tristan asked.

Rory took a deep breath and went forward and kissed him.

"Um ok, well that was a turn out for the books." Tristan said.

"I'm sorry too. I just...I've never been with a guy before properly. I guess I was just scared to admit my feelings." She admitted.

"Yeh?" Tristan said suddenly full of hope.

"When you're not annoying, you are sort of nice." She smirked.

"Wow, a compliment. How I wish I had a tape recorder on me." He smirked.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Come on, come meet everyone." She said leading him over to the big group.

She caught her brother's and mom's eyes and smiled shyly at them. Lorelai smiled back at her daughter and Jamie smirked and nodded at her.

"Ok, let's go to Luke's to celebrate! Everyone's invited!" Lorelai grinned. "Follow me!" She said leading everyone out of the hall. Rory linked her arm through Tristan's and they walked out together.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Wanted to have a bit of fluff to lighten the mood slightly! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm glad you liked the last chapter! :) Here's the next one!**

Chapter 23

Luke and Lorelai were sat in the waiting room of the doctor's for their 12 week scan. They were able to find out the gender. Soon a nurse came out and called them in.

Lorelai lay on the chair and pulled up her top for the ultrasound.

"So how are you feeling? Everything going ok?" The nurse smiled at her.

"Yeh, a bit of morning sickness but not that much." Lorelai smiled.

"Well let's see if we can find your baby then." She smiled starting the ultrasound. She smiled at the screen. "Everything looks fine. Would you like to know the gender?"

Lorelai looked at Luke who nodded. She took hold of his hand and turned back to the nurse. "Yes please."

"Congratulations, you're having a girl." She smiled.

Lorelai beamed at Luke. "We're having a girl!"

"I heard." He smiled, just as chuffed. "Wow, it feels so real now." He said.

Lorelai smiled at him. "Yeh. It does."

"Well I will get you a copy of your ultrasound and then you're free to go." The nurse said, going to retrieve it.

* * *

They got back to the Crap Shack and went in to find the living room packed with people. Rory, Tristan, Jamie, Charlotte, Jess, Paris and Lane were all there.

"Woah, my house has been taken over! Call the cops!" Lorelai grinned.

Luke just rolled his eyes and looked at Jess. "And who's looking after the diner?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Caesar. He said I could have a break." Jess smirked.

"I leave for an hour and this is what happens." Luke shook his head.

"Ok grumpy, why don't we tell them the news?" Lorelai grinned at him, knowing he wasn't really angry. They were glad Jess was settling in.

"Oh yeh! You found out the gender right? Are we getting a baby sister or brother?" Rory asked excitedly.

"Well it turns out the girls aren't going to be outnumbered anymore." Lorelai grinned.

"Awww we're getting a sister?" Rory grinned. "This is great! Congratulations!" She said running up and giving them both a hug.

"God help me." Jamie smirked going to hug his mom. "Just make sure she doesn't turn out like you or Rory." He smirked.

"Hey!" Lorelai said indignantly and Jamie chuckled. "Anyway, seeing as I've obviously not been invited to this party, I'm going to go eat at the diner." She pouted.

Rory grinned. "You know you can stay mom."

"Nah it's ok. Luke has to go anyway." Lorelai said. "I'll see you later." She said following Luke out. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She called.

"Aw jeez, Lorelai!" Luke groaned.

Everyone laughed and sat back down in the living room.

* * *

Lorelai came back later that afternoon to find just Rory and Tristan in the house. "Hey, everyone's gone? Where's Jamie?" She asked.

"Jamie went to take Charlotte home. Jess went back to the diner and Paris and Lane went home." Rory said.

"Ah, so did you have a nice time?" She asked.

"Yeh it was nice. First time we've all been able to get together." Rory smiled, liking her friendship group.

"I need to talk to you and Jamie about something actually when he gets back." Lorelai said.

"Oh ok." Rory said. "Everything ok?"

"Yeh, it's just a thing I wan to run by you." She smiled.

"Oh ok." Rory said.

"I better get going as well then." Tristan said. He gave Rory a quick kiss. "I'll call you later." He smiled.

"Ok, speak later." Rory smiled walking him out. She smiled as she watched him leave and then went back inside.

"So I guess everything is going well between you two then?" Lorelai said.

"Yeh, everything's good." Rory smiled.

Lorelai smiled. "I'm glad you're happy."

"Thanks mom."

Just then Jamie came back from dropping Charlotte off. "Hey mom!" He said.

"Hey hon! Charlotte get back ok?" She asked.

"Yep!"

"Good. Um can you guys sit for a minute?" Lorelai said gesturing to the sofa.

They all sat down and Rory and Jamie looked at their mom, waiting for an explanation.

"There's something I want to run by the both of you. You know I'm having a baby..." She said.

"Well that does explain your stomach, yeh." Rory grinned.

"And I'm having it with Luke..." She continued nervously.

"That we also know..." Jamie smirked.

"Well when the baby comes, it would um be nice for Luke to um be around more..." She stuttered slightly.

"Naturallly..." Rory said.

Lorelai sighed. "How would you two feel if Luke moved in?" She asked cautiously.

Rory and Jamie exchanged glances. Lorelai was starting to doubt her decision. "He doesn't need to! It was just something we were talking about. But if you're not comfortable.." She rambled. She then saw them smirking. "What?"

"Mom, it would be a bit weird if Luke didn't move in. I mean you're going to have a daughter together." Rory said.

"Yeh and he's here a lot of the time anyway. The only difference would be that he would stay over and be here in the morning." Jamie said.

"Ooooh does this mean we get coffee and pancakes in the morning?" Rory said excitedly.

Lorelai let out a breath relieved and smiled. "I'm sure he would."

"What about Jess?" Jamie asked.

"Well Luke was going to talk to him today. We sort of hoped he would like to move in as well. We were discussing building an addition anyway for when the baby comes and then Jess can have his own room as well." Lorelai said.

"Cool!" Rory smiled.

Lorelai smiled, glad they were fine about everything.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the apartment, Luke and Jess were sat on the sofa watching tv. Luke picked up the remote and turned it down for minute.

"There's something I need to talk to you about." Luke said nervously. He wasn't sure how Jess would take another change in his life.

"Ok..." Jess said, starting to get a bit worried.

"Well Lorelai and I were talking after the appointment about um the possibility of maybe moving in together. You know, with the baby and everything, I want to be around more." He said.

Jess just nodded and his heart sank. "You're sending me back..." He said quietly.

"What?" Luke said shocked. "No! No way!" He said.

Jess relaxed when he heard that. "You're not?"

"No. I told you that you were never going back there and I meant it." Luke reassured him.

Jess nodded.

"I was wondering how you would feel about moving in with them as well. We've talked about building an addition so you can have your own room. I mean, I guess if you don't, you can always have this apartment but...but I would really like it if you considered it." He said sincerely.

Jess gave his uncle a small smile and nodded. "Sure. I don't mind." He said.

It was Luke's turn to let out a breath and he smiled. "Good. That's good." He said.

Jess smirked. "Can we finish watching the game now?"

"What? Oh yeh sure." He said turning up the volume on the tv.

Jess glanced sideways at him. "Thanks." He said quietly.

Luke nodded at him and smiled.

 **Another fluffy episode for you! And a little progress on the javajunkie front! :) Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**I appreciate all your support so much! I still get overwhelmed by the response of you all! :)**

Chapter 24

The next few days were spent helping Luke and Jess move their stuff into the house. They had converted Lorelai's sewing room into a bedroom for Jess just until the addition was finished.

Lorelai came home all depressed from the inn one day. "Hello?" She called.

"In here!" Rory replied.

Lorelai went into the living room to find Rory, Jamie and Jess watching tv. "Luke not back yet?"

"Nah he's just closing up today." Jess said.

Lorelai just nodded.

"Why so glum?" Rory asked.

"The Bracebridge Dinner has been cancelled." Lorelai sulked joining them on the sofa.

"No, why?" Rory asked.

"They got snowed in. It sucks. We put so much effort into it and now it won't even happen." She said.

"Why don't you just do it for the town then?" Jamie suggested. "I bet our town would love that sort of crazy dinner." He smirked.

Lorelai's face lit up. "Oh my god! You are my favourite son!" She grinned.

"Good to know." He said sarcastically.

"I have to call Sookie! Oh my god, this is going to be so much fun!" She grinned reaching for the phone, and running to the kitchen nearly knocking over Luke in the process.

"What have I missed?" Luke asked.

"We're going to the Bracebridge dinner." Jess smirked.

"Oh...goody.." He said.

Jess and Jamie smirked. Lorelai soon came running back in. "Sookie thinks it's a great idea!" She grinned. "Spread the word!" She said to Luke.

"What? I've just been told I have to go and now I need to tell everyone as well." He said.

Lorelai pouted at him.

Luke sighed. "7?"

Lorelai grinned and gave him a kiss.

"You know, we should invite Grandma and Grandpa." Rory suggested.

"What?" Lorelai said.

"We're seeing them tonight anyway. It might be nice to invite them. They can meet Jess." Rory said.

"Hon, our last meeting with them wasn't exactly pretty. I doubt they would want to come." Lorelai said.

"Please mom! That was a while ago and they've been on holiday since. Maybe they've had time to think?"

"Fine, we'll ask them but don't hold your breath." She said.

* * *

Lorelai, Jamie and Rory returned home after that dinner at around 9.

"How was it?" Luke asked from the sofa.

"Meh. Could have been worse." Lorelai shrugged.

"They said they'd come to the dinner tomorrow." Rory smiled.

"Because they couldn't say no to you." Jamie smirked.

"Well what can I say? I'm a persuasive person." Rory grinned.

"So...no arguing?" Luke asked hesitantly.

"No surprisingly. I think they've sort of accepted the baby thing but they didn't really talk about it much." Lorelai said.

"Where's Jess?" Rory asked.

"Oh he's gone to bed to read." Luke said.

"Ok well I might go to bed too then. Night mom, night Luke!" She said.

"Night hon." Lorelai smiled.

"Night." Luke said.

"Yeh me too." Jamie said. "See you in the morning."

* * *

The next day, Lorelai was at the inn all day preparing for the big gathering. Jamie and Rory went along to help as well. Lorelai came out of the kitchen and smiled as she saw Jamie and Rory annoying Michel at the front desk.

"Nice to see you keeping Michel's morale up." She grinned.

"They keep taking stuff." Michel complained. "Just because they belong to you, doesn't mean they can take anything they want."

"I'm sorry Michel. I've taught them to be better than this." She said in mock sympathy. "What am I going to do with you two?" She said.

"I do not like your sarcasm. I give up!" Michel sulked and stormed off.

Lorelai grinned. "So how's it going?" She asked.

"Good. All the decorations are nearly done." Rory smiled.

"Great! Thanks you two. I really appreciate your help. Hey, you know what? You should invite Tristan and Charlotte to come. We've got plenty of food." She said.

"Really?" Rory said excitedly.

"Yeh, go ahead." Lorelai smiled.

"Thanks mom!" Rory smiled and got out her phone. Jamie did the same.

Soon it was an hour before the dinner was supposed to start and the three of them were in the reception area going over things once more. Lorelai looked up as the door opened. "Um did you know Paris was coming?" She asked.

Rory looked up. "Oh yeh, there was some paper stuff she had to give me today." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh ok." Lorelai said.

Rory went over to her. "Hey Paris. Is this everything?"

"What, you think I wouldn't bring everything?" Paris said.

"No. I was just asking." Rory said.

"Oh well yeh this is everything."

"Ok well I will get down to it tomorrow." Rory said.

"What about tonight?"

"I'm busy tonight."

"Doing what?"

"Well this..." Rory said gesturing around her.

"Oh, what is this?"

"It's like a big dinner party we're doing for our town." Rory said.

"Oh ok, well I better leave you to it." Paris said a bit disappointed.

"Hey, why don't you join us? If you don't have anything on." Rory suggested.

"Really?" Paris asked surprised.

"Yeh it should be lots of fun. All the servers will be in costume and Jess will be here." She said, smirking at that last bit.

Paris blushed a bit. "Well ok then. Thanks." She gave Rory a genuine smile.

* * *

Everyone started arriving at 7. Lorelai and Rory were the welcoming committee. Jamie and Jess had opted to sit and try to pretend they had nothing to do with all the crazy people. Paris was sat with them as well, talking to Jess.

Lots of the townies arrived first, including Luke, who went and stood next to Lorelai. Rory's face lit up when she saw Tristan and she smiled as she went to greet him.

"Hey!" She smiled.

"Hey back. This looks great." He smiled.

"I know, the dinner's going to be amazing too." She smiled giving him a hug. "I'm so happy you could come."

Tristan smiled and gave her a quick kiss. Charlotte appeared from behind him. "Hey Rory! Tristan." She smiled.

"Oh hey Charlotte!" Rory smiled. "Jamie's sat over there trying to distant himself from everyone." She grinned.

Charlotte laughed. "Sounds like Jamie!" She said and went over to him.

Just then, Emily and Richard entered the inn and walked straight into Rory and Tristan who were kissing again. She jumped away from him when she saw them, blushing.

"Oh hi Grandma, Grandpa." She said embarrassed they had witnessed her and Tristan.

"Hello Rory." Emily said.

"Rory, who's your friend?" Richard asked.

"This is Tristan. Tristan, these are my grandparents." She introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"Tristan DuGrey?" Richard asked.

"Yes sir."

"Are you Janlan's grandson?"

"Yes sir."

"Fine man, your grandfather." Richard smiled.

"That he is." Tristan nodded.

"Well Rory, I approve. Come on Emily. Let's go and say hello to Lorelai." He said leading his wife away.

Tristan smirked at Rory. "They approve."

Rory laughed. "That was so embarrassing!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Emily and Richard went over to Lorelai. Emily narrowed her eyes at Luke.

"Great place you've got here Lorelai." Richard smiled.

"Thanks dad." Lorelai smiled.

"Yes it's quite charming." Emily said. "Where's Jamie?"

"Over there with Jess." She said pointing to him.

"Who's Jess?" Emily asked, looking over at the boy she didn't recognise.

"He's my nephew." Luke said. "He's staying with me, well living with me."

"I see." Emily said tight lipped.

"Anyway, let's start going to the dining room. The food should be ready now." Lorelai said. "Hon, can you tell the kids?" She asked.

Luke nodded and walked off to the sofas.

"I didn't know Luke had a nephew." Emily said.

"Well he does and he's living with us." Lorelai said.

"Us?" Emily narrowed her eyes.

Lorelai kicked herself for letting the cat out of the bag. She sighed. "Yes, Luke and Jess have moved in with us. Luke wants to be around all the time for the baby." She said.

"Well I guess that makes sense." Richard said trying to keep the peace.

"Yes it does. Thanks dad." Lorelai sending him a grateful look.

"How do you all fit into such a small house?" Emily kept the interrogation going.

"We've converted my sewing room into another bedroom for now but we're going to have an addition put on to the house. Now I really do need to go, mom. I need to check on Sookie. Go take a seat in the dining room." She said and managed to get away from her parents.

* * *

Everyone was sat at the long dining table and the soups were brought out first. Luke, Jess and Jamie all stared down at it.

"What's the white stuff?" Jess asked.

"I think it's cheese." Luke said.

"And the green stuff?" Jamie asked.

"Probably best picked off." Luke said and the three of them picked it off.

Lorelai grinned from across the table. "Wow you three are like clones of each other!"

Rory laughed. "I guess it was only a matter of time before Jamie turned into Luke." She teased.

Emily and Richard were sat next to Lorelai and exchanged glances.

"So Jess, how come you're staying with Luke?" Emily asked.

Jess immediately tensed and everyone fell silent.

"Mom don't." Lorelai said.

"What? It's just a question." Emily said oblivious.

"No, you're poking your nose into someone else's business." Lorelai said. Jess sent her a grateful look.

"There must be a reason. Surely a mother wouldn't send their son to their brother without a good reason?" Emily continued.

"With all due respect Mrs Gilmore, as Lorelai said, it's none of your business. Jess is living with me now, it doesn't matter why." Luke said trying to keep his anger in.

"Well excuse me for trying to get to know him. I mean you are living with my daughter now." Emily said disdainfully.

"I need the bathroom." Jess said getting up and walking off.

"Mom, just drop it. I mean it." Lorelai said. "You can't ask personal things like that."

"I'm just going to go check on him." Luke said getting up.

"No, I'll go." Paris said quietly. She had watched the conversation and had seen how Jess had clammed up. "I'll make sure he's ok."

Luke just nodded at her and she went off in the direction that Jess went in. Rory and Jamie exchanged glances and gradually went back to their conversations with Charlotte and Tristan.

* * *

Paris found Jess sitting in the reception area. She went and sat next to him. "Hey. Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I just needed to get out of there." Jess said.

Paris nodded. "Look, I'm not really this sort of emotional person but I'm here if you want to talk." She said shyly.

Jess looked at her and gave her a small smile. "Thanks." He said sincerely. "It's just things I'd rather forget." He said.

"Fair enough. I've got loads of things I'd rather forget so I get you." She said.

"Thanks." He said.

"So do you want to go back in there or stay here? I can just tell them you're not feeling well or something." She said.

Jess smirked. "Thanks but then I think my overprotective uncle will come and find me."

Paris smirked. "At least you have someone who would do that." She said. "He seems nice." She shrugged.

"He is." Jess nodded. "Just sort of want to be alone right now."

"Oh. Ok, well I'll go back then." She said.

"No I didn't mean that." Jess said quickly. "I like talking to you."

Paris blushed slightly. "Ok."

Jess smirked. "Hey, do you want to bail?" He asked.

"On the dinner?" Paris asked. "And go where?"

"Go back to Lorelai's house. Well our house now." Jess said. "We could just hang or something."

"Won't they mind?" Paris asked surprised.

"Are you kidding? They're like the most chilled out people ever. They'll understand. I'll send a text to Rory and let her know." He said.

"Um well ok then." Paris smiled.

* * *

Later that night, Lorelai, Luke, Jamie and Rory all returned to the Crap Shack and found Jess and Paris watching a film.

"Well there are our intrepid travellers!" Lorelai joked.

Jess smirked. "Sorry about bailing. I just needed to get away."

"From my mother? Yeh I know that feeling!" Lorelai joked.

"I hope you didn't mind." Paris said worried.

"Oh no, it's fine!" Lorelai reassured her.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked Jess.

Jess nodded. "Yeh I'm fine. Honest."

Luke nodded relieved. "Good."

"Well I should get going. Thanks for tonight." Paris said and said goodbye to everyone.

"Soooooo you and Paris eh?" Rory teased sitting down next to him.

Jess just shrugged. "She's cool."

Jamie chuckled. "She likes you."

"Ok before you three get into this debate, Jess I'd just like to say sorry about my mom. She shouldn't have you asked you those questions." Lorelai said.

"It's fine." Jess said.

"No it's not. I told her it was personal and told her to drop it so she grudgingly did. So she won't be asking again." She said.

"Ok. Thanks." Jess nodded.

"Well I'm exhausted so am going to head up. You three have fun." She said going upstairs with Luke.

Jamie and Rory stayed up and watched the rest of the film with Jess, which was a truly mockable film. Anyone looking in from the outside would think they were three siblings, just joking and teasing each other. They eventually fell asleep on the sofa. Rory was leaning her head on the shoulder of Jess and Jamie was leaning his head on Rory. That is how Luke and Lorelai found them in the morning.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! I'm worried it's a bit rambly so I'm sorry if it is! Review and let me know what you think! I love reading your comments! :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Just warn you, there may be mentions of things that may be upsetting to people in this chapter. There's a bit of drama.**

Chapter 25

Rory and Jess were in the living room watching tv after school when the front door slammed shut and Jamie stormed in.

"Woah, what's wrong with you?" Rory said looking up.

"Nothing." He grumbled.

"Well that's obviously a lie." Rory said.

"There's nothing wrong ok? Just leave me alone!" He shouted and stormed to his room.

Rory looked at Jess. "Well that was weird..."

Jess nodded. "Did something happen at school or something?"

"Not that I saw. I didn't really see him much at school today. We didn't share any lessons today." She said.

Lorelai and Luke then came in. "Luke has brought dinner!" Lorelai announced coming into the living room.

"Oh yay!" Rory grinned. "Thanks Luke!" She said grabbing one of the bags.

"Where's Jamie? He not home yet?" Lorelai asked.

"He's in his room. He was in a mood and stormed to his room straight away. I couldn't get anything out of him." Rory said.

"Oh." Lorelai frowned. "Well did anything happen at school?"

"Not that I know of." Rory shrugged.

The doorbell suddenly rang and Lorelai answered it. "Oh hey Charlotte! Come on in." She smiled.

Charlotte gave her a small smile and came in.

"Jamie! Charlotte's here!" She called.

"Tell her to go home!" Jamie shouted back.

"Well I guess we found the answer to his mood." Lorelai remarked and Rory nodded. She looked at Charlotte. "Did you two have a fight or something?"

"You could say that." Charlotte sighed.

"Well I'm sure you can sort it out." Lorelai said leading her to the sofa. Rory and Jess went to the kitchen with Luke to give them some space.

"I don't know if we can. God, I've messed up so badly!" Charlotte cried putting her head in her hands.

Lorelai was worried now. "What happened? You can talk to me, you know."

"Jamie hates me..." Charlotte cried.

"Now that I can't believe." She said.

"It's true. I should have talked to him instead of making a decision myself." Charlotte sighed.

"About what?" Lorelai asked softly.

Charlotte looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "I'm pregnant." She said.

Lorelai froze. "Y...you're what?"

"Please don't hate me! I found out this morning!" She cried.

"Wow...um...ok..." Lorelai said shocked.

"I knew you'd hate me. We were careful, I swear!" Charlotte cried.

"No, no hon, I don't hate you. You're talking to someone who's gone through this." She said. She then frowned. "So...Jamie's angry because you're pregnant?"

Charlotte shook her head. "No, he's angry because I booked myself into an abortion clinic for tomorrow without telling him." She said ashamed.

"Oh..." Lorelai said now understanding.

"I can't have this baby. I'm not ready. I can't put this all on Jamie. We're too young." She said.

"And what does Jamie want?" Lorelai asked trying to get her head round this.

"He said he'd support me with everything. I mean he was as shocked as I was and scared but he said he'd be there for me and the baby." She said quietly.

Lorelai's heart swelled with pride for her son for standing up to the plate but she still couldn't believe this was happening. It was history repeating itself. "I think you and Jamie really need to talk." She said softly.

"He won't even look at me. He said I shouldn't have made the decision without him. He said he hated me." Charlotte said.

"He was angry. I know Jamie. He will calm down." Lorelai reassured her. "Come on." She said getting up and leading her to Jamie's room.

"Wait out here. I'll talk to him." She said. Charlotte nodded and waited on the landing while Lorelai went inside.

"Hey..." Lorelai said to Jamie, who was sat lying on his bed.

Jamie looked up and sat up. "Hey.." He said.

Lorelai sighed. "Charlotte told me everything."

Jamie's eyes widened. "We were careful! I swear. I'm sorry I didn't tell you we were at that place in the relationship but I made sure we were careful..." He said.

"I know. Charlotte told me." She said softly.

Jamie relaxed a bit.

"She's really upset." Lorelai said.

"She was going to get rid of it without even telling me. She didn't even talk to me about that option." Jamie said quietly.

Lorelai took a deep breath. "So...you want to keep it?"

Jamie sighed. "I...I don't know. I just would have liked to be involved in the decision making." He said.

"That's fair." Lorelai said. "Jamie, you need to talk to Charlotte."

"I don't want to turn out like dad." He said.

"What?" Lorelai asked confused.

"I don't want to decide to keep it and then be like dad and find out that it's too much hassle and then run away. But I don't like the idea of getting rid of it either." He admitted.

"Oh hon. You are not your dad. Trust me on that. But this is huge, Jamie. You really need to talk to Charlotte." She said.

Jamie nodded. "She's still here?"

"She's just outside." She said. "I can go and get her?"

Jamie nodded. Lorelai got up and went towards the door.

"Mom?" Jamie said.

"Yeh hon?"

"I'm sorry." He said and got up and went and hugged her.

Lorelai sighed and hugged him tightly. "I know."

"Thanks for being supportive." He said quietly.

Lorelai then left and Charlotte entered cautiously.

* * *

Once Lorelai was out of the room, she went downstairs and sat on the living room sofa. "Oh my god..." She muttered.

"Hey, everything ok?" Luke asked coming into the room.

Lorelai looked up at him with watery eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong? Is Jamie ok?" He asked.

"I...I can't tell you right now. It's not my place. Just, something went on with Jamie and Charlotte and they're talking now." She said.

"They have a fight or something?" Luke asked.

"You could say that..." Lorelai sighed. "I'm sorry Luke. I want to tell you but it's really not my place."

"It's ok. I understand. I'm guessing it's pretty big then." He said.

"Yeh it's pretty big." She sighed. She stood up and gave Luke a hug.

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs, Charlotte had gone into the room. "Hey..." She said quietly.

Jamie sat back on his bed. "Hey.." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry Jamie. I should have told you but I panicked." Charlotte said joining him. "I just...I freaked out. I can't do this now. I'm too young. We're too young." She said.

"We could have at least talked about it though. You just went ahead and booked that appointment. Were you even going to tell me you were pregnant if I hadn't found that appointment paper?" He said.

Charlotte looked ashamed. "I'm sorry. I just didn't want to put all this on you. You have s great future ahead of you."

"It's my kid too!" Jamie exclaimed.

"I know." Charlotte said quietly. "I'm sorry. I just...I know my parents will be mad and I..I just freaked out...I'm so sorry!" She cried.

Jamie calmed down a bit and sighed. "So you really don't want our baby?" He asked.

Charlotte looked at him. "I..I don't know. I don't think I'd be able to cope."

"You wouldn't be alone though. I'd be there all the time." He said.

"I know. I know you'd be there but this is huge Jamie. I mean, can you imagine yourself being a dad in nine months time? The responsibility, the sacrifices we'll have to make." Charlotte said.

"My mom did it with us..."

"Yes and your mom's amazing but I'm not as strong as her, Jamie." Charlotte said.

Jamie sighed. "I don't know what else to say."

"You want to keep it?" Charlotte said quietly.

"I don't know." He admitted. "My mind's all over the place at the moment. I can't think straight."

Charlotte nodded.

Jamie put his head in his hands. "God this is hard. I can't even imagine my mom having to go through this alone and with her parents as well."

"You said you'd support me right?" Charlotte said.

"Yes of course."

"Please support me in this decision. I'm not ready." She said quietly.

"You're not going to change your mind?" Jamie said.

She shook her head.

 **So I was very nervous about this chapter but I hoped you liked it! Please review and let me know! :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here's the next chapter! :) Just to warn you that this is a continuation of the last chapter!**

Chapter 26

Jamie and Charlotte were lying side by side on his bed. He suddenly sat up. "What about adoption?" He said.

"What?" Charlotte asked sitting up too.

"What about we put it up for adoption? That way we can make sure it gets a good home and...well...you don't need to go to the clinic tomorrow..." He said.

"You're really against the clinic, aren't you?" She said quietly.

"Yes." Jamie admitted. "Look I understand that you feel like you can't cope with a baby right now but I really don't want to go down the abortion route. I just feel there are other options. And..well...maybe we can get to know our kid one day..." He said quietly.

Charlotte looked at him. "I guess I didn't really think of the other options. Stupid really." She said. "But would you really be ok with that? I mean, seeing our baby going to another home."

"If it means he or she has a good life and gets to stay in the world, then I will try... I mean it will be hard but at least I know our kid will be well looked after." He said.

Charlotte stayed quiet for a moment. "Ok..." She then said quietly.

"Ok?" Jamie asked.

"I do want our baby to have a good life so maybe adoption would be the best option." She said quietly.

Jamie hugged her. "Thank you.." She said.

Lorelai then knocked on the door and came in. "Everything ok in here?" She asked.

Jamie nodded. "I think so..." He said looking at Charlotte.

Charlotte nodded. "I think we've come to a decision.."

Lorelai took a breath. "Ok..."

"We're going to put our baby up for adoption." Jamie said quietly.

Lorelai was surprised. "Oh um wow...ok..." She said, not expecting that at all. "You know, that is a huge decision. Are you both going to be ok with that?" She asked.

"We talked and I think it would be the best decision." Jamie said quietly. Lorelai looked at him and knew he was holding something back.

"I better get going. I um...need to talk to my parents..." Charlotte said getting up.

"Do you want me to talk to them with you?" Jamie offered.

Charlotte shook her head. "No I should do it alone. Thanks though." She gave him a small smile and hugged him. She then left.

Lorelai looked at Jamie. "They're all wondering what's going on downstairs. You should tell them. You can't really hide this from them hon." She said.

"I can't! Luke will hate me!" Jamie panicked.

"What?"

"You know what Luke's like! He's all about family. He would never give up on his family ever! And that's exactly what I'm doing!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Jamie, Luke won't hate you. And don't you ever think you've given up on your family. You're giving that baby a life." She said softly.

"Yeh with strangers!" Jamie said. "Can you tell everyone? Please mom!"

Lorelai sighed but nodded. "Ok but you should come down later. We're going to watch a film."

"Maybe." Jamie said quietly.

* * *

Lorelai left the room and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe how grown up Jamie was being. She couldn't believe any of this was happening at all. She went downstairs and saw everyone watching tv. "Hey guys...um can you turn that off for a minute?" She said.

Rory turned it off. "What's wrong? Is Jamie ok?" She asked concerned about her brother.

Lorelai took a deep breath. "Something big happened today between him and Charlotte." She started. "Jamie's in a bit of a state so he wanted me to tell you."

"Tell us what?" Rory asked. Luke watched her with concern.

"Charlotte's pregnant." She said quietly.

There was a stunned silence.

"Wow..." Rory said. Her brother was going to be a dad?

"There's more..." Lorelai said quietly. "I don't think Jamie knew about the baby at all until he found the...um...appointment paper to an...um...abortion clinic..." She said.

Rory's eyes widened and Luke and Jess just sat there shocked.

"She wasn't going to tell him?" Rory asked.

"She panicked. She freaked out. She knows she can't cope with a baby right now. Anyway, they had a long talk and they're going to put the baby up for adoption.." She said. She sighed. "That's everything. I know it's a shock. Trust me, I was as shocked as you."

"How's Jamie?" Rory asked concerned.

"He's...I don't know...he was angry, then upset, then confused. Every emotion you can think of..." Lorelai said.

Lorelai looked at Luke. "Hey come to the kitchen with me for a minute.." She said.

Luke nodded and followed her.

"I told you it was big..." She said quietly.

"Yeh..." Luke said surprised.

"He's scared you'll hate him." She said.

"What?" Luke said confused.

"He thinks you'll hate him for giving up on his family..." Lorelai said sadly.

"I don't hate him...Why would I hate him?" He said.

"To be honest, I think the adoption idea was his. Charlotte wanted to go to the clinic. Jamie didn't want that." She said. She took a deep breath and sighed. "God I vowed to myself I wouldn't let my kids go through what I had to go through.." She said.

Luke went and hugged her tightly. "This isn't your fault." He said softly. "At least they've talked about it now. Although adoption is going to be hard..." He said.

Lorelai nodded. "That's what I'm worried about. I think Jamie just wanted to do anything that wasn't abortion but I think this will be so hard for him. You should have seen him, Luke..."

"We're just going to have to support him then. Both of them." Luke said.

Lorelai gave him a small smile and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too. And tell Jamie I don't hate him. I admire him." Luke said.

Lorelai kissed him again and they went back to the living room. She saw Rory and Jess talking quietly. "You ok hon?" She asked.

Rory nodded. "I think so..." She said.

"How about you two choose a film and I'll go see if Jamie wants to join us?" She suggested.

They nodded and she went back upstairs.

* * *

She went into Jamie's room and found Jamie lying on his bed, wiping away tears.

"Oh hon..." She said softly, going over to the bed and pulling him into a hug.

"I know it's selfish but I want to know our kid. I get that Charlotte feels like she can't cope but I want to know our baby.." He cried.

"It's ok.." She said softly, hugging him tightly.

"How can I watch my kid go to another home? How am I going to do that?" He said.

"I know it's going to be very hard. But we're all going to support you in this ok?" She soothed him. "We'll make sure that baby gets the best home possible."

"Everything's so messed up..." Jamie said, pulling away and sitting next to his mom. "Did you tell them?" He asked quietly.

"Yeh and they all think you're doing an amazing thing." Lorelai said softly.

"Even Luke?"

"Luke could never hate you. He said that. He said to tell you that he admired you." She gave him a small smile.

Jamie nodded. "I think I'm just going to go to sleep now. Is that ok?" He asked quietly.

Lorelai nodded. "That's fine. We can talk more tomorrow." She said.

Jamie nodded and hugged his mom. "Mom?" He asked.

"Yeh?"

"Are you disappointed in me?"

Lorelai couldn't believe he could even think that. "Never. I could never be disappointed in you." She said. "Try to get some sleep, ok?"

He nodded. "Night."

"Night hon." She said, taking one last look at him before leaving and going back downstairs.

 **I know this is very emotional! It was very hard to write. Please review and let me know what you think! Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! :) Thanks!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! They mean a lot to me! :) I'm on a roll so I thought I'd add another chapter. :)**

Chapter 27

Jamie woke up early the next morning about 6am. He was thirsty so he went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He was surprised when he bumped into Luke there.

"Oh...sorry...I forgot you had an early delivery..." Jamie said awkwardly.

"It's ok. Couldn't sleep?" Luke asked.

"I did for most of the night. I just woke up early." He said getting a glass of water and sitting down at the table. Jamie didn't really know what to say.

"You ok? After yesterday, I mean. Must have been a big day for you.." Luke said awkwardly.

Jamie nodded looking down at his glass. "Yeh..." He said. "Mom told you everything right? She said she would.."

Luke nodded. "Yeh. It must have been a hard decision for both of you..." He said.

"I just didn't want her to get rid of it." Jamie said quietly.

Luke looked at him and sat down at the table. "You know, it's ok if you're not sure about your decision, you are allowed to change it." He said.

Jamie looked up. "I...I want to raise my kid..." He admitted. He sighed and looked down at his glass again. "But that's never going to happen.."

"Why?" Luke asked cautiously.

"Because Charlotte doesn't want a baby. She's not ready. I can't put her through that. Plus I can imagine what mom would say..." Jamie said.

"Your mom would support any decision you make." Luke said. "So would I."

"It wouldn't be fair on Charlotte..." Jamie said.

"Have you talked to her about it?" Luke asked.

"Not this specifically but...no it wouldn't work. Plus how am I going to be a dad? I've not got any experience." Jamie said.

"Your mom didn't exactly have any experience and look how she did. You wouldn't change your life, would you?" Luke said.

Jamie smiled a little. "No. I wouldn't." He looked up at Luke. "You really think I could do it?"

"I know you could do it. And you'll have a lot of support. Also, your mom will get to be called grandma. She'll love that!" Luke smirked.

Jamie chuckled a little at that. "That would make you a grandpa." He then smirked.

Luke was surprised. He hadn't really thought about that. He then smiled. "And I would be the proudest grandpa there is." He smiled.

Jamie gave him a small smile. "You really think mom would support me with this?"

"I know she would." Luke said. He looked at his watch. "I need to go but talk to your mom and Charlotte. Ok?" He said giving him a quick pat on the shoulder.

Jamie nodded. "Thanks." He said.

Luke nodded and left. Jamie suddenly felt more confident in his abilities. He wanted to raise his kid.

* * *

Lorelai came down later in the morning and found Jamie sat on the sofa. "Hey.." She smiled.

"Hey.." Jamie said.

"You sleep ok?" She asked.

"Not too bad." Jamie nodded. "Um mom, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

"Sure hon, what's up?" She said sitting down.

Jamie took a deep breath. "I...want to raise my kid..." He said quietly.

Lorelai sat there for a minute. "Ok..." She said.

"I know it's a big responsibility but you did it and we had a great childhood." Jamie said.

"Have you talked to Charlotte about this?" She asked.

Jamie shook her head. "I'm worried she'll be against it." He admitted.

Lorelai sighed. "You know if you decide to do this, you and Charlotte..." She started.

"Are over. Yeh I know.." Jamie sighed. "I love Charlotte. I really do but...this is my kid mom. I want to be a better dad than dad was. I want to prove to myself I'm not him. I...want to be like Luke..." He said.

"Ok...well if you really want to do this, you know I will support you. And I know Luke will too." She said.

"I talked to Luke..." Jamie said.

"Oh, you did?"

"Yeh I woke up early and Luke was up because he had an early delivery. We talked a bit. He told me he'd support me and he said to talk to you about it and that you would support me in anything as well." He said.

Lorelai smiled. "Well he's right. But you need to talk to Charlotte, hon."

Jamie nodded. "I'll call her and ask her over." He said.

Just then Rory came in. "Jamie!" She said and went and hugged her brother.

Jamie smiled. "Hey Ror.."

Lorelai left them to it.

"Are you ok?" Rory asked concerned.

Jamie smiled at her concern. "I'm ok...I think." He said.

"Sooo...mom said something about adoption?" She asked cautiously.

"Yeh, we talked about that yesterday but I've been thinking a lot since then. I...I want to raise my kid." He said.

Rory was surprised. "Wow...I thought Charlotte didn't want to?"

"She doesn't but I want to raise it by myself. It's my kid, Ror, I want to." He said quietly.

Rory just hugged him. "You'll be an amazing dad!" She said.

Jamie gave her a small smile and returned her hug. "Thanks."

"And tell me if you need help with anything. Like babysitting! I can babysit so you can have a break sometimes." She rambled.

Jamie had to chuckle. "Thanks but I think that's looking into the future a bit."

Rory looked sheepish. "Sorry."

"Besides I still need to talk to Charlotte." He said getting out his phone.

"I'll leave you to it." She said getting up. She looked back at him. "I'm proud of you." She said.

Jamie smiled. "Thanks." It was nice to have his family's support. He couldn't even imagine his mom having no support at all.

* * *

Later that day, Charlotte came over and Jamie took her to his room. "How did your parents take it?" He asked.

"They were shocked but after the initial shock they were supportive. They said they would help us with looking into adoption agencies." She said.

"Charlotte..." Jamie interrupted.

"And then we can find a nice couple..."

"Charlotte!"

"And we can meet them..."

"I want to raise our kid.." He said.

Charlotte stopped and stared at him. "What?"

"I want to raise our kid." Jamie said.

"But...but I told you I'm not ready for a baby.." She said.

"I know but I'm saying I would raise it alone. You wouldn't have to." He said.

Charlotte was shocked. "Um...I don't know what to say...wouldn't that be a little weird?"

"Why? I wouldn't expect anything from you. I love you but I already love our kid. I want to be a better dad than my dad was. I want to know our kid." He said.

Charlotte took a deep breath and a minute to collect her thoughts. "So you're saying you would raise our kid alone, without me?" She asked.

Jamie nodded. "I really want to." He said passionately. "Please Charlotte. I want to know our kid. I would give it a good life and mom and Luke have already said they'd support me. Please!"

Charlotte took a minute. "I guess growing up in this house would be nice..." She said quietly.

"Is that a yes?" Jamie asked.

"You really want this, don't you?" She said seeing it in his eyes.

Jamie nodded. "More than anything."

"Ok." She said quietly.

"Ok? Really?" He said.

Charlotte gave him a small smile. "You'll be a great dad."

"Oh my god, thank you!" He said hugging her. "I mean it, thank you so much." He said sincerely.

Charlotte smiled sadly. "I guess this means me and you are..."

"Yeh I guess so..." Jamie said sadly. "I mean I will be with you all through the pregnancy. But yeh...after..."

Charlotte nodded sadly.

"I do love you. Please don't think I don't. And you will always be welcome. I will tell our kid all about you, I promise." He said sincerely.

Charlotte gave him a small smile. "I love you too."

 **So Jamie's going to raise his kid! What do you think? Review and let me know! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks so much for all your reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying it! :)**

Chapter 28

The doorbell rang one evening and Luke, under duress, was the one who had to go and answer it. He opened the door and was surprised by who he saw.

"What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"Um living here.." Luke said.

Chris was shocked. Lorelai had moved him in now? He pushed past him. "Lore..." He said. He then noticed her rounded stomach. "You're pregnant..." He said stunned.

Lorelai turned round and was shocked. "Chris? What are you doing here? And yes, I am."

"Well you don't waste any time muscling in on my family." He glared at Luke.

"Chris, stop it! Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you and maybe talk to Rory and Jamie." He said.

"You can't just come unexpected, Chris. You need to call if you want to come over." She said.

"Yeh I can see why! Were you going to tell me you moved the diner man into the house with my kids?" He said. "And who are you?" He said noticing Jess.

"The diner man's nephew." He said sarcastically.

"Chris, Jess is living with Luke now, so therefore he's living with us." Lorelai said calmly.

He narrowed his eyes. "Well I wanted to see my kids."

Jamie snorted.

"What?" Chris said.

"First time I've heard you mention kids. You've never cared about me before." Jamie retorted.

"That's not true!" Chris protested.

"Um yes it is! You either come to try and win mom back or you just want to hang out with Rory." Jamie said.

"I want to hang out with you too, Jamie. Please. Can we talk? You can tell me what's going on with your life." He said.

Jamie stood up. "You want to know what's going on with my life? Fine! My girlfriend's pregnant and I'm raising the kid myself. Happy now?" He said angrily.

"What?" Chris said shocked. He looked at Lorelai. "How?"

"I think you know how people have kids." Jamie said sarcastically. "You did that bit, you just ran off when we actually appeared."

"That's not fair!" Chris said.

"I want to know my kid and I want to be a better dad than you are." Jamie said.

"Wow..." Chris said, trying to get his head round what Jamie had just been told. "I'm going to be a grandpa."

"No, Luke is going to be a grandpa." Jamie said.

Luke looked up at this and saw Chris glaring at him. "I'm your father! Biologically, I'm going to be the grandpa." He said angrily.

"Not if I don't let you see my kid." Jamie said.

Chris stared at him. "What?"

"You just expect you can be a part of my kid's life when you haven't been there for us?" Jamie said.

Chris got angry. "Hey! I deserve some respect!"

"Yeh well respect is earned!"

He turned to Lorelai. "Lore!"

"It's his decision, Chris." She said staying out of it.

Chris glared at Luke. "You! You turned them all against me!"

"I think you did that yourself." Luke said.

"You think you're so great, trying to replace me!" He fumed.

"I wasn't trying to replace you. I was just there for them when they needed it." Luke said.

"Dad...please just go..." Rory said trying to keep the peace.

Chris looked at her and his expression softened a bit. "Rory..."

Rory shook her head. "No, I told you last time that if you couldn't accept that Luke was part of our lives now then it would be hard for us to have a relationship!"

"He's trying to replace me! How do you think that makes me feel?"

"I don't know but you know who actually encouraged us to have a relationship with you?" She said. "Luke! He's always encouraged us. So maybe you actually owe him something." She said.

Chris was shocked. He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry ok. It was just a shock."

"I think you should go." Luke said taking a step forward.

Chris glared at him. "Fine! But you haven't heard the last from me!" He then stormed out.

Luke looked at Jamie. "You ok?"

Jamie nodded. "Thanks."

They gradually settled back down to what they were doing before.

* * *

The next afternoon, Luke and Jess were at the diner. Rory was at Lane's. Lorelai was doing some paperwork in the kitchen while Jamie and Charlotte were sat in the living room.

"So how are you feeling?" Jamie asked.

"I'm ok. Not had that much morning sickness yet." Charlotte said. "I have a scan on Monday, will you come with me?" She asked.

"Try and stop me." Jamie smiled.

Charlotte smiled back. "So how are you?"

"Yeh I'm ok. Had an ugly confrontation with my dad yesterday but apart from that." He shrugged.

"Sorry. Was it about the baby?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeh well part of it was. He found out that Luke was living with us as well so that didn't help matters much." He said.

"Ahh..." Charlotte said understanding.

"Yeh..."

"So how's your mom doing with her pregnancy?" She asked.

"Yeh she's good. The kid's definitely Luke's though. It makes her only ever want to eat salads." He smirked.

Charlotte laughed. "I bet Luke's happy."

Jamie chuckled.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Lorelai went and answered it.

"I can not believe you, Lorelai!" Emily shouted, barging into the house.

"Hi to you too, mom." Lorelai said.

"Were you ever going to tell us that we are going to be great grandparents?" She shouted, pushing her way into the living and her eyes narrowed when she saw Jamie and Charlotte there.

"Mom, how..?" Lorelai said shocked glancing at Jamie.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said. "We need to talk. Now." She said.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Review and let me know your thoughts! :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here's the next chapter! Expect some fireworks! ;)**

Chapter 29

"How could you let this happen?!" Emily demanded looking at Lorelai.

"Mom, just calm down. This was a shock to everyone." Lorelai said.

"No I will not calm down! I knew something like this would happen! Are you that irresponsible that you don't care what your son is up to?" Emily exclaimed.

"Hey!" Lorelai said. "I care!"

"Grandma, this isn't mom's fault. I didn't even tell her we were at that stage!" Jamie said defending her.

"You shouldn't be at that stage at all!" She exclaimed.

"I'm 17, Grandma." Jamie said.

"Um Mrs Gilmore?" Charlotte spoke up. "We didn't plan this. It just happened. We were very careful and took precautions." She said.

"Well that makes everything ok then, doesn't it?" She said sarcastically. "I knew you were no good. You were just seducing my grandson for this." She fumed.

"Hey!" Jamie shouted. "I get that you're upset and angry or whatever, Grandma, but you don't get to talk to Charlotte like that. Ever!" He said.

"It's ok, Jamie." Charlotte said quietly.

"No it's not!" Jamie said angrily. "Grandma, this was due to something we both did, not just Charlotte. I know you don't like it but I am going to raise this kid like a proper dad!"

"You're going to raise it?" She said. "What about the mother?" She said looking at Charlotte.

Charlotte looked uncomfortable.

"Charlotte's not ready. I'm going to raise my kid. We both talked about it and I'm happy that Charlotte agreed to let me." He said sending her a small smile which she returned.

"So you're going to be a single parent just like your mother? I'm guessing you won't be getting married either then?" She said.

"What? No Grandma! We're 17! We're not getting married. I love Charlotte but we're too young for that." He said.

"Like mother, like son." Emily remarked. She looked at Lorelai. "This is all your fault! I knew having you as a role model would not be good for these kids." She exclaimed.

"Get out." A voice said from behind them. Everyone turned to find Luke standing there, clenching his fists.

"You can't tell me what to do!" She narrowed her eyes.

"I can if you're upsetting my girlfriend, who is pregnant incase you've forgotten and doesn't need the stress, and Jamie and Charlotte." He said.

"Well how am I not surprised? I bet you're all for this, aren't you? You wouldn't know class if it punched you in the face." She said spitefully.

"Mom!" Lorelai said angrily.

Luke took a deep breath. "I'm not going to lie and say I wasn't surprised when I heard the news but I think it's admirable that Jamie is taking responsibility and is supporting Charlotte through this. Who did your daughter have?" He said. "Now I won't ask you again. Get out."

"Arghh!" Charlotte suddenly exclaimed, clutching her stomach.

"Charlotte?" Jamie said reaching for her hand. "Mom!" He panicked.

Luke rushed to Charlotte's other side. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"My stomach. Pains." She grimaced.

"Mom!" Jamie panicked looking up at his mom, scared.

"Don't worry. Luke, can you get her to the car? We need to get her checked out." She said.

Luke nodded and helped Jamie support her out. As Jamie passed his grandma, he glared at her. "I swear if something's happened to this baby, I'm holding you responsible. You will never see me or this kid again." He snapped.

Emily was shocked at his hostile tone. As much as she didn't approve of the situation, she never wanted this to happen. "Lorelai..." She said quietly.

"I think you should leave, mom." Lorelai said.

"I...please can you let me know if they're ok?" She asked quietly.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes. "Really? Now you care mom? I need to get to the hospital. Let yourself out." She said leaving the house.

* * *

Everyone was in the waiting room at the hospital waiting for news on Charlotte. She had been taken in to examine. Jamie was pacing around.

"Hon, sit down. It might be a while yet." Lorelai said softly.

"I can't. Mom, what if she's lost it?" Jamie asked scared. "I...I can't..."

"Come here.." Lorelai said softly, getting him to sit next to her and pulling him into a hug.

"It's my kid mom. I can't lose it." Jamie said quietly.

Lorelai just hugged him tightly, hoping everything was going to be ok. She looked at Luke who looked just as pained.

After 20 minutes, the doctor came out with Charlotte. Jamie stood up immediately. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Everything's fine." The doctor reassured him. "It was just some bad cramps and some abdominal pain. Charlotte and your baby are just fine."

"Oh thank god!" Jamie said relieved, hugging Charlotte. "You're really ok?"

"Yeh, they helped me with the pain. Everything's fine." She reassured him. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"No, you don't have to be sorry." Jamie said.

"Charlotte's free to leave. Good luck with the rest of it." He smiled kindly.

"Thank you." Jamie smiled at him.

Lorelai and Luke stood up and smiled at them.

"Come on, let's go home." Lorelai said.

They nodded, glad to get out of the hospital.

* * *

Later that evening, everyone was sat in the living room. Charlotte had gone home.

"Did Grandma really say all that?" Rory asked in disbelief.

"Yep." Jamie said bitterly.

"Wow..." Rory said quietly. "But you're sure everything's ok?" She asked concerned.

"Everything's fine." Jamie nodded.

"Good." Rory said.

The doorbell rang and Rory went to answer it. "Grandma?" She said.

"Hello Rory." She said and went to the living room.

"Mom..." Lorelai warned.

"I don't want to fight." Emily said immediately. "I promise." She said quietly. She looked at Jamie. "How...how are they?"

Jamie just glared at her.

"They're fine. It was just bad cramps and some abdominal pain. The baby's fine." Luke said.

"Good. I'm glad." She said sincerely.

Jamie snorted. "No you aren't! You would have been happy if she had lost it! Then you wouldn't have to tell all your friends that your grandson is a big failure!" He said angrily.

"Jamie..." Emily said.

"No! I'm sick of this. I'm sick of everyone judging me! I'm going to bed." He snapped and stormed off to his room.

"Mom, I think you should go. You've caused enough drama today as it is. We just want a quiet night in." Lorelai said, still hurt by what her mom had said before.

Emily just nodded and left.

Lorelai put her head in her hands. "Why does she always have to make things harder?"

"Hey...come here." Luke said softly, pulling her into a hug. "Don't listen to her." He said.

"Yeh mom. You're the best mom we could have asked for. We love the life you've given us." Rory said.

Lorelai gave her a small smile. "Thanks hon..."

"You're a thousands time the mom my mom will ever be." Jess added. "Plus you annoy my uncle the whole time which is kind of fun to watch." He smirked.

"Jess!" Luke said.

Lorelai laughed though. "Thanks Jess.."

"Will Jamie be ok?" Rory asked.

"I think he will. This is still new to him. At least everyone knows now. It's up to them whether they support him or not." Lorelai said.

"Well he's got our support." Rory smiled.

"Yes he does." Lorelai smiled. She looked round at the dysfunctional family she's created and she knew then that she never wanted to change it.

 **So quite a bit of drama in that! Review and let me know if you enjoyed it! :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks for all your reviews! I really appreciate them all! I understand this is a controversial issue so please feel free to give your honest opinions. I won't be offended! :)**

Chapter 30

Lorelai, Jamie and Rory all headed to the diner for breakfast before school.

"Hey mom, Charlotte has her first scan today after school. Would you like to come with us?" Jamie asked.

Lorelai smiled. "I'd love to."

Jamie smiled. "Great, I'll meet you after school then."

"Sounds good."

"Oh mom, Tristan's taking me out tonight so I may be late back." Rory said.

"Ok."

They entered the diner and went and sat at the counter.

"Hey burger boy!" She grinned at Luke.

"Don't call me that." He grumbled.

"Why, do you prefer diner boy? Or diner man? Or Lukey?" She grinned.

Luke looked at Rory and Jamie. "Make her stop."

"Oh if we could." Jamie smirked.

Jess then appeared. "Ooooh burger boy's nephew!" She grinned.

"Did I miss something?" Jess asked.

"Nah, mom's trying out new nicknames this morning. Just ignore her." Rory grinned.

"Oookk..." He said. "Hey Luke! I need to get to school." He called.

"Ok go ahead! Have a good day." Luke shouted from the kitchen.

"Oh yeh we should go too." Rory said looking at her watch.

"But you haven't eaten! Grab a muffin before you go." Lorelai said.

They did and then headed out with Jess. Luke came out of the kitchen with pancakes for Lorelai.

"Aw thanks." Lorelai smiled. "Oh by the way, I'm going with Jamie to Charlotte's scan after school so we may be home a bit later. Oh and Rory's going out with Tristan as well so she won't be home til late."

"Ok no problem." Luke said. "I'll make dinner for when you get back."

"Thanks." Lorelai smiled.

* * *

After school, Jamie and Charlotte went to the hospital with Lorelai for their first scan. They were called in pretty quickly. Charlotte lay down on the chair and pulled up her top ready for the ultrasound.

"This might be a little cold." The nurse said kindly as she prepped for the scan. "Let's see if we can find your baby." She said looking at the scan.

After a few minutes, the nurse smiled. "Well everything looks fine. It looks like you're a few weeks along. Here it is." She smiled turning the screen towards them. "That little blob you can see. That's your baby." She smiled.

"Wow..." Jamie said. He looked up at his mom. "That's our kid." He said quietly.

"I see." Lorelai smiled.

Jamie looked at Charlotte. "You ok?" He asked.

Charlotte nodded. "Yeh I'm ok." She said quietly.

"I'll get you some copies." The nurse said.

Soon they were heading home with numerous copies of the ultrasound. Jamie looked over at Charlotte who was quiet. "Hey, you want to stay for dinner?" He asked.

She gave him a small smile. "Thanks. But I promised my parents I'd be home for dinner today. Sorry." She said.

"Oh, that's fine. Don't worry." Jamie said.

Lorelai dropped her off and Jamie walked her to the door. "Hey, you sure you're ok?" He asked.

Charlotte smiled. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired. I'll see you tomorrow." She said.

Jamie nodded and gave her a hug before heading back home with his mom.

* * *

Several weeks passed and Lorelai was now 7 months pregnant. Jamie and Charlotte were having their 12 week scan when they were able to find out the gender. Charlotte's pregnancy was going smoothly as was Lorelai's.

Jamie arrived home after the scan with Charlotte to find everyone in the living room. "Hey.." He said.

"Did you find out?" Lorelai asked excitedly.

"Let us sit down first!" Jamie said.

"Sorry." Lorelai said sheepishly.

"We're having a girl." Jamie smiled.

"Awww a girl! That's great!" Lorelai smiled and hugged them both.

"Yeh congrats bro!" Rory smiled.

"Yeh that's great news." Luke smiled.

"We're going to be outnumbered by girls." Jess said.

"Yeh because everyone knows girls are the best." Lorelai joked and Jess rolled his eyes. She turned back to her son. "And how are you two?"

"Yeh I'm happy." Jamie smiled.

"Charlotte?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeh it definitely makes it more real." She gave her a small smile. "You should have seen Jamie's face though when we found out. This girl is so getting spoilt!" She teased.

"I can't believe I'm getting a niece! This is so cool!" Rory grinned. "By the way, offer still stands with the babysitting!" She said.

Jamie smirked. "Thanks."

"I'm going to finish supper. Charlotte, you staying for some?" Luke asked getting up.

"Sure if that's ok." She smiled.

Lorelai followed Luke into the kitchen. "I can't believe they're having a girl." She said.

"Yeh it's great." Luke smiled.

"And we will have our own girl in a couple of months." Lorelai smiled.

Luke went over to her and smiled. He gave her a kiss. "I can't wait." He smiled.

"Me too." Lorelai smiled.

Back in the living room, Jamie was sat with his arm round Charlotte. "You sure you're ok? I mean I know this must be a bit...weird..." He said.

Charlotte sighed. "Yeh it is a bit. But I'm glad we're doing it. I mean you're going to be a great dad. I don't want to deprive our daughter of that. Plus she's going to love this family." She smiled.

Jamie smiled back. "Yeh. And thanks. For everything." He said sincerely. "Really."

Charlotte smiled. She then smirked. "I guess you're going to have to deal with another Gilmore girl." She teased.

"She's not getting addicted to coffee!" Jamie said. "Or eating junk food everyday!"

Charlotte just laughed and snuggled up next to him. "You are one hell of a guy, Jamie Gilmore." She said.

"And you are one hell of a girl." He smiled leaning over and giving her a quick kiss.

 **Hope you like it! Keep the reviews coming! I love hearing what you think! :)**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! :)**

Chapter 31

Lorelai was getting nearer and nearer her due date. She was getting bored of doing nothing and just wanted it to come.

Soon it was the week of her due date. She was at home watching tv with Jess upstairs in his room, reading. Luke was at the diner and Rory and Jamie were off doing a project for school. Suddenly, Lorelai felt pains in her stomach. "Oh no, not now..." She groaned and grimaced at her first contraction. She pulled herself forward on the sofa and held the table infront of her with both hand. "J..ess..." She tried to call but he was upstairs so he couldn't hear her. "Arghhhhhhhh!" She groaned as the contraction got bigger. There was no way she could get herself up so she was very relieved to see Jess coming down the stairs.

"Lorelai?" He said concerned rushing to her side.

"Need...hospital...baby...coming..." She panted.

"Oh my god...um...ok...I'm going to ring Luke..." Jess said reaching for the phone. "Damn it!" He said as it went straight to voicemail. He looked at Lorelai and had no idea what he was meant to do. "Ok, I guess I should get you to the hospital..." He said. "Can you get to the car if I help you?" He asked.

"I think so...between contractions." She said.

Jess nodded and helped her to the car. He then drove her to the hospital and helped her out the other way. They got her seen to straight away and while she was with the midwife, Jess took the opportunity to try Luke again. It went to voicemail though. "Urghh!" He groaned. He then tried the diner phone.

"Hello?" Caesar answered.

"Caesar! Is Luke there?" Jess asked.

"No, he went out for a quick meeting. He said he shouldn't be long though." Caesar said.

"Urghh! If he comes back, tell him Lorelai's gone into labour and to get to the hospital straight away!" Jess said.

"Ok will do!"

"Thanks." Jess said. He then rang Rory.

"Hey Jess!" Rory said cheerfully.

"Rory! Thank god!" Jess said glad to get through to someone.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked.

"Your mom's gone into labour! Can you get to the hospital?" He asked.

"Oh my god! Mom's gone into labour!" She said presumably to Jamie. "Ok, well it might take us a while to get there but we'll leave now."

"Ok hurry!" Jess said and hung up.

He took a deep breath and went into Lorelai's room. She was lying on the bed. "Have you got through to Luke?" She asked.

"No, sorry. Caesar said he's gone to a quick meeting but that he said he wouldn't be long. His cellphone's off so I can't get through to him." Jess said.

"No! He has to be here!" Lorelai said worried.

"He will be." Jess promised. "I know Luke. He will be here." He said. "Rory and Jamie are on their way by the way."

"Ok thanks." Lorelai said.

The midwife came in again. "So is your boyfriend here yet?" She asked.

"No, he's caught up but hopefully he'll be here soon." Lorelai said.

"Ok so who do you want to go in with you if he doesn't make it?" The midwife asked.

"He has to make it!"

"I know, but what if he doesn't?"

Lorelai sighed. "Well, Jess then I guess..." She said.

Jess looked up. "What?" He panicked.

"Ok I will go and get you your scrubs." The midwife said.

"I just need the toilet." Jess said and exited the room. He took out the phone and rang Rory again.

"Hey Jess! How is she?" Rory asked.

"She's fine. Where are you? Are you nearly here?" He asked.

"Should be there in about 20 minutes." Rory said.

"Well hurry! Otherwise I have to go in with her!" Jess panicked.

Rory giggled.

"It's not funny! I'm freaking out!"

Rory laughed. "Jess it will be fine. I'm sure Luke will be there soon."

Jess heard a beep on his phone and saw that Luke was on the other line. "Oh thank god! Luke's on the other line. I have to go."

"Ok bye!"

Jess answered the other line. "What sort of person turns his phone off when his girlfriend can give birth any time?" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! I had a meeting and they hate it if we have our phones on. I just got back to the diner and am leaving now." Luke said.

"Yeh well hurry! They're going to get me scrubs!" Jess exclaimed.

Luke chuckled.

"It's not funny! Just get here!" Jess said and hung up.

He took a deep breath and went back into the room. "Luke's on his way." Jess said.

"Oh thank god." Lorelai said relieved.

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Luke ran into the hospital and found Lorelai's room. They were just about to wheel her down to delivery.

"Luke!" Lorelai said relieved.

"I'm so sorry! I got here as fast as I could." He said.

"I'm assuming this is the dad?" The midwife said.

"Yeh." Lorelai nodded.

"Ok, well we will get you some scrubs on the way. We need to take her to delivery now."

Luke nodded. He looked over at Jess. "Thanks for getting her here." He said.

"You owe me big time." He grumbled.

Luke smirked. "Sorry."

"Yeh yeh, I'll wait in the waiting room." He said.

Jess watched them go and then went to sit in the waiting room. 5 minutes later, Rory and Jamie arrived.

"Jess!" Rory exclaimed.

"Hey! They've just taken her down to delivery. Luke got here about 5 minutes ago." He told them.

They nodded and sat down next to him. Jamie smirked at him. "You ok?"

"Don't even start! I thought I would have to go with her!" Jess grumbled.

They laughed. "Well thanks for being with her anyway and getting her here." Rory said sincerely.

"No problem." Jess said.

"Now I guess, we just wait..." Rory said, leaning her head onto Jess' shoulder.

* * *

About 45 minutes later, Luke appeared.

"Hey, how's mom?" Rory asked seeing him.

"She's fine. Would you like to meet your little sister?" He smiled.

"Yes!" Rory grinned and Jamie nodded too and stood up.

Luke looked at Jess. "Coming?"

"I'll let them meet her first." Jess said.

"Come on, Jess. Lorelai wants you there too." Luke said.

"Ok I'm coming." He said standing up and following them.

Luke took them to Lorelai's room to find Lorelai sat up on the bed holding a bundle of blankets.

"Mom!" Rory smiled rushing over.

"Hey hon!" Lorelai smiled.

"Awww she's beautiful!" Rory cooed.

"She's great, mom." Jamie smiled at the newborn knowing that in a few months he would be holding his own daughter.

"Have you chosen a name?" Rory asked.

Lorelai looked up at Luke and smiled. "Yeh we have. This is Abby Katherine Gilmore-Danes." She smiled.

"Aww I love that name." Rory smiled.

Jess looked at Luke. "Katherine was Grandma's name right?" He asked.

Luke nodded. "Yeh, my mother."

"Nice." Jess said.

Lorelai looked over at Jess. "Sorry for freaking you out earlier but thanks. For everything you did." She said sincerely.

"It's fine." Jess smiled. "She really is cute."

Lorelai smiled. She saw Jamie looking at Abby. "Would you like to hold her?" She asked.

Jamie looked up. "Oh no, I'm fine."

"Come on Jamie. You'll have to do this in a few months anyway." She smiled.

"Well...ok..." Jamie said and carefully took Abby from his mom. He smiled down at her. "She's perfect mom." He smiled.

"I know." Lorelai said exchanging a smile with Luke.

After a few minutes, everyone had held her including Jess.

"We'll let you have some time but we'll be back later to help you come home." Rory said giving her mom and her baby sister a kiss.

"Ok hon. And let the town know we're fine." Lorelai said.

Rory nodded. "I will." She hesitated for a minute. "Um...what about Grandma and Grandpa?" She asked.

Lorelai sighed. "I guess you should let them know." She said.

Rory nodded. "I'll tell them you're too tired for visitors today." She said.

"Thanks hon." Lorelai smiled.

Jess, Rory and Jamie all left and Luke sat down next to Lorelai.

"Here." She said giving Abby to him.

Luke smiled down at his daughter. "Hey..." He said softly. "I'm your dad." He smiled leaning down and giving her a kiss. He looked up at Lorelai who was watching them smiling. "She really is perfect." He smiled.

"Yeh." Lorelai smiled. "Just like Rory and Jamie."

Luke smiled and leaned over to give her a kiss. "You were amazing."

 **Hope you liked the birth! Review and let me know! :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks so much for all your reviews! I love reading them! :)**

Chapter 32

It was decided that Lorelai and Abby would stay in for a couple of days at the hospital. Luke was there holding Abby in his arms. He looked up at Lorelai and smiled.

"She really is beautiful. She has your eyes." He smiled.

Lorelai smiled. "Yeh I noticed that. She better not have your diet!" She joked.

Luke chuckled. "Maybe the next one will be a boy and we will have one of each.." He pondered out loud.

"The next one?" Lorelai said surprised.

Luke looked up and handed her Abby. "Yeh sorry, do you not want another one?" He asked.

"No it's not that. It's just, I thought we hadn't really talked about it." Lorelai said.

"Yeh I know. But I know what I want. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. And Abby. I can't imagine life without you two. I just want it to be like this forever." Luke said. He pulled something out of his pocket. It was a square box.

Lorelai gasped. "Oh my god..." She said quietly.

"I've been carrying this around with me for ages, waiting for the right moment." Luke said. He got down on one knee. "Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?" He asked.

Lorelai was stunned. She looked down at Abby. "What do you think?" She whispered. Abby didn't answer as she was fast asleep. "Well you're no help." She joked.

"Lorelai?" Luke asked.

"Of course I will, Luke! I want all that you said as well. I love you Luke." She smiled.

Luke smiled and put the ring on her finger.

"Luke, it's beautiful." She admired it.

"It was my mother's. She told me to wait and give it to the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." He said.

Lorelai wiped a tear that threatened to fall from her eye. "I will take good care of it." She smiled.

Luke smiled and leaned over and gave her a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lorelai smiled.

* * *

The next day, Lorelai was sat with Abby in her arms. Luke had gone out to sort something at the diner. She looked up and was shocked to see her dad at the door. "Dad?"

"Hello Lorelai." He said, coming in slowly.

"Wh..what are you doing here?" She asked.

"My daughter has given birth to my granddaughter. I was hoping to meet her." He said.

"Even if it's mine and Luke's daughter?" She frowned.

"Lorelai, I am not your mother. Although I wish your life may have taken another route, I can see that Luke is a good man. Is it too much to ask to see my granddaughter? Please?" Richard asked.

Lorelai could tell he was being sincere. "I'm sorry dad. Here. Would you like to hold her?" She said.

Richard smiled. "I would love to." He said coming forward and carefully taking Abby from her arms.

"Dad, meet Abby Katherin Gilmore-Danes." Lorelai smiled.

Richard looked down adoringly at her. "She's beautiful." He said proudly.

"Thanks dad." Lorelai smiled. "Um...I guess mom's not coming?" She asked.

Richard sighed. "She is starting to come round. Just give her time. To be honest, I think she's a bit nervous to come. She knows she's messed up recently." He said.

"Um dad, while you're here and calm and everything, I'd like to share something else with you." She said.

"What is it?" Richard asked.

"Luke asked me to marry him and I said yes." Lorelai said quietly.

Richard was quiet for a moment before he smiled. "Congratulations." He said sincerely. "Are you happy?"

"So so happy." Lorelai smiled.

"Good." Richard nodded.

Luke then came in and stopped when he saw Richard. "Oh...Mr Gilmore...hi.." He said.

"Luke." Richard acknowledged. "And please call me Richard." He said. "I wanted to see my granddaughter, I hope that's ok."

"Of course." Luke said glancing at Lorelai who was looking happy for once.

"Oh and congratulations on your engagement. Lorelai just told me." Richard said.

"Thank you." Luke said.

"Well I better leave you to it. She really is beautiful. Congratulations." He said handing Abby back over to Lorelai.

"Thanks dad." Lorelai smiled.

"I'd like to see more of Abby, if that's ok. I mean, I know you want to get settled with her first but it would be nice to see her more. I don't want to miss out this time." He said quietly.

"You won't dad. I promise. You can come and see Abby as much as you want." She said.

Richard smiled and nodded. He went to the door.

"Oh and dad?" Lorelai said.

Richard turned round.

"Tell mom she is welcome to come and meet her new granddaughter as well if she wants to." She said.

Richard smiled. "I will. Thank you." He said and left.

Luke looked at Lorelai. "You ok?"

"Yeh I'm good." She smiled. "You were right. Life's too short. Maybe I should make an effort with my parents, for Abby's sake." She said.

Luke nodded. "My parents would have loved her." He smiled sadly.

* * *

The following day, Luke was helping Lorelai get ready to go home with Abby. He brought her down to the car park.

"Luke? What is this?" Lorelai asked stunned. Infront of her was a brand new 7 seater car.

"I thought with this family growing. I mean we're going to have three teenagers and two babies soon. I thought we should get a new car. Do you like it?" He asked worried.

"I love it!" Lorelai smiled. "Thank you."

Luke smiled and put Abby in her car seat next to Rory. Jamie and Jess were sat at the back. They then got into the front of the car.

"Let's go home." Lorelai smiled.

"My thoughts exactly." Luke smiled.

On the drive home, Lorelai was looking out of the window. She glanced back to check on Abby who was sleeping. She glanced across at Luke. She thought any time was as good as any. "Oh by the way, we're getting married." She said nonchalantly.

There was a moment of silence and then Rory squealed. "Oh my god! Congratulations!" She exclaimed.

Lorelai and Luke smiled at each other. They then chuckled when they heard both Jamie and Jess say in unison. "About time!"

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Wanted a nice fluffy chapter! Sorry it's taken a long time for the proposal but I didn't want it to happen just because of Abby. :) Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	33. Chapter 33

**Wow I'm overwhelmed by the amount of reviews I'm getting! :) Keep them coming! :)**

Chapter 23

They got home and Luke got Abby out of the car. They all went inside.

"Look Abby, this is your home." Lorelai smiled. "We call it the Crap Shack!" She grinned.

"Lorelai!" Luke groaned "You shouldn't say those sorts of words infront of her."

"Luke, she doesn't understand words yet." Lorelai smiled. "Relax!"

Luke rolled his eyes and took her out of the car seat. "Woah, I think someone needs changing." He said.

Lorelai laughed. "Give her here then."

"No it's alright. I'll do it." He said, laying her down on the changing mat they had bought.

Lorelai watched him smiling.

"There you go. All done." Luke said kissing her feet.

"Wow I'm impressed." Lorelai joked.

"Well I said I wanted to be a full on dad and I meant it." He said.

The doorbell rang just then.

"Was anyone expecting anyone?" Lorelai asked.

Everyone shook their heads. She frowned and went to the door and opened it. "Mom?" She said surprised.

"Hello Lorelai." She said.

"I..I wasn't expecting you..." She said.

"Sorry, I can go..." Emily said.

"No, no, mom stay. I'm assuming you'd like to meet your granddaughter?" Lorelai asked.

Emily nodded. "If that's ok. Richard said you told him I could come..."

"So long as there's no trouble. We've just got back from the hospital. This is a happy time." Lorelai said.

Emily nodded. "I don't want to fight."

She brought her in and got Abby from Luke. "Abby, this is your Grandma. Mom, this is Abby." Lorelai said handing her over.

Emily smiled down at the baby girl. "She's lovely, Lorelai." She said sincerely.

"Thank you." Lorelai said.

"Congratulations." She said looking up. "To both of you."

Luke was taken aback but nodded. "Thanks."

Jamie frowned at the scene. He got up and went to the kitchen. Emily watched him. She gave Abby back to Lorelai. "I think I should go and talk to him." She said and walked towards the kitchen.

"Ok, who was she and what has she done to my mother?" Lorelai joked.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Well it looks like she wants to make peace." He said.

"Yeh...I guess she does..." Lorelai said.

* * *

Emily went into the kitchen and found Jamie sat at the table. "Do you mind if I join you?" She asked cautiously.

"Yes." Jamie said.

"Jamie, I don't want to fight. I...want to apologise..." She said quietly.

Jamie looked up at her. "Bit late for that, don't you think?"

"I know but I wanted to apologise anyway. I was shocked and I overreacted. I'm sorry." She said.

Jamie frowned. "The things you said about Charlotte and mom were not true. The feelings between me and Charlotte are mutual and mom has given us a great childhood. If I could be half the parent she was, I'd be happy." He said.

"I know. What I said was uncalled for. I just hope that maybe...maybe you'll let me meet my great grandchild one day." She said.

Jamie sighed. He could see she was being sincere. "Only if you apologise to mom." He said.

Emily nodded. "That sounds fair."

Lorelai then walked in. "Everything ok in here?" She asked, looking at Jamie.

Jamie nodded. "Everything's fine. Grandma wants to say something to you though." He said.

Lorelai looked at her mom. "Mom?"

Emily sighed. "The things I said to you were uncalled for. I was angry that day and I was in shock. I know I don't tell you this much but I think you've done a great job with Rory and Jamie."

"Thank mom.." Lorelai said shocked.

There was a moment of silence before Emily spoke again. "I should go. Richard will be waiting for me." She said.

"Ok. Thanks for coming." Lorelai said.

Emily turned round at the doorway. "Congratulations on your engagement." She smiled slightly and then left.

"Ok was it just me or has Grandma been cloned?" Jamie asked.

Lorelai laughed. "Come on you! We're going to watch a film as a family."

Jamie smirked and followed her.

* * *

The following day, Lorelai took Abby to the diner. She knew the town was keen to meet her and most of them would probably be in the diner. She put her in her pram and walked to the diner. She opened the door and went in.

"Hey daddy! Look who's here!" Lorelai called.

Luke came out of the kitchen and his face lit up seeing both of them there. He came over. "Hey." He smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Thought it was about time to introduce Abby to the diner crowd." Lorelai smirked.

"Yeh well good luck with that! Don't let them crowd her too much." He said. "I should get back to work. Sit anywhere." He said.

Lorelai smiled and sat down at a table by the window. Sure enough, as soon as she sat down lots of people came over to meet the new arrival. The word spread round town quickly and everyone flocked to the diner.

Kirk came over. "Lorelai I'd like to offer my babysitting duties. Here's my CV. Please consider me." He said and then walked away.

Luke came over. "We are not letting Kirk anywhere near her." He growled.

Lorelai laughed. "But look at all his credentials!" She joked.

"Lorelai!"

"Alright alright! Chill out!" Lorelai laughed. "Besides I think we've got three babysitters at home who would be happy to help." She said.

Luke smirked. "You won't really give them a chance to say no, will you?"

Lorelai grinned. "I'm sure they won't need much persuading..."

Luke chuckled. "Rory and Jamie probably won't but Jess..."

Lorelai laughed. "Anyway, I was thinking, maybe we should all go to Friday night dinner this Friday?" She said.

"Wow, you're actually volunteering to go?" Luke chuckled.

"I know! It's weird! But I did promise them they could see Abby more. I thought it may be nice." She said. "They held out an olive branch. Maybe I should too."

Luke smiled and nodded. "Well if you want me there, then I'm there." He smiled.

Lorelai smiled back. "Thanks. Besides you are going to be part of the family officially soon! They're going to insist you come when that happens anyway."

"Oh I can't wait for that." He said sarcastically.

"Are you saying you don't want to be part of this family?" She gasped in mock horror.

Luke smirked. "Nope. I genuinely can't wait for that. Just being scrutinised under the in-laws may not be the highlight of my week."

Lorelai smiled. "I'll protect you." She grinned.

"Good to know. Now go get Abby away from this madness. See you at home later?" Luke said giving her a kiss.

"Yep I'll see you later." Lorelai smiled.

Luke placed a kiss on Abby's forehead and then watched them leave and walk across the square. He smiled. This was his life now and he couldn't be happier.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Another fluffy episode really! I wanted to mellow Emily a bit, I hope you don't think it was too OOC! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Sorry about not updating for a couple of days! My mum came for the weekend so I didn't have time! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 34

Jamie was walking down the corridors of Chilton when he saw Charlotte by the lockers. He smiled and walked up to her. "Hey!" He said.

"Oh hey Jamie." Charlotte said.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked noticing her looking down and upset.

Charlotte sighed. "I have to come in part time now. Headmaster Charleston said." She said.

"What, why?" Jamie asked.

"He said that because everyone's making comments about me being pregnant that he thinks it would be best if I didn't come in as much and did work from home." Charlotte said.

"But that's so unfair! It's not your fault!" Jamie said angrily.

Charlotte just shrugged. "It's not my decision."

"But..."

"Just leave it, Jamie. My parents already tried talking to him but it didn't work." Charlotte said. "At least after a few months, I can come back and finish school." She said.

"Yeh I guess. I keep forgetting you're a year older than me so you're graduating this year." Jamie said sadly.

"Yeh..." Charlotte said.

* * *

Later that evening, Luke, Lorelai, Jess, Jamie, Rory and Abby were outside the Gilmore Mansion. They rang the doorbell and the maid opened the door and let them in.

They then went to the living room where Emily and Richard were.

"Hey mom, dad!" Lorelai said.

They looked up surprised. "Lorelai!" Emily said. "We weren't expecting you today. After everything that's happened..."

"Well I said you could see Abby more and we promised you Friday night dinners so we're here." Lorelai said. "We can go if you want?" She joked.

"No. Please stay." Emily smiled.

They went over and sat down. Lorelai had Abby in her arms.

"How is she?" Emily asked.

"She's good. She fell asleep on the way here." Lorelai smiled down at her daughter.

"You can put her in your old crib upstairs if you like." Emily said. "I see you have a baby monitor with you."

"Yeh ok, thanks mom!" Lorelai said and went upstairs to put her down.

They all had drinks while waiting for dinner.

"So how's Chilton?" Richard asked Rory and Jamie.

"It's good." Rory smiled.

"It's alright." Jamie said.

"Just alright?" Emily asked.

"Yeh. The headmaster told Charlotte she had to go part time which is so unfair, just because some guys were giving her a hard time." Jamie said.

"Well..." Emily said.

"What?" Jamie said.

"It can be distracting to other students. It might be best for everyone." She said.

Before Jamie could retaliate, the maid came in to tell them that dinner was ready so they all went through to the dining room. Lorelai gave her mom a look which made her change conversation.

"So Jess, are you enjoying school?" Emily asked politely, trying to make an effort.

"It's ok." Jess shrugged.

"You go to the local school right?" She asked.

"Yeh." Jess said.

"You don't like it?" Richard asked.

"It's ok. Just not very challenging. All the books we're given to read, I've already read like a hundred times." Jess said.

"You didn't tell me this." Luke said looking at Jess.

Jess shrugged. "It's not a big deal. It's just school."

"But they should be challenging you." Luke said.

Jess just shrugged.

Lorelai looked at Luke. "Maybe we should think about getting Jess transferred?" She said.

Jess looked up from his food. "To Chilton?" He asked.

"Would you like that?" Luke asked.

"Well it would be nice to go to the same school as Rory and Jamie." He said.

"And Paris..." Rory teased him.

"Doesn't it cost loads though?" Jess asked. "I don't want you to have to pay that for me.." He said.

"I can make it work. Your education comes first, Jess." Luke said.

"He's right." Emily said surprising everyone. "You should go to a good school."

Just then, Abby started fussing through the baby monitor which stopped the conversation.

"I'll go." Luke said standing up.

"No it's ok. I'll go." Jamie said. Jamie had been spending more time with Abby to try and get prepared for when his daughter comes.

Jamie went upstairs and into the room where Abby was. He smiled down at his baby sister. "Hey Abs!" He said softly. "What's wrong eh?" He asked.

What he didn't know was that he had forgotten to turn the baby monitor off and everyone could hear him downstairs.

"Do you just want a cuddle?" Jamie asked picking her up and rocking her in his arms gently. "There we go." He smiled seeing her settle down. "You know, you're going to get a niece soon. She's going to be my daughter. You'll get to play with her and grow up with her. How great is that?" He said softly. "It won't be long now. I can't wait for you to meet her." He smiled, thinking about it himself. Of course he was nervous and scared but he couldn't wait to become a dad. "Should we go downstairs for a bit? Would you like to see your mommy and daddy? Come on then." He said carrying her out of the room.

Everyone was quiet downstairs. Emily and Richard exchanged glances. "He's going to be a great dad." Emily said finally.

Lorelai nodded and smiled slightly. "Yeh he is."

Jamie then appeared with Abby and everyone pretended that they hadn't heard a word of what was said. "Hey, I think she wants a cuddle." He said handing her to Luke.

Luke smiled and took her happily. Emily watched their interaction and could see how in love with his daughter, Luke was. She glanced round the table and saw everyone smiling at the sight and realised that maybe this extended family wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Everyone said goodbye and left about 9 and headed back home to the Crap Shack. Jess, Jamie and Rory went to their rooms to do their own thing, Jess and Rory to read and Jamie to ring Charlotte.

Lorelai put Abby in her crib to sleep and then joined Luke in the living room on the sofa.

"You ok?" Luke asked, noticing she wasn't her normal self.

"My boy is having a baby..." Lorelai said quietly.

"I know.." Luke said.

"I know it's weird but it just hit me. I'm going to be a grandma. He's 17 and he's going to be a dad in a few months. I never expected that. Hearing him with Abby this evening shows he's going to be great but I just can't believe that he's having a kid..." Lorelai said. "I guess it just hit me tonight, that's all..."

Luke put his arm round her shoulders and pulled her close. "I know. I know you never thought this would happen but unexpected things happen all the time. Look at your life. You never thought you'd become a mother at 16 but you did and you wouldn't change it for the world now, would you?" He asked.

Lorelai shook her head. "No, I wouldn't change anything."

"Jamie will feel the same. He will look at his daughter for the first time and he will love her. He will be a great dad and if he ever needs any help, he knows we're here for him." Luke said.

Lorelai smiled up at Luke. "How do you always know what to say?"

Luke smiled. "Because I know things..." He joked.

Lorelai chuckled. "I'm so lucky I chose this town to come to. I don't even want to think about what my life would be like without you in it." She said.

"Me too." Luke said kissing the top of her head. "Me too."

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry again for the delay but I hope this made up for it! :) Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks for all your reviews so far! I'm so happy your're still enjoying this! :)**

Chapter 35

Lorelai and Luke went into the kitchen one morning to find Jess, Rory and Jamie already sat there eating.

"Ok since when can any of you three cook?" Lorelai joked.

"You keep forgetting we have a mini Luke clone." Rory joked.

Jess rolled his eyes.

"Pancakes?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"Do you have to ask?" Lorelai grinned.

"Mom, we were thinking..." Rory said.

"Never a good thing!" Lorelai said.

Rory rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, we were thinking that you and Luke should have a night off today. You could go for a meal or something. We can babysit Abby." Rory said.

"Speak for yourself!" Jess said.

"Hush you! You'll enjoy it!" She grinned.

"I don't know..." Lorelai said.

"Come on mom, when was the last time you and Luke had a night out?" Rory asked.

"She's right. You deserve one, mom." Jamie said.

Lorelai looked at Luke. "I guess we could go to Sniffy's?"

Luke nodded. "It would be nice. But are you guys sure?" He asked.

Rory and Jamie nodded.

"Ok then I guess it would be nice." Luke said. "Thanks."

"Yeh thanks." Lorelai smiled at her kids.

* * *

Later that evening, Lorelai and Luke were getting ready to go out for the evening while Rory, Jess and Jamie were sat in the living watching tv. Rory was holding Abby who was asleep.

Luke came down after 15 minutes all ready to go out. He sat down with everyone in the living room knowing it would take Lorelai longer. "You guys really ok with babysitting?" He asked.

"Of course! Gives us time to spend with our baby sister." Rory smiled.

Luke smiled back. "Well we do appreciate it." He said. He looked at Jess. "I expect you to help as well!" He said.

"Whatever you say, Uncle Luke." He said.

Luke just rolled his eyes and was about to say something when Lorelai came rushing down the stairs. "Ready!" She said.

Luke looked up and his breath caught in his throat. "You look...beautiful..." He said.

"Flattery will get you anywhere." Lorelai smiled shyly. "You look quite handsome yourself." She said.

"Get a room!" Jess groaned.

"We won't, however we will get out of here. See you all later!" Lorelai grinned, leaning down and giving Abby a quick kiss.

"Have fun!" Rory smiled, watching them leave. "They deserve some time together." She said.

Jamie nodded. "Here, give her to me. It's my turn!" He said.

Rory smiled and handed Abby over to him.

"She's so small." He said.

"Yeh, time will go so quickly though. She'll be our age before we know it!" Rory laughed.

Jamie chuckled.

Rory watched her brother with Abby. "Hey have you thought of any names for your daughter yet?" She asked.

Jamie smiled slightly. "I have a name in mind but I want to keep it a secret."

"Fair enough!" Rory smiled.

Jamie looked over at Jess who had picked up a book and started reading. "Hey, your turn now!" He smirked.

Jess looked up. "No way! This was both of your ideas! Don't get me involved!" He said.

"Come on, Jess. She's technically your cousin." Jamie said.

Jess groaned. "Fine! But if you tell anyone about this..."

"What, that you're a big softy at heart?" Rory teased. "You know, you really are just like Luke."

Jess just rolled his eyes and took Abby from Jamie and held her in his arms. He couldn't help but smile when she opened her eyes and stared up at him. "I've always wanted a younger sibling..." He admitted quietly. "You two are so lucky you had each other and now this one." He said. "You always have someone to talk to..."

Jamie and Rory exchanged glances. "Well now you have us too!" Rory smiled.

Jess looked up and gave them a small smile and nodded. Suddenly his mobile rang. He gave Abby to Rory and got up to go to the kitchen to answer his phone, not recognising the number.

* * *

Meanwhile, out at Sniffy's, Luke and Lorelai were having a lovely date night. Lorelai couldn't help but worry about Abby though. She pulled out her phone.

"Don't.." Luke said softly. "She will be fine. They know how to look after her."

Lorelai sighed. "I know. It's just it's out first time away from her..."

"We will be back later. How often do we get to go out?" Luke said.

"True." Lorelai admitted. She then smiled. "You do look really handsome tonight. I can't believe we're going to be husband and wife soon." She said.

Luke smiled at that too. "I can't wait." He said truthfully. "We should start planning it."

Lorelai smiled. "I'd like that. Although if I don't involve Sookie, she will kill me!" She laughed.

Luke chuckled. He then went quiet for a few moments.

"You ok, hon?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeh, sorry..." Luke said. "I was just thinking about Jess.."

"What about him?"

"Well about his education. I can tell he really doesn't like it at Stars Hollow High. He's bright. He should be getting challenged..." Luke said.

Lorelai nodded. "You thinking about Chilton?"

"I'm just thinking in general. I mean he would probably look forward to school a lot more if he got to go with Jamie and Rory. But you know all too well about the tuition fees. I can't afford that.." Luke sighed.

Lorelai reached over and put her hand over his. "Maybe we can look into scholarships?"

Luke looked up. "You think they'd give him one?"

Lorelai shrugged. "I don't know but as you said, he's bright. It's worth looking into." She smiled.

Luke nodded and leaned over to give her a quick kiss. "Thank you. You know I love you right?"

"I've heard rumours." Lorelai joked.

* * *

Back at the house, Jess walked back into the living room in shock at what he had just heard. Rory and Jamie looked up.

"Jess? What's wrong?" Rory asked concerned.

"Th...that was the police..." Jess said quietly.

"Police?" Rory's eyes widened. She looked at Jamie who was looking just as worried. "It's not mom or Luke, is it?"

Jess shook his head. "No, it's not them. It's...they found my mom in our apartment...they think she took an overdose. By the time they got there, i..it was too late..." He said quietly, in shock.

"Oh my god, Jess!" Rory said rushing over and giving him a big hug.

"My...my mom's dead..." He said.

 **Bit of a twist at the end there! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review and let me know what you think! I love reading your comments. They really are what spurs me on with this story! :)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Here's the next chapter! Felt on a roll so I'm going with it! :)**

Chapter 36

Lorelai and Luke arrived home blissfully happy from their date night.

"Hey children of mine!" Lorelai smiled as they went into the living room and saw Rory and Jamie in there watching tv.

"Oh, hey mom." Rory said. "Did you have a nice time?"

"A really nice time, thanks!" Lorelai grinned.

"Oh, good..." Rory said exchanging a glance with Jamie.

"Ok what's wrong? Is Abby ok?" Lorelai asked worried.

"She's fine mom. Honest. She's sleeping in her crib." Rory reassured her.

"So what's going on then?" Lorelai asked.

Rory looked at Jamie not sure how to break it to Luke that his sister had died.

"Well something's happened..." Jamie said, helping Rory out.

"What? What's happened? You're scaring me now!" Lorelai said glancing at Luke who looked just as concerned.

Luke then noticed that Jess wasn't there. "Where's Jess?" He asked.

"In his room." Jamie said. "He...um...he got a phone call tonight.." He said.

Luke frowned. "From who?"

Jamie took a deep breath. "The police. They...um...they found his mom in their apartment. They think she had taken an overdose." He said quietly.

Lorelai was shocked and looked at Luke who had gone pale.

"They reached her too late. I'm sorry..." Jamie said quietly.

"Oh hon..." Lorelai said and led Luke to the sofa so he could sit down. "I'm so sorry Luke."

"I...I can't believe this..." Luke said. He then looked up. "How's Jess?"

"We don't know. He hasn't said one word to us about it. He got the call, told us what had happened and then went to his room. We haven't seen him since." Rory said quietly.

"I should go talk to him..." Luke said, looking at Lorelai who nodded. He got up and went off to his room.

Lorelai watched him go upstairs sadly. She looked at her kids. "Are you two ok?" She asked softly.

They nodded. "I know his mom wasn't the best mom..." Rory said. "But you should have seen Jess. He was in shock. I don't think he even knew how to feel. He looked so lost, mom." She said quietly.

Lorelai sighed and hugged them both. "Well she's still his mom, whatever's happened in the past." She said softly.

"It got me thinking, what if we ever...lost you?" Rory said tearfully. "I don't think I'd be able to cope."

"Hey, you're not going to lose me. I'm here for keeps." Lorelai said softly, hugging her.

"Yeh, mom's too stubborn to go anyway." Jamie smiled at his sister.

"Hey!" Lorelai said indignantly.

Rory smiled a bit. "Sorry. I was being stupid."

"We just need to support Jess and Luke through this." Lorelai said, to which they nodded their agreement.

* * *

Luke knocked on Jess' door. "Jess?" He said as he opened it. He saw Jess sitting on his bed reading. He went over and sat on it with him.

"I guess you heard?" Jess asked.

Luke nodded. "Rory and Jamie just told us. How are you?" He asked softly.

Jess shrugged. "I don't know how to feel." He admitted.

Luke nodded. "I'm about the same."

Jess looked up at his uncle. "She made my life hell for so long." He said with tears in his eyes. "I hated living with her. I hated everything about her! I even wished she would go away and never come back. How terrible a person does that make me?!" He ranted. "I'm messed up in the head."

"No you're not." Luke reassured him. "And you're not a terrible person. You were hurting back then. She didn't give you a great life. Anyone would be angry with the stuff you had to deal with."

"Part of me's saying good riddance but the other part is saying that she's still my mom and she must have loved me deep down..." Jess said quietly. "Even after all the crap she put me through, I still loved her deep down. You only get one mom." He said.

"I'm positive she loved you." Luke said. "She went off the rails a bit..." He said to which Jess just snorted. "But she sent you to me, didn't she?"

"Because she wanted to send me away. Because she thought I was nothing." Jess mumbled.

"But she could have sent you anything. She could have just thrown you out of the streets but she didn't. Now I'm not defending her for what she put you through but deep down, I think she knew she was sending you to the best place. She wanted you to be looked after." He said.

Jess looked up at Luke and gave him a small smile. "I had thought about that." He admitted. He then let some tears fall. "She's dead, Luke. I'm never going to see her again." He said quietly.

"Come here." He said pulling him into a hug. "I know it's hard but we'll get through it together, ok?" He said.

Jess sniffled and nodded. "I'm sorry." He mumbled into his chest.

"For what?" Luke asked.

"She was your sister too." He said quietly.

Luke felt a lump form in his throat. "Yeh. She was." He said quietly. "But as I said, we'll get through this together."

Jess nodded and pulled away from the hug. "The police said they wanted to come and talk to me tomorrow about things. Can you be here?" He asked.

"Of course." Luke said.

* * *

The following day, Lorelai, Rory and Jamie thought it would be best to leave Luke and Jess at the house by themselves to talk to the police. They arrived in the morning. Luke led them through to the kitchen.

"Firstly, I'm sorry for your loss." The policeman said kindly.

"Thanks." Luke said and Jess nodded.

"There are some things we would like to talk to you about first. We've been told that Mrs Danes' death was due to an overdose. It was pretty obvious what had happened when we arrived on the scene." He said.

"I told her that stuff would kill her one day..." Jess said quietly.

"We are able to release her body soon so you can start planning her funeral." He continued. He glanced at Jess before going on to the next point. "The final thing involves her son. Jess, isn't it?" He asked Jess.

Jess looked up and nodded.

"I'm sorry but what about Jess?" Luke said.

"Well Mrs Danes didn't leave a will. We've had to get in touch with the social services about Jess' living conditions." He said.

"But he's living here with me. Why did you have to get the social involved?" Luke demanded angrily.

"We had to." The policeman said sympathetically.

"I knew it!" Jess shouted and got up and ran upstairs.

"Jess!" Luke called. He turned to the policeman. "Why did you have to say that? Can't you see the kid is suffering enough as it is? He doesn't need any more instability in his life!" He said angrily.

"I understand but we had to get in touch with the social. We always do when a child's involved."

"I don't care! Jess is not going into care!" Luke said angrily.

Lorelai arrived back at this moment and heard the outburst. "Sorry. I can go out again..." She said.

Luke calmed down a bit. "No it's ok." He said.

"Is everything ok?" She asked. "I'm Lorelai, Luke's fiancee." She introduced herself to the policeman who shook her hand.

"They call the social services. They want to put Jess into care." Luke told her.

"What? Don't Jess and Luke have a say in this?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"I'm sorry but it's not up to us." The policeman said. "Unless you think about maybe adopting Jess, you will have to leave it to social services." He said.

Luke's head jerked up. "Adopting him? I'd be able to do that?"

"You'd have to talk to the social but if you're serious about it, then yes. But they would have to make sure that it's what everyone would want." He said. "It might make more of a case if you both agree to adopt him. If it's just Mr Danes, then they may think that your fiancee has a problem with it which would mean that Jess wouldn't have a warm and loving home."

Luke was shocked. The policeman decided it would be best to leave and left them the number of the social worker who would call round when it was convenient for them.

They looked at each other for a bit, obviously both stunned at what had just been said but before they said anything Jess came storming downstairs with a suitcase.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Luke asked.

"Going as far away from here as possible!" Jess snapped. "I knew this was too good to be true! I thought I had finally found a place I could call home but it was just a fantasy! Well I don't need you or your stupid family! I'm not going into care so I'm leaving!"

"Don't you dare!" Luke said firmly. "What did I tell you when you first got here?" He demanded.

"I don't know. Who cares!" Jess snapped.

"I told you that you were stuck with me and I wasn't going to make you leave if you didn't want to! Well I meant it." Luke said.

Jess just shook his head. "They want to ship me off to care! I didn't see you put up a fight for me!"

"Because you stormed upstairs as soon as they mentioned social services. If you had stayed, you would have heard me tell them there was no way in hell that I would let them send you away! Damn it, Jess, you're family! You're the only family I've got now." He shouted. "There might be a way for you to stay here but if you want to leave, the door's right there!"

Lorelai put a reassuring hand on Luke's arm and looked at Jess sympathetically. "He means it, Jess. Luke loves you. He wants you here, we all do." She said softly, giving Luke a meaningful look.

Jess stayed quiet for a moment. "I might be able to stay here?" He asked quietly.

"Come on, let's go sit down and talk." Lorelai said leading them to the sofa in the living room.

Jess looked up at them. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call your family stupid..." He said quietly.

"Forget it." Lorelai smiled at him sympathetically.

Jess looked at Luke. "So..?"

"You might be able to stay if we adopt you." Luke said.

"We, as in both of you?" Jess asked surprised.

"They said we would have a bigger chance if it was both of us." Luke said. He looked at Lorelai. "We haven't had a chance to talk about..." He started saying before Lorelai interrupted him.

"It's a no brainer, Luke. If it's what Jess wants, then I'm all in." She smiled, using Luke's phrase.

Luke smiled at her lovingly. He looked back at Jess. "I want you here Jess. We all do. I'm not letting you go without a fight. I know it's a big decision and it's your choice. If you want to go, I won't like it but I will support you." He said.

Jess just looked at them stunned. "I don't want to go." He said quietly. "I want to stay."

 **Quite a long chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! :) Review and let me know if you did! :)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Can't believe I'v reached 100 reviews! Thank you so much for all your support! :) Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 37

A week had passed and it was the day of the funeral. Jess and Luke were getting ready for it at the house, both wearing black suits. It had been a tough week for them, trying to get their heads round what had happened and also trying to get the adoption sorted out.

Lorelai came downstairs wearing a black dress with Abby. "Sookie's coming in a minute to pick this one up." She said.

"I thought Rory and Jamie were going to look after her." Luke said confused.

"Me too but they seem to have different plans." Lorelai said pointing to where Rory and Jamie appeared in the hallway. Rory was wearing a similar black dress as her mom and Jamie was wearing a black suit.

"We thought you might like the support." Rory smiled sheepishly.

Luke smiled at them, touched. Jess went over and gave her a hug and Jamie a manly pat on the back. "Thanks." He said sincerely.

The doorbell then rang. "Oh that'll be Sookie." Lorelai said going to the door. She appeared in the living with a shy Paris by her side. "You've got a visitor." She said.

"Paris?" Jess said surprised.

"Rory told me it was your mom's funeral today. Figured you could do with a friend." She said.

Jess gave her a small smile. "Thanks."

Finally Sookie turned up to look after Abby and they all headed off for the funeral.

* * *

They got to the crematorium and saw the hearse with Liz's coffin in. Luke looked at Jess. "You ok?"

Jess just nodded, reaching out and holding Paris' hand without even realising he'd done it. He looked up at his uncle. "Are you ok?" He asked.

Luke took a deep breath. "We're in this together right?"

Jess nodded. "Right."

They were all ready to follow the coffin in when Jess spotted a man walking up to them. "No..." He said.

"What?" Luke asked following his gaze.

"That's him. He's the one who made mom send me away." Jess said. "Make him leave, please!" He begged.

The man approached them and immediately recognised Jess. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't you dare talk to him." Luke said seething.

"I can talk to him how I like. He's not welcome here. He was nothing but trouble for me and his mother!" The man said.

"Don't make me laugh! You were the reason he was sent away. Now he's here to grieve for his mother and I'm here to grieve for my sister so I think you should leave before I make you." Luke said angrily.

"Are you threatening me?" The man chuckled. "That boy is nothing but a waste of space. I'm sorry you got stuck with him."

Luke suddenly punched him and the man recoiled.

"Luke!" Lorelai said holding him back.

"I warned you!" Luke fumed. "That boy is anything but a waste of space and if I hear you say one more thing about him, it won't be just that punch that you will be recovering from." He said menacingly, giving him a push. "Now clear off!"

The man just snorted but obviously knew not to push him so he reluctantly left.

"Are you ok?" Lorelai asked softly.

Luke caught his breath. "Yeh. I'm sorry." He looked at Jess. "Come on, let's go give your mom that send off."

Jess nodded and they all followed the coffin in and the funeral started.

Soon it was time for the eulogies. Jess went first. He stepped up and took a deep breath. "When I first heard about my mom's death, I didn't really know how to feel. To be honest, she made my life hell. She wasn't the best mom and I sometimes wished she'd go away and never come back. I know that probably makes me a terrible person but we had an awful apartment and rarely any food to eat." He paused for a minute to gather his thoughts. He looked to Luke who gave him an encouraging nod. "But you only get one mom and I know deep down this wasn't the real her. She got caught up in the wrong things and her life got a bit messed up. I realised she must have loved me when she sent me to stay with my uncle. She could have just thrown me out but she sent me somewhere she knew I would be looked after." Jess looked over at the coffin. "Mom, I know we never had the best relationship but you're my mom and I will always love you." He sniffed a bit before stepping down and sitting in between Paris and Luke.

Luke patted him on the back. "Good job kid." He said softly.

Jess gave him a small smile. "Your turn now."

Luke took a deep breath, gave Lorelai's hand a squeeze before stepping up. "Liz was a great sister when we were younger. Mom, dad, Liz and I were a tight family. I remember the good times I had with Liz as a kid. We laughed, we argued but above all we loved each other and we knew we'd be there for each other." He said getting a lump in his throat. Rory and Jamie exchanged glances and Jamie put his arm round her. "I know Liz went off the rails a bit..." He said. He felt his eyes well up as he looked down at the piece of paper in his hand. He suddenly felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Lorelai standing right next to him. She gave him an encouraging smile. "Liz wanted to live her own life when she got older and her and Jess went off to New York. I know she made some mistakes, many I had to bail her out of, but she was my baby sister and I loved her to bits." He said. He looked over at the coffin just like Jess did. "And I make this promise to you now, Liz, I will look after your kid and I will make sure he has the best life he could have." He looked at the photo of her sadly. "See ya sis." He said quietly before going back to the seats with Lorelai.

"Well done." Lorelai whispered in his ear.

* * *

They headed back to the diner to have some food but when they got there, they were surprised to find it packed with food and customers. Sookie came running over to them. "Hey, you're back!" She said.

"What's going on?" Luke asked.

"Oh the town wanted to pay their respects so they prepared this wake for you. I think this was their way to show their support." She said. "How was it?"

"Yeh it was ok, thanks Sook." Lorelai said. "Where's Abby?"

"Oh being passed round the diner. Everyone wanted a hold." She smiled.

Lorelai laughed and saw that she was in safe hands with Babette. She looked at Luke. "You ok hon?" She asked softly.

"I can't believe they did all this for us." Luke said stunned.

"Well Liz did live here, didn't she? And I think this is their way of supporting you and Jess. And to celebrate the good times you had together." She smiled.

Luke looked at her. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Coming today. For everything. This week's been so hard what with Liz and the adoption and everything. I've never had the chance to thank you." He said and gave her a kiss. "You're amazing."

Lorelai smiled. "You don't need to thank me. And you're pretty amazing yourself." She said.

"Come on, let's get some food." He said.

"Thought you'd never ask! I'm starving!" Lorelai joked. Luke chuckled and led her over to the counter.

Meanwhile, Jess sat in the corner touched by what the town had done for them. Paris came and joined him. "Hey.." She said sitting next to him.

"Hey." He gave her a small smile. "Thanks for coming today. It meant a lot." He said sincerely.

"It's nothing. You would have done the same for me. How are you feeling?" She asked.

Jess shrugged. "I don't know." He admitted. "Still can't believe she's gone."

Paris nodded. "Well I expect you would probably like some time alone so I can go.." She said.

"No." Jess said. "It's fine. I'm glad you're here." He said.

Paris smiled at him shyly. "Look, Jess, I'm not really good with all this emotional talk..." She started saying but she was interrupted by Jess leaning over and kissing her.

"I think you're doing just fine." He smiled.

Paris smiled back. "I really am sorry about your mom." She said.

"Thanks." Jess said. "And thanks again for coming."

* * *

Luke and Lorelai were watching Jess and Paris from the counter.

"Do you think he will be ok?" Luke asked.

"He'll be fine. He's strong. Just like his uncle." Lorelai smiled. "Plus I think Paris might help him through it." She joked, watching them kiss.

Luke chuckled. "Yeh I guess she will."

"It's about time!" Lorelai joked.

Luke chuckled.

"Seriously though, don't worry too much about him. He'll be fine. He's got his friends and us." Lorelai said.

Luke sighed. "Yeh you're right. It was good of Paris to come."

"Yeh it was." Lorelai smiled. She looked at Luke. "And what about you? How are you holding up?"

"I'm ok." He said.

"Luke..."

He sighed. "Today's been hard." He admitted.

"Well you were amazing. Especially with Jess. You helped him through today and I'm sure he appreciated it." She said softly. "But if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

Luke smiled at her. "Thanks."

Lorelai leant her head on Luke's shoulder as they looked round the diner at all their friends who have come to support them.

 **Hope you liked it! Review and let me know if you did! Sorry it was a bit late! :)**


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks for your reviews! I'm so glad you're still enjoying it! :)**

Chapter 38

A week had passed and it was a Saturday. Jess and Luke were at the diner while everyone else was at home. Lorelai was busily revising at the kitchen table for her final business exams whilst Jamie and Rory were entertaining Abby in the living room.

Lorelai soon got bored though and wandered into the living room. "I'm bored! Can we go get some ice cream?" She asked.

"Mom!" Rory said. "Go study!"

"But I'm hungry!" She pouted.

"What are you, like four?" Jamie smirked.

"It's just so boring and I can't concentrate when I'm hungry!" She said.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Fine, you continue studying and I'll go get you some food from Luke's and some ice cream." She said. She looked at Jamie. "Make sure she studies!"

She then left and went to Luke's. "Hey Luke!" She smiled sitting at the counter.

"Hey Rory! How's your mom doing?" He asked.

"She says she's hungry and she can't concentrate if she doesn't eat!" Rory smirked.

"Sounds like her." Luke chuckled.

"So can I get a few burgers and fries with some coffee please?" She smiled.

"Coming right up!" Luke said. "Jess!" He called. "You hear that?"

"Yep on it!" Jess called back.

"So you're coming to mom's graduation ceremony on Thursday right?" Rory asked.

"Graduation ceremony?" Luke frowned.

"No! Don't tell me she didn't tell you! She said she would!" Rory said.

"She hasn't mentioned anything." Luke said.

Rory sighed. "She doesn't think it's a big deal but it is. I'm sure she'd love you there." She said.

Luke nodded. "I'll be there." He said.

"Good." Rory smiled. "Tell Jess too!"

Jess then came out with her order. "Here!"

"Thanks! See ya later!" Rory smiled and hopped off her stool and headed home after getting some ice cream from Dooses'.

* * *

Thursday soon came and everyone was getting ready for Lorelai's graduation ceremony. Rory and Jamie had told their grandparents about it, hoping they would come. Luke was leaving Caesar in charge at the diner while he gave Jess, Rory, Jamie and Abby a lift to the school as Lorelai was already there. Sookie and Jackson were meeting them there.

They got there and all walked through the hallway where they spotted Lorelai.

"Mom!" Rory smiled.

Lorelai turned round and was surprised to see so many of them. "W..what are..."

"I asked Luke if he was coming and he didn't know anything about it." Rory said.

"Ah..." Lorelai said.

"We're just going to say hello to Sookie and Jackson." Rory said spotting them in the hall where the ceremony would take place. She took Jess, Jamie and Abby with her leaving Luke with Lorelai.

Lorelai looked at Luke. "Are you mad?"

Luke shook his head. "Not mad. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me." He said.

"It's not a big deal..."

"Lorelai, this is a big deal. It's a huge deal. You're graduating with a business degree." He said.

Lorelai sighed. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "I'm glad you're here."

Luke smiled. "It's ok. I better go join the others. See you after?"

Lorelai smiled and nodded. "Yeh." She then looked down the hall. "God, my kids have been busy." She said spotting her parents walking towards them.

Luke chuckled. "See, I think your kids think this is a huge deal as well. They're proud of you." He said. "As am I."

Lorelai smiled and gave him a kiss. "Thanks."

Emily and Richard approached them. "Lorelai." Emily said.

"Hi mom..." Lorelai said sheepishly. Luckily she was called to join the other graduates so couldn't stay to talk. She happily rushed off.

Emily looked at Luke. "So you were invited by Lorelai.." She said.

Luke smirked. "Actually no. Rory mentioned it to me. Lorelai didn't tell me about it." He said.

"Oh.." Emily said surprised.

"We were sorry to hear about your sister." Richard said changing the subject.

"Thank you." Luke nodded. "We should go in." He said leading them to the hall.

Soon the ceremony started and it was eventually Lorelai's turn to get up stage to receive her diploma. She walked up, received her diploma and then looked out to the audience. She saw Rory and Jamie stood up clapping, Luke, Jess, Sookie and Jackson smiling and clapping and her parents looking surprisingly emotional. She could have sworn she saw a tear in her mother's eye. She smiled back at them and walked off the stage.

After it was finished, she was immediately greeted by Rory hugging her. "Congratulations mom!" She smiled.

"Thanks hon!" Lorelai smiled at her and then received another hug from Jamie. They joined the others who also congratulated her.

"We need to get photos!" Rory smiled taking out a camera from her bag. "Grandma, Grandpa, we need one with you and mom!"

They were surprised but agreed immediately and stood each side of Lorelai. After the photo was taken, Richard gave her an envelope. "We're very proud of you, Lorelai." He said.

"Wow, thanks dad." She smiled.

"We need to get going but I'm glad we were here, even though you didn't see fit to tell us about it." Emily said in her usual manner.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Thanks for coming, mom."

They finished taking photos and Luke went up to Lorelai and handed her a long rectangular box. "Here. Congratulations. I'm proud of you." He smiled.

"Wow, Luke..." Lorelai said touched, opening the box and finding a beautiful necklace.

"You deserve it." Luke smiled.

Lorelai smiled and held it out to him. "Put it on me?" She asked.

"Sure." He smiled and put it round her neck.

Lorelai turned round and gave him a kiss. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Graduate." He smiled.

Lorelai smiled and they turned to the others who were watching them smiling. Lorelai looked round. "Where's Jamie?"

"Oh he got a call. He's just outside I think." Rory said.

"Oh ok. Well let's wait for him and then go celebrate at Luke's." She grinned.

"Sounds like a plan!" Rory smiled.

Jamie suddenly came back looking panicked.

"Jamie?" Lorelai said worried.

"Charlotte's gone into labour! She's a month early, mom! It's too early!" He exclaimed.

 **Yes I know, an evil cliffhanger there, sorry! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Sorry for the delay! My weekend was pretty busy and I didn't have time to update! Thanks for all your reviews! :)**

Chapter 39

"Ok calm down, a month isn't that early." Lorelai reassured her son. "Is she at Hartford Memorial Hospital?"

Jamie nodded.

"Well let's get down there then. I'm sure everything will be fine." She said.

"I can drive him and then you can follow in your jeep." Luke said.

Lorelai nodded and everyone rushed outside.

They got to the hospital pretty quickly and Jamie rushed in, closely followed by Luke then Lorelai, Rory and Jess. Jamie ran to the reception. "Um Charlotte Wilson's room please?" He asked.

"Third door down that corridor, number 201." The receptionist said.

"Thanks!" Jamie said and ran to the room. He opened the door and saw Charlotte in the bed. "Charlotte!"

"Oh thank god!" She said relieved.

"Is everything ok?" Jamie asked looking up at the nurse who was on Charlotte's other side.

"She will be early but with a bit of help at the hospital, your daughter should be just fine." The nurse smiled warmly at him.

Jamie let out a breath. He looked at Charlotte. "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Apart from the agonising pain I'm in?" She raised her eyebrow at him. "Yeh I'm ok."

Jamie smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, that was a silly question."

Charlotte shook her head. "No it's ok." She then realised noone had come in behind him. "Did you come alone?"

Jamie turned around and realised everyone must be outside. "No, I was at my mom's graduation ceremony so we all came straight here. They must be waiting outside."

Right on cue, Lorelai poked her head round the door. "Everything ok in here?" She asked.

Jamie smiled at her, calmer than he had been. "Yeh, I think so."

Lorelai smiled and came in. "Good."

"I think she might still need some help when she arrives but she'll be ok here, right?" Jamie asked.

Lorelai nodded. "They know what they're doing hon." She then looked over at Charlotte. "Hey, where are your parents?" She asked.

"They sort of dropped me off and then said they had a meeting to go to." Charlotte shrugged. "I don't mind."

Lorelai frowned but then joked. "Yeh I guess when I was in labour, I really didn't want my parents in with me." She smiled at them. "Um well it looks like everything's under control. I'll go wait with the others." She said walking to the door.

"Actually Lorelai?" Charlotte said. "Could you maybe come with me when it's time?" She asked shyly.

Lorelai smiled kindly with her. "Of course I will."

Charlotte smiled. "Thanks." She said quietly.

* * *

Half an hour later, Charlotte had been taken down to delivery and 10 minutes later, their daughter had arrived.

"We'll have to take her to the ICU." The midwife said. She saw Jamie's worried face. "She's going to be fine. But she just needs a bit of help breathing, that's all."

Jamie just nodded, dazed. He hadn't even met his daughter properly yet.

"Would you like to come up with us?" The midwife asked.

Jamie nodded and looked back at Charlotte. "You were amazing." He said kissing her forehead. "Are you going to come up?"

Charlotte looked pained. "Jamie..." She said.

Jamie frowned. "You won't even meet her?"

"Hey, why don't I follow them up and I'll sit with her until you come, ok?" Lorelai interrupted.

Jamie nodded. "Thanks mom." He said quietly. He watched his mom follow the midwife and looked back at Charlotte.

"Jamie, we agreed..." She started saying.

"I know what we agreed. But we never imagined it would be like this. Our daughter needs help breathing!" Jamie said. "Please, Charlotte, just come and meet her with me."

"It's too hard..." Charlotte said quietly. "If I meet her, I'll fall in love with her and never be able to leave. It's too hard..."

Jamie's expression softened a bit. "But..."

Charlotte shook his head. She reached for his hand and squeezed it. "Go meet your daughter. She should hear your voice. I'll ring my parents and get them to collect me."

Jamie felt tears in her eyes. "Charlotte..."

"Please Jamie." She said quietly. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes as well. "I love you so much. Don't forget that." She said.

Jamie leaned down and gave her a final kiss. "I love you too." He said emotionally. He went to leave but when he got to the door, he looked back at her. "Keep in touch ok? Let me know how you're doing." He said.

Charlotte nodded. "Bye Jamie."

Jamie gave her a small smile and then left the room.

* * *

After taking a moment to compose himself, he asked for the instructions to the ICU and went there. He saw Luke, Rory and Jess sat outside. He gave them a small smile before entering the room and found his mom sitting next to the incubator.

"Mom..." Jamie said quietly.

Lorelai stood up and gave him a reassuring smile. "Come here, hon..." She said holding her hand out.

Jamie took it and went to stand next to her. He took a deep breath and looked into the incubator. "Hey baby girl..." He said softly, falling in love with his daughter instantly. He looked up at his mom.

"She will be ok, won't she?" Jamie asked.

"They're confident she will be just fine. She just needs a bit of help." Lorelai reassured him.

Jamie nodded. "I'm calling her Charlotte..." He admitted.

Lorelai smiled at that. "That's a lovely name."

Jamie gave her a small smile. "It just felt right."

Lorelai nodded. "So...are you ok?" She asked softly.

"Not really but I have to be for this little one. Me and Charlotte...we said goodbye to each other. She said it would be too hard..." He said quietly.

"I can understand that." Lorelai said.

Jamie let out a big breath. "Yeh me too." He admitted. "But...I think she was the one, mom." He said.

Lorelai put her arms round her son and pulled him close. "I know it's hard. You feel alone now but you've got all our support and now you've got a beautiful daughter to look after. Focus on her."

Jamie nodded. "She's perfect." He said quietly.

Lorelai smiled. "Think I've heard someone say that before.."

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review and let me know what you think! Was really nervous about this one! :s**


	40. Chapter 40

**Wow so many reviews in such a short time! Thank you! Everyone asking about the name, please read on. Everything will be explained. :)**

Chapter 40

Jamie looked up at her mom. "Are the others allowed in?" He asked.

"I think so. But just for a short time. They said to not have too many people in here at one time." Lorelai said.

Jamie smiled and went to get everyone, who then came in and met Charlotte. "I'd like you to meet, Charlotte Lorelai Gilmore, Charlie for short." He smiled.

Lorelai's head jerked up. "Lorelai? You didn't mention that before."

"Wanted it to be a surprise. She's a proper Gilmore Girl now." He smiled.

Lorelai was touched. "Yeh I guess she is." She said softly.

Jamie smiled down at Charlotte who was opening her eyes. "Hey kid..." He said softly. "Meet your family. You've got your Grandma Lorelai.." He started.

"Although if you call me Grandma, I may not speak to you for at least 10 years." Lorelai joked.

Jamie smirked. "Your auntie Rory, your uncle Jess sort off and your Grandpa Luke." He smiled.

Luke looked up at that but then just gave a small smile and looked down at Charlie.

"That's it. Oh and you will meet my grandparents at some point, your great grandparents." Jamie said. "Although you may need to watch your back with them." He grinned.

"Jamie!" Rory laughed.

Jamie chuckled.

"Well I should go check on the diner." Luke said. "I can give anyone a lift back if you want. Jamie, I'm assuming you want to stay?" He asked.

Jamie nodded. "Try and stop me." He said sitting down next to his daughter.

"Rory? Lorelai?" He asked.

"I think I might stay a bit longer if that's ok?" Rory said sitting next to her brother.

"I need to check on things at the inn but I'll be back later." Lorelai said, realising there may be some sibling bonding. Jamie nodded at her. "Congratulations hon. Charlie's beautiful." She smiled.

"Thanks." Jamie smiled.

"Yeh congratulations Jamie." Luke said before leaving with Jess and Lorelai.

* * *

Rory and Jamie were left alone in the room.

"So are you ok?" Rory asked quietly. "With, I'm assuming you and Charlotte broke up..."

"Not really but I need to focus on Charlie. I can't wait to get her home with us." He said.

Rory smiled. "Yeh another Gilmore Girl!"

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Don't think you can corrupt her mind, because she's my kid and she's not going to turn out like caffeine and junk addicts like you and mom."

Rory laughed. "She'll fit right in." She smiled.

"Yeh she will." Jamie smiled.

"So why Charlotte Lorelai?" Rory asked.

Jamie shrugged. "It felt right. A wise woman once told me that dads name their kids after themselves the whole time so why can't moms? Charlotte did all the hard work and I...loved her...still do actually. I want Charlie to know that her mom was special." He said quietly. "I had to get Lorelai in there too. Follow the family tradition. It's your right to pass it on as a first name but I wanted my daughter to be named after the three women who mean the most to me. The three strongest women I know. Her grandmother, her mom and her aunt." Jamie smiled wistfully into the incubator.

"Aww you softy!" Rory smiled, leaning her head onto his shoulder.

Jamie smiled. "Yeh well if you tell anyone that, I'll kill you!" He smirked.

"Noted." Rory laughed.

Jamie looked at his daughter. "I want her to get the childhood like we had. I want her to enjoy it."

"She will." Rory said. She then smiled. "We did well in the mom department didn't we?"

Jamie smiled. "Definitely. Growing up in Stars Hollow was great, even though it doesn't always seem like I think that. It must have helped mom to have everyone helping her."

"And Luke." Rory smiled.

"Yeh. And Luke." Jamie said.

There was a knock on the door and Lorelai's head poked round, looking guilty.

"Were you stood there the whole time?" Jamie raised his eyebrows.

"I left my phone behind..." Lorelai said coming in guiltily.

Jamie smirked and handed her the phone. "I'm guessing you heard then?"

"Maybe..." Lorelai said. She then smiled and went and hugged them both. "I just want you to know that I did pretty well in the kid department as well."

"Yeh yeh, now go spread the news that you're a grandma!" Jamie smirked.

Lorelai smirked. "I'll see you both later." She smiled. She looked at her granddaughter. "You too, Charlie."

Jamie just shook his head as he watched his mom skip out of the room happily. "You hear that, Charlie. Your grandma's the craziest." He smirked.

Rory giggled. "I'm just going to call Tristan to let him know about this. I'll be back." She smiled and left the room.

Jamie sighed and looked at his daughter. He put his arm through ones of the holes carefully and let her grab onto one of his fingers. "I know I've said the town's crazy and your grandma's crazy and your aunt's crazy but I hope it doesn't scare you off. The town is crazy but it also has some of the best people living in it. People who helped your grandma look after and bring me and your aunt up. Your grandma and aunt are insane but they're also two of the greatest people I know. So I hope you enjoy your life in Stars Hollow. You will be loved by everyone." Jamie smiled. "I hope I can make you happy. I promise I will always be there for you whenever you need me." Jamie sat there feeling a mix of emotions. Happiness and full of adoration for his daughter, nervousness about his whole new life but also devastation about losing the girl he loved. He looked back up at his daughter. "Just keep getting better ok? Then I can take you home." He said quietly.

 **Got inspired and wrote another chapter! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 41

A week passed and Charlie was healthy enough to finally go home. Jamie was ecstatic. He couldn't wait to take her home. Lorelai came to collect them to take them home. Jamie put Charlie in her car seat and they headed home.

Jamie smiled as the car drove up their driveway and he saw the house he had grown up in. He looked down at his daughter. "This is your home now. It's a pretty great one." He smiled, getting her out of her car seat and carrying her up to the house with Lorelai following them.

They opened the door and Jamie was touched to find everyone waiting in the living room, having decorated the room with welcome home banners.

"Welcome home!" Rory grinned and ran up and hugged him and smiled at Charlie who was looking at everyone.

"Wow..." Jamie said. "You didn't have to do this."

"Nonsense! We've got a new family member. We had to give her the traditional Gilmore welcome." Rory grinned.

Jamie chuckled. "Well I guess she is officially a Gilmore girl now."

* * *

Everyone had settled down and Jamie had put Charlotte down for a sleep after feeding her. He went to the living room and joined his mom and Rory on the sofa.

"How is she?" Lorelai asked.

"Fine. Went straight to sleep." Jamie said. He then noticed something on the table. He frowned and picked up papers with properties on them around the area. "We're moving?" He asked his mom.

Lorelai sighed. "We were going to discuss it tonight as a family but yeh Luke and I were thinking about it. This house is too small for 3 teenagers and 2 kids." She said.

Jamie looked at Rory. "Did you know about this?"

Rory nodded. "Jamie..."

"No! I can't believe you've all been talking about this without me! This is our house! We grew up here!" Jamie exclaimed.

"I know hon...I will be sad to say goodbye too but...we've got a bigger family now. This house is just not practical anymore. I mean Abby's in with me and Luke and Charlie's in with you. Don't you want Charlie to be able to have her own room when she's older?" Lorelai said.

Jamie sighed. "Of course I do but I thought we were going to add an addition?"

"We were thinking about that but we thought maybe a new house will give us a new start. Charlie and Abby can have their own memories of a childhood house." Lorelai said.

"I'm sorry mom." Jamie sighed. "I didn't mean to shout at you. It's just this house means a lot to me."

"It does to me too, Jay." Rory said.

"And me." Lorelai said, putting her arms round the both of us. "But we've extended our family now. We need a bigger place."

"So long as you don't call it the Crap Shack again!" Jamie smirked.

"Oh no, the Crap Shack will always be this house." Lorelai grinned.

Luke and Jess then arrived back from the diner. "Everything ok?" Luke asked seeing the on the sofa.

"Yeh. We were just talking about the possibility of buying a new house." Lorelai said.

"Ah.." Luke said. "And?"

"I think we're in agreement..." Lorelai said glancing at Jamie who gave a small nod.

Jamie then heard Charlie fussing through the baby monitor. "Someone's up." He said going upstairs.

"How is he really taking it?" Luke asked.

Lorelai sighed. "He was mad that we didn't tell him about it but he calmed down when I explained the situation to him. He understands I think." She said.

Luke nodded. They looked up to see Jamie carrying Charlie downstairs. "I need to go prepare her formula. Who wants to hold her while I do it?" He asked.

Both Rory and Lorelai jumped up but Jamie went over to Luke. "Luke?" He asked.

Luke was surprised. He hadn't held Charlie yet.

"Charlie specifically told me she wants her Grandpa Luke to hold her." Jamie smirked.

Luke rolled his eyes but then smiled. "Give her here then." He said taking her from Jamie and cradling her in his arms.

Jamie smiled at the sight before disappearing to the kitchen to prepare the formula. He appeared after a few minutes and sat down on the sofa to feed Charlie.

The doorbell rang and Lorelai went to answer it. "Oh hi mom, dad!" She said.

"Is this a bad time?" Emily asked nervously.

"No, Jamie's just feeding her. Come on in.." She said.

"Maybe we should have checked with Jamie first." Emily said.

"No it's fine. Really!" Lorelai smiled. She led them to the living room. "Jamie, your grandparents are here." She said.

Jamie turned round and saw Emily and Richard stood awkwardly. He suddenly gave them a smile. "Come and meet your great granddaughter." He said.

They instantly relaxed and walked round the sofa to them. Jamie smiled down at his daughter. "Grandma, Grandpa this is Charlotte Lorelai Gilmore, Charlie for short. Charlie these are your great grandparents." He said.

"Nice strong name." Richard smiled.

"She's beautiful." Emily gushed.

Jamie smiled at his grandma. "Would you like to hold her?" He asked.

Emily smiled and nodded so he handed Charlie over to her. She rocked her gently getting a small smile out of her. She looked at Jamie. "Thank you." She said quietly.

He just nodded at her.

"Sorry we didn't come earlier." Richard said. "We didn't want to disturb you at the hospital."

"It's fine." Jamie said.

Lorelai smiled at the sight and went to the kitchen where she found Luke preparing dinner. "Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." Luke smiled back.

"I'm glad he's let them in." Lorelai admitted.

"It meant a lot to them. It was obvious to see." Luke said.

"You know, now that Charlie's home, we could start planning our wedding..." Lorelai said quietly.

Luke looked round. "Really?"

Lorelai smiled. "I want to marry you as soon as I can. It just seems right now that our family's complete."

Luke smiled and gave her a kiss. "Ok, let's start planning it." He said.

Lorelai grinned. "We're going to have to tell the town we're getting married."

"Ah geez! They will be bombarding us with questions." He groaned.

Lorelai laughed. "Yeh but they should be at the wedding. They've helped us a lot."

"Yeh I know." Luke said. "But I'm not letting Kirk be my best man!" He said.

Lorelai laughed at that. "Aw but he would be so good at it!"

"Lorelai!" He growled.

Lorelai smirked and leant in to kiss him again. "I can't wait to become Mrs Danes." She smiled.

"You're going to change your name?" Luke asked surprised.

Lorelai smiled. "Yeh I want to."

Luke smiled back. "So long as we don't name the new house the love shack or anything like that!" He joked.

"Deal!" Lorelai grinned.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! A bit of a fluffy episode for you there! Review and let me know if you liked it! :)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Thanks so much for all your reviews! I love reading them! :)**

Chapter 42

"Right so the guest list..." Lorelai said, sat at the kitchen table with Luke.

"I guess everyone in the town." Luke said. "And your parents."

Lorelai nodded. "That was easy!" She joked. She looked down at her list. "Catering is Sookie although she is forbidden to do anything on the day!"

Luke chuckled. "I'd like to see you try and stop her."

"Bridesmaids..." Lorelai said. "Well Rory is maid of honour, so Sookie and Lane can be bridesmaids." She said. She looked at Luke. "How about your best man?" She asked.

Luke shrugged. "I was just going to ask Jess and Jamie to do it together." He said.

Lorelai smiled. "You were going to ask Jamie?"

"Yeh well I couldn't choose between them." Luke said.

"That is really sweet. He'll be touched." Lorelai smiled. She looked back down at the list. "Ok so then Abby and Charlie can be flower girls." She said.

Luke nodded. "Ok so where should we have it?" He asked.

"What about the inn?" Lorelai suggested. "That means Sookie can have the kitchen and we can get it cheap because I sort of know the owner." She joked.

Luke smiled. "Yeh the inn would be nice. How about the reception in the town square?"

"Yeh that'll be fun." Lorelai nodded, writing it down. "Right I think that's everything. Now all we need is a date..." She said.

"What about December 6th?" He suggested.

"As in only two months from now?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeh why not? A winter wedding." Luke said.

Lorelai smiled. "And the 6th because?"

"It was my mother's birthday." He admitted.

Lorelai smiled. "I think that's perfect."

* * *

"Mom!" Jamie called. "We have to go! I want to go and buy things for Charlie before her afternoon nap!"

Jamie and Lorelai were taking Charlie for her first visit to the mall. It had been a few weeks since Charlie had come home and Jamie had nearly run out of supplies.

"Alright alright, keep your hair on! I'm coming!" Lorelai said running down the stairs. "Luke! We're off!" She called.

"Ok!" Luke called back. "See you later!"

Jamie and Lorelai headed to the mall and headed for the baby shops. They were heading out after an hour of shopping when they suddenly bumped into Charlotte.

"Charlotte!" Jamie exclaimed shocked.

Charlotte's eyes widened and she turned the other way and rushed off.

"No! Charlotte wait! Please!" Jamie rushed, carrying Charlie in her baby carrier as he did. He managed to catch up with her. "Please!" He begged.

Charlotte stopped and turned round. "I c..can't deal with this right now..." She said.

"Look, I won't make you do something you don't want to do. Please just sit with me for a bit." He said.

Charlotte reluctantly agreed and they found a bench to sit down on.

"So how have you been?" He asked.

Charlotte shrugged. "Ok..." She said eyeing the baby carrier. "So she's ok then?" She asked quietly gesturing to the carrier.

Jamie nodded. "She was only in hospital for a week but she's fine now. Great infact." He smiled. "Would...um...would you like to hold her?" He asked.

Charlotte wasn't sure but found herself nodding. Jamie took Charlie out and handed her over. "I named her Charlotte, Charlie for short." He smiled.

Charlotte was shocked. "You named her after me?"

"Well you did all the hard work..." Jamie said. "And I wanted her to be connected to you in some way."

Charlotte smiled slightly and looked down at her daughter for the first time. Charlie looked up at her with big eyes and smiled. "Wow..." She said.

"Yeh pretty amazing, isn't she?" Jamie smiled.

Charlotte nodded.

"I've missed you." Jamie admitted.

"Me too." Charlotte admitted.

"Then why don't you come back to ours for a bit? You can spend some time with her." Jamie said.

Charlotte shook her head and handed Charlie back to him. "I can't..."

Jamie sighed.

Meanwhile, Lorelai was watching them from a distance when a woman came up to her. "Lorelai right?" She asked.

"Yeh." Lorelai smiled. "You're Charlotte's mom right?"

She nodded. "I'm Kate. They look like a family don't they?" She said looking over at Jamie, Charlotte and Charlie.

Lorelai sighed. "Yeh they do. How's Charlotte doing?"

Kate sighed. "Not too good. I don't know how to help her. She won't talk about it."

Lorelai nodded. "It'll take time."

"Jamie's a great kid. You must be very proud of him. I can see how much he loves both of them." Kate said.

Lorelai smiled. "Yeh I'm very proud of him."

"I was wondering..." She started. "Oh never mind.." She brushed it off.

"No go on.." Lorelai encouraged.

"Well I was wondering if I might be able to be involved in my granddaughter's life. I know it's complicated with Charlotte but I would love to get to know her but I totally understand if you say no." She said.

Lorelai smiled at her. "Of course you can and I'm sure Jamie would be happy of your help." She said.

Kate smiled back. "Thanks. Here, this is my number." She said handing her a piece of number. "Give me a call." She looked over to see Charlotte walking away. "I better go."

Lorelai nodded. "It was good to see you and tell Charlotte I hope she's doing ok."

Kate nodded. "I will. Bye."

* * *

Lorelai and Jamie arrived home to find Luke pacing around the house.

"Ok what have we missed?" Lorelai joked.

"The town want to throw you an engagement party." Rory smirked. "Luke's not so keen."

"Yeh he doesn't want to be the centre of attention." Jess smirked.

Lorelai smirked.

"I'm just going to put Charlie down for a nap." Jamie said quietly and went upstairs.

"Is he ok?" Rory frowned.

"We bumped into Charlotte at the mall." Lorelai sighed.

"Wow! That must have messed with his head." Rory said.

"He'll be ok. He's strong." Lorelai said. She then turned to Luke. "Ok will you quit pacing? It's doing my head in!"

"Well why does this damn town have to stick their damn noses into other people's business?" He exclaimed.

Lorelai stifled a laugh. "Because they care. Come on, a party might be fun. I promise I will make sure I'm the centre of attention, not you." She joked.

Luke smirked at that. "Yeh well everyone will be looking at you anyway."

Lorelai grinned and gave him a kiss. "Where's our girl?"

"Upstairs asleep. Did you get everything you needed?" He asked.

Lorelai nodded. "Yep. Although Jamie got a little more then he bargained for."

"Yeh did I hear you mention Charlotte?" He asked.

Lorelai nodded. "They sat and talked for a bit. She met her daughter. It was nice to see but also sad as well. Her mom said she's not coping too well."

Luke nodded. "Yeh it must be hard for her."

Lorelai nodded. "Anyway what's dinner?" She asked, changing the subject as she saw Jamie walking downstairs. Everyone laughed and it relieved the tension.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Keep the reviews coming! I love hearing what you think! :)**


	43. Chapter 43

**Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 43

The town was preparing for Luke and Lorelai's engagement party this day which was going to be held in the evening. Lorelai looked at the preparations and smiled as she walked to the diner with Abby. She went in and spotted Luke coming out of the kitchen.

"Hey burger boy!" She called.

"Don't call me that." Luke growled.

"Aw what's wrong with Mr Grumpy today?" She said.

"This town. I mean do you see how much they're doing for this party? It's ridiculous!" He ranted.

Lorelai smiled. "Chill out, it's nice what they're doing." She said. "And are you even going to say hello to your daughter?" She said.

Luke gave her a look but smiled and looked down at his 3 month old daughter. "Hey Abby, who's my beautiful girl then?." He said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Lorelai joked.

"No, you're a lot of work, that's what you are!" Luke said, leaning over to give her a kiss. "Do you want your usual?" He asked.

"Yes please!" Lorelai grinned.

Luke brought her order over quickly. "So where are Rory and Jamie?" He asked.

"Jamie's at home with Charlie and Rory's helping Lane with the DJ set for tonight." Lorelai smiled.

"Ah jeez! There's going to be dancing?" He grumbled.

Lorelai grinned. "Oh I'm so glad I'm marrying you." She joked.

Luke rolled his eyes and went back to the kitchen.

* * *

The day went pretty quickly for everyone and soon it was the evening. Luke, Lorelai, Jess, Jamie and Rory all headed over to the party with Abby and Charlie in a double pram.

"Wow this looks beautiful!" Lorelai said looking at what everyone had done in the square.

"Yeh it's alright." Luke admitted.

"They did this for us." Lorelai smiled at him and leant her head on his shoulder.

Soon they were engulfed in a crowd of people and then told to sit on two thrones which Luke hated. They were given lots of presents to open.

"You do realise most of these presents are for you." Luke said.

"Yeh well what can I say? This town loves me." Lorelai grinned.

"Yeh well they have to get behind me in the queue." Luke smiled, leaning over to give her a kiss.

The music suddenly changed to Stevie Wonder's I Just Called To Say I Loved You. Lorelai smiled and looked at Luke. "Dance with me?"

Luke sighed and gave her a look.

"Please?" Lorelai smiled.

Luke took hold of her hand. "Let's go." He said.

Lorelai beamed and they went to the dancefloor and started dancing.

* * *

Rory and Jamie were sat at a table with Charlie and Abby on their laps. "They look happy." Rory smiled watching her mom and Luke.

"Yeh they do." Jamie said quietly.

Rory looked across at him. "You ok?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeh...well no...I don't know..." He said.

"You miss her?" Rory asked.

Jamie nodded. "Everyday."

Rory looked sympathetically at him. Suddenly Tristan appeared and asked if Rory wanted to dance. Rory glanced at Jamie.

"Go. It's fine." Jamie smiled at his sister. "Here, I'll take Abby as well." He said. He then spotted Jess coming to join them. "Or better yet, you can give her to Abby." He smirked. "Good timing Jess."

"Great!" He said sarcastically but took Abby from Rory.

"Jamie?" A voice said from behind him.

Jamie turned round and was surprised. "Mrs Wilson?"

"Please it's Kate. Do you mind if I sit?" She asked.

Jamie shook his head. Jess excused himself and took Abby over to Lane.

"I'm sorry to intrude. Your mom invited me." Kate said.

"It's fine." Jamie gave her a small smile.

Kate smiled at him and then at Charlie. "She's beautiful."

Jamie nodded. "Yeh she is. She looks like Charlotte." He said.

Kate nodded. "I think you're doing a great job with her."

"Thanks." Jamie said quietly. He saw her look longingly at Charlie. "Would you like to hold her?"

Kate nodded. "I'd love to." She smiled taking Charlie and holding her on her lap.

"How is she?" Jamie asked quietly.

Kate sighed. "She's not great. I know she misses you."

Jamie just nodded.

Kate looked down at Charlie. "You know, I would love to help out with Charlie if you'd let me. I'd like to know my granddaughter."

Jamie looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

Kate nodded. "But it's your choice. I know this situation is complicated. But I'd like to help."

Jamie nodded and smile. "Yeh sure."

Kate smiled. "Thank you."

Jamie turned back to the dancefloor and couldn't help but smile at his mom who was laughing at something Luke had said. They looked so happy. Kate followed his gaze. "They look happy." She said.

Jamie nodded. "Yeh they are."

* * *

One last song played at the end of the party and Lane came over to the table where Rory, Jamie and Jess were. "Right you all have to dance. I'll look after the kiddies." She said.

"I don't dance." Jess said.

"Aw come on Jess!" Rory said.

"No! No way am I going to be dancing alone up there." He said.

"Well you won't be dancing alone. You'll be dancing with us!" Rory grinned. She looked at Jamie. "Jay?"

He sighed. "Fine!" He said getting up. He looked at Jess. "If I'm doing it, you're doing it!" He said.

Jess groaned but stood up and followed them. They joined Luke and Lorelai and started dancing along to We Are Family by Sister Sledge. Even Jess and Jamie had to agree that they were having fun nearer the end.

Everyone watched them and smiled knowing they were just that. A family. Anyone could see how right they were together. Including Emily and Richard who had been watching from the side for quite a while.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Wanted a bit of fluff! :) Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Thanks for the reviews! I honestly can't believe I've got 123 already! Your support is really spurring me on so thanks! :)**

Chapter 44

It was a Saturday and everyone was at the house watching some tv. Jess went out to check the post and brought it in. He saw one addressed to him so he held onto that while he gave the rest to Lorelai. Luke was watching him as he opened it. Jess just stood there looking at the letter he had received.

"Is everything ok Jess?" Luke asked.

Jess looked up. "Um yeh...the adoption papers have come through. It's official." He said.

Lorelai and Rory both squealed and got up to hug him.

"You're officially our brother now!" Rory grinned.

Jess couldn't help but smile back. It felt nice to belong somewhere. "I guess so..." He said.

Jamie smiled at him. "That's great news!"

Jess nodded and looked over at Luke who had stood up. "So do I call you dad now?" He smirked.

Luke just rolled his eyes but then smiled at him and went over and hugged him. "Just Luke is fine."

Jess smirked and accepted the hug.

"Actually there's something I want to ask you and Jamie." Luke said sitting back down with Jess joining them. "I was...um...wondering if you'd both like to be my best men." He said awkwardly.

Jamie looked up surprised. He assumed Luke would just ask Jess. "Really?" He asked.

"Yeh. I couldn't choose between you so..." Luke shrugged it off like it wasn't a bit deal.

Jamie and Jess were both touched and nodded.

Luke smiled. "Good. That's good." He nodded.

"I can't believe the wedding is only a month away now!" Rory said.

"I can't believe Charlie's already a month old." Jamie said, smiling down at his daughter.

"Yeh and Abby's 3 months!" Lorelai added.

Luke smiled. "It's really coming together." He said.

Lorelai smiled back. "Now we just need a house and we'll be sorted."

"About that, I was thinking..." Luke said. "I know how much this house means to you three. Why don't we keep it as well?" He suggested. "I mean Jamie might want his own space later on with Charlie. It might be useful."

Jamie was surprised. "You'd give me the house?" He asked looking at his mom.

Lorelai shrugged. "It's a good idea. But we don't have to decide anything yet." She said.

They settled back down and watched the tv again.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Luke and Jess went off to the diner while Lorelai went off to the inn leaving Rory and Jamie at home with Abby and Charlie.

"I was thinking..." Rory said.

"Never a good thing." Jamie smirked.

"Hey!" She said indignantly. "Anyway I was thinking that we should do something to celebrate Jess becoming one of us. To officially welcome him into the family. I mean I know he was part of the family before but this is different." She said.

"What did you have in mind?" Jamie asked smiling at his daughter lying on a play mat infront of him whilst dangling a toy infront of her.

"I don't know." Rory admitted. "I thought you could help with that."

"Ah so I do all the hard work you mean?" Jamie smirked.

"No...I'd help." Rory grinned, keeping an eye on Abby who was on another play mat.

"Well he's already experienced the Gilmore movie night." Jamie said.

"Ooooh why don't we cook him a meal?" Rory said.

Jamie raised his eyebrow. "Us? Cook?"

"I'm sure we can find instructions online." She said. "It can't be that hard. And I mean, it will be special because we never cook." She grinned.

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Yeh ok but what about these two? We can't leave them in here alone." He said.

"I can ring Tristan to come and watch them?" Rory suggested.

"Tristan?" Jamie said sceptically. "Really?"

"Aw come on Jamie! He's been great with Abby whenever he's here. He'd look after them." Rory said.

Jamie sighed. "Yeh alright then."

Rory beamed and rang him and arranged for him to come over.

* * *

Rory and Jamie had been cooking for a good hour in the kitchen when they heard Tristan from the other room. "Umm..there's a sort of smell coming from Charlie!" He called.

"She needs changing then!" Jamie called back.

"Oh..um..." Tristan said.

Jamie smirked. "I'm coming, don't worry!" He called, checking Rory was ok with everything cooking and then went off to change Charlie's diaper.

Lorelai had met up with Luke and Jess at the diner before arriving back with them an hour later to find Tristan in the living room playing with the kids.

"Oh, hey Tristan!" Lorelai said surprised.

"Hi Lorelai, Luke, Jess." He smiled.

"Where are Rory and Jamie?" She asked.

Just then Rory and Jamie appeared from the kitchen. "Sorry we asked Tristan to watch the kids as we wanted to do something." Rory said.

Lorelai sniffed the air. "I smell food..." She frowned.

"Yeh we wanted to do something to celebrate Jess becoming an official member of the family." Rory said. "So we looked up how to make lasagne online and cooked it." She grinned.

"You two cooked?" Luke asked surprised.

They nodded.

"Is it edible?" Lorelai joked.

"Hey! We spent ages on it! It better taste good!" Rory said.

Jess was touched. "You two really cooked for me?"

"It was Rory's idea." Jamie smirked. "But yeh. We wanted to officially celebrate the fact that we now have a brother." He said.

Jess smiled. "Thanks."

Tristan left them to it and Charlie and Abby were put down for a nap while they all settled down to the meal.

"Mmm this isn't half bad." Jess smirked.

"Thank you!" Rory said proudly.

"Yeh I can't believe I didn't know my kids can actually cook. We didn't need to starve all these years." She joked.

"Hey! I made sure you didn't starve." Luke said.

Lorelai grinned. "And for that I am eternally grateful." She then smiled at her kids. "This was a lovely idea." She said.

Rory and Jamie smiled.

Luke nodded. "Yeh good job you two." He said secretly touched that they would do this for Jess. Jess just looked round the table and smiled to himself. He had a proper family now and if felt nice. He felt safe and secure for the first time in his life.

 **Hope you enjoyed this! I realised I hadn't really finalised this part of the story so I wanted to do something about that! Review and let me know what you think! :) Also, if you have any suggestions, please don't hesitate to tell me. I love hearing your suggestions. :)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 45

It was the first day back at school for Rory, Jamie and Jess for their final year. They were all in the kitchen having breakfast before going to catch the bus.

"Anyone want anymore pancakes?" Luke asked standing by the cooker.

"Me please!" Rory said.

"Yes please!" Jamie said.

"I'm good." Jess said.

"Oh Luke?" Jamie asked.

"Yeh?"

"I was wondering if maybe there would be a part time job going at the diner?" Jamie asked. "It's just I want to be able to earn money to buy things for Charlie."

Luke nodded. "I'm sure we can work something out."

"Thanks." Jamie smiled.

Lorelai then came and joined them. "Need coffee!" She said.

"Here." Luke said handing her a mug.

"Life saviour!" Lorelai grinned drinking it.

"Oh mom, you're looking after Charlie today right?" Jamie asked.

"Oh my god, I totally forgot, I can't. I have this really important meeting I can't get out of." Lorelai said. "I'm so sorry."

"Mommm!" Jamie said.

"I can take her if you want?" Luke suggested.

"Really? To the diner?" Jamie asked.

"Yeh, I mean I'm having Abby today anyway and I can get a playpen for them to go in the corner." He said.

"Thanks Luke. That would be great." Jamie said gratefully. "I can pick her up straight after school."

"Yeh that's fine."

"Maybe I can help out a bit as well?" Jamie suggested hopefully.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Yeh ok."

"Thanks!" Jamie grinned.

"Come on, we better go or we'll be late!" Rory said getting up.

"All Charlie's things are in the bag in the living room." Jamie told Luke.

"Ok. Have a good day!" Luke said.

"Yeh bye guys." Lorelai smiled at them.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Rory, Jamie and Jess all entered the diner. Jess immediately went and helped Luke with the orders.

Luke saw them and smiled. "Hey, how was school?"

"Yeh it was good." Rory smiled.

"Yeh not bad." Jamie said and Jess nodded.

Jamie looked over to Charlie and smiled. "How's Charlie been?"

"Good as gold." Luke said. "She's just had a nap. The whole town's been in today to see you both."

Jamie smirked. "Sorry."

"Nah it's ok. At least I didn't need to worry about them being looked after." Luke smirked.

Jamie chuckled. "So do you need any help?"

"Actually it's not that busy now." Luke said. "I probably don't even need you Jess." He turned to Jamie. "I promise you can start tomorrow." He said.

"Ok cool sure." Jamie said. "I might take Charlie to the inn then and I can do some studying. It's the first day back and they've already given us so much work."

"Yeh I might join you if you're sure you don't need me?" Jess said.

"Yeh you go, it's fine." Luke smiled, glad Jess was taking the work seriously.

"I can take Abby if you want?" Jess suggested.

"Ok thanks, yeh that would be a help." Luke said.

"Sure." Jess said picking up Abby while Jamie picked up his daughter.

They then both left the diner and headed to the inn.

"Well I'm hungry..." Rory said.

Luke chuckled. "Burger and fries?"

"Yes please!" She grinned.

"Coming right up." Luke said going to the kitchen.

* * *

Jamie and Jess entered the inn.

"Woah, it's packed in here!" Jamie said.

They went up to the reception desk.

"Hey mom!" Jamie said.

Lorelai looked up. "Oh hey hon! Hey Jess!" She smiled. "Hey baby girls." She smiled down at the kids.

"I was wondering if we could study here but looking round it's pretty packed." Jamie said.

"Yeh it's been so busy today. But here, you can use a room upstairs." She said giving them a key. "Just don't let Michel know I gave you one of our rooms." She grinned.

They chuckled. "Thanks mom!" Jamie said and headed upstairs with Jess.

* * *

Luke and Rory had come home in the evening and Luke was preparing dinner when the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Rory called, going to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Rory!" Lorelai's frantic voice said.

"Mom?" Rory asked. "Is everything ok?"

"No...um...the inn...fire..." She stammered.

"Mom, you're not making any sense? What about the inn?" Rory asked.

Luke came down the hallway when he heard Rory's concerned voice. She shrugged at him.

"There's um been a fire at the inn!" Lorelai panicked.

"What? What do you mean a fire?" Rory started to worry. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm out but...Jamie and Jess are still in there with the kids. I sent them upstairs to study!" She cried.

"Oh my god!" Rory said. "We'll be right there, mom!" She said and hung up.

"Um there's been a fire at the inn. Mom's out but Jamie and Jess were studying upstairs with Charlie and Abby." Rory said scared.

Luke's eyes widened. "Let's go." He said and he got in his truck with Rory and drove straight to the inn.

They both jumped out to see a lot of people outside. Rory spotted her mom just outside. "Mom!" She shouted and ran up to her.

"Rory.." She said. She then saw Luke and she hugged him tightly. "I should never have sent them upstairs!"

"Hey, you weren't to know this would happen." He said trying to reassure her. "Stay here, ok?" He said, going towards the door. He tried to look in but there were flames everywhere. "Urghh...I can't get in. There's no way in!" He said frustrated.

Lorelai clung to Luke. "I'm scared Luke. Our kids are in there." She said scared.

Luke just hugged her tightly. "They'll be ok. The fire engines will be here any minute and they can get them out." He said trying to stay calm for them but inside he was worried sick.

"Mom..." Rory said quietly.

Lorelai looked over and saw Rory looking really worried. "Hey come here." She said.

Rory went and hugged her. "Luke's right." Lorelai said. "They'll be fine." She said trying to make her believe it as well.

They all just stood there looking up at the inn which had black smoke coming out of it.

 **Thought it was time for a bit of drama! :D Hope you enjoyed it! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**Am on a roll so here's your next chapter! :D**

Chapter 46

Jamie and Jess were sat in one of the rooms upstairs studying, keeping an eye on the kids, when they suddenly heard the fire alarms go off.

"What's that?" Jess frowned.

"Sookie probably burnt something in the kitchen." Jamie said. "It'll be fine."

Jess just nodded and went back to studying. It was only about 10 minutes later when he noticed smoke coming through under the door. "What the...?" He said.

Jamie looked and was shocked. He went to open the door and all he could see was black smoke. He walked along the corridor and could see flames engulfing the stairs. "Oh my god.." He said, rushing back to the room. "There's a fire! There's no way down." He said worried.

Jamie quickly got one of the duvets and put it under the door to try and prevent smoke coming in but it didn't stop it coming through the side and the top. They picked up the kids and held them close to their chests, shielding them from the smoke.

"What are we going to do?" Jess panicked, starting to cough as the room was starting to fill with smoke.

Jamie was feeling himself start to cough to. He went to the window and tried to get it open but it was stuck. "Damn it.." He said.

"Use the chair.." Jess in between coughs.

Jamie got hold of the chair and handed Charlie to Jess so that he could smash the window. It took a few tries but he managed to do it. He took Charlie back and stuck his head out the window. He saw a lot of people standing around the front. He then spotted his mom, Rory and Luke. "Mo...om.." He tried to shout he kept coughing.

Luckily, Rory was looking up and spotted him. "Mom! Luke! It's Jamie!" She said.

They looked up and ran to the window.

"Jamie! Are you ok?" Lorelai called worried.

Jamie looked back to see Jess coughing badly. He knew he was getting worse. "We need to get out! The room is full of smoke." He said.

Lorelai went and grabbed a ladder that they had for the inn and put it up to the window. Luke started climbing up. "Be careful!" Lorelai called.

Jess joined Jamie at the window with Abby as Luke reached the top. "Take the kids first. I think they're ok." Jess said coughing.

Luke took hold of them. "You two come down straight after me, ok?" He said.

They nodded and Luke started climbing down. Jamie looked at Jess. "You go next. You've got it far worse." He said.

Jess shook his head. "No, you go. Charlie needs you." He insisted.

"But..."

"Just go..I'll come after." He said.

Jamie was hesitant but he did as he was told. He looked up to check Jess was following him and he was. As soon as they got down, Lorelai hugged them both.

"God, I was so scared." She said.

"We need to get all four of you checked out." Luke said just as the paramedics arrived.

"Mom, I don't think Jess is right. He was coughing really badly up there." Jamie said quietly.

The paramedics came over and checked them out. They were told that Charlie and Abby were fine but that they come along to the hospital to make sure. Jamie and Jess were told that they should get to the hospital.

Luke, Lorelai and Rory went along with them in the ambulance.

* * *

Once at the hospital, they were all checked out properly. Charlie and Abby got the all clear. Jamie was told that he should have a couple days of rest but he wasn't that serious. Jess, however, had inhaled a lot of smoke so had contracted a really bad cough.

They went into his room. "Hey.." Jamie said going to his side.

"Hey.." Jess said quietly.

"Why didn't you go first? I told you to go before me."

"Charlie needed you." Jess said coughing.

"Just relax, ok.." Lorelai said softly. "Don't worry about speaking. You just need to rest."

Jess just nodded. "The kids...?" He asked.

"They're fine. They got the all clear." Luke said. "You did a good job protecting them."

Jess nodded, relieved.

"Why don't you lot go home? Jamie, you need the rest." Lorelai said.

"I can stay..." Luke said.

"No it's ok. I want to." Lorelai said. She gave Luke a kiss. "I'll keep you updated."

Luke nodded reluctantly. He looked at Jess. "Just rest ok? Do as the doctors say." He said.

Jess nodded and he watched Luke lead the others out of the room. He looked at Lorelai. "You don't have to stay..."

"I'm staying. No arguments." Lorelai said softly. "Do you need anything? A glass of water?"

Jess shook his head. "I'm fine. You don't need to fuss."

"Hey, I know I'm not your biological mom but according to the law, you are offically my son so I get to care." Lorelai said softly. "And you helped save my other kids."

Jess gave her a small smile. "It's nice to..." He started before he had a coughing fit. "..have someone who cares..."

"We will always care. You're part of the family now." Lorelai said softly. "Go to sleep. You must be feeling exhausted." She said.

Jess nodded and gradually fell asleep, Lorelai keeping vigil by his side.

* * *

Luke took the others home and they put Charlie and Abby down to sleep straight away, making sure they were ok first. They then went to the living room and sat down for a minute.

"He will be ok, won't he?" Rory asked worried.

"He'll be fine." Luke reassured her. "The doctors said it will take time but he'll be fine."

Rory nodded and turned to Jamie. "What about you? Are you sure you're ok? Shouldn't you stay at the hospital incase?"

"Ror, I'm ok. They said I needed rest for a couple of days. They wouldn't have discharged me if they didn't think I was ok." Jamie reassured his sister.

Rory nodded and gave him a hug. "I'm glad you're ok." She said quietly. "I'm going to head to bed. Night." She said going off to bed.

"Night." Jamie said.

"Night." Luke said.

Jamie sighed and leant his head back to rest against the back of the sofa.

"You ok?" Luke asked.

Jamie nodded. "Jess will be ok, won't he? I don't know what happened. He just suddenly started coughing really badly."

Luke sighed. "He's always had a weak immune system. But the doctors said he should be ok. They know what they're talking about."

Jamie nodded. He looked over at Luke who looked worn out. "I'm sorry if we scared you. We heard the fire alarms and just assumed it was Sookie in the kitchen. It wasn't until we saw the smoke that we realised it wasn't and at that time, it had spread and we couldn't get downstairs."

"Yeh I couldn't find a way in when I got there..." Luke said. "I tried to."

"It's fine. We're out now." Jamie said.

"Yeh.." Luke said.

"I think I'm going to head to bed now too." Jamie said getting up.

Luke nodded. "Night. And don't worry about school for a couple of days! You need your rest." He said.

Jamie nodded and headed upstairs. Luke sighed and leaned back on the sofa. _What an eventful day!_ He thought. He then thought about Jess lying in that hospital bed. _He'll be fine. They said he'll be fine._ He told himself.

 **Hope you enjoyed the bit of drama! Review and let me know what you think! I'm still overwhelmed by the support I'm getting for this story! :)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Thanks so much for the reviews so far! :) Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 47

It had been a few days since the fire. Jamie was still off school and Jess was back home but under strict conditions that he rest at least another week. Luke drove back from the diner to check on them and as he drove into the driveway he saw Jamie doing keepy uppies with a football. He got out of his truck and walked over to him.

"Aren't you meant to be resting?" Luke said.

"I know but I'm so bored. I feel fine." Jamie said. "I never thought I'd say this but I miss school."

Luke chuckled. "I know it's boring but the doctors told you to take a few days off to rest for a reason. I don't think they expected you to start playing football."

Jamie sighed. "I know..." He said doing some skills with the ball.

Luke noticed his talent. "You're good. Do you play at school?"

Jamie shook his head. "I don't have time if I want to graduate with good grades." He said. "On top of looking after Charlie."

"You should look into a sports scholarship somewhere after." Luke said, tackling the ball from.

"I don't know..." Jamie said. "I want to do business." He admitted.

"Really?" Luke asked surprised.

"Yeh I want to own my own business like mom will one day and like you do." Jamie said.

Luke was surprised. Jamie actually really told any of them about his future plans. "I think you'd do well with that." He said.

"Really?" Jamie asked.

Luke nodded. "I know you will."

Jamie gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

"So is Jess inside?" Luke asked.

"Yeh he's inside reading to Charlie and Abby." He smirked.

They went inside quietly and heard Jess softly reading a book out loud to Charlie and Abby who he was holding on his lap. Luke smiled at the sight.

* * *

After school, Rory came back from school and gave Jess and Jamie the work they'd missed. She had managed to pick it up for them as she knew they didn't want to fall behind. She was closely followed by Lorelai who had spent the day trying to work out what she was going to do about the inn.

"How are my two patients?" She smiled at Jess and Jamie who were already looking through the work Rory had brought back for them.

"Bored." Jamie replied.

"Fine." Jess said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a conversation ended in two words." She joked. She went to the kitchen and found Luke who was cooking them supper. "And there's my fiance!" She smiled.

"Hey." Luke smiled and gave her a kiss. "How was your day?"

Lorelai's face fell. "Not great. The inn's in bad shape. It's going to be a while until it's up and running again."

"Why don't you think about what alternatives you have?" Luke said cautiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you and Sookie have spoken for years about buying and owning your own inn. Why don't you take the plunge and look into putting a bid on the dragonfly?" He asked.

Lorelai sighed. "We have talked about it." She admitted. "But it's going to be hard to say goodbye to the Independence inn. Rory and Jamie took their first steps there."

"I know." Luke said softly going over to her and pulling her into a hug. "But you knew this day would come eventually..."

"I know." Lorelai said sadly. "I guess maybe it is the right time. Mia's flying in next week. We're going to talk to her then."

"Good." Luke said. "She'll understand. The fire wasn't your fault." He reassured her.

Lorelai nodded. "Thanks." She said softly. "Oh by the way, what are we going to do about Thanksgiving?" She asked. "My parents always want a meal with us but we need to have one in the diner as well. Oh and then we have the Kims, oh and Sookie's!" She said.

Luke raised his eyebrows. "Four thanksgiving dinners? Seriously? That's a lot, even for you." He said.

"Well we can't skip any. It's tradition!" Lorelai insisted.

"We could skip the diner one." Luke suggested.

"No way mister! Your dinners have always been the highlights of our Thanksgivings!" She said.

"Really?" Luke smiled, surprised.

"Really." Lorelai smiled.

"Well I don't know how you're going to do it." He said.

"Ah we'll sort it out." She grinned.

"So how were Jess and Jamie today?" She asked.

"Jess was fine. He was even reading to the kids." He smirked.

"Awww that's so cute!" Lorelai grinned.

"Yeh but he doesn't know I know so keep it zipped!" He said.

Lorelai mimed zipping her mouth shut.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Jamie was bored." He said. "He wants to go back to school. And to be honest, I think he's ready. His cough has gone and he really wants to stay ahead with his work. It will be especially hard for him this year." He said.

Lorelai nodded. "Yeh I guess you're right. I just don't want him to overdo it."

"He won't. He's sensible." Luke said.

Lorelai nodded. "Ok we can tell him he can go back tomorrow."

Luke nodded. "Good." He said going back to the supper he was making.

Lorelai sat at the table and smiled as she watched him move around the kitchen easily. It felt like he'd always been there, like he belonged. Luke was her rock, her soulmate. She knew she wouldn't have been able to cope with everything this year if he hadn't been there by her side. And he was going to be her husband in a few weeks. She couldn't wait.

She was interrupted from her daze when Jamie came in. "Um mom, Kate's here? Charlotte's mom. She said she wants to talk to you..." He said.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! This was a bit of a filler episode! I promise the wedding will be soon! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	48. Chapter 48

**I'm glad you're enjoying this! Here's the next chapter. :)**

Chapter 48

Lorelai went to the door. "Hi Kate." She smiled. "Everything ok?"

"Hi Lorelai." Kate said. "Um...I was wondering if I could talk to you outside for a minute?"

"Um sure.." Lorelai said following her out. "Is everything ok? Is Charlotte ok?"

Kate sighed. "Not really. She's not coping that well. She's just gone to college now because she was freaking out about it."

"Aw poor thing." Lorelai said sympathetically.

"I try to talk to her about Charlie and Jamie but she just immediately changes the subject. Ever since she met Charlie at the mall, she's just been different.." Kate said.

"Well that's understandable. She met her daughter for the first time and then walked away." Lorelai said. "Which college did she go to in the end?"

"Yale. She didn't want to go too far." Kate said.

"Well I'm sorry she's not coping too well."

"Could you talk to her?" Kate asked.

"What?"

"I mean I know she's at Yale but could you maybe meet up with her? I mean you know what she's going through..." Kate said.

"I don't know. Our situations are quite different..." Lorelai said.

"Please! I know it's asking a lot but I'm desperate. I just want her back." Kate said.

Lorelai sighed. "Ok I'll try."

"Thank you." Kate said sincerely. "Well I better go. I don't want to interrupt your evening anymore."

"It's fine. Would you like to stay for dinner? Luke's made lots." She said.

Kate smiled but shook her head. "I'm ok but thanks."

"Ok. Well I'll see you around."

"Bye Lorelai." She said and then left.

* * *

The next day, Jamie and Rory went off to work. Luke went to the diner and Jess stayed at home with Charlie and Abby. Lorelai went off to meet Charlotte They had agreed to meet at a cafe in New Haven.

Lorelai walked in and spotted Charlotte in the corner. "Hey hon." She smiled walking up to her and sitting down.

"Hi.." Charlotte gave her a small smile.

"Your mom said you were struggling a bit.." Lorelai said.

"My mom went to you?" Charlotte asked.

"She was really worried about you." Lorelai said softly.

Charlotte sighed. "I wish I hadn't seen her.. She looked up and smiled at me." She said quietly.

"She's quite a smiler." Lorelai smiled.

"I question whether I did the right thing." She admitted.

"Right thing?"

"I mean I'm glad Jamie has Charlie. He's a great dad." She said.

Lorelai smiled. "He loves her so much. The fire was so scary for him."

"The fire? What fire?" Charlotte asked shocked.

"Your mom didn't tell you?"

Charlotte shook her head.

"The inn had a fire. Jamie, Charlie, Jess and Abby were trapped outside. They had to get out through the window." She said.

"Oh my god! Are they...?" She exclaimed.

"They're both fine. The kids got the all clear. Jamie had a few days off school but he's fine now. He's gone back today. Jess was the worst but he's getting over it." Lorelai said.

"Wow...I'm...I'm sorry about the inn.." Charlotte said knowing how much it meant to Lorelai and her family.

"Thanks." Lorelai said. "So...Yale?"

Charlotte gave a small smile. "I wanted to be close to home..." She said.

"Or...close to Jamie and Charlie?" She prompted her.

Charlotte looked down at the table. "I don't know..." She looked up at Lorelai. "I don't know what to do. I just don't feel cut out for all the mom duties. And Jamie's doing such a great job. He doesn't need me."

"Aw hon, Jamie will always need you. Charlie too. He misses you." Lorelai said.

"I'm not ready." Charlotte said quietly.

"Well then take some time and have a think." Lorelai said softly. "If you decide you want to be a part of the family, you'll be welcomed with open arms. We all know it's been hard for you. Jamie wants Charlie to know her mom." She said.

"He doesn't hate me?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh hon, he could never hate you. You were the one for him. He loves you. Yes, he's found it hard as well but he wants Charlie to have her mom." She said softly.

"I don't know..."

"I don't want to force you into anything. I just want you to not be so upset. Your mom wants her daughter back." Lorelai said.

Charlotte gave her a small smile. She took something out of her bag. "Um could you maybe give this is Charlie?" She asked, holding out a small teddy bear.

Lorelai smiled. "Of course."

"Thanks."

"Now take care, ok?"

Charlotte nodded and watched Lorelai leave.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Rory and Jamie were back from school and Lorelai was home as well. She found Jamie in his room with Charlie. "Hey.." She smiled.

"Hey mom." Jamie smiled.

"How was school?"

"Yeh good. It was good to be back." He said.

"Um so I have a confession to make..." Lorelai said.

Jamie looked up. "I thought you had your guilty face one..."

"Kate wanted me to go and talk to Charlotte. She said she wasn't coping too well. She thought because I've been through the same thing, I might be able to help..." She paused, looking at Jamie who was silent so it prompted her to continue. "So I went and met up with her in New Haven today..."

"New Haven?"

"She's gone to Yale."

"Oh."

"Yeh and well um we talked.." Lorelai said.

"Has she changed her mind?" Jamie asked quietly.

"She's deeply conflicted. She's got all these thoughts going on in her head. She needs to sort them out." She said.

Jamie sighed. "So no then.."

"She needs time.." Lorelai said. She then pulled out the teddy bear. "But...she did ask me if I could give this to Charlie.." She smiled.

Jamie gave a small smile and took hold of the teddy. "Cute." He said. He held it down to Charlie who gurgled and smiled.

"I think she likes it." Lorelai smiled.

Jamie smiled. "Of course it is. It's from her mom."

Lorelai put her hand and gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Just give her some time. When she's ready, she'll be here." She said and then left him to it.

Jamie sighed. "I hope so..." He said to himself looking down at his daughter.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! :D Review and let me know! I love reading your comments and they really motivate me. :)**


	49. Chapter 49

**Thank you for all your support! Hope you like the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 49

A week had passed and Jess was back at school now feeling much better. Everyone had gotten over the shock of the fire. Jamie and Jess were back to normal and Lorelai was busy with Sookie and Michel discussing the new inn.

Jamie, Jess, Rory and Tristan walked into the diner after school and Jess and Jamie immediately started helping Luke take orders. Jamie had been working there for just under a week now and he was enjoying working alongside Luke and Jess. The three of them had formed a close bond.

"Two cheeseburgers please and chilli fries!" Rory said sitting down at the counter with Luke.

"Coming right up." Luke said.

"Tristan, I was wondering if you'd like to do me a favour?" Rory asked.

Tristan looked at her suspiciously. "Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like whatever it is?" He asked.

"There's a dance marathon next week here. I was sort of hoping you'd like to be my partner." She said.

"Dancing? Really?"

"Yeh. Whoever is left standing wins a huge trophy. Please?" Rory said.

"Fine. If it's that important to you then I'll do it." He sighed.

"Really?" Rory grinned. "Let's shake on it so I know you won't back out." She grinned holding out her hand.

Tristan rolled his eyes and shook her hand.

"Yay thanks!" Rory beamed.

Jamie brought their order over.

"Oh by the way, the dance marathon is a 24 hour thing." Rory added.

"What?" Tristan exclaimed.

Jamie chuckled. "She got you good." He smirked.

"Roryyy!" Tristan groaned.

"What? If I told you that before, you would never have agreed on it." She said.

"She's sneaky, your sister." Tristan said to Jamie.

"Don't I know it." Jamie smirked and then looked up to see Lorelai coming in with Abby and Charlie. He smiled at the sight of his daughter and went up to him. She picked up Charlie. "Hey baby girl. How are you?" He smiled down at her.

"She's been good." Lorelai smiled, joining Rory and Tristan at the counter. "Hey Tristan." She smiled.

"Hi." Tristan smiled at her. "Did you know your daughter's sneaky?"

"Oh dear, what's she done now?" Lorelai said.

"I asked him to be my partner for the dance marathon but I sort of left out the information that it was 24 hours." Rory grinned.

"To be fair, it's a rookie's error." Jamie joined in the conversation. "You should have asked. Wasn't the word marathon sort of a giveaway?" He smirked.

"Yeh yeh..." Tristan said.

"Oh talking about that, I put your name down to be my partner." Lorelai grinned at Jamie.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"Well Luke won't do it because he's doing the coffee stand." Lorelai said.

"Mommm!" Jamie groaned.

Tristan and Rory laughed at the whole situation backfiring on Jamie.

"Please Jamie! I need to beat Kirk this year!" Lorelai said.

"Fine! But then Jess has to look after the kids." He said.

"What do I need to do?" Jess asked passing them and hearing his name.

"Look after the kids while we all do the dance marathon." Rory smiled.

"You can bring them with you for a bit and sit on the benches." Lorelai said.

"Yeh sure whatever. At least I'm not dancing." Jess said going off to the kitchen.

"Well that was easy..." Lorelai remarked.

* * *

The dance marathon soon arrived and everyone was on the dance floor getting ready. Jess was sat on the benches with Charlie and Abby on his lap while Luke was at his coffee stand. The music started and the dancing began. About a couple of hours in, Rory saw Dean walk in and go and sit on the benches.

"Oh great..." She mumbled.

"What?" Tristan asked following her gaze to Dean. "Who's he?"

"Just this guy..." Rory said.

"Rory?" Tristan prompted, knowing there was more to it.

She sighed. "He wanted to go out with me and got obsessed with it. Jamie immediately disliked him because of some things he said at school about mom so they fought about it resulting in Dean beating Jamie up." She said looking round the dance floor to see if Jamie had seen him and he had. They exchanged glances.

"Wow..." Tristan said, shocked. "So what's he doing here if he's not dancing?"

"Probably trying to freak me out. I thought he was over it but by the look he's giving us, I guess he's not..." Rory said feeling slightly unnerved.

"Do you want to leave?" Tristan asked.

Rory shook her head. "No it's ok. He can't do anything here anyway with all these people. Let's just hope he gets bored and goes home." Rory said.

"How about I let him know you're totally off the market?" Tristan said.

"How?" Rory asked.

"By doing this." He smiled and he leaned forward and gave Rory a long kiss.

She smiled. "That'll work." She said.

Meanwhile, Dean had noticed Jess sitting with the kids and recognised him from seeing him walk around with Rory and Jamie. He moved and went and sat next to him. "Hey, it's Jess right?" He asked.

"Depends who's asking." Jess said.

"I'm Dean. I think you went to my school for a bit?" He said.

Jess' eyes narrowed. He knew the name and knew immediately who he was. Lane had told him the stories when they were at school. "Yeh I went for a bit but I transferred." He said.

"Oh that's cool. You hang out with Rory right? Do you know who she's dancing with by any chance?" He asked nonchalantly.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Jess said.

"I'm just wondering." Dean said.

"Yeh well don't. Look I know who you are and I know you have a perverse obsession with Rory and that you beat up Jamie so if you actually want to walk around town, just leave me and them alone." Jess said.

"Woah ok! I was just making conversation. No need to be like that." Dean said holding his hands up in mock surrender and moving to where he was sitting before.

Jess glared at him. Luke came over and sat with Jess for a bit, picking up Abby and putting her on his lap. "Were you just talking to that boy?" He asked.

"No, he was talking to me and I told him to beat it. Don't worry, I know who he is. Lane told me about him when I went to Stars Hollow High." Jess said.

Luke nodded. "Good. He's trouble. Promise me you'll stay away from him." He said.

"Only if he stays away from me." Jess said.

"Jess..." Luke warned. "I don't want you to end up like Jamie did. Just promise me, ok?"

"Yeh I promise." Jess said.

"Good."

Just then it was a break for the dancers and the four of them joined Jess and Luke on the benches. Luke went back to the coffee stand and Lorelai went with him while Rory, Jamie and Tristan joined Jess and the kids.

"Feeling tired yet?" Jess smirked.

"Nope!" Rory smiled.

"Not yet." Tristan said.

"Yep." Jamie said. He then looked back to where Dean was sitting to find him staring at them. "God, can't he just go home?" He muttered.

Rory turned round and saw Dean. She turned back to Jamie. "Just ignore him. He'll get bored." She said.

"He had the nerve to come and talk to me. I told him to beat it." Jess said.

"What? What did he say?" Rory asked nervously.

"He wanted to know who Tristan was." Jess said. "I didn't tell him."

"I don't get him at all. I thought he was over me." Rory said quietly.

Tristan put his arm round her. "Don't worry. He can't make a scene here. After the dance, we can all go home together so we don't give him a chance to try anything." He reassured her.

Rory nodded and leant against him. "Ok.."

Soon the break was over so everyone got ready to go back to the dancing and Lorelai joined them.

"I'm going to take these two home. They're getting tired." Jess said standing up.

"Ok thanks Jess." Lorelai smiled giving Abby a kiss.

"Yeh thanks." Jamie said doing the same with Charlie.

Jess went to say goodbye to Luke and then left.

The dance started again but Rory was starting to get unnerved by Dean's presence.

"Say the word and we can go back to yours." Tristan said.

Rory nodded. "I think I will. He's starting to freak me out a bit." She admitted.

They went up to Lorelai and Jamie to tell them. "Mom, I'm going to call it a day." Rory said.

Lorelai nodded. "Is it Dean? Are you ok?" She asked concerned.

"I would just feel more comfortable at home. Jess is already there and Tristan said he'd stay til you got back."

"Ok. We'll see you later then." Lorelai said understanding.

Rory nodded. "Good luck! I hope you kick Kirk's ass!" She grinned.

Lorelai smirked. "I hope so!"

Rory smiled and then left with Tristan.

* * *

Rory and Tristan were walking home when they heard footsteps running up behind them.

"Rory!" Dean called catching up with them.

"Leave me alone." Rory snapped.

"Rory please!" He said.

"Look dude, I don't know what your problem is but you have to get over the fact that Rory isn't into you and stop freaking her out." Tristan said angrily.

"What's it got to do with you?" Dean said.

"Well seeing as Rory is my girlfriend, I think I have every right to be angry at you for scaring her. She had to leave early because of you." Tristan said.

"Oh yeh? Jealous were you? Because she was staring at him the whole time." Dean egged him on.

"Tristan let's just go." Rory said.

Tristan nodded and went to walk away from him.

"Wimp." Dean snickered.

Tristan turned round and pushed him. "Seriously? I'm not scared of you." He said angrily. "Now leave Rory alone and I mean it!" He shouted.

"Rory, honey, are you ok?" Sookie said walking up to them with Jackson.

Rory nodded. "Yeh we're ok, thanks Sookie." She said quietly.

She recognised Dean. "Haven't you been told to stay away from her?" She frowned.

"I have the right to talk to her." Dean said cockily.

Tristan glared at him.

"I think you should leave now." Jackson intervened. "Unless you want me to go and get Luke." He said.

Dean hesitated. He had to admit, he was intimidated by Luke. "Fine, whatever! I'm going." He said and stormed off.

Rory breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks." She said sincerely to Sookie and Jackson. She then looked at Tristan. "You ok?"

He calmed down a bit. "I should ask you that. That guy's a jerk." He said.

"Yeh tell me about it. Come on, let's go home." She said. "Bye Sookie, bye Jackson." She said.

"Bye honey." Sookie smiled at her.

"See ya Rory." Jackson said.

* * *

It was about midnight when Lorelai, Jamie and Luke returned home holding a huge trophy.

"You won!" Rory grinned, getting up from the sofa and hugging them.

"Yep! Kirk's partner collapsed. You should have seen his face!" Lorelai grinned.

"It was pretty funny." Jamie smirked.

"Congrats!" Rory laughed.

"Has Jess gone to bed?" Luke asked.

"Yeh I think he got tired looking after the kids. He went soon after he put them down to go to sleep. I wanted to wait up to see if you won." Rory smiled.

"I better get going." Tristan said. "Congratulations." He smiled at Lorelai.

"Thanks Tristan. And thanks for staying with Rory." She said sincerely.

"No problem. I'll see you at school." He said giving Rory a kiss and then left.

"Urghh...I need to sit down!" Lorelai said collapsing on the sofa.

"Well I need my bed." Jamie said, headng upstairs.

Luke sat down next to Lorelai while Rory sat at the other end of the sofa.

"So you got home ok?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeh...fine..." Rory said.

"I saw Dean leave soon after you..." Lorelai said.

Rory sighed. "Yeh he chased after us.." She said.

"What?" Luke said angrily.

"It's fine. Tristan told him to get lost and then Sookie and Jackson intervened so he walked off." Rory said.

Lorelai sighed. "So you're ok? Really?"

Rory nodded. "I just hope he gets bored soon and leaves me alone."

"I'm sure he will. He'll meet someone else and then he'll forget about you." Lorelai reassured her.

"Let's hope so.." Rory said.

"So Tristan was your knight in shining armour?" Lorelai teased.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Yes he was."

"Awww young love!" She teased.

"And on that note...I'm off to bed too. Night mom, Luke."

"Night hon!" Lorelai grinned.

"Night Rory. And by the way, Dean's banned from the diner." Luke said.

"Looks like I have two knights in shining armour then." Rory joked and then headed to her room.

Lorelai grinned and then looked at Luke. "I'm tired." She pouted.

"Well let's go to bed then." Luke said getting up and walking to the stairs. He looked back to see Lorelai hadn't moved. "Lorelai?"

"Too tired. Carry me?" She asked.

"Ah jeez!" Luke groaned.

"Please!"

"Fine but only because you won!" He said going over to her and picked her up. "This won't become a habit." He warned.

Lorelai grinned. "I knew I loved you for something!"

Luke rolled her eyes and carried her up to bed. "Come on crazy lady, let's get you to bed."

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Made it a bit longer for you! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	50. Chapter 50

**It's the long awaited chapter! The wedding! :D Hope you enjoy it! :)**

Chapter 50

December 5th was finally here. The town was getting ready for the biggest event in years. Lorelai was at the house with Rory and the kids while Jamie and Jess stayed with Luke at the diner apartment as they had separate hen dos and stag nights the night before.

"Mommm!" Rory said jumping onto Lorelai's bed. "Get up!"

"Urghh...want sleep..." She mumbled.

"You're getting married today!" Rory said.

This got Lorelai sitting up immediately, smiling. "I can't believe it's finally come." She said.

"How do you feel?" Rory asked.

"Great, excited, happy." She smiled.

"So no doubts?" Rory teased.

"Nope, none at all." Lorelai grinned. She then started to worry. "How do you think Luke's doing? Do you think he's having doubts?" She asked.

They suddenly heard the front door open and then Jamie's voice. "I come bearing coffee and pancakes!" He called up the stairs.

"Well let's go find out then." Rory smiled and the two of them went downstairs and met Jamie in the kitchen.

"Hey mom!" Jamie smiled at her giving her a hug. "Luke sent me with coffee and pancakes. He thought it would entice you out of bed." He smirked.

"I didn't need coffee and pancakes for that." Lorelai smiled. "So..um...how is he doing?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeh good. He got up really early. Oh and he told me to give you this!" Jamie said pulling out a pale blue necklace from his pocket. "He said it was his mom's. Apparently she wore it on her wedding day. He said it could be your something blue." He smiled handing it to her.

Lorelai felt tears well up in her eyes. "Wow...um...well say thanks. I love it." She smiled.

Jamie smiled. "I better get back but I'll see you later." He said.

"Ok bye hon." Lorelai smiled and watched him leave.

"Looks like you're both on the same page then." Rory smiled.

"Yeh.." Lorelai smiled looking at the necklace.

* * *

The ceremony was being held in the square by the gazebo following the fire at the inn. Jamie and Jess had gone to the square leaving Luke with Richard who had just arrived.

"Mr Gilmore." Luke said.

"Please, it's Richard." He said.

"Ok...Richard..." Luke said.

"You look very dapper, Luke." Richard said.

"Thanks..." Luke nodded, sensing a talk was going to happen.

"I just thought that before I went to see Lorelai that we should have a quick chat." Richard said. "I know I probably don't need to but Lorelai is my only daughter. I want to know she will be looked after."

"I understand." Luke said. "Richard, there isn't anything I would do for your daughter and her family. I love her. I won't ever hurt her."

Richard could see the sincerity in his eyes and nodded. "That's all I needed to hear." He said holding out his hand which Luke shook. "I will see you down there."

"Yeh see you." Luke nodded and watched his soon to be father in law leave. He took a deep breath and then made his way down to the square himself.

Over at the Crap Shack, Lorelai came downstairs wearing her dress. Emily, Rory, Sookie and Lane were all there with Charlie and Abby.

"Oh my god, mom. You look amazing!" Rory gushed.

"You really do." Sookie said and Lane nodded in agreement.

Lorelai looked at her mom and was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "Mom?" She asked tentatively.

"You look beautiful, Lorelai. Truly beautiful." She smiled.

"Thanks mom." Lorelai said touched.

Sookie and Lane waited outside with Charlie and Abby to give the three Gilmore girls some space.

Lorelai looked at Rory. "You and Jamie are good with this right?" She asked.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Mommm!" She said.

"I just want to check..." Lorelai said.

"Mom, Jamie and I love Luke. We want you to be happy and you are with Luke. He loves you too. We are completely ok with this." She reassured her.

Lorelai smiled. "Ok."

Rory hugged her gently so she didn't crease her dress. "I love you mom."

"I love you too." Lorelai smiled.

Richard then came in. "Lorelai..." He said stopping when he saw her. "You look beautiful.."

"Thanks dad." Lorelai smiled.

"I'll wait outside." Rory excused herself.

"Are you ready?" Richard asked.

Lorelai nodded. "I can't wait."

* * *

In the square, Luke was stood up at the front with Jamie and Jess standing a bit behind him. The music started and Luke turned around. Lane and Sookie were first to walk down the aisle, each of them carrying Charlie and Abby. They got to the front and handed the kids to Emily who was on the front row and then they stood off to the left. Next was Rory. Luke smiled as he watched his soon to be step daughter looking just like her mom walking down the aisle. Rory smiled at him and then she caught Tristan's eyes in the audience and smiled at him to. She got to the front and stood with Lane and Sookie, smiling across at her brother.

Everyone then stood up and smiled as they saw Richard walking Lorelai down the aisle. Luke and Lorelai locked eyes and smiled at each other. They only had eyes for each other. They reached the front and Richard gave Lorelai a kiss on the cheek before giving her away to Luke. He then went and sat with Emily and the kids. Luke smiled at Lorelai. "You look beautiful." He said.

"You don't look half bad yourself." Lorelai smiled.

The ceremony then started and it came to the vows. "I believe you have written your own vows." The reverend said to which they nodded.

Luke went first. He felt a lump in his throat but he knew he had to get through this. "Lorelai, you are the one for me. You're my world and I promise to love you forever. I was a mess before I met you. I had noone in my life but the day you rushed into the diner, I knew I wouldn't be alone anymore." He said. "I love you so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm in, Lorelai. I am all in." He finished.

"Lorelai..." The reverend prompted.

Lorelai wiped some tears from her eyes and took the piece of paper that Rory handed her. "I never thought I'd find the perfect man. I never thought I'd find someone who loved my kids as much as they loved me. You are the most decent, loveliest man I've ever met. You quickly became my best friend when I arrived in this town and our friendship just grew from day to day. I am so happy I found you, Luke. I can't imagine life without you. I love you so much and that will never change." She finished.

Luke smiled wiping a stray tear away and reached for her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Thank you both." The reverend smiled. "Luke, do you take Lorelai to be your lawful wedded wife?" He asked.

"I do." Luke smiled.

"Lorelai, do you take Luke to be your lawful wedded husband?" He asked.

"I do." Lorelai smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." He smiled.

Luke smiled and leaned forward and gave Lorelai a long loving kiss. Everyone started cheering and clapping.

"We did it!" Lorelai beamed.

"We did it." Luke smiled.

* * *

The reception was taking place in the square as well under a marquee. When the dinner was over, it was time for the toasts. Richard stood up first.

"Hello everyone. I'm Richard Gilmore, Lorelai's dad. Lorelai, I know your mother and I haven't always approved of your choices in life but having spent the last several months getting to know Luke better, we agree that he may be one of your best choices. We would just like to congratulate you on your special day and we wish you all the best for your future." He said. "And Luke, son, welcome to the family." He smiled. Lorelai and Luke smiled at them, touched by their words.

Rory was up first and Jamie stood up next to her. "We know Jamie's one of your best men, Luke, but we thought it would be appropriate if we did our speech together." Rory smiled at them. "We'd just like to thank you Luke. For everything. For everything you've done for our family over the years you've known us. You had no obligation to do it but you still did. Sometimes you would drop everything to come and help us and we'd just like you to know that we always appreciated it." She smiled. "I don't think we've ever seen mom happier than when she is with you. You don't know how much it made us happy that she had someone to talk to when things were tough. We always knew when she had been with you because she always came home much happier and brighter. To be honest, I don't think we can believe it took you so long to get together. You were the only guy who was the exception to the no boys in the house rule."

Jamie took over from Rory. "Now I'm not very good with all this emotional stuff but thanks Luke. You were always a constant in our lives and you never let us down. You made sure Rory and I had somewhere to study if mom was working late. You made sure we had at least one decent meal a day, even though you always complained about mom's junk food addiction." He smirked, getting a laugh from everyone. "As mom said in her vows, you always made us feel looked after as well. You weren't just nice to us to get to mom. You genuinely cared about us as well which was a nice feeling. We never felt in the way." Jamie said to which Rory nodded in agreement. Lorelai smiled at Luke who she could see was getting emotional and squeezed his hand. "So please, can everyone raise their glass in a toast to Luke, our new step-dad." Jamie said.

"To Luke." Everyone said and sipped their drink.

Rory took the microphone again. "Mom, we love you so much. You sacrificed so much for us to have a good life and we want you to know that we really do appreciate it. We know how hard it was for you to do it all alone but you achieved it whilst also working yourself up to a high point at work as well. You are our inspiration, mom, and we are so happy you found Luke because you deserve all the happiness in the world. And now you'll never be alone again." She smiled at her mom who was wiping tears away. "You are the best mom we could have asked for. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise." She smiled.

Jamie took the microphone. "Yeh, Rory said it all really. Mom, you always made sure we were happy and got everything we wanted. You made sure we were able to go to a good school, you made sure we were looked after but most of all you always made sure we knew we were loved. You did this all by yourself as well which is even more impressive especially since, as Rory said, you did all this alongside a tiring job as well. You made us feel like we could be anything we wanted to be and do anything we wanted to do. You supported us through everything. But the thing you don't know is that the person we most wanted to be was you. We love you mom." Jamie said. "Please everyone raise your glass in a toast to mom, the best mom in the world." He said.

"To Lorelai!" Everyone said and took another sip of their drinks. Everyone then cheered and clapped as Rory and Jamie went and hugged Lorelai and Luke, the four of them emotional.

As the noise died down a bit, Jess was the last to stand up. "I don't think I can really follow that." He said which caused everyone to chuckled. "I just wanted to say thanks to Luke, especially. You didn't even hesitate in giving me a place to stay when things were hard for me. You were the first person I felt safe with and I felt like I belonged. I know I don't say this much but I really appreciate what you did for me." He said looking over at Luke who nodded at him. "In all honesty, you saved me. You made me feel loved for the first time in my life." He admitted. He then looked at Lorelai. "Obviously I have a lot to thank Lorelai for as well. You all had a life before I turned up. You and Luke were already a family. I thought I would feel like a spare part but you never made me feel that way. You welcomed me with welcome arms and made sure I felt like part of the family. So thanks." He said. "I knew you two were right for each other as soon as I came here. You just bounced off each other. You fit together perfectly. So congrats on today. You deserved it." He smiled. Lorelai and Luke both hugged him and thanked him for his words.

Soon it was time for the first dance. Luke and Lorelai headed to the dance floor and danced along to Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion. Lorelai smiled at Luke as they danced. "I can't believe we're married." She smiled.

"Me neither." Luke smiled. He leant forward and gave her a quick kiss. "It's been the happiest day of my life." He admitted.

Touched by the sincerity of his words, Lorelai smiled. "Mine too." She said.

"Luke and Lorelai would like other couples who are in love to join them on the dance floor." Lane announced.

Jamie sat with Jess as he watched his grandparents and Rory and Tristan head to the dance floor.

"Jamie?" He heard a voice behind him.

He turned around and was shocked by who he saw. "Charlotte.." He said.

"Your mom invited me. I hope you don't mind..." She said quietly.

"I don't mind." Jamie said giving her a small smile.

Jess excused himself and went over to sat with Lane who was keeping an eye on the kids.

"It was a lovely ceremony." Charlotte smiled. "They look so happy." She said watching Luke and Lorelai laughing on the dance floor.

"Yeh it was." Jamie smiled. "Um...would you like to dance?" He asked hesitantly.

Charlotte hesitated for a second but then gave him a small smile. "Sure." She said.

Jamie smiled and led her onto the dance floor and they started dancing.

Lorelai looked over at them and smiled. "Look who's dancing over there." She said to Luke. Luke looked over and smiled. "They so belong together." She smiled.

Luke smiled and then looked at Lorelai and smirked. "You set this up, didn't you?"

"Might have done." Lorelai shrugged innocently.

Luke chuckled. "You are quite a woman, Lorelai Gilmore."

"Danes." Lorelai smiled.

"What?" Luke said surprised.

"Have you honestly just forgotten that we've gotten married?" She smirked.

"No, but I didn't know you were going to take my name." He smiled.

"Well Lorelai Danes has a ring to it, don't you think?" She smiled.

"It's perfect." He smiled.

* * *

Lorelai was sat with Sookie and Jackson, holding Abby when it came to the father daughter dance.

Rory was sat with Tristan and Jess when Luke walked up to her awkwardly. "Um..would you like to dance with your new step-dad?" He asked.

Rory smiled and took his hand. "I'd love to." She smiled.

Lorelai smiled from the side as she watched Luke and Rory dance. She saw them chatting and laughing as they did it. She looked around for her parents and found them sat at another table. She walked over to them nervously. "Um dad?"

"Yes Lorelai?"

"Would you like to dance?" She asked.

Richard smiled, touched by her invitation. "I would love to." He said. Emily smiled as she watched them dance.

"I'd just like to say thanks, dad." Lorelai said while dancing. "Thanks for agreeing to give me away and for what you said in your speech. It meant a lot."

"I meant every word and it was my honour to walk you down the aisle." He smiled.

Lorelai smiled. She looked around the marquee and smiled. She saw Luke and Rory still laughing on the dance floor. She looked round the tables as well and was glad to see everyone enjoying themselves. She then spotted Jamie and Charlotte talking quietly and actually smiling and laughing as well. What was even better was that Charlie was with them as well, on Jamie's lap. _Maybe there was hope for them yet._ She thought. _It really had been the best day ever._

Soon the evening came to an end and Luke and Lorelai said their goodbyes to their guests. All the kids went home to give them some time together before they headed home too. Lorelai took Luke to the gazebo and they stood close to each other as they reminisced on the day.

"It's been amazing." Lorelai smiled.

"You are amazing." Luke smiled at her lovingly.

Lorelai smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "Best day of my life."

"Likewise." Luke said.

"Although don't tell Rory and Jamie that." She joked.

Luke chuckled. "Come on crazy lady, let's get you home." He smiled and they walked home, holding hands, with big smiles on their faces.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! I wanted to make their wedding perfect so please review and let me know what you thought about it! I hope you were all satisfied by it and that it was worth the wait! :)**


	51. Chapter 51

**Sorry for the delay! Hope you all liked the wedding episode! :) Here's the next one!**

Chapter 51

Luke and Lorelai walked home hand in hand. Luke suddenly stopped outside the Twickham House.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked, wondering why they were stopping.

"What do you think about Twickham House?" Luke asked.

"Uhh it's nice..." Lorelai said still confused.

"How would you like to live here?" He asked.

"What?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"It's just gone up for sale. It's perfect. It's got five bedrooms. One for us, one for Jess, Jamie and Rory and then Charlie and Abby could share. It's got a big kitchen, a spacious living room and a library." Luke said. "Imagine Rory's and Jess' faces when we tell them they have have a whole room full of books." He smiled.

"You're serious?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"Yeh. It's a great house and we're getting cramped at the other one. Why, don't you like it?" He asked.

"Well yeh, it's a beautiful house but can we really afford it? It must be expensive." She said.

"I've got some savings and I'm sure we could get a mortgage." Luke said. "The Dragonfly is going to make money once you get it open and I make a steady income. It should be ok."

"Luke, you shouldn't have to use your savings for it." She said softly.

"Well they're not savings really.." Luke said.

"What do you mean?"

"My dad kept some money aside for me and Liz..." Luke said, his face falling a bit thinking about his dad and sister who weren't around anymore. "Liz spent hers immediately but I saved mine. He told me he wanted to spend it on my family when I had one."

"Aw Luke..." Lorelai said. "Are you sure?"

"Be honest, wouldn't it be great to live here? It's not far from the inn or the diner." Luke said.

Lorelai smiled and looked up at the house. "It would be pretty great.." She admitted.

"Well let's talk to the kids about it and then maybe see if we can put a bid in." He said.

Lorelai smiled and gave him a kiss. "I love you...hubby." She smirked.

Luke rolled his eyes. "I love you too."

* * *

They headed home and found Jess, Jamie and Rory in the living room.

"Hey!" Lorelai smiled.

"Hey!" Rory smiled. "So how does it feel being married?" She grinned.

Lorelai grinned. "Pretty great."

"Pretty great?" Luke raised his eyebrows. "Only pretty?"

"Oh dear, first argument as a married couple. I honestly thought it would take a bit longer." Jamie smirked.

"Oh hush you!" Lorelai said and everyone laughed. "We've got something to talk to you about actually." She said, sitting down next to Luke.

"Before you do, we want to give you something first." Rory said, picking up an envelope and handing it to them. "It's a wedding present from the three of us." She smiled.

"Aw you guys, you didn't need to get us a present." Lorelai said.

"I know but we wanted to." Rory said.

Lorelai opened the envelope with Luke and they both looked shocked.

"We know you didn't want to do a honeymoon until the holidays or until we were off school but every married couple should get to go on their honeymoon straight away." Rory explained.

"Two tickets for Martha's Vineyard, going tomorrow." Lorelai said stunned.

"You didn't have to do this." Luke said equally as stunned.

"How did you even afford these?" Lorelai asked.

"Jess and I saved up our wages from working at the diner." Jamie said.

"Yeh and I've been doing secret shifts at the bookshop as well. We thought you deserved a holiday away, just the two of you." Rory said.

"This is amazing..." Lorelai said touched. "And we're so grateful but..."

"No. No buts." Rory shook her head. "If you're worried about the kids, don't. We can take care of them." She said.

"What about when you're at school?" Luke interjected.

"Sookie said she'd help out when she could and even Grandma and Grandpa." Rory said.

"Yeh and Kate said she'd be happy to help with Charlie." Jamie said.

"Basically everyone in this town offered to help out when they found out why." Jess shrugged.

Lorelai and Luke were touched by their generosity. Lorelai looked at Luke. "I...I don't know what to say..." She said.

"Say you'll go." Rory said. "Please?" She smiled.

Lorelai looked at Luke. "Well..."

"If you're sure you'll be ok?" Luke said to them.

"Totally." Rory assured them.

"Well then I guess we're going on our honeymoon." Lorelai smiled. "Thank you. So much." She said hugging her two kids and then Jess as well.

"Yeh thanks." Luke said sincerely.

"Didn't you want to talk to us about something?" Jamie reminded them.

"Oh yeh!" Lorelai said glancing at Luke. "We think we've found a house."

"Really, where?" Rory asked.

"Twickham House." She said.

"That's huge!" Jamie said.

"Is that the one with all the columns?" Jess asked.

"Yeh." Luke nodded. "We know it's big but we need the space." He said.

"Yeh and it's got five bedrooms so you can all have your own room and then the kids can share one." Lorelai said.

"But isn't it really expensive?" Rory asked.

"You don't need to worry about that. We've got it covered." Lorelai said giving Luke a small smile.

"Wow...so we're actually moving.." Rory said.

"Well we still need to put a bid in but hopefully they'll accept it." Lorelai said. She looked at Rory and Jamie. "I know you two love this house. I do too. But we really do need the space." She said softly.

Rory nodded. "Yeh I get it. I love this house, I always will but you're right. We're officially a family now so we should have a family house." She said.

"Jamie?" Lorelai said.

Jamie shrugged. "It's just weird." He admitted. "I guess I thought we'd always have this house."

"And you will." Luke reminded him. "We can still keep it for later on. We'll just live somewhere else." He said.

Jamie nodded. "Well I guess I do want Charlie to have her own room with Abby.." He said.

Lorelai smiled, relieved that they were ok with it.

* * *

The next day which was a Saturday, Luke and Lorelai were heading off for their honeymoon. They were leaving early afternoon as they were busy packing in the morning and also put a bid in on the Twickham House.

"Have a great time!" Rory smiled hugging her mom and then Luke.

"Thanks!" Lorelai smiled. "Look after yourself ok? And don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

"Mom, we'll be fine." Jamie reassured her. "We're 18. We can manage for a few days." He said.

"I know..." Lorelai said. "It's just I've never left you before..." She said quietly.

"We'll be fine." Rory reassured her giving her another hug.

Lorelai smiled and gave Abby a kiss as well. "Be good, baby girl."

Luke did the same and then gave Jamie a pat on the back. "Take care, yeh?"

Jamie nodded.

Luke then gave Jess a hug. "Keep an eye on them, ok?"

Jess nodded. "Have a good time." He said.

Luke nodded. "Come on, we should go." He said to Lorelai.

She nodded and gave everyone another hug before following Luke to the truck and getting in. They waved to everyone on the porch and then Luke drove off. He looked across at Lorelai who wiped a stray tear away from her eye.

"Hey, they'll be fine." He said softly.

"I know." Lorelai said. "I'm just being stupid..."

"No you're not." Luke said softly. "We'll be back in a few days and they'll have the whole town looking out for them." He said.

Lorelai nodded. "You're right." She said composing herself. She then smiled at him. "Let's enjoy our honeymoon."

Luke smiled and reached across and squeezed her hand. "Let's." He said.

* * *

Back at the house, everyone went back inside and did their own thing. Jamie fed Charlie, Rory sat down to do some studying and Jess sat down with a book.

The doorbell rang later that afternoon and Rory got up to answer it. She was shocked to see who it was. "Dad?"

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! :)**


	52. Chapter 52

**Thanks for all the reviews! To address some of your comments, I wanted to bring Christopher back because things were sort of unresolved the last time but don't worry, I won't let him mess up Luke and Lorelai! Also, some of you are saying this should be about Jamie. It will be, I promise, but it's a javajunkie as well so it will be a bit of everyone. Hope this clears it up for everyone! :)**

Chapter 52

"What are you doing here?" Rory asked surprised.

"I didn't come to fight.." Chris said. "I promise."

Rory hesitantly let him in.

"Where's your mom?" He asked.

"On her honeymoon." Rory said.

"What?" Chris said stunned. The last time he had been there she had been pregnant but not engaged.

"Luke proposed after she had Abby and they got married yesterday." Jamie said coming in, glaring at his dad, carrying Charlie.

"So they've just left you to take care of their kid? I'm assuming that's the spawn?" He said bitterly gesturing to Charlie, his jealousy showing again.

"No. This is your granddaughter." Jamie glared at him. "I'm going out, Ror. Tell me when he's gone." He said, leaving the house and slamming the door behind him.

"Way to go, Dad!" Rory said.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know his daughter had been born yet." Chris said sheepishly.

"Because you didn't ask!" Rory argued.

"I'll go check on Abby." Jess said going upstairs.

"Thanks Jess." Rory smiled at him gratefully.

"I'm sorry. I meant it when I said I didn't want to fight." Chris sighed. "I want to make things right. I'm getting my life together and I want you to be a part of it. Both of you." He said.

Rory sighed. "Dad, I've always wanted a relationship with you, you know that but whenever you show up, it always ends up with arguments and people being upset."

"I know.." Chris said quietly. "I want to make it right. I really do."

"You've said that before and then you come in and call our sister the spawn." Rory pointed out.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I'm just surprised that they'd leave you alone."

"We're 18 now! We're not kids. And we bought the tickets for them. We wanted them to go." Rory said.

Chris sighed. "Can we make this right? You and me?" He asked.

"Only if you make it right with Jamie as well." Rory said firmly.

"He hates me. He can't even be in the same room at me." Chris said.

"What, so that means you can give up?" Rory retorted. "Dad, that's why you have no relationship with him. Because you let us down and then you give up when it's too hard. If you actually try to get to know him, you might even be proud at what he's done." She said.

"He will always look up to Luke..." Chris said quietly.

"Because he was there for him! Dad, you need stop this jealousy. Luke will always be in our lives because he has always been here. Don't let your jealousy stop you from getting to know your son. I know deep down he wants you to care." Rory said.

Chris looked up. "I care."

"Well prove it." She said. "Go find him and make it right."

Chris nodded. "Are we good?"

Rory sighed. "We're good. But go find him." She said.

He nodded and left the house.

* * *

Chris started walking to the square hoping he'd be able to find Jamie. When he got there, he immediately spotted Jamie sat in the gazebo with Charlie on his lap. He took a deep breath and walked up to him. "Mind if I sit?" He asked.

Jamie glared at him. "Yes." He said bluntly.

Chris sighed and sat anyway.

"What did I just say?" Jamie snapped, getting up.

"No please. Jamie, please stay." He said.

Jamie glared at him but reluctantly sat back down.

"I'm sorry." Chris said.

"For what? There's so much for you to be sorry for. Abandoning us, letting us down constantly, calling your granddaughter the spawn?" Jamie snapped.

"I guess I deserved that.." Chris admitted.

"Yeh you did." Jamie said.

"I'm sorry. For everything." He said. "I've never been around for you and Rory. I shouldn't have left even though your mom turned me down. I should have been someone for you to rely on but instead you had to turn to someone else for that.." He said. He saw Jamie glare at him and start to say something. "No, I'm not putting Luke down, I just, well I guess I can understand it. I can understand why you hate me."

"I don't hate you." Jamie said quietly.

Chris looked at him. "Really?"

"I hate what you did. You abandoned us and then you just expected us to be happy whenever you turned up. You then constantly insult Luke who's done everything for us and mom. He's the reason mom managed to survive here. The town helped her with us but Luke was her best friend. He was always around." Jamie said. "But I couldn't hate you. No matter how angry I was at you, you were still my biological father.."

"Wow..." Chris said.

"Why did you not even try to get to know me though?" Jamie asked. "Whenever you came back, you were always only interested in getting with mom or catching up with Rory. You never even tried to know me." He said.

Chris could see the hurt in his face. "I don't know." He admitted. "I guess I just thought that you hated me. Even if I tried you would just push me away."

"And then you just gave up." Jamie said.

"I know. I shouldn't have. And I'm sorry." He said sincerely.

Jamie looked at him and could sense the sincerity in his tone and nodded. Charlie then started fussing in his arms so he rocked her to soothe her.

"So this is my granddaughter?" Chris asked.

Jamie nodded. "This is Charlotte, Charlie for short." He said.

"She's beautiful." He smiled.

Jamie gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

"May I hold her?" He asked tentatively.

Jamie hesitated but then nodded and handed her over.

"So you and her mom...?" He asked.

"She's at Yale." He said.

"Oh...ok.." He said not wanting to push him anymore.

Jamie sighed. "We stay in touch but she wasn't ready to be a mom so I said I wanted to raise her. I wanted to be a good dad."

"Well I'm sure you're a great dad." Chris said.

"I should get back." Jamie said taking Charlie back. "Jess and I have to do a shift at the diner." He said.

"You work there?" Chris asked surprised.

Jamie nodded. "I need to earn money to look after Charlie. Plus I kind of like working with Jess and Luke." He shrugged.

Chris just nodded. "Ok, well I won't hold you back. Can walk back with you?"

Jamie nodded and they walked back together. Jamie saw the volvo. "I see you got rid of the motorbike." He commented.

"Yeh I thought I needed a proper car. Now I have a proper job and everything." He said.

Jamie raised his eyebrows. "You have a job?" He smirked.

"Yeh ok! Yes I do!" Chris said.

Jamie let out a chuckle and Chris was happy to see him finally letting him in.

"You and Rory have Christmas holidays right?" He asked unlocking his car.

Jamie nodded. "Why?"

"I was wondering if maybe you two wanted to come and visit me in Boston? Maybe stay for a weekend? You can meet my girlfriend." He said.

"You have a girlfriend?" Jamie asked surprised.

Chris nodded. "Her name's Sherry. I'd love for you to meet her."

Jamie shrugged. "I don't know.." He said, still not feeling he was there yet.

"Well ok. Just tell Rory about the invitation. Talk to your mom about it if you want. Let me know." He said, getting into his car.

"Wait!" Jamie called. "We don't have your phone number."

Chris smiled and wrote it down on a piece of paper and gave it to him.

"And this will actually work for more than a week?" Jamie smirked.

"Yes, it's pretty permanent." He said. "I hope to hear from you."

"You know you could call us as well, you know." Jamie said.

Chris smiled at the invitation. "I'll do that. See you."

"Bye." Jamie said quietly, watching his dad drive out of their driveway. He sighed and went back into the house. "Well that was a turn up for the books." He muttered.

 **Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think! :)**


	53. Chapter 53

**Thanks for all your reviews! :) Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 53

Luke and Lorelai returned from their honeymoon a few days later, feeling very relaxed. Rory and Lorelai did their traditional greeting, squealing and running to each other to hug and then consequently knocking each other over. Jamie carried Abby down the porch and Luke smiled, taking his daughter of him and giving her a kiss.

"How have they been?" Luke asked, ignoring Rory and Lorelai who were still sat on the glass.

"Yeh they've both been fine. I think Abby's about to crawl soon, she's been trying." Jamie said.

Luke smiled. "So where's Jess?"

"Inside reading to Charlie." Jamie smirked.

Luke chuckled. He looked back at Lorelai and Rory. "Come on you two! I'll make coffee!" He said.

"Oooh coffee!" Lorelai grinned jumping up closely followed by Rory.

Rory ran over to Luke and gave him a hug as well. "I'm glad you had a good time." She smiled and ran inside with her mom.

"It's like they haven't seen each other for weeks!" Jamie smirked.

Luke chuckled and followed them in.

Jess turned round on the sofa. "Hey! Did you have a good time?"

"Yeh it was good." Luke smiled.

"Good." Jess said.

* * *

Later that day after they had unpacked, they were all sat in the living room.

"He what?" Lorelai asked shocked.

"He came here the day you two left. After his initial normalness, he actually apologised for everything." Rory said.

"Yeh it was weird." Jamie said. "He actually seemed sincere."

"Wow..." Lorelai said.

"He invited us to go and see him during our Christmas holidays to meet his new girlfriend." Rory said quietly.

Lorelai's head snapped up. "What? These holidays?"

Rory nodded. "He wanted us to meet her."

"I'm not going." Jamie said.

"What?" Rory said turning to him. They hadn't actually talked about it yet.

"I mean, you can go if you want but it's too soon for me." Jamie shrugged. "If I go, he'll just think everything's ok but he's got a long way to go first."

"You know you can go if you want..." Lorelai said quietly. Luke put his arm round her.

Jamie shook her head. "I want to spend the holidays here with you. Maybe next year." He said.

"Well I don't want to go if you're not going." Rory said.

"Rory..." Jamie said.

Rory shook her head. "No, I'm not making you feel guilty. I just would rather go with moral support. We can do it another time."

Lorelai smiled at them, glad she had them for all of December.

* * *

The next day, Luke, Jamie and Jess were all working at the diner which was packed as they had Charlie and Abby there and all the townies loved seeing them.

"Order up!" Caesar called.

"Got it!" Jamie said taking it and delivering it to one of the tables. He nearly bumped into someone as the door opened. "Sorry!" He said.

"It's ok." A voice said.

Jamie turned round. "Charlotte..." He said surprised.

"Hi." She smiled shyly.

"Hey..what...what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I..um...wanted to give you your Christmas present." She said.

"You got me a Christmas present?" Jamie asked.

She nodded. "And I..um..got something for Charlie as well.."

"Really?" Jamie asked surprised.

She nodded. "Is that ok?" She asked shyly.

Jamie smiled and nodded. "Yeh."

Charlotte smiled and gave him two wrapped presents.

"I've got you something as well." Jamie admitted. "But I've left it at home."

"That's ok. You can post it to me."

"I'll just get it after my shift here if you're still here. Would you like some food? Cheeseburger?"

Charlotte smiled. "I have missed Luke's cheeseburgers!"

Jamie smirked and went off to put the order in. Charlotte went and sat at the counter, looking round and seeing Charlie on Babette's lap. She smiled wistfully. She was brought from her daze by Luke.

"Hey Charlotte, it's good to see you." He smiled.

"Yeh you too." She smiled.

"Coffee?"

"Yes please!" She smiled.

Luke grabbed a mug and poured her some.

"Thanks." She smiled and started drinking it.

Jamie came over with her burger. "Here." He said.

"Thanks!" Charlotte smiled and started eating. "Oh god, this is sooooo good!"

Jamie smirked. "Everyone seems to say that!"

* * *

After his shift, Jamie and Charlotte walked back to the house. "Want to come in?" He asked.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeh come on. I'll grab your present." He smiled.

"Ok." She said and went in with Jamie. "Where's your mom and Rory?"

"Oh Rory's helping mom get the Dragonfly reading for opening." He said.

"Oh how's that going?" She asked genuinely interested.

"Yeh it's getting there." Jamie said running upstairs to grab the present to his room and came back down with it. "Here."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"So how's Yale?" He asked.

"Yeh it's good. Hard but good." She said. "How's school?"

"Same old, same old." He said.

Charlotte laughed. "I better get going." She then said.

"Oh. Ok." Jamie said. He hesitated for a moment but then gave her a hug. "It was nice to see you."

"You too." She smiled and then she left the house.

Jamie sighed. He went and put the presents Charlotte gave him under the tree that they had put up in the living room.

 **Sorry it's a short chapter and a bit of a filler but the next one will be longer! :) Let me know what you think! :)**


	54. Chapter 54

**Sorry for the delay! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 54

"Mom! We're going to be late!" Rory called up the stairs.

"I'm coming! Keep your hair on!" She called down.

Everyone was up early as Luke was taking them to his family's cabin for the weekend.

"Give me 2 minutes!" Lorelai shouted.

"That means 10." Jamie said sitting down on the sofa.

15 minutes later, everyone was finally ready and they all got into the 7 seater and Luke drove them to the cabin.

* * *

They got there in an hour and they all bundled out of the car, Lorelai holding Abby's carrier and Jamie holding Charlie's.

"Wow it's beautiful!" Lorelai smiled looking around at the scenery.

"Yeh it is." Luke smiled. "I used to love coming here with my dad..."

Lorelai looked at him and linked her arm through his. "You been back since?" She asked softly.

Luke shook his head sadly. "It was too hard.." He admitted.

"Well...thank you for bringing us. It really is lovely." She smiled.

"He would have wanted me to share it with you." Luke said.

"We can make our own memories." Lorelai smiled looking around. Rory was sat on the stairs with Charlie next to her, reading and Jess and Jamie were kicking a football around.

"Think fast Uncle Luke!" Jess smirked kicking the ball over to him.

Luke smiled and got control of the ball and went and joined their kickabout.

Lorelai smiled and went to join Rory on the stairs. Rory smiled at her. "It's really peaceful here." She said.

Lorelai nodded. "It really is."

A while later the guys stopped playing with the football and took a rest. Luke opened up the cabin and everyone dumped their bags inside.

"Hey Luke, are we going fishing today?" Jamie asked.

"You really want to go fishing?" Luke asked surprised.

"Yeh well I wouldn't have brought the fishing rod you gave me otherwise." Jamie smirked. "Plus I promised you, I'd use it.." He added.

"Ok well we can go in a bit if you like? We'll have to go further down to have a better chance of catching something though." Luke smiled.

"Ok that's cool." Jamie said. "Mom, can you watch Charlie?" He asked.

"How do you know I don't want to go fishing?" She said.

"Well do you?" Jamie smirked.

"Well no...but it would have been nice to be asked..." Lorelai pouted.

Jamie smirked. "Sorry. So you'll watch Charlie?"

"Yeh no problem."

"Thanks!"

"You want to come Jess?" Luke asked.

"Sure, why not." Jess said.

"Rory?" Luke asked.

"I'm good. I'll keep mom company." Rory smiled.

* * *

About half an hour, the three of them headed off to find the perfect fishing spot.

"Isn't it cute they're going to do all that manly bonding?" Lorelai joked.

Rory laughed. "I think it is cute. Jamie's gotten really close to them recently. I mean I know he was always close to Luke but ever since he started at the diner, it's been different."

"Yeh you're right." Lorelai smiled. "So what do you want to do while they're off fishing?"

Rory held up a book.

"What? Really? You're just going to read and not talk to your mommy?" Lorelai pouted.

"It's a good book." Rory joked.

"Roryyy!" Lorelai whined.

"Fineee! What do you want to do?" She asked.

"Talk?" Lorelai suggested.

"About what?"

"Tristan." Lorelai grinned.

"Mommm!" Rory groaned.

"What? I just want to know if it's going well between you two. It seems to be.." Lorelai said.

"Yeh it's good." Rory said.

"You two have been spending a lot of time together over at his..." She said.

"Yeh well his parents go away a lot and it's kind of sad he's there alone." Rory said.

"So you have the whole house to yourself..." Lorelai said.

Rory then understood what was going on. "Mom...we're not at that stage yet." She reassured her.

"That's not what I was implying.." She said guiltily.

"Sure it wasn't. Mom, I know you're worried but we haven't done anything. I want to wait for the right time and Tristan's already said he'll wait until I'm ready. I promise." Rory said.

Lorelai nodded. "I'm sorry. It's just..."

"I know." Rory reassured. "But you don't need to worry."

"Well ok then.."

"Ok then.."

"So how do you think the guys are doing?" Lorelai said.

* * *

Meanwhile, halfway down the lake, Luke was explaining to Jess and Jamie how to set up the rods.

"And then you throw it in like this.." Luke said showing with his own fishing rod and throwing it cleanly into the water.

Jess and Jamie both managed to do it on the first go.

"Great!" He said.

"And then we wait?" Jess asked.

"And then we wait." Luke nodded.

"Does it normally take a long time?" Jamie asked.

"Sometimes, it depends." Luke said.

Jess looked over at his uncle. "Did you fish with Grandpa a lot?" He asked.

Luke nodded. "Whenever we came out here." He said. "He loved it."

"I wish I could remember him." Jess said.

"You were young when Liz took you to New York." Luke said. "It's not your fault."

"Yeh but still...he seems nice.." Jess said.

"He was great. And he loved you so much." Luke said glancing at Jess. "He would be happy that we're doing this together." He then glanced at Jamie. "The three of us." He said.

Jamie gave him a small smile. "I can't believe we didn't bump into him when we moved here. I guess we always stayed at the inn..." He said.

"Yeh he didn't get out much in the last few years." Luke said.

"I guess we didn't even meet you until mom stumbled across the diner!" Jamie smirked. "And then the rest was history.."

Luke chuckled. "Yep I remember that day clearly.."

"Really?" Jamie asked.

"Yeh. She came bursting in demanding coffee, being very annoying. I told her to wait her turn so she decided to ask what my birthday was and eventually I told her. She got a horoscope from some guy's newspaper and wrote on it, 'You'll meet an annoying woman today, give me coffee and she will go away.'" Luke said.

"Wow, mom really will do anything for some coffee." Jamie chuckled.

Luke smirked. "Yeh. She even told me to keep it in my wallet and someday it will bring me luck."

Jamie smirked at him. "You kept it didn't you?"

"Yep, it's been in there for 6 years." He said.

Jamie chuckled. "So you really did have a thing for her from the first day you met..."

"I guess I did.." Luke said.

Jamie smiled and looked back at the water.

* * *

After a couple of hours, the three of them wandered back to the cabin.

"About time! We're starving here!" Lorelai exclaimed.

Luke chuckled. "I'll make some dinner." He said heading inside.

"I love you!" She grinned. She turned back to Jess and Jamie. "So did you catch anything?"

"Nah there were no fish about." Jamie said.

"I think we're going to go again tomorrow." Jess said.

"Oh cool!" Lorelai smiled.

"Where's Charlie?" Jamie asked.

"Inside asleep with Abby." She said.

Jamie nodded. "Thanks for watching her."

"You don't need to thank me. So did you guys have fun?" She asked.

"Yeh it was good." Jess nodded heading over to Rory who was sat on a rocking swing and sat next to her, opening his own book.

"Yeh it was fun. Although you do kind of stand around a lot and do nothing while fishing." Jamie smirked.

"Sounds like my sport!" Lorelai joked.

Jamie smirked. "I'm going to go check on Charlie."

"Ok hon." Lorelai smiled.

"Oh mom?" Jamie said turning back when he got to the door.

"Yeh?"

"Check Luke's wallet." He smirked.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Just trust me." He smirked and then disappeared inside.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	55. Chapter 55

**I'm sooooo sorry for the delay! I got serious writers block! Thanks for all your reviews so far! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 55

Lorelai stood for a bit on the stairs, confused by what Jamie had told her to do. _What's in Luke's wallet?_ After a few moments, she decided to go inside. She saw Luke's jacket on one of the chairs in the living room of the cabin so she went over to it and found his wallet in one of his pockets. She took it out and started looking through it, not really sure what she was going to find. She found some small photos and smiled. There was a family one of him with his parents and Liz and Jess. She then found one of her. She then surprisingly found a recent one that was taken of Rory and Jamie, who were holding Charlie on the sofa, the day she had come home for the first time. Next to it was one of Abby. Lorelai smiled looking at these photos. It was sweet. _Was this what Jamie wanted me to find?_ She thought. She was about to close it when she saw a piece of paper poking out from behind it. She took it out carefully and let out a small breath. It was the horoscope she had given him the first day at the diner. She had totally forgotten about it. He had kept it all this time. _Why?_ She put it back in and put his wallet back into his jacket and walked to the kitchen. She was about to go in when she heard voices. She stood by the door and saw Luke's and Rory's back to her, facing the stove.

"So what, I just put the pieces of bacon in the frying pan? Just like that?" Rory asked.

"Just like that." Luke said.

"Well ok..." Rory said putting a rasher of bacon down. "Ahhhh..." She said bringing her hand back quickly. "It's spitting!" She exclaimed.

Luke chuckled. "It's meant to. Keep putting them in. Don't worry if they overlap. They'll shrink anyway." He said.

Rory looked at him sceptically. "But it will spit at me and burn me!"

"It won't." Luke said. He saw Rory give him a look. "Trust me. Just place them in carefully. It will settle down."

"Fine..." Rory said putting the rest of the bacon in. "So what's next?"

"The sauce." Luke said.

"Did you buy a tinned sauce?" Rory asked.

Luke chuckled. "Nope, we're going to make it."

"From scratch?" Rory asked shocked.

"Yes from scratch." Luke said amused. "It's easy, don't worry!"

"Ok well what do we need?" She asked.

"Butter, flour, milk and cheese." He said taking the items out on the counter and placing them infront of her.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Ok so what's first?" She asked.

"Put some of the butter into this pan." Luke said putting a saucepan onto one of the hobs and switching it on. "Then wait for it to melt. And then you add the flour." He instructed.

Rory did as she was told. "How much flour?"

"Until it gets to the right consistency. I'll let you know." He said.

Rory started mixing them together.

"Ok that's good. Now you add the milk a bit at the time until it becomes a sauce." He said.

"Ok." Rory said concentrating fully on the task. She glanced up at him. "How do you know all this?" She asked.

"It's not that hard." Luke said.

"Yeh but you must have learnt it somewhere." She said.

"My mom taught me." He said.

"Oh. Sorry." Rory said.

"No it's fine. It's how I got into cooking and therefore why I opened a diner." Luke said.

Rory nodded and looked back at the sauce. "It's not turning into a sauce. I think I've done it wrong." She said.

"No, just keep going. It will suddenly turn." He said.

"It's not turning though!"

Luke chuckled. "How are you going survive at college if you're not patient enough to wait for your food to be done?"

"Canteen food!" Rory grinned.

"God help you." Luke mumbled.

Rory grinned. She looked back at the sauce and added more milk. "Oooooh it's turning! Look!" She said excitedly.

"I can see." He smiled.

"Yay! I made a sauce!" She beamed.

Lorelai smiled at their interaction from the door and decided to make an entrance. "Oooh I smell bacon!" She said.

They turned around. "Mom, Luke's teaching me to make pasta carbonara! I just made the sauce and it actually looks like a sauce!" She grinned.

"Wow, good job!" Lorelai smiled.

"Seriously how did you three survive for so long on pop tarts?" Luke said.

"You!" Lorelai grinned.

Luke rolled his eyes. "So dinner should be done soon. We just need to cook the pasta."

"Hon, why don't you go lay the table?" Lorelai suggested.

"But I want to finish.." Rory said.

"You can come back. I just want to talk to you." Lorelai smiled.

"Ok.." Rory said leaving the room.

Luke glanced at her. "Everything ok?" He asked.

Lorelai smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For doing this. With Rory. It's nice." She smiled.

"She wanted to help." Luke shrugged.

"I know but thanks." She said.

"You're welcome."

"And..." Lorelai said.

"What?"

"Do you remember when we first met?" She asked innocently.

Luke narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"I was just wondering...it must have been in the diner right?" She said.

"Yeh.."

"Did I annoy you?" She asked.

"Jamie told you, didn't he?" Luke said.

"Told me what?" She asked innocently.

"About the horoscope." He said.

Lorelai grinned. "Maybe..."

"Ah jeez..." Luke sighed.

"You really kept it for all this time." Lorelai smiled lovingly at him.

"You told me to." He said.

"But you didn't have to." Lorelai pressed.

Luke shrugged.

"I love you." She smiled and gave him another kiss.

"I love you too." He smiled.

"Get a room!" Rory said smirking at the room.

"Um excuse me missy, I think this is a room." Lorelai said.

"Well get a private room then!" She said. "Actually no, don't do that, that sounds wrong coming from my mouth!"

Lorelai grinned. "I'll tell everyone dinner's almost ready."

"Tell Jamie he's in trouble." Luke smirked.

"Will do!" Lorelai grinned and left the room.

* * *

They all sat down for dinner 15 minutes later and had a lovely meal.

"Mmmm this is so good!" Lorelai praised.

"Thanks!" Rory grinned.

"I still can't believe you cooked this." Jamie smirked.

"Hey, I made a lasagne once!" Rory said indignantly.

"Which took you like 2 and a half hours!" He smirked.

"Whatever! This didn't take as long and it's still good!" Rory said.

"It is." Luke nodded. "And it was all you."

Rory smiled proudly.

Suddenly they heard a cry from the other room and a crash. Everyone exchanged puzzled looks and Luke, Lorelai and Jamie went to check on the kids.

"Oh my god..." Lorelai panicked. "Where's Abby? I put her in the playpen because she's starting to crawl a bit more!"

Luke ran out of the cabin but couldn't see anything.

Jamie ran into the bedroom. "Oh thank god.." He said. He picked Charlie out of her cot and went back to the living room.

"Is she ok?" Lorelai asked.

Jamie nodded. "Seems it."

Luke ran back in. "I can't see anyone."

"Where's Abby? What's going on? She can't just vanish!" Lorelai panicked.

 **A bit of drama to end the chapter on! Review and let me know what to think and apologies again on the late update!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Sorry for the delay again! I hope you are all still enjoying it! :)**

Chapter 56

"We need to call the police!" Lorelai panicked.

"No." Luke said.

"Luke!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Look, one of us could have easily not shut the door properly and she could have got out on her own. We both know how much she's crawling at the moment." Luke said trying to stay calm.

"But you said you couldn't see her anywhere!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"Yeh but she could have been behind something. I say we all spread out and look. She can't have gotten too far." Luke said.

"And if we don't find her?" Lorelai said.

"Then we call the police." Luke said seriously.

Lorelai nodded. "Ok.."

"I'll stay here with Charlie incase she finds her way back here." Jamie said.

They nodded and Luke, Lorelai, Jess and Rory all left the cabin and went off in different directions.

Rory headed off into the little wooded area right next to the cabin. "Come on Abby. Where are you?" She muttered to herself looking round. Just then she saw a blonde-haired guy walking towards her. It was only when he was closer to her that she realised he was holding Abby. "Oh thank god!" She said to herself. "Abby!" She shouted running towards them.

"I'm guessing she belongs to you." The guy said.

"Yeh she's my sister. What the hell were you doing with her?" Rory snapped.

"Hey!" He said holding up his hands. "Don't bite my head off. I'm with my friends and I saw her doing some exploring. I figured she probably shouldn't be out by herself so I was coming to look for her parents."

Rory sighed. "Sorry." She said sheepishly. "We've just all been so worried. We thought someone had taken her."

"Don't worry about it." He said.

"Hey, I know you right?" Rory asked, recognising him. "You're Logan right?"

Logan nodded. "That's me."

"You were at my debutante ball." Rory said.

"Ah yes, the one where you replaced me with a better prospect." He nodded, smirking.

"Yeh, sorry about that." Rory smirked.

"Ah it's fine. So long as it was worth it." He said.

Rory smiled thinking about Tristan. "Yeh it was." She said.

"Well...that's good." Logan said somewhat disappointed.

"Anyway, I should get this one back. Thanks again." She smiled.

"No problem. Enjoy your trip." He said.

"You too." She smiled and then started walking off. She took her phone out. "Mom?...Yeh I've found her...Yeh she's fine...I'm sure...Can you call Luke?..Yeh I'm on way back...Ok bye!" She said finishing the call.

Rory headed back to the cabin and saw everyone waiting outside.

"Oh thank god!" Lorelai exclaimed running towards them and taking Abby and kissing her on her forehead. "Don't ever do this again missy!" She said. Abby looked up not understanding but gave her mom a smile. Luke joined them obviously relieved as well.

He looked at Rory. "Where'd you find her?"

"In the wooded area there. This guy found her and was on his way to try and find you guys. He figured someone like her shouldn't really be out by herself." Rory explained.

"Well thank god for honest people like him." Lorelai said giving Abby a kiss again.

"Yeh.." Rory gave her a small smile thinking about Logan.

* * *

The next day they headed home. They wanted to sort out papers for the Twickham House before Christmas. They weren't going to move until after Christmas but they wanted to have it ready before school started again.

Abby and Charlie had been put down for a nap while everyone else was in the lounge relaxing after an eventful weekend. The doorbell suddenly rang.

"Bagsy not me!" Lorelai called.

"Or me!" Jamie said.

Rory rolled her eyes. "You two are four!" She said getting up to go and answer the door. "Dad?" She said surprised.

"Hey Rory.." He said. "Sorry I didn't ring. I just thought that maybe you and Jamie could come out for a meal with us seeing as you're not coming to stay with us." He said.

"Us?" Rory asked. She then realised she wasn't alone. "Oh...hi..." She said.

"It's so great to finally meet you!" She gushed.

"Um yeh.." Rory said. "Come on in.." She said. "Mom, it's dad.." She said leading them to the living room.

Chris looked over at the sofa where Lorelai was cuddling up to Luke and couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy but he shook it away. "Hey Lor..."

"Chris!" She said surprised. "Were we expecting you?"

"Um no, I was just wondering if it would be ok to take Rory and Jamie out for a meal tonight..." He said nervously.

"Um well sure, if they want to.." Lorelai said, looking over at Jamie.

Chris followed her gaze. "Jamie? Fancy joining us?" He asked nervously.

Jamie sighed. "Sure, why not.." He said.

Chris let out a breath and gave him a small smile. "Ok great. Well I won't bring them back too late, Lor." He said.

"Sure, have fun." Lorelai said. Luke put a comforting arm round her.

* * *

The four of them were sat at a table at an italian restaurant just a bit outside of Stars Hollow.

"It's so great to finally meet you two! Your dad has told me so much about you!" Sherry gushed.

Jamie and Rory glanced at each other and Jamie hid a smirk. "Well yeh, you too." He said trying to keep his face straight.

"How's your daughter?" Sherry asked Jamie. "Your dad is quite the proud grandpa." She smiled.

Jamie raised his eyebrows at his dad. "Yeh she's fine."

"Well I'd love to meet her sometime." Sherry smiled.

Jamie just nodded.

"So how's it going with you?" Rory asked.

"It's good." Chris nodded giving Sherry a smile. "Actually there's something we wanted to tell you. We were going to tell you when you stayed over but that's not happening now so we wanted to tell you now."

"Ok..." Rory said.

Chris hesitated a bit. "Um we only found out a couple of days ago but I couldn't get in touch with you." He said.

"Oh yeh, sorry. Luke took us all to his family cabin for the weekend." Rory said.

"Oh." Chris said.

"What is it you want to tell us?" Jamie asked, glancing between them.

"Sherry's pregnant." Chris said.

"Isn't that great? You're going to be older siblings!" Sherry beamed.

"We're already older siblings." Jamie said quietly.

Rory glanced at him and then back at them. "Well, congratulations." She said.

"Thank you." Chris smiled at her. He looked at Jamie. "Jamie?"

"Well I guess you can do everything right this time then eh?" Jamie said.

"Jay.." Rory said.

Jamie shook his head. "It's the kid I feel sorry for. I'm going home. I'll see you there." He said getting up and leaving the restaurant.

Rory sighed. "I should go after him. I'm sorry." She said.

Chris sighed and Sherry just sat not totally confused by what had happened.

"He'll come round dad." Rory assured him, giving him a quick hug. "Congratulations again. Nice to meet you Sherry." She said before leaving as well.

* * *

Rory got a cab home and went in. She found Luke and her mom in the living room. "Did Jamie come home?" She asked.

"Yeh, he stormed in and went straight to his room. What happened?" Lorelai asked concerned. "I couldn't get anything out of him."

Rory sighed. "Well it seemed that dad had some news for us. Apparently we're going to be older siblings again. Sherry's pregnant." She said.

"Wow...I didn't realise they'd been seeing each other for that long." Lorelai said stunned.

"Yeh well...Jamie didn't take it too well." Rory said quietly.

"Ah.." Lorelai said understanding.

"I'm just going to go talk to him." She said heading upstairs.

Luke looked at Lorelai. "You ok?" He asked.

Lorelai gave him a small smile. "Yeh, it's just a surprise, that's all."

Luke nodded. "That's understandable. At least he's moving on, right?" He said.

Lorelai sighed and smiled. "Yeh I guess so." She said leaning back against him.

Meanwhile, Rory went into Jamie's room. "Hey.." She said quietly.

"Hey.." Jamie said.

Rory joined him on his bed. "What's wrong? You were excited when mom was pregnant." She said cautiously.

"Because I knew they weren't doing it just to prove they could be good parents." Jamie said.

"Jamie.." Rory said.

"It's the kid I feel sorry for!" Jamie said. "I mean, dad will probably take off before things get too hard."

"I don't think he will. He seems happy with Sherry." Rory said.

"Well whatever, he just thinks it will make everything ok if he's a good parent to this kid. It won't make up for the 18 years he wasn't here for us." Jamie said.

"I know. And he knows that." Rory said. "Look, this kid's going to be our sibling. It's not its fault."

Jamie sighed. "Yeh I know."

"I mean, don't you want to get to know our sibling? It could be a boy. You could have a brother." Rory smiled.

"I guess that would be nice..." He sighed.

"Plus Sherry seems...nice..." Rory said.

Jamie smirked. "It's so great to meet you! I so want to meet your darling daughter!" He mimicked Sherry.

Rory laughed and playfully hit him. "Be nice! She was making an effort!"

Jamie chuckled. "Yeh a bit overboard though.."

Rory smirked. She looked at him. "You ok?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeh. I'm sorry I left you there. I just had to gather my thoughts." He said.

"It's ok." Rory shrugged it off.

Jamie leant his head on Rory's shoulder. "How do you always know what to say?"

"Because I'm the wisest in this family." She joked.

Jamie chuckled. "We'll always have each other right?"

"Right." Rory smiled.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! :) Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	57. Chapter 57

**Thanks for your reviews so far! Keep them coming! :)**

Chapter 57

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was doing their own thing at the Crap Shack.

"Mom, just ring them!" Rory exclaimed.

"Why?" Lorelai whined.

"I thought you were getting on with them better now?" Rory said.

"Yeh so..."

"So...you should invite them to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with us!" She said. "I'm sure they'd want to."

Lorelai groaned. "But..."

"Mooommm! Just invite them! We can introduce them to all our traditions. Plus we didn't see them last Friday because we were at the cabin." Rory said.

"Urghhh fine!" Lorelai groaned and picked up the phone.

Rory grinned and went and sat down on the sofa with Jamie.

Lorelai dialled the number and waited.

"Hello?"

"Mom. Hi." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai?" Emily said surprised.

"No it's your other daughter, mom." Lorelai joked.

Emily rolled her eyes. "What do you want Lorelai?"

"I was um...How are you?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm fine thank you."

"And dad?"

"He's fine too."

"That's good..." Lorelai said.

"Mom!" Rory hissed.

Lorelai sighed. "Mom, I was wondering whether you and dad would like to spend today and tomorrow with us." She said.

There was a pause.

"Mom?"

"You want us to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with you?" She asked surprised.

"Well yeh. I thought it would be nice. I mean we missed you last Friday." Lorelai said.

Emily smiled. "We'd love to. Thank you."

"And you can stay here if you like. Saves you from going back to Hartford."

"Is there enough room?"

"Well you can take mine and Luke's room and we'll bunk with the kids."

"Well ok."

"We'll see you later then? 5?" She asked.

"We'll be there." Emily said.

"Ok well bye then."

"Goodbye Lorelai."

Lorelai hung up the phone.

"Now was that really that hard?" Rory asked.

"Oh hush you!" She said sticking her tongue out at her daughter and then walked to the kitchen to join Luke.

* * *

5 o'clock soon came and the doorbell rang right on time. Everyone was sat in the living room. Lorelai got up to answer the door. "Mom, dad, hi!" She smiled.

"Lorelai." Emily said.

"Hello Lorelai." Richard smiled.

"Come on in. We're getting ready for our first tradition!" Lorelai said.

"First tradition?" Emily asked.

"Oh yeh, we always have a movie marathon on Christmas Eve! And then we fill each others stockings before we go to bed." Rory smiled getting up to hug her grandparents.

"It's Luke's and Jess' first time as well!" Lorelai grinned.

"God help us." Luke muttered, standing up. "Mrs Gilmore, Mr Gilmore, it's nice to see you." He said awkwardly.

"Oh please Luke, we're family now. Call us Emily and Richard." Emily said.

"Um ok." Luke said uncomfortably.

"Well come sit!" Lorelai smiled sitting back down next to Luke and immediately cuddling up to him.

"Oh my! What is all this?" Emily exclaimed shocked, noticing all the junk food on the table. "Surely you're not going to eat all of this?"

"Don't even try!" Jamie, Jess and Luke all said in unison.

Rory giggled and Lorelai just stared at them. "Ok, you three have to stop doing that! It's freaky!" Lorelai said.

"They always do it?" Emily asked.

"Oh yeh, it's getting freaky! They spend too much time together!" Lorelai smirked.

Emily and Richard exchanged bemused glances and sat down on the empty armchairs.

"So where's our granddaughter and great granddaughter?" Richard asked.

"Oh they're having their afternoon nap but they should be up soon." Lorelai said.

"Let's start the film!" Rory smiled and took the remote and turned it on. She saw Jess in the corner reading. She picked up a cushion and threw it at him.

"Hey!" Jess exclaimed.

"You need to pay attention! We're letting you in on a family tradition here!" Rory said.

"It's just a film!"

"So? Watch or I'll burn your book again." Rory warned.

Jess frowned. "You didn't even do that last time."

"Well don't force me to actually do it this time then!" She said.

"Fine.." Jess mumbled and put his book down.

Rory beamed.

Half an hour in, Emily looked around the room subtly. She had to say she was surprised to get Lorelai's invitation but she was touched they wanted to share their traditions with them. She saw how comfortable Lorelai and Luke looked. Lorelai had her head rested on Luke's chest and he had his arm round her. Rory and Jamie were focussed on the tv. She hid her smirk when she realised Jess had picked up his book again.

Suddenly they heard crying through the baby monitors.

"Oooh guess who's up!" Lorelai said, slowly getting up.

Jamie stood up too and Rory paused the film as they went upstairs.

A few minutes they came back down carrying Abby and Charlie. Lorelai gave Abby to Jess. "Here, seeing as you're more interested in your book than the film, you can keep Abby occupied." She smirked.

Jess rolled his eyes but took Abby and sat her on his lap. Richard and Emily watched this interaction with interest.

"Here, Grandma, would you like to hold Charlie?" Jamie asked.

"I'd love to. Thank you." Emily smiled taking Charlie.

Rory turned the film back on and everyone settled back down in their positions. Jamie soon felt bits of popcorn hitting his head. He looked up from where he was sat on the floor and saw Rory grinning back at him. "What's up?" She asked innocently.

Jamie shook his head. "Quit it!"

Rory giggled and threw another handful at him.

"Right that's it!" Jamie said picking up a can of whipped cream.

"No!" Rory squealed and ran off to the kitchen with Jamie hot on his trail.

Luke saw Lorelai looking at the bowl of popcorn and then back at Luke. He shook his head. "Don't even try it!" He warned.

"Or what?" She grinned.

"Or I'm withholding coffee." He smirked.

"You wouldn't!" She exclaimed.

"Try me." He said.

Lorelai pouted but kept away from the bowl. Luke smirked. They then heard a shriek from the kitchen. "JAMIE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Rory shouted.

"My god!" Emily said shocked.

"Oh don't worry, this happens all the time." Lorelai assured her. "Hon, go check they haven't killed each other." She grinned.

Luke sighed but got up and went to the kitchen. He smirked when he saw Rory had whipped cream all over her face and arms.

"Luke! Look what he did!" Rory exclaimed.

Jamie smirked. "You deserved it!"

Rory scowled and grabbed the can from the table.

"Oh no you don't." Luke said taking the can from her hand.

"Luke!"

"Got wash up, both of you." He said.

"Both of us?" Jamie said confused.

"Yeh." Luke smirked and then squirted some cream at him. Rory laughed. "Right, now you're even. Go wash up so we can actually finish the mind numbingly boring film." He said.

"I can't believe you did that!" Jamie exclaimed.

Rory laughed. "You're the best Luke!" She grinned and ran off to the bathroom.

Luke smirked. "Meet you back in the living room." He said, putting the can of whipped cream on the side and headed back to Lorelai.

"Everything ok?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeh. Just the normal." He said.

Lorelai nodded. She smirked when Rory and Jamie came back and sat back down, Rory grinning and Jamie scowling. She looked at Luke who was trying to hide his smirk. "What did you do?" She smirked.

"Oh just a little revenge on Rory's behalf." Luke said.

Rory giggled.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Just a little fun chapter there! Review and let me know what you think! I love hearing your comments! :)**


	58. Chapter 58

**Glad you're enjoying it! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 58

"Right so mom and dad, you two can take mine and Luke's room." Lorelai said. "Jess, do you mind if you bunk with Jamie tonight?" She asked. Jess shook his head. "Ok good, then we will take Jess' room." She smiled. "Ok see you all in the morning!"

"Bright and early!" Rory grinned.

Everyone said goodnight and went off to their allocated rooms for the night.

* * *

The next morning, Luke got up to make breakfast, knowing Lorelai and Rory would be up straight away. He heard some movement behind him and turned round to see Emily and Richard standing there. "Oh hi.." He said awkwardly. "Did you sleep ok?"

"Very well thank you." Emily said.

"Good, that's good." He said. "Um so take a seat, I'm just making breakfast as I know there will be at least two people up very soon!"

They sat down at the kitchen table and helped themselves to some pancakes and coffee.

"Wow these pancakes are very nice." Richard complimented.

"Thank you." Luke said.

Rory then appeared from her room. "Do I smell coffee?" She asked.

Luke chuckled. "I knew that would wake you up. On the table." He said.

Rory grinned and grabbed a mug. "Thanks Luke! Oooh pancakes! Luke makes the best pancakes ever!" She told her grandparents. "Merry Christmas!" She then smiled giving them both a hug.

"Merry Christmas Rory." They smiled.

"Is mom not up yet?" Rory asked.

"She will be." Luke said.

Right on cue, Lorelai came rushing in carrying Abby. "It's Christmas!" She grinned.

"And there she is." Luke smirked.

Lorelai gave him a kiss. "Merry Christmas!"

"Back atcha." Luke smiled.

She then gave Rory a hug and smiled at her parents, handing them Abby who they gladly took from her.

"Mom, you have to have a pancake. They're some of the best I've had! Luke outdid himself." Rory smiled.

"Oooh yum!" She grinned helping herself to a couple of pancakes and a large mug of coffee.

"I'm going to go and wake the guys so we can start opening presents!" Rory said rushing off.

A few moments later, she ran back in. "I need two glasses of water!" She grinned.

"Oooh I want to help!" Lorelai grinned jumping up.

They each got a glass of water and left the kitchen.

"Well Luke, it must have take you some time to get used to them." Emily said bemused.

"Oh well I always knew Lorelai was crazy. That was sort of why I fell in love with her." He said. He then fell silent realising what he had just said infront of his in-laws and suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable.

Emily and Richard just smiled.

"Are they really going throw water on the boys?" Emily asked after a minute.

Luke chuckled. "Yep!"

"Poor boys." Emily smirked.

"Well when it comes to Christmas, those two revert back to their four year old selves." Luke said.

"I can see that." Emily said.

Lorelai and Rory then came rushing back in giggling.

"Are they up now?" Luke asked.

"Yep, they're up!" Lorelai giggled.

Luke just shook his head.

About ten minutes later, the boys appeared with Charlie. "I can't believe you did that!" Jamie said.

"Oh get over it! Present time!" Rory grinned.

* * *

They were all sat in the living room opening presents. Everyone was extremely happy with their gifts. Lorelai saw Jamie staring at two presents he was holding.

"Who are they from?" Lorelai asked.

Jamie looked up. "Um...Charlotte..." He said.

"Oh.." Lorelai said surprised. "When did she come?"

"A while ago. She came into the diner." Jamie said.

"Oh yeh I remember that." Luke nodded.

"Well are you going to open them?" Lorelai asked.

Jamie sighed but slowly started opening them. He opened the one for Charlie first which was a pretty baby growth.

"Aw pretty!" Lorelai smiled.

Jamie smiled and nodded. He then opened his. It was a framed photo of the two of them. He smiled at it.

"Right anyone left?" Lorelai asked taking the attention off Jamie.

"Actually I've got one for you." Luke said, giving her a wrapped present.

"Ooooh what is it?" She said excitedly.

"Why don't you just open it?" He smirked.

Lorelai grinned and opened it. "No way! Our wedding video! We have to watch this later!" She grinned.

"Oooh yeh definitely! I didn't realise it could be done so quickly." Rory said.

"I paid Kirk a little extra to get it done."

Lorelai grinned and gave him a kiss. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He smiled.

Rory's cell then rang. "Oh sorry!" Rory said getting up to answer it. "Hello?...Oh hey Tristan!...What?...What do you mean you're alone?!...They've gone on holiday without you?...Yeh hang on..." She said, looking back at her mom and Luke who were watching her concerned. "Um, Tristan's parents have left him in the house by himself to go on holiday. Can he come over?" She asked.

"Of course he can!" Lorelai said.

"We have enough food right?" Rory asked Luke.

"Don't worry about that. I can make more. Plus Sookie's coming so there will probably be plenty." Luke said.

"Thanks." Rory said putting her phone up to her ear again. "Yeh Tristan?..Yeh come on over!" She said. "Ok see you soon!" She then hung up. "I can't believe them!"

"His parents left him alone?" Lorelai frowned.

"I know! What sort of parents do that? Apparently they got a last minute deal on a holiday and decided to go on it!" She said angrily.

"Wow..." Lorelai said.

"Why didn't Tristan go with them?" Emily asked confused.

"He wasn't invited." Rory snorted. "They do this the whole time, I think. He doesn't have the greatest relationship with them." She said.

Tristan arrived 15 minutes later and Rory let him in. She smiled and gave him a kiss. "Hi."

"Hi." He smiled.

She led him through to the living room.

"Hi Tristan!" Lorelai smiled warmly.

"Hi, thanks for having me. I didn't mean to intrude." He said.

"Rubbish, the more the merrier!" Lorelai smiled.

Tristan smiled and sat down with Rory. "So are we finished with the presents then?" Rory asked.

"Think so!" Lorelai said.

"Actually, I've got something for you." Tristan said giving Rory a long rectangular box.

"You didn't need to get me anything." Rory said.

"I wanted to." He smiled.

Rory smiled and opened the present. "Tristan..." She said shocked. "This is beautiful.." She said taking out a silver necklace. She handed it to him. "Put it on for me?"

Tristan smiled and put it on her.

Rory looked down at it. She turned to him. "Thank you." She smiled. "My present will look rubbish compared to this." She said, reaching under the tree and getting it out for him.

Tristan smirked and opened it. He chuckled. "Nice. It's great that you have such faith in me." He said, looking at the book which was a book on how to be a good boyfriend.

Rory grinned. "And number one is to remember my name!"

"I know your name. I just choose not to use it." He smirked.

Rory rolled her eyes. She then realised everyone was watching them and she blushed slightly. "Ok so what now?" She asked.

* * *

Later on in the day, after they had eaten a delicious meal made by Luke and Sookie, everyone was sat down to watch Luke and Lorelai's wedding video. It started with Lorelai getting ready in her room with Rory, Emily, Lane and Sookie. She smiled at the memories. It then switched to Luke's apartment where Jess was videoing.

"Jess turn that off!" Luke grunted.

"But Uncle Luke, you might want to see this in the future." Jess said from behind the camera.

Everyone laughed and Jess smirked.

Next up was the actual ceremony. Everyone awwed as everyone walked down the aisle, especially when it came to Lorelai.

Luke turned to her. "You looked so beautiful." He said quietly.

Lorelai smiled at him. "You didn't look so bad yourself."

They watched as the vows were read. Lorelai watched and felt a tear fall down her cheek. "It was such a perfect day." She said.

"Yeh it was." Luke said putting his arm round her.

The video then went to the reception and the speeches. Luke smiled when he heard Rory and Jamie's speeches again along with Jess'. They then watched their first dance again. Everyone laughed when Kirk joined the dancefloor later on. It finished with with We Are Family and everyone dancing together. The tv then went black.

"Aw that was lovely." Lorelai smiled. She gave Luke a kiss. "Thank you."

Luke smiled.

"It was a lovely day." Emily said.

Lorelai smiled at her mom.

"Yes I have never been so proud of you, Lorelai." Richard said.

"Thanks dad.." Lorelai smiled.

The phone then rang bringing everyone out of their daze. Rory jumped up to get it. "Hello? Oh hey! Yeh one minute.." She said. "Jamie, it's for you. It's um Charlotte..." She said.

Jamie was surprised but everyone saw the small smile that he had. He got up and talk the phone. "Hello? Hey.." He smiled into the phone. Everyone watched as he went upstairs with the phone.

"Well we better start cleaning up." Lorelai sighed looking round the room.

"You mean I better start cleaning up." Luke smirked.

"No, I will help.."

"Ah ha.."

"By watching you.." Lorelai grinned.

"Just what I thought." Luke rolled his eyes.

Rory laughed. "We'll help Luke." She said taking Tristan's hand.

"Yeh it's the least I can do." Tristan said.

Everyone started cleaning up and then Emily and Richard said their goodbyes and went back to Hartford and Sookie and Jackson went home as well. Luke and Lorelai headed back to the living room after sorting out the kitchen. They smiled as they saw Rory and Tristan cuddled up on the sofa, chatting quietly and laughing. Jess was reading one of his new books on the armchair. They then saw Jamie come down the stairs after talking to Charlotte with a small smile on his face. Lorelai smiled and turned to Luke. "So how was your first official Christmas with us?" She smiled.

"It was great." Luke smiled and leant down to give her a kiss.

"Merry Christmas Luke." Lorelai smiled.

"Merry Christmas Lorelai." He smiled back.

 **Hope you liked it! :) Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	59. Chapter 59

**Felt on a roll so am writing another chapter! Hope you enjoy! :)**

Chapter 59

The next morning, Tristan walked into the diner to get some breakfast having stayed the night at the Crap Shack. He walked to the counter and sat down. Luke was already there.

"Hey." Tristan said.

"Hey.." Luke said. "You want some food?"

"Pancakes would be great thanks." Tristan said.

Luke nodded and wrote the order down and went and gave it to Caesar. He looked over at Tristan who looked a bit down. He went back over to him. "Would you like a drink?" He asked.

"Yeh orange juice would be great thanks." He said.

Luke nodded and got him a glass. "So Rory still asleep?" He asked.

Tristan chuckled. "Yeh, didn't want to risk waking her up this early."

"Yeh probably wise." Luke said. "So...when are your parents back?" He asked.

Tristan sighed. "Who knows. Last time it was a couple of weeks. Before that it was a month. They didn't say this time."

"So they just go off and leave you alone a lot then?" Luke asked surprised, feeling sorry for him.

"I've gotten used to it.." He said. "They've never really bothered with me. My dad just thinks I'm trouble and my mom, well she just thinks I can cope by myself." He sighed. He looked up. "Sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you with this." He said.

"No it's fine." Luke said. "It's not like I'm swamped in here." He joked.

Tristan smirked. "The only person who actually cares about my well being is my granddad." He said.

"Can't you stay with him?" Luke asked.

Tristan shook his head. "He's in a home. He's not been very well for the past year." He said sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Luke said, knowing what it was like to have someone close to you be ill.

Tristan gave him a small smile. "Thanks. I'm the only one who goes and visits him as well. My dad doesn't even care about him." He said somewhat angrily.

Luke frowned. "Well it's good that you go. I'm sure your granddad loves seeing you."

Tristan nodded. Luke went to get his pancakes and brought them back to him. "Thanks." Tristan said tucking into them.

Luke watched him for a bit, thinking. Tristan finished them off quickly. "Thanks, they were great." He smiled, getting out some money to pay him.

"Oh no, it's on the house." Luke said.

"Really?"

"First time customers are always on the house." He said.

"But I've been here before." Tristan said confused.

"Yeh well so have Lorelai, Jamie and Rory." He said.

Tristan smiled. "Thanks." He said putting his money away. "I better go say goodbye to Rory and head home." He said getting up.

"You know, if you want, you can stay here.." Luke said.

"What do you mean?" Tristan asked confused.

"Well my apartment upstairs is empty now I've moved in with Lorelai. It's just if you don't want to go back to your house..." He said awkwardly.

Tristan was surprised. "You're joking right?"

"It's your call obviously. I mean, you might like having your house to yourself." Luke said.

"Well, not really.." Tristan admitted.

"Well you can have upstairs if you want, until your parents come home." Luke said. "I'm sure Rory would like having you closer."

"You seriously mean it? Why would you do that for me?" Tristan asked surprised.

"Well, you mean a lot to Rory so I know she'd worry about you being alone. Plus it's not right that your parents have just left you especially over the holidays." Luke shrugged. "It's just an offer."

"Wow, Rory was right about you." Tristan said.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Oh nothing. Just..thanks. I'd love to stay here if you're really sure about it. I'll pay rent obviously." He said.

"Oh no, no need." Luke shook his head. "It's all yours, whenever you need it." Luke said.

"Thanks." Tristan smiled at him. "I should go home and get some of my stuff. Clothes and things.." He said.

"Sure, if you need any help let me know." Luke said.

"Thanks." Tristan nodded. He left the diner in a daze. Noone had ever done anything that nice for him before. He now knew why Rory obviously thought so much of Luke. He was a great guy.

* * *

Tristan went back to the Crap Shack to find Lorelai and Rory in the living room. "Hey.." He said.

"Oh hey!" Rory smiled jumping up. "Where did you get to?"

"I woke early so I went to Luke's to get breakfast." He said.

"You went to Luke's without us?" Lorelai said in mock horror.

Tristan smirked. "Sorry, I didn't think it would be wise to wake you up at such an early hour."

"You were probably right." Rory nodded. "So...you need to get home?"

"Well actually..." Tristan said sitting down on the sofa. Lorelai went to the kitchen to leave them to talk.

"What's up?" Rory asked.

"I had the weirdest conversation with Luke just now.." He said.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked worried, knowing how protective Luke could be.

"He offered me his apartment to stay in." Tristan said.

Rory gaped. "What?" She asked stunned.

"I know. That was exactly my reaction. He was asking about my parents and stuff and he said that I could stay in his apartment until they got back if I wanted to." Tristan said.

"Wow.." Rory said.

"Yeh.." Tristan said.

"So...what did you say?"

"Well after checking if he was serious, I sort of accepted. I mean, I hate staying in my house by myself. My dad gives all the maids and cooks paid holidays whenever they go away so I literally have nothing there." Tristan said. He looked at Rory's stunned face. "That would be ok with you, right?"

"Are you kidding?" Rory said. "I'd love you to be so close. I was sort of worried about you going home and you being all alone. It can't be nice." She said.

"Yeh it's not really.." Tristan said. He started getting up. "I'm going to go and visit my granddad and then grab some stuff from the house. Meet you at Luke's later?" He asked.

"Definitely!" Rory smiled and gave him a kiss. "Tell your granddad I hope he's feeling ok."

"I will." Tristan smiled. He saw Lorelai hovering in the hallway. "Thanks for having me." He said.

"You don't need to thank me. You're welcome anytime." She smiled.

Tristan smiled and then left.

Rory looked at her mom. "Did you hear that?" She asked.

Lorelai nodded.

"I can't believe Luke would do that for him. I mean I can believe it because it's Luke but still.." Rory said.

"Yeh. I mean you know I would have let him stay here but I doubt he'd want to stay on the sofa every night." She said.

Rory nodded. "I know." She said. "I need to go and see Luke." She said.

"I'll meet you there." Lorelai said, allowing them to have a few minutes.

Rory nodded and headed out.

* * *

Luke looked up when he heard the bells ring above the diner door. He smiled when he saw Rory. "Hey Rory, you want your..." He started but was taken aback when she walked around the counter and gave him a hug. He paused for a second and then reciprocated the gesture.

Rory pulled away and smiled up at him. "Thank you." She said.

"Oh.." Luke said awkwardly. "Tristan told you.."

Rory nodded. "He's really grateful and touched. And I am too." She smiled going back round the counter to sit on one of the stools.

"Well he's a good kid..." He said.

Rory smiled. "Well thanks."

Luke gave her a small smile. "So your usual?" He asked.

Rory nodded and she watched him disappear into the kitchen. Lorelai then came bursting in. "Urghhh need coffee now! Luuuuuuuke!" She called.

"Keep your voice down!" Luke said coming out of the kitchen.

"Need coffee!" She said.

Luke rolled his eyes but poured her some. "So where's Abby?"

"Left her with Jess and Jamie. They finally decided to get up." Lorelai said.

Luke smirked. "So I guess you want your usual as well?" He said.

"Yes please! And a kiss!" She grinned.

Luke smiled and leant over to give her a kiss. She made it last a bit longer than usual.

"Um daughter sitting right here!" Rory said.

Lorelai grinned and pulled away. "Sorry." She said sheepishly.

Rory just smiled. Luke disappeared back into the kitchen. Rory looked at her mom. "You've really found the one there, mom." She said.

Lorelai smiled. "I know."

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Keep the reviews coming! I love hearing from you all! :) :)**


	60. Chapter 60

**I still can't believe how much support I'm getting for this story so thank you so much! :)**

Chapter 60

Rory looked up from the sofa. "Where are you two going to apply for college?" She asked.

Jamie and Jess looked up from where they were sat. "Um I'm not sure but Yale is top of my list at the moment. Why?" Jamie asked surprised by the sudden topic.

Rory shrugged. "I was just wondering.." She said.

"Rory.." Jamie said knowing there was more to it than that.

Rory sighed. "I need to think of some back ups. I don't know what to go to. I was sort of thinking of Yale but I don't know.." She said.

"You were?" Jamie asked surprised.

"Yeh I mean Grandpa went there but I don't want to cause an argument between him and mom." She said. "Why are you thinking of Yale?"

"It's close to home so if I need help with Charlie, it's not far from home." He said. "Plus...Charlotte goes there and she says it's a great college." He added quietly.

Rory nodded and sighed.

Jamie saw her hesitation. "Rory, mom won't be mad if you apply there as well. You need back ups. Chilton won't let you not have them. She'll understand." He said.

"But she'll think that Grandma and Grandpa are going behind her back and influencing me." Rory said.

"Well I'm still applying there and she knows that." He said.

"Really?" Rory asked.

"Yeh, she understands that I want to be close to home. She'll understand that you will need back ups. I mean, you still want to go to Harvard right?" He said.

"Of course." She nodded.

"Well then there's no problem." Jamie said.

"I guess..." Rory said. She then looked at Jess. "Where are you going to apply, Jess?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Don't know. Haven't really thought about it." He said.

"Really?" Rory asked surprised.

"Don't know if it will be my thing." Jess shrugged.

"Aw Jess you have to go! You're bright!" Rory encouraged.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Come in, it's open!" Rory called.

Tristan came in and Rory's face lit up. "Hey!" She smiled.

"Hey!" Tristan smiled joining her on the sofa and giving her a kiss.

"Tell Jess he has to go to college!" Rory said.

"Rory.." Jess said.

"Why do I feel like I'm stepping into something here?" Tristan said.

"We're just talking about where we're applying. Where are you going to apply to?" Jamie asked taking the attention off Jess.

"Stanford. As far away from my parents as possible." He said. He then saw Rory's face fall a bit.

"That is far.." Rory said sadly.

"I know but I'll come visit you lots. I'm getting away from my parents, not you." He said.

Rory just nodded.

"I've looked at Stanford." Jess admitted.

Everyone looked at him surprised.

"Really?" Rory asked.

"It seems like a great college and it has a really good creative writing course." Jess said.

"That's great!" Rory smiled.

"I thought you said you hadn't really thought about it?" Jamie smirked.

Jess smirked a little. "Well I hadn't but I did look at Stanford and I thought if I had to go, that's where I would want to go." He said.

"Oh how was your grandpa?" Rory asked Tristan.

Tristan shrugged. "He has good and bad days. He's not getting any better though." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Rory said sincerely.

"Thanks. He seems happy though, at the home." He said. "The people there are really nice."

"That's good." Rory said.

"Why is he in a home?" Jess asked not knowing the story.

"He's got cancer." Tristan said quietly.

"Oh. Sorry." Jess said.

"No it's fine. You didn't know." Tristan said. "To be fair, he's one of the reasons I had doubts about going so far away from here for college."

"Well you can come back and visit like me." Rory said.

"Yeh I know. But I feel guilty." He admitted.

"You shouldn't. You've done so much for him. He would want you to have a good education." Rory reassured him.

"Yeh I know." He sighed.

Rory gave him a kiss. "He's so proud of you already. He'll understand." She said.

"Thanks." Tristan smiled at her.

Lorelai then came bursting in. "Guess what! Got good news!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Jamie asked.

"We have officially exchanged on the house. We can move in next week." She grinned.

"Really?" Rory asked excitedly. "That's great!"

"Yep!" Lorelai grinned.

Rory turned to Tristan. "The house is amazing! Jess and I will actually have our own library!" She beamed.

Tristan chuckled. "That sounds ideal."

"So what are you all talking about?" Lorelai asked.

"Colleges." Jamie said.

"Ah! Well do you want to take a break and come celebrate at Luke's?" She smiled.

They all agreed and headed out with Charlie and Abby in their double pram.

* * *

Luke looked up when he heard the door and smiled when he saw his family come in.

"We're here to celebrate! Burgers all round please!" Lorelai grinned. "And come join us!"

Luke looked around and saw that it wasn't too busy so nodded. He went to the kitchen to get the orders while everyone sat at a table.

After several minutes on chatting about the house, Luke came back with the food and sat down with them.

"So how's the apartment, Tristan?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeh it's nice. Nice to be close to everyone." Tristan smiled.

"It's still weird to see you everyday!" Rory joked.

"Why thank you." Tristan said sarcastically.

Rory grinned. "Good weird of course!"

"Of course!" Tristan rolled his eyes.

"So how's Paris, Jess?" Lorelai grinned. "Haven't seen her around as much."

Jess shrugged. "She's ok, I think..."

"You think?" Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, stop hounding him." Luke said.

Lorelai pouted. "I was just asking!"

"She's just so focussed on Harvard at the moment and I'm focussed on other things. We haven't seen each other that much." Jess said.

"Oh, so you two aren't...together?" Rory asked.

"We never really began." Jess said. "I mean I really like her and I think she likes me but we've not really had time to see each other except for at school. It's not the right time."

Tristan's cell then rang which took the attention off Jess which he was relieved about. Tristan frowned at the caller id. "Sorry, I should take this. It's the home where my granddad is." He said taking the call outside.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Keep the reviews coming! I love reading them! :)**


	61. Chapter 61

**Thanks for all your reviews! Can't believe I'm at 171! Amazing! :)**

Chapter 61

Moving day had arrived and everyone was packing up the last of their things and putting them in the back of Luke's truck.

"It looks so bare." Rory said looking round.

Lorelai put her arm round her. "Yeh it does. But we will have all our memories." She smiled.

Jamie joined them. "Is it me or is this weird? This is like the first house we owned." He said.

"A little." Rory agreed.

"We'll give you a minute." Luke said knowing how much the house meant to them, gesturing to Jess to follow him.

"Thanks." Lorelai smiled at him. "Here, take Abby." She said.

"Dada!" Abby said reaching over to Luke.

Luke smiled and took her. Jamie kept hold of Charlie though.

"You two ok?" Lorelai asked.

They nodded. "I know why we have to move. I mean the new house is amazing but this house was great too." Jamie said.

"Yeh it was." Lorelai agreed looking around, remembering the first time they moved in.

"Do you remember that I didn't want to sleep in my own room the first night?" Rory said. "I came and slept with you."

Lorelai nodded. "Well you'd only ever slept with me before. I guess getting your own room for the first time is a big deal."

"You were scared of the trees outside." Jamie smirked.

"They were making weird noises!" Rory protested.

"Come on, we better go." Lorelai said softly.

They nodded and took one last look round before leaving the house and locking up.

* * *

Luke drove the truck with Jess while Lorelai drove the 7 seater with the kids while Rory drove the jeep with Jamie. They arrived infront of the house. They had had moving vans the day before to move the bigger things so they only had to unload what was in Luke's truck.

All the teenagers went up to their rooms to start unpacking their things and making the rooms their own while Lorelai and Luke worked on the other rooms. Lorelai smiled watching Luke sort out the kitchen. He looked back at her. "What?"

"You're so happy with this kitchen. It's cute." Lorelai grinned.

"I'm not cute." He grunted.

"You are a little."She joked.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Why don't you start sorting out the living room? Remember we're having that stupid house-warming party at the weekend so it sort of needs to look presentable." He said.

"Stupid house-warming party?" Lorelai raised her eyebrows.

"Yeh well the whole town's coming. We didn't need a big party." He grumbled.

Lorelai smirked and went off to the living room. She was soon joined by Rory who helped her.

"Mom, can I talk to you about something?" Rory asked nervously.

"Sure, what's up?" She asked.

"Well you know how we have to apply to colleges real soon.." She started.

"Yeh."

"Well Chilton tells us we need to have back ups as well." Rory said.

"That makes sense."

"I've been thinking about what my back ups could be and I'm thinking about...Yale..." Rory said quietly.

Lorelai stopped what she was doing and looked at her where she was looking really nervous. She sighed. "And you were scared to tell me that?"

"Well yeh sort of. I know you and Grandpa have this thing but I've been looking at Yale and it's a good college.." Rory said.

"Oh hon, I don't mind. I mean you need back ups and Yale is up there with Harvard so it makes sense you choose that as well."

"Really?"

"Yeh. Besides Jamie's applying there." Lorelai smiled.

Rory let out a breath she was holding. "Yeh he said. Although I think Charlotte may have something with that. He's been talking to her more these days." She said.

"Yeh I've noticed that. It's good."

"Yeh." Rory smiled. "He seems happier."

"Who seems happier?" Jamie asked walking in.

"Umm...Jess..." Rory lied.

"Ok..." Jamie said looking at them suspiciously.

* * *

Later that evening, Luke, Lorelai and Jamie were all relaxing in the living room.

"I knew that library would be a bad idea!" Lorelai joked. "Those two haven't been out of it all day!"

"Well they do have a lot of books to sort out." Luke said.

"Or they're just sat there reading." Jamie smirked.

"Most likely." Lorelai said.

The doorbell then rang.

"Oh that will be Tristan Maybe that will get Rory out of that room." Lorelai joked.

Jamie chuckled and went and let him in. "Hey Tristan!"

"Gilmore!"

"Rory! Tristan's here! Stop sniffing the books and come out here!" Jamie called.

"Should I even ask?" Tristan smirked.

"Nope." Jamie said.

Rory appeared and greeted her boyfriend with a kiss. "Hey!"

"Hey! How's the new house?"

"It's great! Come see the library!" She grinned and dragged him off.

"Poor Tristan.." Lorelai said.

Luke and Jamie both chuckled. Lorelai turned her attention back to the tv. "Do we really have to watch this?" She asked.

"It's an important game!" Luke insisted.

"It is mom." Jamie said.

"Urghh well I'm going to get some junk food then if I'm going to survive this." Lorelai said getting up. She went past the library where Rory, Jess and Tristan were all chatting, no doubt about books. She smirked at Tristan trying to look interested. She checked on the kids and then went to the kitchen to make some popcorn. She then returned to the living room where she found Luke and Jamie both shouting at the tv. She smiled thinking about how much like Luke, Jamie was becoming. It was nice. She settled back down in between them and tried to make sense of the game.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! I know it's not that long but I'm suffering a bit of writer's block at the moment so if you have any suggestions, let me know! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	62. Chapter 62

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and also those who have helped me with some ideas! I hope you all continue to enjoy this! :)**

Chapter 62

Lorelai woke up early and looked across to find Luke not lying next to her. She slowly got out of bed and went downstairs where she found Luke and Jamie in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"How can you two be so awake this early?" She said.

"Because the big hockey game is on today and it starts early." Jamie said.

"Yeh you knew we were going right?" Luke said.

"Hmm but I didn't realise it was so early." Lorelai said.

"Well we need to go early to make sure we get good seats." Jamie said.

"Coffee?" Luke asked, handing her a mug.

"Thanks." Lorelai said. "I'm going to take this back to bed. Have a good time." She said walking back upstairs.

* * *

Luke and Jamie were sat waiting for the game to begin. Eventually the teams started walking on and Ms Patty and Babette got in position to sing.

"Oh great..." Jamie muttered, spotting Dean. "I totally forgot he was on the team.."

"Do you want to leave?" Luke asked concerned.

Jamie shook his head. "No it's ok. I'll just ignore him. And if he gets tackled, then even better.."

"If you're sure?"

"Yeh it'll be fine." Jamie said.

The game started and the Stars Hollow team weren't doing so well. They were 2-0 down in the first 5 minutes. As it got to half time, they were down 3-0. They watched as Dean came off and smiled at a blonde haired girl and went and gave her a kiss.

"Well I guess he's moved on.." Luke said.

"Poor girl.." Jamie said.

"I'm going to get some food, you want anything?" Luke asked.

"Yeh a hot dog please." Jamie said.

"Sure. You'll be ok for a few minutes?"

"Yeh. Thanks Luke."

Luke nodded and went off to get some food.

Jamie watched Dean and the girl. He saw Dean look up at him, who then said something to the girl who nodded and he started walking up towards him.

"Um..mind if I sit?" Dean asked.

Jamie glared at him. "I'd much rather you didn't."

Dean sighed and sat down next to him anyway. "I haven't come to fight."

"Ok but I still don't really want to talk to you. Does your girlfriend know how obsessive and stalkerish you are?" He snapped.

"I guess I deserved that.." Dean said.

Jamie just glared at him. "Look, what do you want? Luke will be back in a minute."

"I...I just wanted to say sorry.." Dean admitted.

Jamie stared at him in disbelief. "What?"

"Look, being with Lindsey who's like the nicest person ever, it made me realise what a total jerk I was to Rory and especially to you." He said.

Jamie just stared at him, not really knowing what to say.

Dean just continued. "That person that I was with you. It wasn't the real me. I liked Rory and I saw you in the way and something in me just snapped. I don't know why but I did. The things I said about your mom were wrong and I'm sorry. I actually think your mom's pretty great, I mean everything's she's achieved, it's pretty impressive."

Jamie just nodded.

"And that day that I set upon you with my friends, I was angry but I shouldn't have done that." Dean said. "Being with Lindsey has shown me what a horrible person I was and I just turned into someone I'm not."

"You know I was only protecting Rory. I heard you say things about mom and I didn't want you messing with Rory." Jamie said.

"I know. Trust me, I know. I have a sister and I'm pretty sure I would have done the same thing as you." Dean admitted.

Jamie nodded. "You know, she did like you." He admitted.

Dean nodded. "I messed up. I know. I'm starting afresh and I just want you to know that I'll leave you and Rory alone. But I just wanted to apologise first and I understand if you don't want to forgive me."

"Everything ok?" A voice said.

Jamie turned to his other side to see Luke standing there frowning at Dean.

"Is he giving you trouble?" Luke asked.

Jamie looked at Dean and then back at Luke and shook his head. "No I'm fine Luke." He said.

The teams started going back on the ice. "I better get back." Dean said. He held out his hand to Jamie. "I really am sorry."

Jamie looked at his hand and then after a moment he shook it. Dean nodded at him and started heading back to the ice.

"Hey Dean.." Jamie said.

Dean looked back.

"Good luck with the second half. You're gonna need it." Jamie smirked.

Dean chuckled. "I think you're right." He said and then ran off to the ice.

Luke sat down next to him giving him a hot dog. "Ok, was that the real Dean?"

Jamie smirked. "Yeh. He wanted to apologise. For everything. Apparently his new girlfriend's been a good influence on him."

"Wow.." Luke said.

"Yeh.." Jamie said still sort of in disbelief about what had just happened.

* * *

The game ended and the Stars Hollow's team lost 4-0 but it was a good game. Luke and Jamie headed back to the house where they found everyone in the living room watching tv.

"Wow, you two are actually not in the library!" Jamie joked, seeing Rory and Jess.

Rory laughed. "How was the game?"

"We lost but it was good." Jamie said. "A bit surreal but yeh, we had a good time."

"What do you mean surreal?" Rory asked.

"I'm going to go make some dinner." Luke said.

"I'll help!" Lorelai grinned.

"You'll help?" Luke raised eyebrows.

"Well I'll help supervise.." Lorelai joked.

Luke chuckled and they went off to the kitchen.

Jamie sat next to Rory. "Dean was in the team." He said.

"Oh." Rory said. "Did he...?"

"No." Jamie shook his head. "He's got a new girlfriend."

"Wow.." Rory said sort of relieved.

"And he apologised..."

"What?"

"Exactly my reaction!" Jamie chuckled. "He said being with Lindsey has made him realise what a jerk he's been and he apologised for everything and said he will leave us alone."

"Wow.." Rory said. "That's good right?"

"Yeh. We shook hands. It was weird." Jamie said.

Rory laughed. "Well at least it's over."

Jamie smiled and put his arm round Rory. "Yeh it's over."

"Did you have fun with Luke?" She asked.

"Yeh it was fun." He smiled. He then smirked. "I even got him to eat a hot dog."

Jess looked up and smirked. "I wish I would have been there now."

Jamie smirked. "It was something.."

Rory laughed. "So you had fun?"

"I had fun."

"Good." Rory smiled and leant her head against his shoulder and they all continued watching tv.

 **So I wanted to redeem Dean a bit. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	63. Chapter 63

**Here's the next chapter! :D**

Chapter 63

Lorelai had gone out to check on progress of the Dragonfly while Luke was making lunch before going to the diner. He went into the living room where everyone was.

"Hey, I need a favour.." He asked.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Any chance you could babysit Abby this evening? I want to take mom out." Luke asked.

"Well I'm not doing anything so sure." Jamie said.

"Yeh, I mean Tristan's coming over but he won't mind." Rory smiled. "What's the occasion?"

"Well..um..it's been 6 years since we met.." Luke said.

"Wow, you remember the exact day that you met mom?" Rory asked.

"Yeh well she made it quite hard to forget her." Luke smirked.

"Sure we'll babysit." Rory smiled.

"Thank you." Luke said.

* * *

That evening, Luke was waiting in the living room for Lorelai. "Come on! We need to be there for 7!" Luke shouted.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Lorelai called rushing downstairs and coming down the hallway to the living room.

Luke looked round and smiled. "You look...beautiful." He said.

"Thanks." Lorelai smiled. "So guys, you sure you're ok to babysit?"

"It's fine, mom! Go have fun!" Rory smiled.

"Ok. Well have fun and we'll be back by 11!" Lorelai smiled and then left with Luke.

Rory was sat on one of the sofas with Tristan and Abby on her lap while Jamie was on the other sofa with Charlie on his lap and Jess was in the armchair. "I still can't believe he remembers the day they met. That's so sweet!" Rory smiled.

"Yeh well mom did give him that horoscope." Jamie said.

"What horoscope?" Rory asked confused.

"Apparently the first day mom went into the diner, she was bugging him for coffee chasing him along the counter." Jamie said.

"Sounds like mom.." Rory said.

"But he wasn't giving in and told her to sit down and wait her turn so she asked what his birthday was so she swiped a horoscope from someone's paper and wrote on it, _You'll meet an annoying woman today, give her coffee and she will go away._ " Jamie smirked.

"So he gave her coffee and she told him to keep that horoscope in her wallet and it will bring him luck." Jess smirked.

"Oh my god, tell me he didn't keep it!" Rory said.

"He kept it." Jamie said.

"Wow!" Rory said.

* * *

Meanwhile Luke and Lorelai got to the italian restaurant that Luke had booked in.

"This is lovely." Lorelai smiled as they were seated in a booth.

"That's why I booked it." Luke smiled.

Lorelai smiled and they read the menu and then ordered. Lorelai then looked up at Luke. "So will you tell me what the occasion is now? It's not like you're going to propose because we're already married." She joked.

Luke chuckled. "Well it's sort of an anniversary.." He said.

"An anniversary?" Lorelai said confused. "What anniversary?"

"6 years to this date that we met." Luke smiled.

Lorelai was stunned. "Wow...you remember the exact date?"

"Yeh well when a crazy woman is chasing you round the diner and then gives you a horoscope, it's pretty hard to forget." Luke smirked.

Lorelai smiled and reached over and put her hand over his. "I can't believe it's been 6 years. I mean we had lived here for years before that but we didn't really go into the town that much."

"I know. It doesn't feel like 6 years." Luke said. "You know, my dad and I used to fix some things at the inn a bit for Mia." He said.

"Really? So we could have met?" Lorelai said trying to remember back.

"Maybe. I can't remember ever seeing you though." He said.

"Well I was more of a maid back then so I was mainly in the bedrooms." She said.

Luke nodded. "I still can't believe I didn't meet Jamie and Rory after you'd come in quite a few times." He said.

"Yeh well, people normally react in the same way when you tell them you have twins and then they do the math." She said. "Well guys mainly but yeh. I guess that's why I didn't date much. I couldn't really, I mean Mia and Sookie always offered to babysit but I couldn't be bothered. Once I told them I had kids, they'd run a mile." She admitted.

"Idiots." Luke said.

Lorelai smiled slightly. "But you were always different. You didn't judge me, you were nice to my kids, they liked you. It was just different with you."

"They're good kids. They were always polite, they didn't have tantrums and they were just as crazy as you." He smiled.

Lorelai laughed. "Well yeh.." She agreed.

"I've never seen siblings as close as Jamie and Rory are." Luke admitted. "It was nice to see."

"What about you and...Liz?" Lorelai asked cautiously. "I mean you said when you were younger, you were close."

"Yeh, we were a close family but not as close as you three." Luke said. "Before our mom died, we all got on and enjoyed doing family things. It was when our mom died that Liz started pulling away, I think. She'd start staying out late, hanging out with boys and drinking. We'd have more fights, me nagging her and her telling me to get off her back."

"Well it must have been hard on her to lose your mom so young." Lorelai said sympathetically.

"It was hard on all of us but we dealt with it." Luke said. "And then one day, Liz admits that she got pregnant.."

"How did your dad take it?" She asked.

Luke sighed. "He was disappointed in her but he stood by her. He told he'd support her all the way and so did I." He said. "It got better for a while and I thought she was getting back to how she was before but then when she had Jess, she went back to how she was. She left Jess with dad a lot while she went out partying."

"That must have been hard.." Lorelai said.

"Yeh, I mean dad adored Jess. He didn't mind at all. He loved looking after Jess but it wasn't fair on him. Then he started getting ill himself." Luke sighed.

Lorelai reached over and squeezed his hand. "We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to."

Luke shook his head. "No I want to." He said. "Anyway, dad started getting ill and I looked after him and Jess while Liz couldn't care less. When Jess was three, Liz announce that she was taking Jess and following Jimmy to New York. We couldn't believe it. Dad was devastated. Obviously when they were there, it didn't take long for Jimmy to run off again and she was left alone with a toddler. She said she couldn't come back though, it was too hard apparently." Luke gritted his teeth. "When dad's health got worse he was desperate to see them again before but Liz refused. She was enjoying her life there and she didn't want to have to deal with everything. I offered to even drive there and collect Jess so that dad could say goodbye to him at least but she wouldn't let me. He was heartbroken." Luke said.

"Oh Luke, I'm sorry..." Lorelai said softly.

"Yeh...well then dad died and I was left with the shop and everything. I had to make funeral arrangements. Liz didn't even come back for that." Luke said.

"Wow, that must have been really hard for you to do that all alone." Lorelai said.

Luke shrugged. "It had to be done and I wanted to give my dad a good send off. Besides I had Maisy, Buddy and Mia by my side so I wasn't completely alone."

"That's good."

"Yeh.." Luke sighed. "Well that's my story really...sorry, this was meant to be a happy evening." He joked.

"No it's fine. It's nice that you feel like you can talk about this with me." Lorelai smiled. "Besides you know everything about me."

Luke chuckled. "Yeh I guess."

"It's pretty impressive what you were able to do. Dealing with everything and turning the shop into a successful diner." Lorelai smiled.

"Not as impressive as you raising two kids when you were 16 and working at the same time." Luke said.

Lorelai smiled. "I wish I had met you sooner. I can't believe I could have met your dad...He seems like he was a great guy."

"He was." Luke said.

Lorelai smiled and they tucked into their food which had come.

* * *

Around 10:30, Luke and Lorelai arrived home and went into the living room. They smiled at the sight. Rory was lying on one sofa with Tristan, her head resting on his chest while both were sleeping. Jamie was lying on the other sofa sleeping as well. Jess was on the armchair reading. He looked up and smirked.

"They were very good." He said. They chuckled. "I figured someone should stay up seeing as we are meant to be babysitting."

"How's Abby been?" Lorelai asked.

"Fine. She's sleeping in the nursery with Charlie." Jess said. "Did you have a good time?"

"The best." Lorelai smiled, glancing at Luke who smiled back.

"Ok so don't want to know the gory details. I'm going to head to bed. Night." He said.

"Night Jess." Lorelai laughed.

"Night." Luke said.

Lorelai walked over to the sofas and put a blanket over Rory and Tristan and also over Jamie.

"You're not going to wake them?" Luke asked quietly.

"Nah they look comfy." Lorelai said. "They'll be fine for one night. Come on, let's head to bed." She smiled.

Luke smiled and held out to take her hand which she gave him and he led her upstairs.

 **So I hope you liked it! :) Let me know what you think! :)**


	64. Chapter 64

Hey! Sorry not a chapter! I just wanted to take the time to sincerely thank you all for all your support and reviews! They are the reason this story is still going. It really motivates me to continue so thank you! :)

Also, I'm suffering from writer's block at the moment so if you have any suggestions for future storyline, feel free to PM me! :) Don't worry though, I will continue through my writer's block because I have ideas for later on in the timeline.

Thanks again for all your support! It means so much to me! :) x


	65. Chapter 65

**Here's the next chapter! Please keep the reviews coming! :)**

Chapter 64

Luke was up early in the kitchen. Lorelai woke up to an empty bed and wandered downstairs.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early? It's 5 in the morning." Lorelai said.

"Making breakfast." Luke grunted.

"At 5 in the morning?" Lorelai laughed. "You know, everyone won't be up for another 6 hours yet!"

"Well do you want to make it?" He snapped.

"Luke.." Lorelai said taken aback.

"Sorry." He grunted. "I'm going out for the day so I'm making it now. I'll keep it warm for the others."

"Ok. Are you ok?" Lorelai asked.

"Fine." He said.

Jamie then came wandering in. "Um you do know it's 5 in the morning right?" He asked.

"Yes." Luke grunted.

Jamie frowned and looked at his mom. "Ok...So thanks for leaving me on the sofa. I've got a crick in my neck now!" He smirked.

"Well you looked so comfy." Lorelai joked.

Rory woke up then hearing movement in the kitchen. She slowly got up and smiled at Tristan who was still asleep. She got up carefully so not to wake him. She went into the kitchen. "What, are you guys having a party or something?" She joked.

"God, I'm making breakfast!" Luke snapped.

Rory was taken aback. "Sorry..it's just really early.." She said quietly.

"Yeh well I have to go out." He said.

"Oh..ok.." She said quietly, a bit upset by Luke's abruptness. "Anyway, thanks for putting the blanket over us. We must have fallen asleep during the movie." She said to her mom.

"You looked so cute, I didn't want to wake you." Lorelai smiled.

"Yeh well they were meant to be babysitting." Luke said.

Rory frowned. "We were. We fell asleep later after we put them to bed.."

"What if they had needed you? God we asked you to do one thing for us!" Luke snapped.

"Luke!" Lorelai exclaimed seeing Rory get upset.

"Oh forget it! Make your own breakfast! I'm going out!" He snapped storming out of the room.

"Out where?" Lorelai shouted.

"Anywhere!" Luke shouted back.

They heard the front door open and slam.

"What's got into him?" Rory asked quietly.

"I don't know. We had such a nice time last night.." Lorelai said confused. "Oh hon, you know he didn't mean to snap at you."

Rory sniffed. "I'm just going to go see if Tristan is up." She said quietly going back to the living room.

Lorelai sighed and looked at Jamie. "It's not even his dark day.."

"He's never snapped at Rory before." Jamie said just as confused.

"I'll figure it out." She said. "I'm going to go get dressed and then go and try and find him."

Jamie nodded. "We can watch Abby for you."

"Thanks hon. And make sure Rory's ok." She said.

Jamie nodded.

* * *

Lorelai walked into Sniffy's and immediately spotted Maisy who smiled and came to greet her. "Lorelai!" She smiled. "It's good to see you!"

"Yeh you too." Lorelai smiled. "Um has Luke been in today by any chance?" She asked.

"Um no not today, sorry." She said. "Is something wrong?"

Lorelai sighed. "No. It's just I can't find him. He's not at home or at the diner and he was in a rubbish mood this morning. He even snapped at Jamie and Rory." She said.

"Well that doesn't sound like Luke." Maisy said surprised.

"I know. I'm worried about him." Lorelai said.

"Hang on, what date is it?" She asked.

"Um 29th of December." Lorelai said checking her phone.

"Ah.." Maisy said understanding.

"What?"

"Today's the anniversary of Katherine's accident." She said. "Luke's mom."

"What?" Lorelai said shocked. "God, I knew about his dad in November. Everyone refers to that as his dark day. I didn't even think about his mom. Stupid really."

"Well she died quite a few years before William but Luke was just as close to her. It hit them all hard but because William was in pieces, Luke decided to be the strong one in the family." She said sadly.

"Poor Luke..." Lorelai said softly.

"Try the cemetery, honey." Maisy said softly. "He usually goes there when he's upset."

"Ok. Um thanks Maisy." Lorelai said and left.

* * *

Lorelai went back to the house and found everyone up in the living room. Tristan had left. "Has Luke been back?" She asked.

They shook their heads.

"I think I might know where he is." She said.

"Where?" Rory asked.

"The cemetery." She said.

"What?" Jamie asked confused.

Lorelai sighed. "I went to see Maisy. She says it's the anniversary of Luke's mom's death."

"Oh..poor Luke.." Rory said quietly.

"I'm going to try and find him." She said.

"I want to come." Rory said.

"Oh hon..."

"No I want to." Rory said. "That wasn't the Luke we know this morning and knowing him, he will be feeling bad about how he snapped at us. I want him to know it's fine. Please mom." She said.

"We'll all go." Jamie said looking at Jess who nodded in agreement.

Lorelai nodded. "Ok, if you're sure. Come on then. We can drop the kids off at Sookie's for an hour."

* * *

They arrived at the cemetery and saw Luke standing infront of two graves. They went closer, careful not to make too much noise. They watched as he lay some flowers down infront of them and saw him wipe a tear from his eye. Rory started walking forward slowly.

"Rory.." Lorelai whispered.

"It's fine mom.." Rory said quietly. She slowly went forward and went and stood by Luke, taking his hand.

Luke looked down shocked. "Rory.." He said, his voice full of emotion.

She smiled up at him sadly. She then looked at the graves. "Um, Mrs Danes, Mr Danes. Hi, I'm uh Rory.." She started saying. "I'm Luke's stepdaughter So I dont' really know what that makes me to you.." She said.

"Granddaughter." Luke said quietly.

Rory looked up and smiled slightly. "Yeh granddaughter, I guess. Um, I wish I could have met you. Luke has only said great things about you. Um I have a twin brother too." She said looking back at Jamie who came and joined them.

"Hey.." Jamie said.

"And we have another sister. Mom and Luke's daughter, Abby. And Jamie has a daughter too so I guess you're great grandparents really." She smiled sadly, quickly wiping a tear from her eye. "Oh and also Jess, who you know."

Luke felt the tears well up in his eyes. He smiled down at them. "Thank you."

Rory smiled sadly at him and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry you're sad."

Luke hugged her back. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I didn't mean it."

"I know." Rory said.

Lorelai watched them with tears in her eyes thinking about how amazing her kids are. She looked across at Jess who was looking emotional as well. "You ok?" She asked.

Jess just nodded. "I don't remember them at all. I mean I know grandma died before my mom had me but I don't remember grandpa at all."

"Jess, you were really young. It was understandable."

"I could have been there to help. If mom hadn't taken me away." He said.

"Oh Jess, you were a kid. Luke didn't expect you to." She said putting an arm around him.

"I wish I could remember him." Jess said quietly.

"He adored you apparently." Lorelai smiled slightly. "Luke told me yesterday at dinner."

Jess gave her a small smile.

"Come on, let's go join them." Lorelai said quietly and they walked up to them.

Lorelai linked her arm through Luke's and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey.." She said.

"Hey.." He said softly.

"Maisy told me." She said quietly. "I was worried about you."

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Lorelai shook her head. "No, you have nothing to apologise for." She said. She turned to look at the graves. "Hey, do you think I should tell them about their future grandchild?" She asked quietly.

There was a long silence and everyone stared at her.

"You're...um...?" Luke asked.

"I think so. I'm late and I've been feeling a bit nauseous. I still need to take a test though. I was going to tell you this morning." She said. She turned to him and gave him a small smile. "You might be a daddy again..."

 **Ooooooooooohhhh! Cliffhanger alert! Sorry about that! :p Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review and let me know what you think! I love reading your comments! :)**


	66. Chapter 66

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews so far! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 65

"You're really pregnant?" Luke asked.

"I've got a test at home but I wanted to do it with you." Lorelai said. She looked back at the graves. "But we can stay here as long as you want. No rush." She said softly.

Luke looked back at the graves of his parents. "You hear that mom, dad. You might be grandparents again." He said letting a small smile appear on his face.

"We'll give you a minute. We'll wait in the car." Lorelai said softly and went back to the car with Jamie, Rory and Jess.

Luke sighed and knelt down on the ground to rearrange the flowers a bit. "Mom, dad, as you see I have a pretty great family. I mean I was horrible to them this morning, you wouldn't have been proud of me." He said sadly. "But they still came here. I am so happy with them but I still miss you guys. Times when you should have been there and couldn't be. My wedding, the birth of Abby, Liz..." He trailed off. He took a deep breath. "I know you're watching over us. I just hope I do you proud." He stood up for a minute and then slowly turned and walked towards the car.

* * *

They walked into the house having picked up Abby and Charlie from Sookie and Jackson on the way back.

"Wow is it really 8 already? God the day's gone past quickly." Lorelai said seeing the clock in the living room.

Jess and Rory headed to their rooms while Jamie went to put Charlie down.

"Rory, wait a minute!" Luke called.

Rory turned round. "Yeh?"

"I'll just go put Abby down." Lorelai said leaving the two of them.

Luke sighed. "Rory, I'm so sorry about this morning.." He said.

"Luke, you don't need to..." Rory protested.

"I do. I really do. I saw how you reacted and I feel awful. I'm so sorry that I upset you. You know we totally trust you with Abby, right?" He said.

"I know Luke." She gave him a small smile.

"I was in a rubbish mood and I took it out on you and I'm just...sorry." He sighed.

Rory smiled and walked forward and gave him a hug. "It's fine. Honestly."

Luke let out a sigh of relief and hugged her back. "Thanks."

"Now go find out if mom is pregnant." Rory grinned.

Luke smiled. "Night."

"Night." Rory smiled.

Luke went upstairs and found Lorelai in the nursery. "Hey.." He said softly. "She down?"

"Yep she's out." Lorelai smiled down at her sleeping daughter.

"Good. Um do you want to do the uh test?" He asked.

"I think we should leave it until tomorrow." Lorelai said. "I mean today's been such a hard and long day. Tomorrow's a new day."

Luke nodded. "You're probably right. Come on, let's go." He said holding out his hand.

Lorelai smiled and took it. "I just don't want you to have to associate a happy thing with a bad day for you. You should have this day to remember your mom."

Luke nodded. "Yeh..thanks.."

They went into their bedroom and got changed for bed. Lorelai got into bed and sat against the head board. "Luke?"

"Yeh?" Luke asked joining her.

"Oh..nothing.."

"No go on." Luke said.

"I don't want to pry." Lorelai said quietly.

"It's fine." Luke said. "Honestly."

Lorelai sighed. "Maisy mentioned an accident when we were talking about your mom. I just assumed your mom fell ill like your dad."

Luke was quiet for a minute.

"You don't need to tell me if it's personal. I don't want to upset you." Lorelai said quickly.

"No it's fine." He said. He took a deep breath. "It was a car accident. We'd been out for a family dinner." He said.

"We? You were in the car? And Liz?" Lorelai asked surprised.

Luke nodded. "I was in the back. Liz was at a friend's so she didn't come." He took a deep breath. He felt Lorelai take hold of his hand. "It was a drunk driver. We were going across a crossroads and this car just went through a red light and ploughed right into the car."

Lorelai gasped. "Oh my god..."

"It was passenger side where mom was sat so she caught the brunt of it." Luke said quietly. "I was sat behind dad so I only got minor injuries. The same with dad. But mom..." He paused to wipe away a few tears.

"Oh Luke..." Lorelai said, wiping away a stray tear of her own.

"We got her to the hospital but it was too late. She died in the ambulance." He said.

"I'm so sorry." She said softly pulling him towards her and holding him close as he let a sob finally come out.

"It was so quick. Dad blamed himself for years." He said, pulling away from her and wiping his tears away. "He was devastated. We all were."

Suddenly the doorbell rang which brought them to reality.

"Who the hell is coming here that late?" Lorelai said.

They heard Rory call out that she would get it but suddenly Luke's protectiveness came out and he quickly wiped his face and got out of bed. "No, Rory wait!" He called trying to regain composure, quickly rushing out of the room.

Lorelai watched him go. She wiped a few tears off her cheeks and spotted her mobile on her bedside table. She picked it up and before she knew what she was doing, dialled a number.

"Hello?" Emily answered.

"Hi mom." Lorelai said quietly.

"Lorelai?" Emily said confused. "Why are you calling so late? Are you ok? Rory? Abby?" She asked concerned.

"We're all fine, mom." She reassured her.

"Oh. Ok." She said. "Why are you calling so late?"

"I...I just wanted to say hi and see how you were." Lorelai said softly.

"Ok.." Emily said still confused. "We're fine, thank you. Just getting ready for bed."

"Oh ok."

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Lorelai sighed. "Today was the anniversary of Luke's mom's death. She was..um..in a car accident when Luke was younger. He was in the car when it happened. It just got me thinking that I shouldn't take things for granted.." She said quietly. "Like..well..you.."

Emily's tone softened. "I'm sorry to hear about his mom. That must have been horrible for him." She said.

"Yeh..I just wanted to ring you. It felt right." Lorelai said.

"Well I'm glad you did." She said.

"I'll let you go to bed now. We'll see you Friday."

"Yes. See you Friday."

"Bye mom."

"Goodbye Lorelai."

* * *

Meanwhile, Luke has rushed downstairs to find Rory standing in the hallway.

"It could be anyone." He explained as he went to the door with her following him. He opened the door and Rory immediately gasped.

"Tristan!" She said.

Tristan was stood there with a suitcase and a couple of duffel bags but what had made Rory gasp was the big red mark and small cut on his cheek.

"What happened?" She asked.

"My dad happened." He said quietly.

"I'll go let your mom know who it is." Luke said.

"Thanks Luke." Rory gave him a small smile.

Rory took Tristan through to the living room. "I'll go get the first aid kit and some ice." She said rushing off to the kitchen. She rushed back in to find him sat on the sofa. She sat next to him and started to clean his cut. He winced. "Oh sorry.." She said.

"It's fine." He said.

They sat in silence as Rory cleaned his cut. She then held the ice to his cheek. "What happened?" She asked softly.

"Well you know my parents rang this morning to say they were back and that's why I went home." He said. Rory nodded. "I finally stood up to my dad. I told him I was sick of him and mom just swanning off and leaving me alone to fend for myself. I went off at him about my grandpa as well." He said quietly.

"I'm guessing he didn't take it so well?" Rory said.

"Yep. He told me I was inconsiderate and selfish and that I should be able to take care of myself for a few days a year." He snorted. "He told me I was a disgrace to the family because I didn't want to follow the family business and that he was disgusted to call me his son." He said quietly.

"Oh Tristan.." Rory said softly.

"I told him he was a crap father and that I wish I had different parents. He just lost it and before I knew it, he'd hit me. His ring caught my cheek which explains the cut. I was so shocked. I mean I know he's a crap father but he'd never hit me before. I think even my mom was shocked. I just went to my room, packed my stuff and left." He said. "I'm sorry. I should have rung. This was the only place I thought of to come."

"Well I'm glad you did." Rory said. "You can stay here if you like."

Tristan shook his head. "I've been imposing on you all for too long. I'll ring one of my friends tomorrow and see if I can bunk with them." He said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeh. Is it ok if I stay tonight though?" He asked.

"Of course." Rory said. She saw his dejected expression and gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry." She said.

"Thanks.." He said.

"You go to my room. I'll go check with mom and Luke and then get the blow up mattress." She said.

Tristan nodded and took his bags to her room.

Rory ran upstairs and went into her mom and Luke's room. "Um mom? Is it ok if Tristan stays the night?" She asked.

"Of course hon. Is everything ok?" Lorelai asked concerned.

"Not really. He had a huge blow up with his dad and it got ugly and ended with him leaving. He said he'll ring one of his friends tomorrow to see if he can bunk with them but he needs a place for tonight." Rory said.

"Well tell him we hope he's ok." Lorelai said.

Rory stood there awkwardly for a moment. "Is it ok if he stays in my room? I'll get the blow up mattress but I think he just needs some company. He looks so..well upset." She said sadly. "I promise nothing will happen."

Lorelai glanced at Luke who gave a quick nod. "Ok sweets."

"Really?" Rory asked.

"I trust you." Lorelai said.

"Thanks mom. I think he just needs someone to talk to." She said. "Night mom. Night Luke."

"Night hon."

"Night Rory."

Rory rushed off to her room with the mattress and started blowing it up and then went to get sheets, a duvet and a pillow.

"I really appreciate this. Really." Tristan gave her a small smile.

"It's fine. Mom and Luke said they hope you're ok." Rory said.

"God I wish my parents were like them." He said. "Lie with me for a bit?" He asked.

Rory nodded and got onto the mattress with him and snuggled up to him. "You'll be ok, right?" She asked concerned.

"With you in my life? Yeh I will be." He said softly.

"You're so much better than what your dad said. You're amazing, you're loving, you're smart. I'm so lucky to have found you." She said.

"Right back at you." He said.

"I love you." Rory said quietly.

"I love you too." He said. "Mary." He added with a smirk.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	67. Chapter 67

**Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter! Here's the next one! :)**

Chapter 66

Luke woke up to the sound of the toilet flushing in their ensuite bathroom. He squinted his eyes open and then saw Lorelai appear from there.

"Hey.." She said softly. "You feeling better?" She asked.

"Yeh I'm ok thanks. Slept pretty well." He said.

"Are you ready to find out if you're going to be a daddy again?" She smiled.

"Have you taken the test?" Luke asked fully awake now.

"Yeh. Just. But I was going to wake you up so we could look at it together." Lorelai said.

Luke took a deep breath and nodded. "What do you want it to say?" He asked cautiously.

"I don't know." Lorelai admitted. "I do want another kid but it feels like we've just had Abby."

"Abby is turning one soon." Luke pointed out.

"Yeh I know..." She sighed.

"I guess it would be quite the houseful." He said.

"Yeh although the teenagers will be going off to college soon."

"True. Should we just go look?" Luke asked.

Lorelai took a deep breath and nodded. They both went into the bathroom and had a look at the test. "You're going to be a daddy again." She smiled at him.

"Wow.." Luke said.

"Yeh.." Lorelai laughed nervously. "Are you...happy?" She asked hesitantly.

Luke smiled at her. "Of course I'm happy." He said and pulled her into a hug.

"I know we didn't exactly plan this.." Lorelai said.

"I know but we can handle it. Everything will be good." He reassured her.

Lorelai nodded and pulled away. "I'm just going to check on Rory. See how Tristan is."

Luke nodded. "Ok. I'll go and get Abby up." He said.

* * *

Tristan woke up and looked over to Rory's bed where she was lying watching him. "Ok that's a little creepy." He smirked.

"Sorry." Rory said sheepishly. "How's your cheek?"

"Yeh it's better thanks." He said gently rubbing his cheek.

Just then Lorelai appeared at the doorway. "Hey you two, how did you sleep?" She asked.

"Yeh good thanks." Rory smiled at her mom.

"Tristan, you know you're welcome here for as long as you like, right?" She smiled at him.

"Thanks but I really should get out of your hair. I've imposed on your family enough in the past week. I've got a friend who says I can bunk with him so it's fine." He said.

"Well ok but the offer's still there." Lorelai smiled.

"Thanks." Tristan smiled.

"Anyway, I've go something to tell you all so come down for breakfast when you're ready." She said.

"Does this have anything to do with what you mentioned yesterday?" Rory asked.

"Maybe." Lorelai smiled.

"Oh my god, are you...?" Rory asked excitedly.

Lorelai smiled and nodded.

"Ahhh I can't believe it!" Rory squealed and ran to hug her mom. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks sweets!" Lorelai grinned. She turned to Tristan who was looking confused. "I'm pregnant." She explained.

"Oh, wow! Congratulations!" Tristan smiled.

"Thank you!"

* * *

Later that day, after they had shared the news with everyone, Luke picked up the phone and handed it to Lorelai. "Ring your parents." He said.

"But..." Lorelai tried to protest.

"Lorelai please. You've been getting on well with them recently. Please? For me?" He asked.

Lorelai sighed but took the phone and dialled the number.

"Hello?" Emily answered.

"Wow mom, you do not sound like a maid." Lorelai joked.

"Hello Lorelai. How are you? How's Luke?" She asked remembering their conversation from the day before.

Lorelai softened at her concern for Luke. "Yeh he's ok thanks. Actually we have some news to share. Could you put dad on the phone as well?"

"Ok." Emily said curiously.

"I am here." Richard said. "You are on speaker phone."

"Hey dad!" Lorelai said.

"Hello Lorelai, your mother said you had some news to share with us." He said.

"Yeh..um.." Lorelai hesitated. She saw Luke come into the room she was in and gave her an encouraging smile. "We only found out for sure this morning..." She said.

"Found out what?" Richard asked.

Lorelai took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." She said.

There was a moment of silence.

"Mom? Dad?" She said worried.

"That is extremely exciting news." Richard said. "Congratulations."

"Thanks dad." Lorelai relaxed a bit. "Mom?"

"I agree with your father. Congratulations Lorelai." She said quietly.

"Thanks mom. I just..well we wanted to share the news with you. We didn't want to wait til Friday." She said.

"We will celebrate on Friday." Richard said.

"Ok we'll see you there. Bye." Lorelai said.

"Bye Lorelai." Richard said.

"Goodbye Lorelai." Emily said.

They hung up the phone and looked at each other. Emily wiped a small tear away from her eye. "She told us."

"She did." Richard smiled looking as emotional.

Lorelai smiled at Luke. "They were happy. I can't believe it." She said hugging him.

Luke smiled. "Good."

* * *

Rory was saying goodbye to Tristan when Lorelai and Luke walked back downstairs.

"You leaving?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeh." Tristan said.

"You got anywhere to go?" Luke asked.

"Yeh a friend of mine's said I can bunk with him until I find somewhere more permanent. I just wanted to say thank you for your hospitality." He said sincerely.

"No thank yous needed." Lorelai smiled. "You're always welcome here."

"Thank you." Tristan smiled.

"Yeh take care of yourself." Luke nodded.

"I will." He said.

They then left them to it.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" Rory asked concerned.

"I'll be fine. Stop worrying." He reassured her.

"But..."

"No buts. I'll see you at school tomorrow. First day back." Tristan smiled.

"Yeh. I can't believe it's our last term." Rory said sadly.

"Well let's make the most of it then." He said.

Rory nodded and gave him a kiss and then a hug. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." He smiled and opened the front door. He looked back with a cheeky grin. "Mary." He added and then left.

Rory rolled her eyes and went back to the living room and sat down next to Jamie, who was playing with Charlie.

"You ok?" Jamie asked.

"I'm just worried about him." Rory admitted.

"He'll be fine. He's out of that house." Jamie reassured her.

"Yeh I guess.." She sighed.

Charlie looked up at her and smiled.

"See, Charlie thinks you need to stop worrying." Jamie smirked.

Rory smiled down at Charlie. "She smiles at everyone." She pointed out.

"Nah she hasn't smiled at Jess yet." Jamie smirked over at Jess.

"Yeh well who would?" Rory teased which resulted in a cushion to the face. "Hey!" She said indignantly.

"Sorry it slipped out of my hand." He said sarcastically.

"Yeh whatever!" Rory smirked and threw it back at him. Her mom and Luke then joined them all carrying Abby.

"So who's up for a movie night?" Lorelai smiled.

 **A bit of a filler episode really! Please keep your reviews coming though! I love hearing from you! :)**


	68. Chapter 68

**Thanks for all your reviews for the last chapter! :) Here's the next one!**

Chapter 67

Jamie walked round the corner to his locker and found Rory and Tristan kissing. "Ah geez! Now that I don't want to see first thing in the morning!" He groaned.

They turned to face him. "He didn't sleep too well last night." Rory told Tristan. "So he's a bit cranky." She smirked.

"I'm not cranky." He grunted.

"Yeh you are. You're like a mini Luke." Rory teased.

"How come you didn't sleep?" Tristan asked.

"Charlie wouldn't settle and kept crying. I had to move her into my room so she wouldn't keep waking Abby up." Jamie said.

"Ah man that sucks." Tristan said.

"Yeh so it meant I hardly got any sleep." Jamie sighed.

Paris then came and joined them. "You look awful." She said bluntly to Jamie.

"Gee thanks Paris." Jamie said sarcastically.

"Come on, let's go to class or we'll be late." Rory said. "Jess is already there I think."

They all walked off to go to their classroom.

* * *

After school, Jamie, Jess and Rory went to the diner to get something to eat. They walked in to find Abby in her playpen and Luke desperately trying to multitask by taking orders and also holding a crying Charlie.

"Has she been like this all day?" Jamie asked concerned.

"Here I'll do that." Jess said taking the pad and pen from him and continued taking the order.

"Pretty much." Luke said. "She's not been interested in playing or eating much. She did manage to have a little nap but that's all."

Jamie took her from him. "Sorry you had to deal with this all day." He said.

"Oh it's fine." Luke said.

Jamie sighed. "I better get her home. Is it ok if I take today off?"

"Sure. You just go home and try to settle her." Luke said.

"Thanks Luke." Jamie gave him a small smile.

Rory followed him out. "Do you think she's ok?" She asked concerned.

"I don't know." Jamie said worried. "I hate it when they're this age. They can't tell you what's wrong!" He said.

"Hey, she'll be ok. Maybe she's just having a bad day." Rory tried to reassure him

"I don't know. I think something's wrong." Jamie said as they reached their house and went inside. "Could you get me one of her bottles?" He asked.

"Sure." Rory said rushing to the kitchen to retrieve it.

"Shhh baby girl, it's ok. You'll be fine." Jamie said softly to Charlie rocking her in his arms.

Rory came back in with the bottle and gave it to him.

"Thanks." Jamie said. "Here, are you hungry?" He asked softly bringing the bottle to her mouth. Charlie refused it though by moving her head away from it. "Please Charlie. Please have some. For me." He said desperately. Charlie still refused. He looked at Rory. "I don't know what to do." He said quietly.

Just then, Lorelai came home. "Hey guys!" She smiled at them. She then saw their faces. "What's wrong?"

"I think something's wrong with Charlie." Jamie said quietly. "She was crying all last night and Luke said she was crying again today. I've tried to give her a bottle but she won't take it."

Lorelai sat down next to them and felt Charlie's forehead. "Ok she's a little warm. Maybe she's coming down with something." She said calmly.

"What should I do?" Jamie asked.

"Wait and see if she calms down a bit. Keep trying to give her a bottle. Just sit with her and try to soothe her. She might settle down and fall asleep. Sleep's always good." Lorelai said.

Jamie took a deep breath. "Ok." He said rocking her a bit.

"She'll be fine, hon." Lorelai reassured him.

* * *

That evening though, it had gotten worse. She had been sick a little and was still crying and refusing anything to eat or drink. Jamie was sat in the living room with her, almost at breaking point. He saw Luke come in. "No better?" He asked.

Jamie shook his head. "I think I want to take her to the hospital. I just want her to feel better." He said.

"Ok, I'll go tell your mom and then I can drive you there." Luke said.

"Thanks Luke." He said.

Lorelai appeared a few minutes later. "Ok let's go hon. Jess and Rory are watching Abby so we can both take you." She said softly.

Jamie just nodded and followed them to the car. He hated hearing her cry. He looked at his mom. "Mom.." He said quietly.

"She'll be fine. It's probably just a bug." She reassured him.

Jamie nodded and wiped a stray tear away from his eye.

They got to the hospital and a nurse took Charlie away to examine her. Jamie was pacing around in the waiting room.

"Jamie, sit down. It might be a while." Lorelai said softly.

"I can't! I need to know what's going on! She'll be scared with all the strangers!" Jamie exclaimed. "I just...urghhh this sucks!" He said collapsing into the chair next to his mom.

She put an arm round him. "I know. Trust me. I felt just the same when I had to bring you or Rory here."

"I want to call Charlotte." He said quietly.

"Oh..ok.." Lorelai said.

"I just...I mean what if it's bad? She deserves to know." Jamie said quietly.

"Of course she does. Go ahead. We'll wait for any news." She said.

"Thanks." He said quietly and went round the corner to ring her. He got to her voicemail and took a deep breath. "Hey it's me. Jamie. Um I'm at the hospital with Charlie. Hartford Memorial. I don't know what's wrong but she's been crying a lot the last couple of days and refusing to eat and drink. I'm worried about her. Mom says it's probably a bug but I don't know. I just thought you should know. Um I'll let you know any news. Ok bye.." He said and hung up.

He went back to sit down with his mom and Luke. He sighed. He leant his head against Lorelai's shoulder. "She will be ok right?"

"No question about it." Lorelai said.

Jamie looked over at Luke who was staring at the ceiling. "Luke, you can go home if you want. I know you're not a great fan of hospitals." He said.

Luke shook his head. "No I'm fine. I want to stay. Make sure she's ok." He said.

Jamie gave him a small smile and nodded.

After about half an hour, they still hadn't gotten any news and Jamie was starting to worry again. He didn't notice the girl walking down the corridor towards them.

"Jamie..." She said.

Jamie looked up. "Charlotte?" He said shocked.

 **Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think by leaving a review! Thanks! :)**


	69. Chapter 69

**Thought I'd give you two chapters today! :) Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 68

"Hi.." She said quietly.

"What are you doing here?" Jamie said standing up.

"I..um..I got your message. Before I knew what I was doing, I was ringing a cab and I was on my way here." She said.

"I can't believe you came.." Jamie said stunned.

"Have you heard anything?" She asked.

Jamie shook her head. "They haven't been out yet." He said quietly.

They looked at each other for a moment before they rushed towards each other and hugged.

Lorelai exchanged glances with Luke and gave him a small smile. He put her arm round her and pulled her close. "You ok?" He asked.

Lorelai nodded. "I just wish someone would come out and tell us something." She said.

Just then a doctor came out. "Family of Charlotte Gilmore?" He asked.

The four of them rushed forward. "I'm her dad. How is she? Will she be ok?" Jamie asked.

"She will be just fine. She's got a bad ear infection and a bit of a fever but with the right medication, she should make a full recovery." He smiled.

"Oh thank god!" Jamie breathed a sigh a relief. "Can I see her?"

"Of course. We'd like to keep her overnight just in case but we can set a cot up in one of the rooms and you're welcome to stay with her." He said.

Jamie nodded. "Thank you." He turned to his mom. "I'm going to stay. Is that ok?" He asked.

"Of course hon. Would you like us to stay too?" Lorelai asked.

"No it's ok. You go home and let Rory and Jess know she'll be ok. Knowing Rory, she will be up worrying." Jamie said.

"Ok." Lorelai smiled and gave him a hug. "I told you she'd be ok."

"Yeh you did." Jamie smiled.

Luke smiled at him and gave him a pat on the back. "We'll see you in the morning."

Jamie nodded and watched them leave. He turned back to Charlotte. "Do you need to get back to Yale?" He asked.

"I've only got one class in the late afternoon tomorrow." She said.

"You can go back if you want. I'm sorry I called. I kind of panicked." Jamie said quietly.

"No, I'm glad you called." She said.

"Really?"

"Really. And..um..I'd like to stay too...if that's ok?" She asked quietly.

Jamie gave her a small smile. "Let's go see our daughter."

Charlotte smiled shyly at him and followed him to the room. She watched him as he took her out of the cot and rocked her in his arms.

"She looks better already. They must have given her some medication." Jamie said watching their daughter closing her eyes.

Charlotte came to stand next to him. "I'm glad she's ok."

"Yeh me too." Jamie said. "I was so worried something terrible was wrong. I sort of freaked." He said. "Ask my mom!" He smirked.

"Well it's natural." Charlotte said. She watched him put her back in the cot and sit down on the hospital bed in the room. She slowly went and joined him. "When I got your message, I panicked as well." She admitted.

"You did?"

Charlotte nodded. "I just had to see her, see you. Make sure she was ok. I realised how much she meant to me." She said quietly.

"Yeh it does put things into perspective." Jamie said.

"I'm so sorry." Charlotte said. "I should never have left you to deal with all this."

"Charlotte.." He said softly.

"No. It was wrong of me. I mean you're an amazing dad, I know you are. But getting that message today just made me think how much I was missing." She said. "And I've missed you too." She admitted.

"I've missed you as well." Jamie admitted. He sighed. "Come on, let's try and get some sleep. We can talk more in the morning." He said getting up.

"You take the bed, I'll take the chair." He said.

"You sure?" She asked.

"You honestly think you're going to win this battle?" Jamie raised his eyebrow.

Charlotte smirked. "Yeh I know.." She said taking the bed.

* * *

The next morning, Luke and Lorelai went back to collect them to take them home. They went into the room to find both Jamie and Charlotte asleep on the bed, Charlotte resting her head on his chest. Lorelai smiled at them. "Haven't seen that for a while." She said to Luke.

They went and checked Charlie who was still sleeping. Jamie woke up at that moment. "Oh...hey mom, Luke..." He said.

"Hey hon.." Lorelai smiled.

Jamie looked down at Charlotte who was still asleep and carefully got off the bed. "Um Charlotte wanted to stay too."

"I can see that." Lorelai said. "Charlie been ok?"

"Yeh she actually slept through the night. I mean she woke up a couple of times but she's much better." He nodded.

"Good."

Charlotte then woke up. "Oh...hi." She said shyly.

"Hi Charlotte." Lorelai smiled.

"So the doctor said we could take you both home." Luke said. "You coming with us?" He asked Charlotte.

Jamie looked at Charlotte. "Shouldn't you get back to Yale so you can get to your class?"

"I can catch up with it." She said quietly.

"You shouldn't miss class." Lorelai said.

"I know but...I...I want to make sure Charlie's ok." She said quietly.

"Ok well let's go then." Lorelai smiled.

* * *

They got back to the house and went inside.

"We can watch Charlie for a bit if you want to talk." Lorelai said, smiling down at Charlie.

"You sure? Don't you have to check on the Dragonfly?" He asked.

"I can go later. Go on." She smiled.

"Thanks mom." Jamie said and led Charlotte to his bedroom.

"Like the house." Charlotte smiled.

"Yeh it's nice. Luke liked it and wanted it for us." He said.

They sat down on his bed. Charlotte sighed. "This is..."

"Weird?" Jamie smirked.

"Yeh.." Charlotte laughed.

"Look, I know you want to focus on Yale. I understand that and if you want things to stay how they are, that's fine." He tried to reassure her.

"I don't want things to stay the way they are. I like Yale, I really do but all I can think of is how I let you down. And Charlie. Ever since I met her for the first time at the mall, I couldn't stop thinking about her. I don't want her growing thinking I don't care about her." Charlotte said.

"I wouldn't have let that happen." Jamie said.

"I know and that's why you're amazing. You're an amazing dad. I see you with her. It's just...natural." She said.

Jamie chuckled. "It wasn't natural to begin with. I was terrified. Still am. Terrified of doing something wrong." He said.

"Yeh but you've handled it. I mean you had to." Charlotte said.

"Well I've had a lot of help." Jamie said.

Charlotte looked at Jamie. "I want to be involved." She said.

"You do?" Jamie asked.

"I know I should have been in since the beginning but I was scared. Scared that I was too young, that I'd be a terrible mom. But yesterday when I got your message, I realised that I'd do anything for her." She said quietly. "I just hope you can forgive me."

"What about Yale?" He asked.

"I can drop out." She said.

Jamie shook his head. "No, I don't want you to do that. I don't expect you to do that."

"I want to be here with both of you." She said.

"You need to stay at Yale. You can still be involved."

"How?"

"Come and stay at weekends. We can speak during the week and I'll keep you updated." Jamie said. "You could visit the odd evening. Then next year, you might see more of us. I've applied to Yale." He admitted.

"You have?" Charlotte asked surprised. "What about Charlie?"

"I'd bring her with me. I'll make it work. And if not, mom said she can always watch her."

"Wow you've really thought about this." She said.

"I want to do right by Charlie but I want an education as well." He said. "If you're sure about this, we'll make it work. I don't want to force you though..."

"I'm sure." Charlotte said. "God she's only 4 months old and I feel like I've missed so much already."

"Yeh they grow pretty quickly." Jamie chuckled.

"I've really missed you." Charlotte smiled shyly at him.

"Me too."

"And what about us?" She asked hesitantly. "I don't want to push anything."

"I've never stopped loving you." Jamie said quietly. "I admit I might have been a bit angry at you but I've not stopped loving you."

Charlotte gave him a tremulous smile. "I love you too."

 **So hope you like it? Let me know by leaving a review! I love hearing your comments! :)**


	70. Chapter 70

**Hey! Sorry for the delay! Am struggling with massive writer's block at the moment!**

Chapter 69

"Hey Mary!" Tristan called walking towards Rory who was taking things from her locker.

She looked up and raised her eyebrows. "Seriously, when are you going to stop calling me that?"

"You'll always be my Mary." He smirked.

"Yeh well I will have to call you Bible Boy then." Rory said.

"Well I guess there could be a worse nickname." He said.

"Oh yeh, I used to call you Spawn of Satan." Rory smirked.

"Wow now I feel loved!" Tristan chuckled.

"I stopped that though when we started seeing each other."

"Good to know." He smirked. "So how's Charlie doing? I've noticed that Jamie's been happier."

"Yeh she's better. That happiness is probably coming from the fact that him and Charlotte are giving it another go." Rory said.

"Really? I thought.." Tristan said.

"Yeh well apparently she's changed her mind. She wants to be around for Charlie." Rory shrugged.

"You don't seem very happy about it..."

"I am." She sighed. "I'm happy Jamie's happier but it's just...she left before. She didn't want to be a mother. I'm afraid that she will leave again."

"It's up to Jamie though, isn't it? If he believes her, then that must mean something."

"Yeh I guess so." Rory said. "Anyway, I need to get to class. See you after school?"

"Sure thing!"

* * *

Meanwhile Lorelai had gone to the diner. "Coffee, coffee, coffee!" She demanded coming to sit at the counter.

"Uh no." Luke said.

"What? Why?"

"Because you're pregnant?" He said as if it was obvious.

"Please Luke! One cup won't hurt!" Lorelai pleaded.

"One cup of decaf is all I will give you."

"Urghhh!"

"Take it or leave it?" Luke said.

"Urgh I'll take it." Lorelai pouted.

"Good." He said pouring her a mug. "So what can I get you?"

"A new husband." She sulked.

"Apart from that."

"Burger and chilli fries please." She said.

"Coming right up." He said.

"Hey Luke?" She said quietly.

"Yeh?" He said coming back to behind the counter after putting her order in.

"Um I got a phone call from Chris today..." She said.

"Ok..." Luke said, waiting for her to continue.

"Him and Sherry want to meet up for lunch with the two of us." She said.

"Why?" Luke asked confused.

"I don't know." Lorelai sighed. "He just said that he thought we should all meet up."

"And you want to?" Luke asked.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I don't really have an excuse to say no to him. But if it would make you feel uncomfortable..." She said.

He sighed. "No it's fine."

"Really?"

"Well I'm not going to lie and say I like the guy but he's still Rory and Jamie's dad. I need to try and be civil to him." Luke said.

"Thank you." Lorelai gave him a small smile.

"Order up!" Caesar called.

Luke went and got her burger and fries and brought them to her. "Here."

"Thanks." She said and started eating.

Luke went back to the kitchen and leant against the side.

* * *

Rory walked out of school and saw Tristan leaning against the wall waiting for her. She smiled and went up to him. "Hey!" She said.

"Hey yourself!" Tristan smiled giving her a kiss.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked.

"Don't mind." He said.

"How's staying with your friend?"

"Yeh it's fine. He's got this free room so he said I can have it for as long as I need it."

"That's nice." Rory smiled. "So do you want to come back to mine?"

"We can do or..." He said.

"Or what?"

"My friend won't be back til late today. Wanna come back to his? We'll have the place to ourselves." He said.

"Ok sure.." Rory said.

They headed back to his friend's house and Tristan showed her his room.

"Nice!" Rory complimented.

"Yeh it's not bad. Nicer than my house anyway." He said.

Rory smiled and sat down on his bed. She then saw the tv. "Oooh cool, a tv in your room!" She grinned.

"Yep! I got it from my old room." Tristan said. "Wanna watch something?"

"Sure!" She said getting up onto his bed and sitting against the headboard.

Tristan joined her and turned the tv on.

"Ooooh Friends! We have to watch Friends!" Rory grinned.

"Friends it is!" Tristan chuckled.

Rory smiled and leant her head on his shoulder while Tristan put his arm round her. They watched it quietly for about ten minutes.

"Hey Tristan..." She said quietly.

"Yeh?"

"Um..do you ever feel..um.." Rory struggled with what she was trying to say.

"Feel what?"

"I don't know. I don't really know how to say this." She said quietly.

"Say what?"

"Well we've been dating for about a year now..." Rory said. "Do you ever think about taking it further?"

"What do you mean?"

"Our relationship. You know...we haven't actually..um..well you know yet.." She said quietly.

"Oh.." Tristan said suddenly understanding. "Well..."

"I just feel like I'm being unfair to you. I mean I know you said you'd wait for me to be ready but I just feel like I'm being unfair to you, making you wait so long." Rory admitted.

Tristan sighed. "Rory, you're not being unfair. I'm not going to push you to do anything you're not ready for." He said.

"I know. But I just think you're going to get bored of waiting." She admitted.

Tristan shook his head. "That's not going to happen." He said firmly. "Rory, I love you. I know I had a reputation before but I'm definitely not with you just to get that. I'm with you because I love you. I'm happy to wait years if that's what you want." He reassured.

"Really?" Rory asked looking up at him.

"Really." He smiled.

Rory relaxed a bit. "Thank you." She smiled giving him a kiss.

They turned their attention back to the tv.

"I love you too." Rory said.

Tristan smiled and kissed her on top of her head. "Good to know."

 **Hope you liked it! As I said am struggling at the moment so if anyone has any ideas, feel free to PM me! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	71. Chapter 71

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! :) Thanks for your reviews so far!**

Chapter 70

It was Saturday and it was the day of the lunch with Chris and Sherry. Lorelai was a bit apprehensive knowing about the tension between Chris and Luke. She was making some coffee waiting for Luke to come down when she heard Jamie come in. She turned and smiled. "Hey hon! You off to the diner?" She asked.

"Yeh in a bit. Jess is just getting ready." Jamie said.

"Ok. Are you taking Charlie with you?" She asked.

"No, Rory said that Tristan was coming over and seeing as they're watching Abby for you, she said they could watch Charlie too."

"Ah ok."

Jamie stood there for a moment. "Mom.."

"Yeh?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jamie asked.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked.

"You know what, mom. This lunch with dad and Sherry."

"Jamie, he just said that they wanted to meet up for lunch. Nothing bad is going to happen." She reassured him.

"Yeh right. The first time Chris came, he broke you and Luke up!" Jamie pointed out.

Lorelai sighed. "We didn't break up. We just had some time apart."

"Same thing."

"Look, I know you're worried but Luke and I are solid. We're married now. It'll be fine." She said.

Jamie sighed. "Ok fine."

"Stop worrying. Honestly."

"Fine." He said and left the room.

Lorelai let out a breath she was holding.

"You ready?" Luke asked coming in.

"Yeh, all ready. Come on." She smiled.

They went to the living room where everyone was. "Ok we're off. We'll see you later." Lorelai smiled.

Jamie sighed as he watched them leave. He wasn't sure what it was but he just had a feeling something would go wrong. Rory looked over at him. "You ok?" She asked concerned.

"I'm fine." He said.

"Jamie.."

"It's just this lunch. Why would dad want it? It's not like mom and Luke have anything to do with them now." Jamie said.

"It's going to be fine. I'm sure dad just wanted them to meet Sherry or something." Rory said.

Jamie snorted. "Sure that's it..."

"What are you so worried about?"

"Honestly?" Jamie asked.

"Yeh."

"That dad's going to say or do something stupid and cause problems between Luke and mom. The first time dad came, mom forgot her date with Luke and it ended with them breaking up. Dad just has this control on mom. He pulls her in." He said.

"Jamie, that was ages ago! And mom and Luke are married now. Besides dad has Sherry. I'm sure he's not interested in mom like that. He seems happy." Rory said.

"Yeh you just tell yourself that." Jamie muttered. He looked up as Jess came in. "We've got to get to the diner. See you later Ror." He said.

"Yeh see ya." Rory said.

* * *

Lorelai and Luke pulled up at this pub where they found Chris and Sherry sat at a table outside. Lorelai looked at Luke. "You ok?" She asked.

"Let's just get this over with." He said.

Lorelai nodded and they walked over to them. Chris spotted them and immediately smiled. "Hey Lor!" He said giving her and hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Chris." She said. "You know Luke.." She said gesturing to Luke.

"Yeh. Hey." Chris said shaking his hand. He then smiled at Lorelai. "Lor, this is Sherry. Sherry this is Lorelai." He introduced them.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Lorelai smiled at her.

"Yeh you too." Sherry smiled.

Lorelai and Luke then sat down opposite them at the table. There was an awkward silence before Chris started talking.

"So I thought it might be a good idea for us to have lunch together to clear the air." He said.

"Clear the air?" Lorelai asked confused. "I didn't realise we had to clear the air."

"Well I realised you hadn't met Sherry and I hadn't met Luke, well properly." Chris said glancing at Luke.

"Ok..." Lorelai said.

"And well I thought since Jamie and Rory are obviously going to be part of our lives with their new sibling, I thought we should get used to being around each other." Chris said.

"Um well we're probably not going to be around each other that much really." Lorelai said confused.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"Well sure if Rory and Jamie want to come see you, they can but I don't see why we have to keep contact.." She said carefully.

Chris frowned and even Luke looked a bit surprised by what she had said. "What do you mean? You'll always be in my life. I mean we have kids together." He said.

Luke snorted at that.

Chris glared at him. "What was that for?"

"Oh nothing." Luke said.

"Look Chris. I'm glad you're happy. Both of you. And I'm happy that you want Jamie and Rory to be involved but they're old enough to organise things themselves. You don't need to go through me to ask them. We both have our own lives now." Lorelai said calmly.

"Oh well I guess.." Chris frowned.

"So should we order some food?" Sherry asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes, that's a good idea. Let's have some food." Lorelai smiled at her.

They called a waiter over and ordered.

"So how's your pregnancy going?" Lorelai asked Sherry.

"Yeh it's good. A bit of morning sickness but it's not that bad." Sherry said.

"That's good." Lorelai said.

"So Luke, what do you do?" Sherry asked.

"Oh I own a diner in the town we live." Luke replied.

"Oh that's cool." She smiled.

"Yeh his coffee is legendary and his burgers and pancakes. Well basically everything." Lorelai joked.

"Sounds nice." Sherry smiled.

The food then arrived. Soup and bread for Sherry, a burger and fries for Lorelai and Chris and a sandwich and salad for Luke."

"You don't like burgers Luke?" Chris asked.

"Nope." Luke said.

"Why?" Chris laughed.

"Luke doesn't eat red meat." Lorelai said.

"That's stupid. You serve burgers for a living but you don't eat them?"

"Yeh I'm just crazy like that." Luke said sarcastically, his eyes glued to his food.

"Ok.." Chris said. He smiled at Lorelai. "So how are _our_ kids doing?" He asked.

Luke snorted quietly and his pointed question.

"What's your problem?" Chris demanded.

"What me? Nothing." Luke said.

"No tell me! You obviously have something to say." He said.

"Nope nothing to say." Luke said.

"Ok guys, let's cool it a bit." Lorelai said. "They're fine Chris." She said.

"Good." Chris said, still glaring at Jamie. "I'm glad Jamie and I are getting along now." He smiled.

"Yeh it's good." Lorelai said.

"So what are they up to today?" He asked.

"Well Rory and Tristan are babysitting and Jamie and Jess are working at the diner." Lorelai said.

"Jamie works at the diner?" Chris asked. "I didn't know that."

"Yeh he loves it." Lorelai smiled, glancing over at Luke.

"Well sure but surely he can find a..." He started.

"A what?" Lorelai narrowed her eyes.

"Well a job more suited to what he wants to do." Chris said.

"He wants to own his own business." Luke said.

"What?" Chris asked.

"He told me." Luke said. "He wants to own his own business like me and Lorelai. He's a good worker."

"Yeh well you obviously know everything about him." Chris muttered.

Luke looked up and looked Chris in the eye. "Yeh I know him pretty well."

"Guys please." Lorelai said.

"Yeh you seem to know so much more about me." Chris said sarcastically. "Even though he's my son."

"That's not my fault." Luke said trying to stay calm.

"Ok I'm with Lorelai here. Can't we just have a civil lunch?" Sherry interrupted. She put her hand on Chris' arm. "Chris, honey.."

"Oh yeh because you were there when I wasn't." Chris said. "I've heard all that. You're a saint and apparently ten times the father I was."

Luke shrugged. "Yeh I was there for them. It's not my fault you weren't."

"You think you're so great just because they like you!" Chris said raising his voice. "Well they're my kids! You will never be their dad!"

"I never tried to be their dad!" Luke snapped.

Chris snorted. "Sure! You're so smug because Jamie likes you better."

"What?" Luke asked. "You're so pathetic. I never tried to replace you. I just wanted to be there for them, for Lorelai. I saw what she had to go through. My sister got pregnant in her teens too. I know how hard it is raising a kid."

"Fine. Whatever!" Chris snapped.

"I'm just going to the toilet." Sherry excused herself.

"What is your problem?" Lorelai hissed.

"What? I didn't start it!" Chris exclaimed.

"Sure you didn't! Why did you want this lunch really Chris?" Lorelai demanded.

"I told you!"

"Yeh to clear the air! Well you're doing a good job at it." She snapped.

Chris sighed. "I'm sorry. I just...things aren't going great between Sherry and me at the moment." He admitted.

"Why? I thought you were happy. She seems happy." Lorelai said.

"Yeh well we're not. We're just fighting loads. It's just not working." He said.

Luke tensed. _He knew it! This was what it was about! He was trying to get back into Lorelai's good books so he could get her back._ He clenched his fists under the table.

Lorelai narrowed her eyes. "You're having a kid together. I thought you said you wanted to do it right this time."

"I do. I will. But I just don't think me and Sherry being together is best for the kid." Chris said.

"Unbelievable.." Luke muttered under his breath.

"What?" Chris snapped.

"I know your game. You were hoping to whisk in and hope that Lorelai will fall for your charms again!" Luke said angrily. "Well I'm sorry but she's taken!"

"You're so paranoid! Seriously Lor, do you want to be with a guy who doesn't trust you?" Chris said.

"I trust her fine. It's you I don't trust. Seriously what sort of person sets up a lunch with their pregnant girlfriend and their ex girlfriend and hope to win their ex girlfriend back? It's sick!" Luke snapped.

"It's all in your head." Chris said.

"Sure it is." Luke snorted.

"Ok Luke, hon, calm down." Lorelai said reaching for his hand.

"It's so obvious Lorelai!" Luke exclaimed.

"Let's just calm down, ok? Please. People are staring." Lorelai said.

Luke took a deep breath. "Sorry.." He said quietly.

"Wow she's got you whipped." Chris said. "Did you know that Richard and Emily always wanted me and Lorelai together? Probably still do."

"That's wrong, Chris. They like Luke." Lorelai said.

"Can't see why." Chris muttered. "Come on Lor, seriously? A guy who owns a diner? You can do so much better. Just because he's nice to our kids isn't a reason to be with him. He was probably nice to them just to get with you." He glared at Luke. "She will come back to me. Just you wait. She'll get bored of you. I mean we did kiss the first time I came and visited."

"That's it. I'm going." Luke said getting up.

"Luke wait!" Lorelai said.

"I can't take this anymore." He said walking off.

Lorelai glared at Chris. "What the hell Chris?" She shouted. "Why the hell would you say that?"

"Because it's true! Seriously, what do you see in him?" Chris exclaimed. "We can be a family!"

"You can't be serious!" Lorelai exclaimed angrily. "I meant what I said at the beginning. We don't have to see each other again and after today I want you to stay out of my life!" She snapped. "Now go find your pregnant girlfriend!" She snapped and ran off to find Luke.

She found him waiting behind the wheel of the truck. She got into the passenger seat. "Hey.." She said softly.

"Hi." He said looking forward.

"You waited.."

"Yeh well considering we came together you wouldn't have a ride home." He said. "Unless Chris offered.." He said bitterly.

"Luke.." Lorelai said softly.

"I don't want to talk about it now." Luke said starting the truck and starting their drive home.

"What he said wasn't true." Lorelai said desperately.

"Lorelai..." Luke warned.

"No! You need to believe me! Nothing he said was true! I'm with you because I love you." She pleaded with him. "Please Luke!"

"I don't want to talk about this now!" Luke repeated.

"Then when?" Lorelai asked.

"Later." Luke said.

"Ok.." Lorelai said quietly.

Luke drove them back to the house. Lorelai looked across and realised he wasn't moving. "You're not coming in?" She asked.

"I need some space." He said.

Lorelai felt tears well up in her eyes. "Luke I'm so sorry. I should never have forced you to come. I should have just told him no."

Luke just nodded. "I'll see you later." He said and drove off.

Lorelai watched him in despair. "Damn you Chris.." She muttered to herself.

 **So a bit of drama! I felt it needed some. Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	72. Chapter 72

**Wow thanks so much for all of your reviews for the last chapter! I can't believe I'm nearly at 200! :)**

Chapter 71

Lorelai stood in their drive for a bit and then slowly walked towards the house to go inside. She regained composure and then went in. She found Rory and Tristan in the living room with Abby and Charlie.

"Hi guys, how were they?" She said.

"Oh hi mom!" Rory smiled. "They've been fine. How was lunch?"

"Oh it was ok.." Lorelai said not wanting to get into it now.

"Where's Luke?"

"He went to the diner." She answered, even though she had no clue where he had gone.

"Are you ok?" Rory asked.

"I'm fine." She said. She went and picked up Abby. "How's my baby girl today then eh?" She smiled.

"Mama!" Abby smiled at her.

Just then Jamie and Jess came home. "Ok what happened at the lunch?" Jamie asked.

"Um nothing.." Lorelai said.

"Why was Luke is a rubbish mood then?" Jamie asked. "He came in and told us to go home and that he could handle it."

"Oh well maybe he wanted to give you two some time off." She said.

"Mom.." Jamie said.

Lorelai sighed. "Look, lunch wasn't that great but it's nothing that can't be sorted." She said.

Jamie frowned. "What did dad say?"

"It doesn't matter." Lorelai said.

"Mom!"

"No Jamie, this is between me and Luke ok?" Lorelai said. "I'm going to go put Abby down for a nap." She said going upstairs.

Jamie followed her up after a few minutes and went to the nursery to put Charlie down as well. He then went to his mom's room where he saw her sat on the bed, her back facing the door. He could hear her sniff. "Mom.." He said softer.

Lorelai looked round. "Jamie, I don't really want to talk about it right now."

"Something obviously happened..." Rory said from the door coming in as well.

Lorelai sighed. "It's for me and Luke to sort out."

"I knew something would happen." Jamie said. "Dad did say something, didn't he?"

"Yeh your dad and Luke exchanged words but I don't really want to go into it with you. I need to wait to talk to Luke first." She said.

"He is coming back right after he closes the diner?" Jamie asked.

"He said he would see me later so I guess so." Lorelai said.

"Come on Jay, let's go down." Rory said.

Jamie sighed but followed his sister downstairs. "I knew something like this would happen! Dad always has an agenda!" He said to her.

"I guess you were right." Rory sighed. "But I'm sure they'll work it out. You know Luke, he needs time to process things and then he'll be back."

"Unless what dad said was really bad." Jamie mumbled.

* * *

It got to 10 and Luke still hadn't come home. Lorelai was getting worried. She assured the kids that everything would be fine and that he was probably just running late and persuaded them to go to bed which they did reluctantly. She went upstairs as well and had a shower and got changed into her pyjamas. She sat in bed for a while when she suddenly heard the front door open and close and footsteps coming upstairs. "Thank god.." She said quietly to herself. Luke came into their bedroom and got changed too.

"Hi.." Lorelai said quietly.

"Hey.." Luke said.

"Busy at the diner?" She asked.

"Yeh."

Lorelai sighed. "Can we talk now? Please?"

Luke sighed and got into bed next to her. "I don't know.."

"Please Luke." Lorelai said.

"How was Abby?" He asked.

"Fine. She's been good." She said.

"Good."

"Luke, you can't believe what Chris says. He's an idiot." She pleaded with him.

"He had a point though. He's always going to be their dad. That's never going to change." He said. "And one day you might want to go back to him, have a real family."

"That's never going to happen." Lorelai said adamantly. "I love you Luke. I married you. And we have Abby and one more on the way. We're a family, all of us."

"He was your first love, Lorelai. That means something." He said quietly.

Lorelai couldn't believe how insecure he was. "Yes he was my first love and I can't regret him because that would mean regretting Jamie and Rory and I don't. But I haven't been with him since we were 16. He was my best friend back then but things change. I met you and we clicked immediately. I love you Luke, that will never change."

"Even though I'm just a diner guy?" He said bitterly.

"You were never just the diner guy to me." Lorelai said, tears welling up in her eyes. "You were so much more than that."

"I wasn't just nice to Jamie and Rory because I wanted to get with you, you know." He said quietly.

"I know." Lorelai said. "You were so great with them. You were there for them and I know you did that because you cared about them. I never doubted that. I trusted you with them."

Luke just nodded.

"Please Luke, don't let Chris get between us. He is so ancient history and I'm never going to see him again if I can help it." She said emotionally.

Luke looked over at her and sighed when he saw the tears falling down her face. "I just hate that guy." He said.

"Understandably." Lorelai said. "He was a jerk today. He was saying things which he knew would get to you, hoping you would blow up and then he would get a free ride with me. But that's never going to happen. I understand why you're upset and angry and even if..." She paused for a bit looking pained. "..even if you decided you wanted some space away from me, I would never go back to him. He had his chance 18 years ago." She took a deep breath. "Luke, you're the love of my life. I never thought I could feel such love before I met you. You always knew I came as a package deal and you respected that."

Luke could see the sincerity in her face and knew she was telling the truth. "Your parents would prefer you to be with someone like Christopher though..."

Lorelai shook her head. "That may have been true at the beginning but they've come to know you. I really think they approve of you, Luke. They can see what a lovely person you are and what a great dad you are."

"Really?"

"Really." Lorelai said. "And even if they did feel differently, I don't care. They don't dictate my life. I don't let anyone to tell me how to feel and live my life."

Luke nodded and leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Ok." He said.

"Ok?" Lorelai said hopefully.

Luke sighed. "Lorelai, it was never you I didn't trust. It's just some of things he said just struck a chord with me."

"I know. What he said was spiteful but it doesn't make it true. He was trying to get a reaction." She said.

"I know. I just hate that I gave it to him." Luke mumbled.

"So...are we ok?" She asked hesitantly.

"I love you. That hasn't changed." Luke said sincerely.

Lorelai gave him a tremulous smile. "That's good to know."

"Let's go to sleep. We can talk more tomorrow. It's been a long day." He said.

Lorelai nodded and they lay down under the duvet. "Night." She said quietly.

"Night." He said.

 **So what do you think? Review and let me know! :)**


	73. Chapter 73

**Felt on a roll so here's another chapter! :)**

Chapter 72

Jamie woke up and went into the kitchen to get some breakfast. When he went in, he found Luke there already making stuff on the stove. "Oh hey.." He said.

Luke turned round. "Hey. Did I wake you?" He asked.

Jamie shook his head. "No, I just woke up early." He said.

"Oh ok. Good." Luke said, turning back to the food cooking.

"So you got back late last night.." Jamie said.

"Oh yeh...had some paperwork to sort out at the diner." Luke said.

"Oh. Ok." Jamie said. "Is everything ok with you and mom?" He then asked hesitantly.

Luke was quiet for a moment focussing on the food. "It will be." He said.

"What does that mean?"

"What did your mom tell you?" Luke asked.

"Nothing really, just that dad and you exchanged words and that you were going to talk." Jamie said.

Luke just nodded.

"So is everything ok now?" Jamie asked.

"It will be." Luke repeated.

Jamie sighed. "Ok...I'll leave you to it then.." He said, turning to leave the room.

Luke contemplated for a minute before turning round. "Jamie wait." He said.

Jamie turned round.

Luke rubbed his hand through his hair obviously thinking about whether to say something.

"Yeh?" Jamie said.

"Um did you and Rory ever think...um..." He started.

"Ever think what?"

"That I was being nice to you to just get with your mom?" He finished.

"What? No!" Jamie said shocked.

Luke let out a breath. "Ok. Good. That's good." He said.

"Why?" Jamie asked confused.

"It's nothing. I just wanted to make sure. Because..well...I wasn't.." He said.

"Yeh we know." Jamie said.

"Good." Luke said turning back to the food.

Jamie frowned. "Did dad say that you were?"

"Oh no...it's not important..." Luke shrugged off.

"You wouldn't have said it if it wasn't important." Jamie pointed out.

"I just wanted to make sure, that's all, and I wanted to make sure that you knew it wasn't the case." He said, somewhat awkwardly.

"Ok.." Jamie said. "Well I'm going to go check on Charlie."

Luke nodded and watched Jamie leave. He let out a breath he was holding. He carried on making breakfast when he heard another voice behind him.

"Hey.." Lorelai said quietly. "You're up early."

Luke turned round. "Yeh..um..I wanted to make breakfast for everyone." He said.

Lorelai gave him a small smile. "Nice. It smells great." She said. "Can I help?" She asked.

Luke couldn't help but smirk at that. "You want to help cook? Really?"

"Hey, I could do it!" She smiled, glad that they were breaking through the awkwardness.

"You can't even make mashed potatoes." Luke smirked.

"Fine." Lorelai pouted. "You could teach me!" She grinned.

"I'd rather you stay away from the food. You'll end up cutting or burning yourself." He smirked.

"Alright fine. I'll just supervise then." She said sitting down at the table watching Luke slave away infront of the stove. She smiled as Luke passed by her to set a plate of bacon on the table and squeezed her shoulder as he did.

* * *

Jamie got Charlie up and fed and then took her down to the living room and set her in her playpen. He heard his phone vibrating in his pocket. He picked it up and frowned when he saw who was calling. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Jamie, it's your dad!" Chris said.

"I know. That's what caller id's for." He said.

"I was just wondering if you were free to hang out today. You and Rory." He said.

Jamie frowned. "Why?"

"Why? What do you mean why?" Chris asked confused.

"Why do you want to hang out?" Jamie asked.

"Because I want to spend time with my kids." He said.

"Or you want to get your version of events in before mom tells us." Jamie said.

"What? No.." Chris said.

"Look dad, I wanted to give you a chance before but something went on at that lunch yesterday. I'm not stupid. Mom comes in all upset and Luke doesn't come home until after 10 but neither one of them are telling us what's going on." He said. "What did you say to Luke?" He demanded.

"I didn't say anything!" Chris lied. "Luke started in on me!"

"Yeh right!" Jamie snorted.

"He did! I was trying to talk civilly and he kept muttering under his breath." Chris tried to defend himself.

"It must have been because of what you were saying." Jamie said.

"No it wasn't! I was being perfectly nice and he started shouting at me!"

"Sure! I know Luke likes to rant but he rarely shouts at people unless it's Taylor or Kirk." Jamie said.

"Well then maybe you don't know him as well as you think." Chris said smugly.

"I know him a hell of a lot better than I know you." Jamie snapped.

Chris sighed. "Look I didn't phone to argue. I just wanted to know if you and Rory wanted to hang out today, that's all."

"No thanks." Jamie replied.

"Come on, Jamie. Please."

"No. Stop trying to break down our family." He snapped and hung up.

"Hon?" Jamie heard his mom's voice coming from behind him.

Jamie spun round not knowing she was there. "Sorry. What is it?" He asked.

"Breakfast's ready." She said. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Jamie said.

"That was your dad, wasn't it?" She said.

"He wanted to know if me and Rory wanted to hang out today." Jamie admitted. "I'm not going."

Lorelai sighed. "Jamie, I don't want to throwing the chance of having a relationship with him because of me."

"I did want one and I thought he was trying but I know something went on yesterday, mom! Luke asked me a really weird question earlier." He said.

"What question?" Lorelai asked.

"Whether Rory and I ever thought that he was just being nice to us just to get with you. He was all nervous." He said.

"Oh.." Lorelai said understanding immediately.

"He would only ask that if dad put a seed of doubt in his mind. I've had it with him trying to break up our family. What he's doing sucks." Jamie said.

Lorelai sighed and could see the anger and hurt in his face. "Come on, Luke made pancakes." She smiled.

"Mom.."

"Yeh?"

"Are you two really ok?"

"I think so." Lorelai smiled.

Jamie just nodded and followed her into the kitchen. The three of them sat at the table along with Abby who was in a high chair and started eating. Rory and Jess soon joined them and they enjoyed a delicious breakfast.

The ring of Rory's cell phone interrupted them as Rory went to answer. "Hello?" She answered. She was silent for a moment and glanced round the table and quickly left the room. "Dad?" She said quietly in the hallway.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	74. Chapter 74

**It's just flowing out today! :p Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 73

"Hey kiddo!" Chris said.

"Um hi dad.." Rory said.

"I was just wondering if you were free today. I was wondering whether you wanted to hang out with me." He said.

"Oh..um..I'm not sure.." Rory said hesitantly. She knew something had happened at the lunch yesterday but she didn't know much.

"It's just I haven't seen you in a while. I thought it would be nice." He said.

"Um well what about Jamie?" She said.

"Oh I rang him this morning as well but he said he was busy with something." Chris said.

"Oh ok. I didn't realise he was doing anything today. We were all just going to have a relaxing day." Rory said.

"Well have your relaxing day with me then." He tried to persuade her.

Rory wasn't sure what to do. "What happened at lunch yesterday?" She asked cautiously.

"Oh..um nothing much.." Chris said taken aback.

"Really? Because mom came in sort of upset and Luke was nowhere to be seen." Rory said.

"Oh well Luke said some things at the lunch to me so maybe your mom was upset about that." He lied.

Rory frowned. "Luke said some things to you? What did he say?"

"Oh it's nothing. Just that I wasn't a very good father..." He said.

"Luke said that? Just out of the blue?" She asked.

"Yep. I was asking how you two were getting on and Luke jumped on me." Chris lied.

"That doesn't sound like Luke..." Rory said sceptically.

"Oh well he did.." He said.

"Are you sure you didn't say anything to provoke him?" She asked.

"No I swear! I just wanted to have a nice lunch." He said. "So what do you say about today?"

"I don't know dad. Can I get back to you?" She said.

"Sure kiddo! I'll speak with you a bit later then, yeh?" Chris smiled, thinking he'd won.

"Yeh ok. Bye dad." Rory said and hung up.

She stood in her room for a minute. Something didn't add up. She knew Luke wouldn't have said things if he wasn't pushed. She went back to the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Lorelai smiled.

"Oh just Tristan." Rory said sitting back down and finishing her breakfast.

"Oh cool, he coming over today?"

"Yeh maybe." Rory gave her a small smile.

* * *

They all finished breakfast and washed up the dishes and then went about to do their own thing. Rory caught Jamie in the hallway. "Um Jay, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked.

"Um sure! What's up?" Jamie asked.

Rory led him to her room and sat down on her bed.

Jamie frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Dad called me." She said.

"Oh." Jamie said. "When? Was that the call during breakfast?"

Rory nodded. "I didn't want to say anything infront of mom and Luke because they seem to be better."

"What did he say?" Jamie asked, annoyed at their dad for taking advantage of Rory's kindness.

"He wanted to hang out with us today. He said he called you already this morning." She said.

Jamie snorted. "Yep, we talked. I told him where to go."

"Oh...he said you were busy and that's why you couldn't go.." Rory said quietly, realising he had lied to her.

Jamie sighed and sat next to her. "What's wrong?"

"I asked what happened at the lunch. He said he was asking about us and Luke jumped in and attacked him. Told him he wasn't a good father..." She said.

"And you believe him?" Jamie raised his eyebrows.

"No.." Rory admitted. "I just want to know what happened. Mom was really upset and Luke didn't get back until late."

"Luke asked me a really weird question this morning." Jamie admitted.

"Weird how?"

"He asked if we ever thought that he was being nice to us just to get with mom. He was acting all nervous and wanted to make sure we knew that wasn't the case." He said.

"What?" Rory asked shocked.

"Told you it was weird. Obviously I told him we never thought that." Jamie said.

"Good. Why would he think otherwise? I mean, Luke's not like that." Rory said.

"I don't know but someone obviously put the seed of doubt into his mind." He said.

"You mean dad?"

Jamie shrugged. "Why else would Luke even think about that?"

"I don't know.." Rory admitted.

"Dad told me Luke started in on him as well. I know that's not true though. Luke was dreading the lunch. He just wanted to get through it quickly."

Rory nodded. "Yeh. I just wished they'd be honest and tell us what happened. We're not kids anymore."

Jamie sighed. "It's mom. She doesn't want us to think badly of dad. She never has. Even when he had let you down, she always tried to defend him. And Luke just won't want to get between us and dad."

"Yeh I guess..." Rory said.

"To be honest though, I know you've always been loyal to dad and have wanted a relationship with him but I think he must have said things to Luke. Bad things that made him question things. Luke's not the sort of person to start an argument, especially with dad. He wouldn't do that to us." Jamie said.

"Yeh I know..Maybe we should talk to mom? Together." Rory said. "We can tell her that we're not kids anymore and we want to know what happened."

"We could but I don't know if it will do any good." Jamie said.

"Well it's worth a try." Rory said adamantly.

"I guess so. What are you going to do about dad though?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know yet. I told him I'd ring him back later and let him know." Rory said.

Jamie nodded. "Come on then, let's do some detective work." He said getting up.

Rory rolled her eyes and followed him out of the room.

 **So I hope you enjoyed it! Review and let me know! :)**


	75. Chapter 75

**Wow I can't believe I'm over 200 reviews! Thank you so so much! Also, for some reason when I update the chapters, the story doesn't go to the top so keep checking my story to see if it's been updated! :) Just to say that this chapter will get quite dark so be warned!**

Chapter 74

"I just want to forget about it." Lorelai told Rory and Jamie.

"Mom, please just tell you. You don't need to shield us anymore. We're not kids." Rory said.

Lorelai sighed. "Look words were exchanged and it got sort of ugly but that's all I'm telling you."

"Mom..." Rory said.

Lorelai shook her head. "No, that's the end of it."

Rory and Jamie knew they were fighting a losing battle. "Fine.." Rory sighed.

"Good. Look I know you're worried but Luke and I are good, I promise." Lorelai reassured them.

They nodded. "Um mom..." Rory said.

"Yeh?"

"I got a call from dad earlier. He wants to hang out with me today..." She said hesitantly.

"Oh..well ok..." Lorelai said.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Oh hon, you've always been free to see your dad whenever, you know that." She said.

"Ok...thanks...I guess I will go tell him then." Rory said. She gave her mom a hug and then left the room.

Jamie followed her. "You're going to go see dad?" He asked.

"I want answers. It doesn't mean I'm on his side or anything." Rory said.

"And you think you'll get the honest version from him?" Jamie pointed out.

"Probably not but Sherry was there too. I can ask her." Rory said, going off to call her dad.

* * *

That afternoon, Chris had picked Rory up and taken her back to his, happy that she had wanted to go. They went inside and Rory saw Sherry on the sofa. "Hi." Rory smiled.

"Hi Rory." Sherry smiled warmly at her.

"Um is it ok if I use the bathroom?" Rory asked.

"Sure, second on the right up the stairs." Chris said.

"Thanks." Rory said going up.

When she was finished she headed back downstairs but stopped when she heard raised voices coming from the living room.

"I thought we were going to have that talk today!" Sherry said. "But then the next thing I know, you've invited Rory to come!"

"I wanted to see my kid, is that so bad?" Chris argued.

"No but you promised we'd talk today!" She said. "Come on, Chris! You weren't in this from the beginning, just admit it!"

"I was! I want to do right by our kid. I want to show Lorelai I can do it!" Chris said.

"Lorelai? What's she got to do with anything? You should want to do this for me and our kid! Not your ex girlfriend!" Sherry exclaimed.

"I don't want to abandon another kid. I want Lorelai to think good of me!"

"What and you think she will after yesterday?" Sherry retorted.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

Rory stood at the top of the stairs interested.

"Did you really think I was in the toilet that whole time? I heard you, Chris!" Sherry shouted. "You attacked Luke and then proceeded to tell him that you and Lorelai were meant to be together!"

Rory's eyes widened.

"I didn't attack Luke! He was baiting me!" Chris argued.

Sherry snorted. "He wasn't. Even I could tell he was trying so hard to hold back. I doubt Lorelai wants to talk to you again seeing as she made it perfectly clear that she wants you out of her life."

"She didn't mean that."

"She seemed pretty serious to me. You're not even trying to defend yourself, are you? I just told you I heard you say you wanted to be with another woman and you couldn't care less!"

"That's not true! I want to be there for our kid. I do want to do things right." He said.

"Just not be with me." Sherry said.

"Sherry..." Chris said.

Sherry shook her head. "I can't do this anymore Chris. I thought you were over Lorelai. But obviously you're not."

"Sherry please..."

"No! This isn't working. I'm going to pack my stuff and go to my friend's house."

"But our kid..."

"If you're serious about being there, I won't stop you but you can't be like you were with Lorelai. I mean it Chris." Sherry said, going off to her room.

Rory took a deep breath and went downstairs. "You attacked Luke?" She asked quietly.

Chris spun round. "Rory..."

"You said Luke attacked you! I knew that couldn't have been true!" Rory said.

"Look, Sherry got it wrong. She didn't hold the whole exchange. Luke started it." He lied.

Rory snorted. "I should have listened to Jamie. I can't believe you! You just can't let us be happy, can you?"

"Rory..."

Rory shook her head. "No wonder Luke was upset! What did you say to him dad?"

"I didn't.." Chris tried to defend himself.

"Tell me!" Rory shouted. "Just be honest for the first time in your life!"

"Look, I was asking how you and Jamie were doing and Luke kept muttering under his breath." Chris said.

"And?"

"And then he started in on me!" He exclaimed.

"I don't believe you!" Rory said. "He asked Jamie this morning if we ever thought he was nice to us just to get with mom. Why on earth would he think that?"

Chris hesitated and didn't know how to answer.

"You told him that we thought that, didn't you? I can't believe you! I was willing to give you a chance but I can't believe you made Luke question his relationship with us. You made him feel so insecure!" Rory shouted.

"Well he did want to get with your mom! Why else would he be nice to you two?" Chris argued.

"Oh my god, really dad? Luke was there for us! He cares about us. God, Jamie's even turned into a mini Luke! I need to go. This was a bad idea!" She said.

"No Rory, wait please!" Chris pleaded.

"I'm leaving! You need to get it into your head that we love Luke! Nothing's going to change that! Now go be somebody else's dad, if you actually step up this time!" Rory said bitterly, before running out of the door.

* * *

As soon as Rory got outside, she realised she had no clue where to go. She just had to get out of there. It was getting dark so she started walking into the town to see if she could find a bus. She walked for at least about an hour before she realised she had no idea how to get home. She couldn't find any buses. It started getting colder so she zipped up her coat. It was then that she heard some sniggers behind her. She glanced round and saw a group of boys following her. She started to feel a bit unnerved as they started wolf whistling her. She started zig zagging through the different back streets trying to lose them. She started speeding up and started running. The group of boys started increasing their pace too.

"You shouldn't be outside by yourself, beautiful!" One of the guys shouted.

Rory felt a shiver down her spine. She was getting scared now as she couldn't get rid of them. She ran into a side passage and hid behind some bins. She peeked out and couldn't see them. She pulled out her phone and called the first person who came to mind.

* * *

Luke and Lorelai were watching tv snuggled up together when Luke felt his phone ring. "Hello?" He answered.

"Luke..." Rory said in a really quiet voice.

"Rory?" Luke frowned.

Lorelai turned to him when she heard him say her name.

"Luke, I'm scared..." Rory said shivering.

"Scared? What do you mean?" Luke asked concerned. "Aren't you at your dad's?"

Lorelai started worrying now as well.

"I had a fight with him and ran out. But I got lost and have no clue how to get home. And...And these guys keep following me..." She said feeling tears well up in her eyes. "They won't stop following me..."

Luke shot up and grabbed his jacket. "Where are you? We're coming to get you."

"I d..don't know. I'm hiding in this side passage behind some bins. I think I've lost them finally." Rory said quietly.

"Did you see any street signs at all?" Luke asked frantically.

"I saw George street but that was a while ago. I wasn't really paying attention." She said scared.

Luke could hear the tremble in her voice. "Ok, we're coming to get you. Don't worry, you'll be fine." He said softly. "Just stay hidden where you are."

"Ok." Rory said quietly. "Luke..."

"Yeh?"

"Thanks.."

"We won't be long." He said and then reluctantly hung up.

"What the hell is going on?" Lorelai asked worried sick.

Luke ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know. She said something about having a fight with Chris and then storming out. But she doesn't know how to get home and she's lost. I told her we'd come find her." He said. He didn't want to tell Lorelai about the guys that Rory mentioned and he didn't want to worry her.

Lorelai stared at him for a while. "That's not all, is it?"

"Lorelai..."

"No, tell me! Please Luke!" Lorelai said worried.

"On the way there. Right now we have to get in the car and get ourselves there." He said.

Lorelai nodded.

Jamie came in and saw their worried looks. "What's going on?"

"We're going to go and collect Rory." Luke said.

Jamie frowned. "I thought dad would give her a lift back."

"She left her dad's." Lorelai said quietly.

"What?" Jamie asked. "But she doesn't know the area that well!"

"That's why we're going to go find her." Luke said.

"I'm coming with you." Jamie said.

"Jamie.."

"No mom, I need to make sure she's ok!" He said.

"Ok." Lorelai said.

They asked Jess to watch the kids and then the three of them left.

Lorelai looked over at Luke. "What is it you're not telling me?" She asked, scared.

Luke sighed. "She...um...she said these guys had been following..."

"Oh my god..." Lorelai said. "We have to find her."

"We will." Luke said.

"Why on earth wouldn't dad run after her? He knows she doesn't know the area! And in the dark too!" Jamie exclaimed.

* * *

Rory could hear voices in the distance and tried to control her breathing so that she could stay as quiet as possible. She stayed hidden behind the bins, making herself as small as possible. She could hear the voices getting closer and closer and she started to panic. She was terrified about what could happen. Suddenly everything went quiet and she hoped the guys had given up but the next thing she knew, the bins hiding her were moved and she saw the three men standing over her. Her eyes widened and she tried to get up and run but she felt a hard slap across her face.

* * *

Luke, Lorelai and Jamie arrived there and found George Street.

"We should split up." Luke said. "You and Jamie go that way and I'll go this way. Check all the side passages!" He said trying to stay calm.

Lorelai nodded and her and Jamie went off in the opposite way. Luke took a deep breath and started walking in the other direction, all of them calling Rory's name.

Luke was about to give up and go and find the others, having checked all the side passages, when he heard someone sniffling. "Rory?" He called. The snifflings felt closer and he saw an alleyway ahead of him. When he turned down it, what he saw made his heart drop. Rory was sat on the ground, arms around her legs that were up against her chest. Her clothes were ripped and her hair was a mess. "Oh my god..." He said quietly. He walked slowly up to her. "Rory..." He said softly.

Rory looked up at him with tears running down her face. "T..They...f..found..me..." She said quietly.

 **So a dark chapter there! I wanted the fight with Chris to have consequences. I hope it wasn't too dark. I was really nervous about doing this so please review and let me know what you think!**


	76. Chapter 76

**Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 75

Luke didn't know what to do. He felt sick that someone would do this to Rory. He wanted to comfort her, hug her, but he wasn't sure if Rory would be comfortable with that after this. "Um..your mom and Jamie are here looking for you as well. I'll go and get them." He said softly.

"No!" Rory said looking up at him.

"I need to let them know I've found you." He said gently.

"Don't leave me..." She cried. "Please.."

Luke saw the scared look on her face. "Ok. I won't go anywhere. I'll give your mom a call." He said.

Rory nodded.

Luke took a deep breath and dialled Lorelai's number.

"Hello?" Lorelai answered frantically.

"Hey. I've found her." He said quietly.

"Oh thank god. Is she ok?" Lorelai asked.

"Um...I think you should come. We're in an alleyway off Elm street." He said.

"Luke...what's happened?" She asked.

"Just come." He said hanging up. He looked down at Rory who looked broken. He wanted to kill the people who had done this to her. "Can I sit?" He asked.

Rory nodded so Luke sat down next to her.

"Luke? Rory?" They heard Lorelai call.

"Over here!" Luke called.

Lorelai appeared at the end of the alleyway with Jamie and spotted them. "Oh god no..." She said running over them and kneeling down next to Rory and holding her close. "Rory..."

Rory sobbed against her mom's chest. "I...I couldn't stop them..."

"Oh hon..." Lorelai said feeling tears fall down her cheeks as well.

Luke saw Jamie stood frozen to the spot not saying anything. He stood up to give Rory and Lorelai some space. "You ok?" He asked Jamie.

"Who would do this?" Jamie said obviously shaken at seeing his sister like this.

"I don't know but they're going to get caught. I'll make sure of that." Luke said.

"I'll kill them!" Jamie said angrily.

"Get in queue." Luke said.

"How could dad just let her run off?" Jamie asked. "And in the dark! He knew she had no idea how to get home!"

"I don't know but our priority at the moment is Rory. We need to get her to the hospital." Luke said.

Jamie just nodded and watched Luke go over to them and say something quietly to Lorelai who nodded.

"Rory, hon, we need to take you to hospital ok?" Lorelai said gently.

"Where? I don't know any hospitals here." She said quietly.

"We'll take you to Hartford." She said softly. "Come on, we need to get you checked out."

Rory just nodded and clung to her mom and she was led to their car and driven to the hospital.

* * *

The drive was quiet. Jamie was in the front with Luke while Lorelai comforted Rory in the back. They eventually arrived at the hospital and they took Rory in and Lorelai told a nurse what had happened who immediately went to get a specialist to examine her.

"Mom..." Rory said quietly.

"Yeh hon?"

"Can you come in with me?"

"Of course. I'm not going anywhere." Lorelai said.

Another nurse came to the waiting room where they were sitting and went over to them. "Hi, I'm Natalie. You're Rory, right?" She asked.

Rory just nodded.

"Well Rory, I need to examine you. Is that ok?" She said gently.

Rory nodded again.

"Um she wants me to come in with her. Is that ok?" Lorelai asked.

"Of course." Natalie smiled. "That's perfectly fine. And Rory, we can go as slowly as you want. If you want me to stop at any point, just tell me." She said.

Rory nodded and went into the room with her mom and Natalie.

Jamie sat down next to Luke and leant his head back against the wall. "Why her?" He said quietly.

Luke looked at him. "What?"

"Why her? She must have been so scared..." He said. "I should have gone with her."

"Gone with her?" Luke asked confused.

"To dad's. I should have gone with her and then she wouldn't have been alone and this wouldn't have happened." He said, angrily wiping away a tear that threaten to fall.

"Hey, Jamie, this wasn't your fault." Luke said softly. "This could have happened if you had gone with her. This is not your fault."

"I could have protected her." Jamie said quietly.

"Jamie, she told me that there was a...group of guys. They could have still outnumbered you." Luke said. "Don't blame yourself."

Jamie sighed and looked at him. "Then don't blame yourself either." He said.

"What?"

"I know you. If I'm blaming myself then you're blaming yourself as well. If I couldn't have done anything, then neither could you." Jamie said.

Luke just nodded.

"Should we call Tristan?" Jamie asked.

"I don't know if Rory would want to see him right now." Luke said.

"Yeh I know but he should know. He will find out anyway. Rory needs everyone right now."

"Yeh ok. I'll call Jess and you call Tristan."

Jamie nodded.

* * *

After an hour, Lorelai and Rory emerged from the room.

"Is everything ok?" Luke asked standing up.

"Everything was fine." Lorelai said. "We were able to make sure she's prevented from having any consequences from it."

Luke nodded understanding. He looked at Rory who still looked broken.

"They said we can go home." Lorelai said softly.

"Ok, let's go." Luke said. "I'll go bring the car round to the front." He looked at Rory. "Are you ready to go home?"

Rory nodded. "Thanks Luke." She said quietly.

Lorelai nodded. "Yeh thanks." She gave him a small smile.

They drove back to the house and went inside and were greeted by Jess. "Hey.." He said quietly.

"Hey Jess." Lorelai said.

"Um...Sookie said she'd look after Charlie and Abby tonight." He said.

"Ok thanks."

Jess looked at Rory and remembered exactly how he felt when it had happened to him. He could see the pain. "I'm so sorry Ror.." He said.

"I..I think I want to go to bed." She said.

"Of course. Come on." Lorelai said softly guiding her to her room and helped get her ready.

* * *

Luke was sat on the edge of their bed when Lorelai eventually came up to sleep. "Hey.." She said softly.

"How is she?" Luke asked.

"Confused, hurt, scared.." She said her voice cracking.

Luke stood up and went towards her in a few strides and put his arms round her.

"How could this happen?" Lorelai cried into his chest.

Luke rubbed her back. "I don't know." He said quietly. "But we need to be there for her. We will get her through this."

"It's so hard to see her like this..."

"I know. When I found her, my heart sank. Her appearance..." Luke said pained remembering the image.

Lorelai pulled away and took a deep breath. "She's trying to sleep now but I don't know if she will be able to. She's so scared..."

"Tomorrow I'll buy locks for her windows if it makes her feel safer. I know it didn't happen here but it might make her feel safer." Luke said. He sighed. "I don't know what to do to help..." He admitted.

"Just be there for her. That's enough." Lorelai said.

Luke nodded. They got into bed and Luke put his arm protectively around her as she snuggled into him.

* * *

Jamie hesitated for a minute outside Rory's room but then knocked. He opened the door slowly. "Rory?" He said.

Rory looked up from her bed. She gave her brother a small smile. "Hey.." She said quietly.

Jamie came over and sat on her bed leaning against the headboard. "I'm so sorry..." He said. "I should have been there with you..."

Rory readjusted her position so that she was lying under her duvet but facing Jamie. "It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have gone out by myself. I should have stayed at dad's and rang Luke or mom there." She said.

"Rory this wasn't anyone's fault but those monsters who did this to you. You didn't do anything wrong." He said.

"I was mad at dad. I wasn't thinking..." Rory said wiping a tear that was falling down her face again.

"Dad should have gone after you. This wasn't your fault. You didn't know this would happen." He said softly.

Rory snuggled up to Jamie and rested her head on his chest. "Stay with me tonight?" She asked.

Jamie got under the duvet with her and put his arm round her. "Always." He said. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you Ror."

"Love you too." Rory said quietly, closing her eyes.

 **So not a very happy chapter but it will gradually get better, I promise. Review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**


	77. Chapter 77

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! I'm really overwhelmed by the response! :)**

Chapter 76

The alarm clock in Rory's room went off at 7 o'clock, waking them both up. Rory rolled over and turned it off. "I forgot it was school..." She said quietly.

"I'm sure mom will let you take a few days off if you want." Jamie reassured her.

"I just can't face anyone at the moment..." She said quietly.

"You don't have to. Not until you're ready." He said.

Rory nodded.

Jamie hesitated a bit. "Um Ror?"

"Yeh?"

"When we were at the hospital, I called Tristan and told him what had happened..." He admitted.

"What? Why?" Rory's eyes widened.

"He was going to find out anyway." Jamie said.

"He probably won't ever want to look at me again!" Rory exclaimed.

"That's not true. He loves you."

"He'll think I'm dirty and disgusting!" Rory cried.

"Hey, calm down." Jamie comforted her. "Tristan's not like that. He loves you. That won't change."

"What did he say?" She asked quietly.

"Well he was obviously shocked and worried about you. He wanted to come and see you yesterday but I told him maybe wait a day or two."

Rory nodded.

"Will you be ok? I need to go get ready for school." Jamie said.

Rory nodded. "Sorry I snapped at you.."

"It's fine."

* * *

Meanwhile upstairs, Lorelai was snuggled in Luke's embrace. "I have an important staff meeting at the Dragonfly today. To discuss the construction and what it will be like when we open. I don't want to leave Rory though. I doubt she will want to go to school." She said.

"Well, I could stay home if you want. Caesar and Lane are in today and I'm sure they can handle it." Luke said.

"Really?"

"Yeh it'll be fine." Luke said.

Lorelai let out a breath. "Thanks." She said quietly.

They were interrupted by the a knock on the door and then Jamie appeared. "Um mom, Rory doesn't want to go to school today. I told her it was ok..."

"Yeh that's fine. How is she?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know. She slept ok. But then she started panicking when I told her that I told Tristan what had happened. I try to reassure her." Jamie said.

"Ok. Thanks hon."

Jamie nodded and left to go get changed.

* * *

Later that morning, Rory woke up again and saw it was 11. She realised she must have fallen asleep. She heard someone in the kitchen and was confused. She assumed everyone would be out. She slowly got up and wandered down the hallway to the kitchen where she found Luke at the stove. "Oh hi..." She said.

Luke turned round. "Hi. I wasn't sure if you'd be hungry so I made a variety of things. Bacon, eggs, pancakes.." He said.

Rory had to smile at that. "Thanks. Pancakes and bacon sounds good." She said quietly and sat down at the table.

Luke nodded and got a plate out and put a couple of pancakes and some rashers of bacon on it and gave it to her. He then got his own plate and had the same.

Rory looked at his plate when he sat down at the table as well. "Are you really going to eat that?" She asked surprised.

"Yeh I thought I'd be adventurous today." He said.

Rory smirked and Luke was glad to see a bit of the old Rory back. "Don't you need to be at the diner today?" She asked.

"Caesar and Lane are covering it." He said.

Rory just nodded.

Luke glanced at her. "Are you ok?" He asked awkwardly. "I mean I know that's a pretty silly questions but I just want to make sure...Your mom was worried and well...so am I..." He stammered.

"I'm ok." She said. "I think..."

Luke nodded. "You know if you need to talk..."

"I know." Rory gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

Luke nodded.

Rory ate some of her food and then looked up. "I'm sorry about my dad." She said.

"What?" Luke asked confused by the change of subject.

"When I was at his, I went to the bathroom and when I was coming back down I heard him and Sherry having an argument. Sherry basically revealed how dad attacked you at the lunch. Dad tried to tell me it was the other way round but I knew that wouldn't be true." Rory rambled. "So...um...sorry..."

"It's ok." Luke assured her.

"Really? You and mom are ok?" Rory asked.

"We're good." He nodded.

"Ok...good..." She said going back to his food. She looked up again after a minute. "You know whatever he said wasn't true, right?"

"Yeh I've been told that." He said.

Rory nodded. "Good."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Rory was in her room reading while ignoring her phone which was constantly ringing. It was her dad and she didn't want to speak to him. Just then she heard the front door open and heard that Jamie and Jess were back from school.

About ten minutes later, Jess knocked on her door and came in. "Can I come in?" He asked awkwardly.

Rory nodded. "Hey Jess. How was school?"

"It was school." He shrugged.

Rory had to smirk at that. "Was..um..Tristan there?" She asked.

Jess nodded. "He wanted to come back with us but we thought you might want a couple of days.."

Rory nodded. "Thanks."

Jess came and sat on her bed. "What are you reading?"

"The Fountainhead." She said.

"Urghh how can you read that?" He said.

Rory smirked. "You should give it another go."

"Only if you give Hemmingway a try!" He retorted.

Rory laughed and for a minute it felt like nothing had changed in her life. She then remembered and Jess saw her face fall.

"You know you can't let this define you." He said quietly.

Rory looked up. "I can't help it. I just feel so..." She said.

Jess nodded. "So did I. I know it's awful and I know it's so hard to but you have to try and get past it. Otherwise those monsters win." He said.

"How did you get past it?" Rory asked quietly.

"It took a while." He admitted. "But I didn't want to let that man win in making me feel so small and useless. That was his plan."

"I just keep getting flashbacks." Rory said quietly. "I was so scared..." She admitted.

"It will get better, I promise. You have to let people in though." He said. "That was my problem." He admitted. "I pushed everyone away. Don't do that because it makes you feel so lonely and alone. Talk to us, talk to Tristan. He's as worried about you and we all are. We all want to help."

Rory wiped a few tears from her face but then nodded. "I...I'll try.." She said.

"Good." Jess gave her a small smile. "You will get past this, I promise."

Rory leant over and gave him a hug. "Thanks Jess." She said quietly.

Jess hugged her back. "Well I better get to the diner to so my shift." He said.

Rory nodded. "I'll see you later."

Jess nodded and left her room.

Rory took a minute just sitting there but then she slowly picked up her cell phone. She took a deep breath before dialling a number. "Tristan..."

 **Hope you liked it! Keep the reviews coming, they make me so happy! :)**


	78. Chapter 78

**Here's the next chapter! :) Just to warn you that this chapter might have some upsetting bits in it!**

Chapter 77

"Rory?" Tristan answered.

"Hi.." She said quietly. "Um..can you come over?"

"Of course. If you're sure?"

"I need you." Rory admitted.

"I'll come now."

"Thank you." She said.

About 20 minutes later, she heard the doorbell and then she heard Luke let Tristan in. He came and knocked on her door.

"Come in!" She said.

Tristan opened the door and went in. "Hey.." He gave her a small smile.

Rory sat for a minute looking at him and then suddenly she got up and ran and threw her arms round him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She said.

"Hey it's ok." He said leading her over to her bed so they could sit down. "Why on earth are you sorry?"

"I was avoiding you. When Jamie told me he'd rung you, I panicked." She admitted.

"Panicked? Why?" Tristan asked.

"I...I thought you wouldn't want to be with me anymore. I was scared you would think I was disgusting and stupid and that it was all my fault." Rory cried.

Tristan was shocked. "Rory, none of this is your fault. Don't you even think that. And I would never think you were disgusting or stupid. I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world." He said sincerely.

"My first time was meant to be with you..." Rory said quietly.

Tristan held her close. "Rory, this wasn't your fault. Those guys will be found and punished. They are the ones in the wrong not you."

"I was so scared..." She said quietly. "I haven't even spoken to the police yet. I haven't told anyone what actually happened."

"I hate that I wasn't there for you." Tristan said quietly. "But I can be here for you now. You know you can talk to me right?" He said.

"I had an argument with my dad." She started, finally opening up. "I'd overheard him arguing with Sherry and I heard how he had attacked Luke at that lunch the day before. He tried to lie his way out of it but it was so obvious. He just wants to get back with mom. That's all he's ever wanted. So I left..." She said, taking a deep breath.

"Go on." Tristan encouraged.

"I thought if I could find a bus station or something, I'd be able to find my way home but I didn't know the area that well. I kept wandering the streets to see if I could find a taxi anywhere but noone was around. It started getting darker and then I realised I wasn't alone." She said, wiping some tears form her face. "I looked around and this group of guys were following me and sniggering, making wolf whistles and calling things out to me."

Tristan tensed, wanting to kill these guys.

"So I increased my pace." Rory said after taking a breath to compose herself. "I managed to get down a side passage and hid behind some bins. I had no idea where I was. I couldn't hear them anymore so I took that time to ring Luke." She said. "B..but they found me." She started cry. Tristan held her closer.

"Take your time." He said softly.

Rory took a deep breath and then continued. "I tried to run but there was four of them and just one of me. One of them slapped me which caught me off balance and then..." She stopped to try and wipe her tears away. "I couldn't get away. I had two of them restraining me while...while two of them started ripping off my clothes..." She sobbed against Tristan's chest.

"Shhh it's ok." He comforted her. "It's ok."

"I was so scared. It happened so quickly and before I knew what was happening, it had stopped and they had run off leaving me there. I put my clothes back on and then 10 minutes later, Luke appeared..." Rory cried. "If I had just fought them off for a bit longer..."

Tristan held her close and kissed the top of her head. "I'm never going to let anything happen to you again. I promise. I'm so sorry you had to go through that." He said softly.

Rory cried into Tristan's chest for a few minutes before slowly pulling away and sitting up next to him. "Thank you." She said quietly.

"For what?"

"For listening." Rory said. "I needed to tell someone."

"I'm always here for you." Tristan said.

Rory wiped the tears off her face and took a deep breath. "I need to report it, don't I?" She said quietly.

"It's the only way to get these guys off the streets. They could do it to someone else." Tristan said.

Rory nodded. "Will you stay with me when I tell them?" She asked.

"I've already told you, I will always be here for you." He said.

Rory gave him a small smile. "I love you."

"Right back at you." He said.

"I think I heard mom come home. Let's go to the living room." She said.

"Come on then." Tristan smiled.

* * *

Luke was watching tv with Jamie when Lorelai got home from the inn and Jess arrived back from the diner soon after her. They joined everyone in the living room.

"How's she been?" Lorelai asked Luke, sitting next to him.

"I haven't seen her that much. She came out for some breakfast and lunch but other than that, she's stayed in her bedroom." Luke told her.

"I wish she would talk to us." Lorelai said quietly.

"I think she just needs some time. Tristan arrived a while ago. He said Rory had called him and asked him to come over so maybe she's talking to him." Luke said.

Jess looked up when Luke said hoping Rory had followed his advice and was talking to Tristan.

"That's good." Lorelai said. "He's a good one."

"Yeh he is." Luke agreed.

Lorelai smirked. "Wow did you just agree that you like Rory's boyfriend?" She joked, lightening the mood.

"First time for everything." Jamie smirked.

"Yeh yeh ok!" Luke said.

Rory and Tristan then came in. "Um..mom?" She said.

Lorelai turned round. "Hi hon.."

"I want to report it..." Rory said quietly. "B..but can you come with me?" She asked.

Lorelai got up and went to hug her daughter. "Of course I will sweets. We will catch them, I promise."

Rory hugged her back.

"What made you change your mind?" Lorelai asked.

"Um...Jess talked to me earlier and said I shouldn't let them win and that I should talk to someone. So I rang Tristan. We talked and...and I realised I needed to report it..." She said.

"I'm glad. We're here for you ok? All of us. You will get past this." Lorelai said.

Rory nodded. She let out a breath. "Is there any food? I'm hungry." She said.

Lorelai laughed and realised her girl was coming back. She looked back at Luke. "You heard her burger boy! She wants food!"

Luke rolled his eyes. "I know my place." He said with a smirk. He got up and passed them, giving Rory's shoulder a squeeze before going off to the kitchen. Rory smiled at him when he passed. She sat down on the sofa with Tristan and glanced around. They were right. She was going to move past this, with their help and she realised how lucky she was to have all of them in her life. She leant her head on Tristan's shoulder when he put his arm round her.

 **Keep the reviews coming! I can't believe how many I'm getting so thank you! :)**


	79. Chapter 79

**Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 78

Rory, Tristan and Lorelai all went to the police station the next morning to report what had happened. It was emotional for all of them especially for Lorelai who had to hear for the first time what her daughter had gone through. Rory tried to give them descriptions of the men but it was dark and she said it was all a blur. However, the police were confident that they would be able to find them as there would have been cameras on the streets.

Everyone was quiet on the drive home.

"Tristan, do you want me to drop you off at school?" Lorelai asked.

"Oh um.." He said glancing across at Rory.

Rory nodded. "You should go. I don't want you missing classes because of me."

"One day won't hurt." Tristan said.

"I know but please?" Rory said.

Tristan nodded. "Ok."

Lorelai nodded and drove to Chilton. Tristan leant across and gave Rory a kiss on the cheek. "You were amazing today. Ring you later?" He said.

Rory nodded. "Thanks for coming."

Tristan nodded and started walking towards the building.

Lorelai drove her and Rory back to Stars Hollow. Rory looked out of the window as they passed Luke's. "Wait!" She suddenly said.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Can we go to Luke's?" She asked.

"Really? You're ready for it?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded. "It's not like people know. I mean only Lane and Luke know and they're not going to say anything."

"Ok. Let's go then." Lorelai gave her a small smile as she parked her jeep outside. She looked back at Rory. "I know today was tough for you. I just want to make sure...well...that you're ok. I mean I know you're not ok. But I don't want you to hurt anymore." She rambled.

"Mom, I'm ok." Rory reassured her. "I...I just want to move on and forget about it. I know I can't forget about it but I want to get on with my life. Like Jess said, I can't let it define me. I can't let them win." She said quietly.

Lorelai nodded. "Jess is right. Come on then. I'm sure we can get Luke to make anthing."

Rory rolled her eyes. "I don't think he will ever make chilli topped pringles for you, mom."

"Well it's worth a try!" Lorelai grinned.

Rory laughed and followed her in. Luke looked up and smiled at them as they came and sat at the counter.

"How was it?" He asked quietly.

"Tough but she got through it." Lorelai said.

"Mom wants chilli topped pringles." Rory said trying to change the subject.

"Hey!" Lorelai said indignantly. "In the car you were telling me how much you wanted them!"

"Nice try mom!" Rory smirked. She smiled shyly at Luke. "Burger and chilli fries please?" She asked.

"Coming right up." He said giving her shoulder a squeeze and going into the kitchen.

"He didn't even take my order!" Lorelai frowned.

Several minutes later, Luke came out with the burger and fries and then went back to the kitchen and came out with a plate of chilli topped pringles and put them infront of Lorelai.

Lorelai gaped. "What? Are these..?" She said stunned.

Luke shrugged. "It's a one time thing. Don't get used to it." He said.

"I've been bugging you to make these for years!" She exclaimed.

"Well it's been a tough day for you too." Luke said.

Lorelai gave him a small smile. "Thanks." She said quietly.

* * *

Later, in the evening, everyone was home and Luke was making supper in the kitchen while everyone else was in the living room watching tv while Charlie and Abby were playing on the floor.

"Mom?" Rory said.

"Yeh?"

"Do we need to tell Grandma and Grandpa?" She asked quietly.

Lorelai sighed. "It's your decision, hon. Personally I think they'd be hurt if you didn't tell them. They're not going to judge you."

Rory just nodded.

Just then the doorbell rang so Jamie got up to go and answer it. He opened the door and frowned. "You've got some nerve." He snapped.

"I wanted to check that Rory got home ok. She's not been answering my calls." Chris said.

"What, so you waited two days to actually come here?" Jamie said angrily. "She doesn't want to see you! Just go!"

"Look, I don't know what she told you. Yes we had a small fight but I want to make up." Chris said.

"She doesn't want to see you! Why the hell did you let her run off in an area that she didn't know?!" Jamie shouted.

Luke appeared from the kitchen having heard the commotion and tried to compose himself when he saw Chris.

"I assumed she'd just ring your mom to come and collect her!" Chris exclaimed. "Why are you so upset? Is she here or not?"

"I said she doesn't want to see you!" Jamie shouted. "Just go! Get out of our life!" He said giving him a push.

"Woah! Ok calm down, Jamie!" Luke stepped him holding him back, knowing that this could escalate.

"He doesn't care! He doesn't care that because of him, Rory was hurt!" Jamie shouted, trying to get out of Luke's grip.

Lorelai appeared at this moment. "I would leave now if I were you, Chris." She glared at him.

"Hurt? What do you mean hurt?" Chris asked confused.

"Why did you let her run off in the dark?" Lorelai asked. "She didn't know the area and she's too considerate to ring us to come and collect her!"

"I assumed she'd ring you!" Chris exclaimed. "What happened?"

"She was attacked, Chris." Lorelai spat. "She was scared and lost and she got attacked. Now I'd appreciate it if you got off our property."

"Attacked?" Chris said shocked. "I need to see her!" He said barging in.

"No, she doesn't want to see you and I don't blame her!" Lorelai snapped, pushing him back towards the door. "Leave now or I will let Luke forcefully remove you."

Chris looked at Luke who was glaring at him and still holding Jamie back. "Like I'm scared of Luke." He said. "I want to see my daughter!"

Jamie got out of Luke's grip. "Get out of our lives!" He shouted. "I don't ever want to see you again!"

"You don't mean that..." Chris said.

"I do! I hate you!" He shouted.

"Stop it!" Rory appeared, tears in her eyes. "Please. Just stop it."

"Rory..." Chris said coming forward.

"Don't you dare." She said. "Jamie's right. I don't want to see you."

"Rory, I'm sorry about the fight we had but we can work it out and I'm sorry you got attacked. Why didn't you call me?" He said.

"Because I didn't want to see you. You tried to break up our family! I want you to leave. Please." She pleaded.

"Rory..."

"She said she wanted to you leave. So go." Luke said angrily.

"You must be loving this!" Chris snapped. "You've turned them against me!"

"You did that yourself." Luke said. "I won't ask you again. Get out of our house."

"Whatever! You can't get rid of me that easily. She'll get bored of you. Don't say I didn't warn you." Chris snapped and then stormed off back to his car.

Jamie went and hugged Rory. "We don't need him." He said quietly.

Rory nodded. "I know." She said. She looked at Luke. "Thanks for getting him to leave."

"Are you ok?" Luke asked concerned.

"I will be." Rory said. She then surprised him with a hug before going back to the living room with Jamie.

Lorelai gave Luke a kiss. "I will never get bored of you. I need you. We all need you."

"Thanks." He said quietly pulling her into an embrace. "God I hate that guy." He muttered.

Lorelai laughed. "Join the club."

Luke smirked and walked her back into the living room, his arm round her.

 **So finally a confrontation with Chris! What do you think? Review and let me know! :)**


	80. Chapter 80

**Thank you for all your reviews so far! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 79

The following weekend, Jamie was sat in Charlotte's dorm room at Yale with Charlie.

"So how's Rory doing?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeh ok I think. She's trying to move on but it's hard obviously." He said.

"Yeh." Charlotte said sympathetically. "She's tough though. She will get past it."

"I hope so." He said. "She still hasn't told our grandparents yet though. She was going to at dinner yesterday but she didn't at the last minute. She's afraid they'll judge her."

"Why would they do that?" Charlotte frowned. "Surely they would support her?"

Jamie shrugged. "You saw how they reacted when they found out I was going to be a dad."

"Yeh but that's different." She said.

"I guess."

Charlotte smiled down at Charlie who smiled back at her. "I can't believe Charlie's grown so much already." She said.

Jamie smiled. "Yeh I can't believe she's 5 months already. Feels like yesterday that she was born."

"Yeh." Charlotte said. "So she's over the ear infection?"

"Oh yeh, after a few days. She's good." Jamie smiled.

"Good." Charlotte smiled. She looked at Jamie. "Thanks." She said.

"For what?"

"Giving me another chance." She said.

"You're her mom. You should be in her life." Jamie said. "Oh did I tell you that mom's pregnant again?"

"No! That's great!" Charlotte smiled.

"Yeh they're really happy about it." Jamie smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rory and Jess were at home while Luke was at the diner and Lorelai was sorting things out for the opening of the Dragonfly. They were watching tv when suddenly the doorbell rang.

Jess looked at Rory. "Is Tristan coming over?"

"No, he's spending the day with his grandfather today." She said, getting up to go and answer the door. "Grandma, Grandpa!" She said surprised.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Emily demanded.

"Now Emily.." Richard said trying to calm her down.

"Tell you what?" Rory asked.

"That you were attacked. We had to find out from your father!" Emily exclaimed.

"Dad?" Rory said confused. "When did dad come and see you?"

"He came this morning wanting to know how you were doing." Emily said.

Rory snorted. "Yeh right. More like trying to get your help in getting him and mom back together."

"Well..." Emily said.

"I knew it!" Rory said.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you didn't tell your own grandparents you were attacked!" Emily exclaimed.

Rory sighed. "I'm sorry.." She said quietly.

"So it's true?" Richard asked, his tone softer.

Rory nodded. "Dad doesn't know it all though." She said quietly.

Emily and Richard exchanged glances. "What do you mean?" Emily asked, her tone softening.

Rory sighed. "Come into the living room. I'll tell you everything." She said leading them in.

"Everything ok?" Jess asked.

"Yeh. Could you give us a minute?" Rory asked.

"Sure. Call if you need me, ok?" He said.

Rory nodded and watched Jess leave. She sat down on the sofa with her grandparents. "I went to my dad's last Sunday. We had a fight and I left."

"You and your dad had a fight?" Richard asked.

Rory nodded. "Him and Sherry, his girlfriend, went to lunch with mom and Luke the day before but it didn't end up too well. He said some horrible things to Luke which made him doubt not only his relationship with mom but also with us. Noone would tell us what had happened so I went to dad's to get the answers. I overheard him and Sherry arguing where she revealed how horrible he actually was. I had it out with him and then left." She took a pause. "I should have called mom straight away to ask her to collect me but her and Luke were having a nice evening in and I didn't want to disturb them after everything that had happened. So I tried to find a bus or taxi to get home myself. But I didn't know the area well and it was getting dark. That was when I noticed these guys were following me." She took another pause. "I managed to lose them for a few minutes so I rang Luke and he said he'd come straight away to get me. However, when I hung up, the guys found me. There were four of them so there was no way I could run." She looked at her grandparents who were listening with sheer horror. "I couldn't stop them. It happened so quickly. They...raped me." She said quietly.

Emily gasped and Richard clenched his fists.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I was going to yesterday at dinner but I chickened out. I felt ashamed. Noone in the town knows, only everyone here and Lane. Oh and Tristan. Noone else knows." She said quietly.

"Oh Rory..." Emily said softly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't mean for you to find out from dad. I was just afraid you'd judge me or something.."

"Rory we would never judge you." Richard said.

"I know. I was being stupid. It's just hard to tell people." She said.

"Have you told the police?" Richard asked.

Rory nodded. "I went on Tuesday with mom and Tristan. They said they would do everything they could to catch them."

"Good." Emily said. "Oh Rory, I'm so sorry."

Rory gave her a small smile. "I'm ok. I'm trying to move past it. I've got a good support system anyway."

"Are your mom and Luke ok now?" Emily asked surprising Rory.

Rory nodded. "They had a big talk and they're good now. Looking forward to having another kid." She smiled.

"How's the pregnancy going?" She asked.

"Good I think. Mom doesn't seem to be that sick which is good." Rory said.

Emily nodded. She then realised how quiet the house was. "Where is everyone?"

"Oh, Jamie's taken Charlie to see Charlotte, Luke's at the diner and mom's at the inn." Rory said.

Just then, Luke came through the front door. "Jess? Rory?" He called.

"In here!" Rory called.

Luke went into the living room. "Hey, you ok?" He asked concerned, having received a text from Jess.

"Yeh everything's fine." Rory said. "I told them. Dad sort of told them anyway.."

"Oh." Luke said. "Sorry. Jess texted me. You sure you're ok?"

Rory smiled at his concern. "Yeh I'm fine. Honestly."

"Ok. Good." He said. "Um..anyone want any tea or coffee?" He asked awkwardly.

"Tea would be lovely, thank you Luke." Richard said.

"Coffee please." Emily said.

Luke looked at Rory. "I guess I don't need to ask you?"

Rory smirked. "Coffee please!"

"Thought so!" Luke said and went off to the kitchen.

"Jess texted him so he just came straight over?" Emily asked surprised.

Rory shrugged. "I'm sure Jess just wanted to make sure I was ok and so did Luke. It's nice really."

Emily nodded.

* * *

Later that day, Emily and Richard had left and everyone agreed to have a movie night. Rory had actually felt a bit better after telling her grandparents, knowing that they hadn't judged her.

"Mom, I think I want to go back to school next week." Rory said.

"Really?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded. "I'm ready. Plus Paris has been ringing me non-stop about work." She smirked.

"Well if you're sure?" Lorelai said.

"I am." Rory smiled. "I think I did need this week off but I want to get back to normal. It's the last term and I want to get good grades."

"Ok. If that's what you want, then that's fine." Lorelai smiled, pleased that she saw the light back in her daughter's eyes.

Rory smiled and continued watching the tv with them, feeling happier than she had for a week.

 **Hope you liked it! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	81. Chapter 81

**Thanks for the reviews! I can't believe I'm on chapter 80 already!**

Chapter 80

Lorelai woke up and found an empty space next to her in bed. She went downstairs and found Luke stood just outside the living room looking in. She went and joined him and saw Rory in there sat next to Tristan who had his arm round her talking to Jamie and Jess.

"You know if you're trying to be a spy, you're not doing a very good job." Lorelai joked.

Luke turned round at the sound of her voice and smiled, giving her a kiss. "Hey."

"Hey. Why are you standing here?" She asked.

"I'm just thinking." He said.

"About what?"

"Do you think Rory ever wished there would be more girls in the house?" Luke asked.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai frowned. "There's Abby and Charlie."

"I know but they're babies. She can't really talk to them yet. It just feels like she's surrounded by guys ever since me and Jess moved in." Luke said.

"I think she's just fine." Lorelai smiled. "Plus she sort of chooses Tristan to be here seeing as he's her boyfriend." She joked.

"Yeh I know.."

"I know it's been an awful week but Rory will get through it. Look at her. I think she already is." She smiled watching her daughter joke around with Tristan.

Luke sighed. "Yeh. I just want her to feel safe."

"She does. How can she not in this house surrounded by guys who would do anything for her?" She joked. "You need to stop worrying, Luke. I know this week has been bad but Rory's getting more and more back to normal. She's talking which is good."

"I know. I can't help worrying." He said.

"And that..." Lorelai said giving him a kiss. "..is why I love you."

Luke smiled at her. "Wow you're not even calling me a softy."

"I'd much rather you be a softy than someone who doesn't care at all." She said, thinking about Chris.

"I'll go make breakfast. Do you need to go to the inn today? How's the construction going?" He asked.

"Yeh I have to go in for a bit. It's going well. It's actually looking like an inn now." She joked.

"That's good." Luke smirked. "I'll make breakfast and then I have to go to the diner. Caesar and Lane have been covering for me a lot this week so I said I'd come in today. I think Jamie and Jess are coming too."

"Ok. Can you make pancakes?" She grinned.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Yes, now go sit down."

Lorelai smirked and watched him walk to the kitchen and then she went into the living room. "Morning!" She smiled.

"Morning mom!" Rory smiled.

"So what are your plans today?" Lorelai asked.

"Tristan's brought some school work so I think I'm going to try and catch up before I go back to school tomorrow." Rory said.

"So you're staying at home today?" Lorelai asked innocently.

"Yes, why?" Rory said suspiciously.

"Can you babysit?" Lorelai grinned.

Rory smirked. "What if I had chosen to go out today?"

"Well then I would have persuaded you to stay in and catch up on work before school tomorrow." Lorelai grinned.

"If you're watching Abby..." Jamie said.

"Yes I'll watch Charlie too." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Thanks!" Jamie smirked.

* * *

Later, after they had finished breakfast, Rory and Tristan were on the sofa. Rory was going through some of Tristan's notes from lessons while Tristan kept an eye on Abby and Charlie as they played on the floor. Rory watched from the corner of her eye while Tristan repositioned himself off the sofa onto the floor and started to interact with the kids. She smiled as she saw Abby tried and grab his hair. Tristan turned round when he heard Rory stifle a giggle. "You're meant to be working!" He said.

"This is so much more entertaining." Rory grinned. "You're good with them."

Tristan smiled back.

Just then the doorbell rang, Rory got up and went to answer it. She was surprised to find a policeman standing there. "Um hi?" She said.

"Is Rory Gilmore here?" He asked.

"Yeh that's me. Is something wrong?" She asked worried something had happened to her mom or someone else from the family.

"May I come in? I have some news." He said.

"Um sure. Come on in." She said leading him to the living room. "Sorry, we're babysitting today." She said.

"That's ok." He said.

Tristan stood up when he saw the policeman. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"This is Tristan. My boyfriend." Rory introduced him.

"Well sorry to interrupt but I thought you'd like to know that we caught those mean who assaulted you." The policeman said.

Rory's eyes widened. "You did? All of them?"

"All of them. We used the CCTV cameras and managed to identify them. We caught two of them and they were very cooperative and gave us the other two names." He said.

Tristan came forward and held Rory's hand and gave it a squeeze. "What happens next?" He asked.

"Well they have pleaded guilty so there won't be a trial. They will be sentenced and then will most likely go to jail. I just wanted to let you know." The policeman said kindly.

"Thank you." Rory managed to get out.

"I'll let myself out." He said and left.

Rory turned to Tristan. "They caught them..." She said quietly.

Tristan nodded and hugged her. "It's over." He said.

"It's over.." She repeated.

* * *

That evening, everyone came home and found Rory and Tristan in the living room watching some cartoons with the kids.

"Hey! How were they?" Lorelai asked.

"Very good." Rory smiled.

Lorelai smiled and went to pick up Abby and sat her on her lap as she sat down on the sofa. Jamie did the same with Charlie. Jess and Luke joined them.

"How's the inn?" Rory asked.

"Coming along well." She smiled.

"That's good." Rory smiled.

They all watched the tv for a bit.

"The police came today." Rory said quietly.

Lorelai and Luke turned to face Rory.

"They caught the guys." She said quietly. "They pleaded guilty. I don't need to testify or anything."

"Oh hon..." Lorelai said handing Abby to Luke and went over and hugged her.

"It's over..." Rory said quietly. "I can't believe they actually caught them."

"This is great news, sweets. You can move on properly now. They're going to go to jail and you can live your life." Lorelai said.

Rory nodded. "I love you mom."

"I love you too." Lorelai said giving her another hug.

 **Hope you liked it! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	82. Chapter 82

**Thanks for all your support so far! I'm glad you're enjoying it! :)**

Chapter 81

Rory was stood by her locker talking to Tristan when Paris came up to them.

"You're back." Paris said.

"Well observed." Rory said.

"You've missed a lot of work. You know you're going to have to catch up loads to get good grades. This is our last term." She said.

"I do know that. Tristan's been giving me his notes so I'm caught up, don't worry." Rory said.

Paris stood there awkwardly for a moment before asking, "So...how are you?" She asked.

Rory had to smile at her concern. "I'm doing ok." She said.

"Really?"

"Really." Rory nodded. "They caught the guys who did it so I'm just trying to move on now." She said.

Paris just nodded.

"So what have I missed?" Rory asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Actually we've just found out that we have a chance to speak on national tv. On C-Span." Paris said.

"What? Really?" Rory asked surprised.

"Yeh anyone who wants to do it has to submit a speech and Headmaster Charleston will pick the best one." She said. "And I'll be damned if I don't win so good luck." She said walking off to class.

"And there's the Paris I know and love." Rory smirked.

"Welcome back." Tristan smirked.

Rory laughed and walked with him to their first lesson.

* * *

Rory walked into the diner after school with Jamie and Jess to have some food.

"Hey, how was school?" Luke asked.

"Yeh it was good actually." Rory smiled. "It felt normal. Paris was on top form."

"Good. That's good." Luke smiled. "So you guys want your usual?"

"Yes please!" Rory said, getting a table with Jamie and Jess.

"So are you going to submit a speech then?" Jamie asked.

"Yeh I think so. I mean, appearing on C-Span would be so cool." Rory smiled. "But Paris is doing it as well so it will be hard to beat her." She shrugged.

"You could do it." Jess said.

"You think?" Rory asked.

"Definitely." Jamie said.

"What about you two? Are you going to do it?" She asked.

"No way. I'm not great at speeches." Jamie smirked.

"Yeh not really my thing either." Jess said.

Rory looked round the diner. "Jamie, where's Charlie today?"

"Oh Sookie's got her. Apparently she wasn't needed at the inn today so she offered." Jamie said.

"Oh right." Rory nodded. "I can't wait for the opening of the inn. It's going to be so nice." She smiled. "So we find out from the colleges this week..." She said.

"Yep." Jamie nodded. "I only really want to go to Yale. Charlotte's there and it's close to home. The location's just perfect."

"So it's going well with you and Charlotte then?" Rory asked cautiously.

"Yeh. She's really changed. Charlie's starting to recognise her which is nice." Jamie smiled.

"That's good." Rory said.

"So where did you apply in the end? Harvard obviously. Yale?" He asked.

"Yeh Harvard, Yale, Princeton and a couple others. I think I'll only consider Harvard and Yale though if I get in." She said. She turned to Jess. "Did you apply anywhere?"

Jess nodded. "Stanford. That's the only place I want to go. It's got a good English course." He said.

"You'd be with Tristan if you went there." Rory smiled.

"Yeh I could keep an eye of your boyfriend for you." He smirked.

Luke came over then to give them this food. "20 minutes, then your shifts start." He told Jess and Jamie.

"What service." Jess said sarcastically.

* * *

They finished eating relatively quickly and while Jamie and Jess went to get ready for their shift, Rory's phone rang.

"Out." Luke said from the counter.

"But Luuuke..." Rory pouted.

"Out." He said.

"Fine!" She said and left the diner. "Hello?" She answered.

"Rory, it's your grandfather." Richard said.

"Oh hi Grandpa." She said.

"I was...um...I was just wondering if you'd heard anything from the police?" He said hesitantly.

"Oh my god, Grandpa, I'm so sorry. I meant to ring you but I went back to school today and was really busy. They came round yesterday. They've caught the guys and they've pleaded guilty." Rory said.

"Oh good. That's great news." Richard said.

"Yeh.." Rory said.

"Well thank you for letting us know. That's a big weight off our mind." He said.

"I'm sorry I didn't ring yesterday." She apologised.

"No it's ok." He said. "I'll leave you to go now. Just take care of yourself, ok?"

"I will Grandpa." She smiled.

"Goodbye Rory."

"Bye Grandpa." She said and hung up.

* * *

Later that day, everyone was at home having dinner when Rory's phone rang again.

"God I'm popular today!" Rory said. "Hello?" She answered.

"Rory?" A female voice said.

"Yeh?"

"It's Sherry.." She said.

"Oh...hi Sherry..." Rory said glancing at everyone who were looking confused. "Is everything ok? Nothing's wrong with the baby?" She asked leaving the room.

"No everything's fine. Actually my friends are throwing me a baby shower in a couple of weeks. I would really like it if you and Jamie could come but I'd totally understand if you didn't want to." She said hesitantly.

"Oh um well I'll talk to Jamie about it. Is that everything?" She asked, sensing it wasn't.

Sherry sighed. "No. I know you and your dad had a fight..." She said.

"I don't really don't want to talk about dad..." Rory said.

"I know but he's been in a car accident." Sherry said.

"What?" Rory said shocked.

"Yeh...um...I just got a call about an hour ago. I guess he still had me as an emergency contact so they rang me. I don't really know much but he was taken to Hartford Memorial as he was visiting his parents. I wasn't sure whether to call you or not." She said.

"Um no, thanks for calling..." Rory said.

"Ok well I better go."

"Ok thanks. Bye." Rory said hanging up.

She stood there in shock before walking back into the kitchen.

"Hon?" Lorelai said worried.

"That was Sherry..." Rory said. "Um...dad was in a car accident. He's been taken to hospital..." She said.

 **Another bit of drama for you! Hope you enjoyed it! Keep the reviews coming and let me know what you think! :)**


	83. Chapter 83

**Felt on a roll so here's another chapter! :)**

Chapter 82

"What do you mean a car accident?" Lorelai asked.

"That's all she said. She said she doesn't know the details, just that they called her and told her he'd been involved in a car accident. I know they had a fight and Sherry left so I guess dad hadn't changed his emergency contact." Rory said quietly. "He's at Hartford Memorial..."

"Do you want to go?" Lorelai asked softly. She knew Rory had fought with her dad and this time it was bad but she also knew Rory well. She knew her daughter wouldn't be able to rest until she knew if he was ok. As much as she hated Chris at the moment, she would never wish this on him.

"I..I don't know..." Rory said quietly. She looked at Jamie. "Jay..."

"No.." Jamie shook his head. "No way! There's no way I want to see him again ever!" He said clearing up his plate and storming out of the room.

"Come on hon, I can take you if you want." Lorelai said softly.

Rory just nodded.

Lorelai looked at Luke. "Is that ok?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course. You take Rory." Luke said. "I'll try and talk to Jamie."

Lorelai nodded and gave him a kiss. She then led Rory out and they drove to the hospital.

Rory looked across at her mom. "Why do I always feel in debt to him? I hate him for what he did and said to Luke..." She said quietly.

"Oh sweets.." Lorelai said. "You're an amazing kid, that's why. You have a good heart and even though the two of you have fought, he's still your dad."

"Do you think he's ok?" Rory asked quietly.

"I'm sure he is. He's tough." Lorelai reassured her.

* * *

Luke found Jamie in his room playing with Charlie on his bed. "Hey.." He said.

Jamie looked up. "If you're here to tell me to go visit him, don't waste your breath. I don't ever want to see him again." He said.

Luke sat on Jamie's bed next to him. "It's ok to worry about him, you know. He's still your dad." He said.

Jamie shook his head. "He's never been my dad. What has he ever done to get that title?" He snapped. "If he hadn't let Rory run off last weekend..."

"Jamie, he's still your dad..."

"Why are you defending him? After everything he's done and everything he's said to you? He keeps trying to steal mom from you." Jamie said in disbelief.

Luke sighed. "Look, I'm never going to like your dad, I'll admit that. For someone to turn his back on his girlfriend and kids is just wrong. But...if I could just have one more day with my dad, I'd take it. I don't want you to regret not going to see him."

"I won't." Jamie said adamantly.

"I know you and your dad have had a tough relationship but you don't know how serious this accident is. Just...don't regret it. I'm sure Rory would appreciate you being there. Be there for her if anything." He said.

Jamie didn't say anything.

* * *

Lorelai and Rory got to the hospital and asked for Chris. They were told which room he was in. "Do you want me to come in with you?" Lorelai asked, even though she'd rather not.

Rory shook her head. "No, that's ok. You stay out here." She said quietly. She took a deep breath and entered the room. She was shocked by the sight. One of his legs and one of his arms were in casts and there was a bandage around his head. He was also covered in cuts and bruises. She slowly walked to his side and that was when she saw his eyes flutter open.

"Ro..ry?" He said hoarsely.

"Sherry called..." Rory said quietly. "Said you'd been in an accident.."

"I'm so sorry..." He said quietly.

"For what?" Rory asked.

"Everything..." He said. He took a breath. "It's exactly what it's like in the movies. When I saw that car coming towards me, my life flashed before my eyes. I know, cheesy..." He said. "All I could think about was how I messed up with you and Jamie. And now how I've lost that chance to be happy with Sherry and our kid.."

"Dad..."

"And what happened to you last weekend...Jamie was right. I should have ran after you and I'm so sorry." He said. He paused for a minute closing his eyes when a wave of nausea came over him.

"What happened to me wasn't your fault..." Rory said quietly. "I shouldn't have run off like that. I knew I didn't know the area."

"I still should have ran after you to make sure you got a lift home." He said.

Rory was quiet for a minute. _Was her dad really changing? Did he mean all this?_ "It's ok." She said quietly. "Are you going to be ok?"

"The doctor said I was very lucky. But I should make a full recovery." He said.

Just then they were interrupted by the door opening. Both of them were stunned to see Luke walk in.

"Luke.." Rory said.

"Um I just came to bring someone..." He said awkwardly, trying not to look at Chris. He opened the door a bit wider and Jamie came in.

"Jamie..." Rory smiled rushing to him and hugging him.

"I'll leave you to it. I think your mom's on the hunt for some food so I'll go join her." Luke said.

"Thanks Luke." Rory smiled.

Luke nodded and left them to it.

Jamie looked over at their dad. He was shocked by the state of him but still couldn't shake away the fact that this man was never in his life and when he was, he was always trying to break up their families.

"Jamie..." Chris said quietly.

"I came for Rory...that's all." Jamie said quietly.

"Ok.." He said, not really knowing how to act around his son.

"He should be ok." Rory told her brother. "He was very lucky apparently."

Jamie just nodded.

"Jay...he's sorry. He's apologised for everything." She said quietly enough so that their dad couldn't hear them.

"So? He's apologised before..." Jamie said stubbornly.

"It felt different this time. Please..." Rory said.

"I'm here for you. Nothing else." Jamie said quietly, trying not to glance at his dad who was watching them.

 **Hope you liked it! Review and let me know! :)**


	84. Chapter 84

**Thank you so much for all your support! I can't believe you're still sticking with me! :)**

Chapter 83

Jamie reluctantly sat down next to Rory. He really didn't want to be there. There was too much history between him and their dad.

"Jamie..." Chris tried again.

"I don't want to hear it." Jamie said adamantly.

"I apologised to Rory and I want to apologise to you too." Chris didn't want to give up.

"Yeh well last time you apologised to me, I actually believed you." Jamie snapped. "You told me you were sorry for everything then. I knew I shouldn't have believed you because you never keep your promises!"

Chris knew he had some serious work to repair his relationship with his son.

"I'm only here because Luke persuaded me to come." Jamie said.

"Luke persuaded you?" Chris asked surprised.

"Yeh. Even after everything you've done to him and said to him, he still defended you." He snapped. "That's the sort of person Luke is."

"I'll have to thank him..." He said quietly.

Jamie snorted. "Do you really think he ever wants to see your face again? Dad, Luke is so insecure about mom's feelings about him. He feels he's not good enough for her and you made him feel worse. What's worse than that though is that you made him doubt his relationship with me and Rory! You made him think that we thought he was only nice to us to get with mom. He was really worried and upset, dad. You pounced on his insecurities."

"Jay..." Rory said quietly.

Jamie sighed. "Look I'm sorry Rory, but I can't be here. I have to get out of here." He said getting up and walking out.

Rory could the pain on her dad's face. She sighed. "Dad, you have to understand something. Jamie and Luke's bond has been strong since we met him. Luke never let us down and Jamie liked that. He trusted Luke. I love Luke as well but Jamie's bond is different. He wants to be like Luke, that's why he's chosen to do business at college. Every time you attack Luke, you attack Jamie as well. We both had mom as our role model but obviously I could relate to her better than Jamie could. I think that's why Jamie liked Luke. He needed that male role model and Luke was there for him."

"I know." Chris sighed. "I've been selfish, I know that. I guess that I always thought your mom would wait for me and that you and Jamie would be so happy when that happened."

"Mom moved on years ago, dad." Rory said quietly. "I think mom moved on the day she met Luke. There was that instant connection. Everyone kept telling mom that she changed Luke. Apparently he wasn't the most sociable guy before. He had withdrawn himself from the town. He lost his parents at a young age and it affected him a lot. He didn't go to college because he cared for his dad. Everyone said they saw the light in Luke's eyes appear again when he met mom. And I've not seen mom happier than when she's with Luke. He was her first real friend here."

"I didn't know that about him." Chris said quietly.

"Yeh well you never asked. You just assumed that he wasn't good enough for mom because he owns a diner. He built that diner himself and made it successful." Rory shrugged. "What he did was pretty amazing."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"You keep saying that but you have to prove it too, dad." Rory said. "You heard Jamie. He actually believed you for the first time the last time you said that to him. And then you went and broke that promise and Jamie feels he can't trust you again."

"How can I make him believe it?" Chris asked, hoping for her advice.

"Stop going after mom. And stop coming to see us just to ask about mom. If you want to see us, arrange to meet somewhere and actually take an interest in us." She said. "Jamie's stubborn, dad. But I know him. I know deep down he wants a relationship with you. He always has but you just keep letting him down so he's given up. You need to prove to him that you're serious."

"I am serious." He said.

"You said that last time." Rory pointed out. "Ring Sherry. Sort things out with her. Prove that you can be a good dad. I don't want that kids growing up without a dad like we did because, believe me dad, it sucks." She said. "Sherry loves you. I'm sure she does. Otherwise she wouldn't have called me to tell me about your accident."

"You really think so?" He asked.

"Did you honestly love her?" Rory asked.

"I think I did." He admitted.

"Well then make it right. I better go. We have school tomorrow. Let me know when you're discharged." She said.

"Bye Rory." He said watching her leave the room.

* * *

Rory walked outside to the waiting room to find Luke and her mom sat on the seats outside. "Where's Jamie?" She asked.

"Outside I think. He said he needed some air." Lorelai said.

Rory nodded. "He had a fight with dad again.." She said quietly.

"I guessed as much." Lorelai sighed. "You ready to go home?"

Rory nodded. She looked at Luke. "Thanks for persuading Jamie to come." She gave him a smile.

"I thought you'd want him here." He said like it was no big deal.

"Thanks." Rory said.

They all went outside to find the car and found Jamie standing next to it. They had a quiet drive back and Jamie immediately went upstairs to put Charlie down and then went to his room. Luke went to put Abby down.

"So your dad will be ok?" Lorelai asked.

Rory nodded. "They said he'd make a full recovery." She said. "Mom, I think he's finally realised. He apologised for everything but it was different this time. I think he really meant it."

"Well I hope he does for your and Jamie's sake. Because I don't know how much of his meddling, Luke can take and I don't want to lose him." Lorelai sighed.

"I think he will stay away from you two." Rory said.

"I hope so." Lorelai said. She gave her a kiss and a hug. "Night hon."

"Night mom." Rory smiled. She went to her room and heard her phone ringing. "Hello?" She answered.

"Headmaster Charleston has told me that you and I have to do the speech together." Paris said. "So we need to meet up tomorrow and split them up and make it into one speech."

"Hello Paris." Rory said sarcastically.

"There is no time for greetings, Gilmore! We need to make this perfect. We're going to be on national tv!" Paris exclaimed.

Rory smirked. "We can meet up tomorrow after school and do it then Paris."

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow." Paris said hanging up.

Rory just shook her head. She could always rely on Paris to bring her back to reality. She then smiled realising that she was going to appear on C-Span. She got changed for bed and got in, suddenly feeling exhausted. She just hoped her dad was being serious about everything.

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	85. Chapter 85

**Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 84

A few days later, everyone was rushing to go and get the mail. Today was an important day for two reasons. It was the day that they would find out if they would get accepted into college. It was also the day of the C-Span speech.

"Jess! Get your butt down here! We need to get the mail before we go to school!" Rory shouted.

Jess came casually downstairs. "Go ahead. I still need to have some breakfast." He said.

"What? No, you have to come with us!" Rory said.

"I probably didn't get in anyway so I'll wait til later." Jess shrugged.

"No way mister! You're coming with us!" Rory demanded grabbing his arm.

"Hey!" Jess said indignantly.

"I wouldn't fight it if I were you." Jamie smirked.

"Right is everyone ready?" Lorelai rushed in.

"Yep! Let's go!" Rory said rushing outside, dragging Jess with him.

They all ran to the mailbox and stood around it. Lorelai took a deep breath and opened it, finding several big envelopes. She smiled and pulled them out. She handed three to Rory who stood there in shock and one with a Yale stamp on it to Jamie knowing that was the one he wanted to go to. "Looks like good news." She smiled at her kids.

Jess gave them a small smile. "Congrats." He said.

Lorelai looked in the mailbox again and smiled when she saw an envelope hiding with Jess' name on. "Here." She smiled at him.

Jess took it in surprise. He watched as Rory and Jamie opened theirs and saw their smiles as they obviously read good news. He had to admit he was scared to open his. He'd only wanted to go to Stanford because of the course but he assumed he wouldn't get in. He looked up and saw three faces looking at him expectantly. "We better get going or we're going to miss the bus." He said stuffing the envelope into his bag.

Rory and Jamie exchanged glances but followed him after saying goodbye to their mom.

Lorelai ran back into the house. "Luke? Luke!" She called.

Luke ran downstairs. "What? What's wrong?"

"They did it!" Lorelai beamed.

"Who did what?" He asked confused.

"Rory and Jamie! They got into the colleges!" She beamed.

"That's great!" Luke smiled, just as happy as her. He then hesitated. "What about Jess?"

"He got an envelope but he didn't open it. I think he's worried." Lorelai said, her smile fading.

"He only wants to go to Stanford." Luke sighed.

"I think he's worried that you won't be proud of him if he doesn't get in." Lorelai said.

"What? That's crazy! How can I not be proud of him? After everything he's been through!" Luke ranted.

Lorelai smiled and gave him a kiss. "I know. Just make sure he knows that." She said. "You taking the kids today?"

Luke nodded. "You going to the inn?" He asked.

"Yep but not for too long. Tom's installing the phone lines today." She smiled.

"Well don't work too hard ok? It's not good for the baby." He said.

"I won't. See you later." She smiled.

* * *

That evening, everyone was gathered at Chilton to watch the joint speech between Paris and Rory. Luke and Lorelai walked down the hall to see a worried Rory.

"What's wrong?" Lorelai asked.

"Paris isn't here yet!" Rory exclaimed. "She hasn't been at school all day!"

"I'm sure she'll be here. It's Paris. She's not going to miss this." Lorelai said.

"Yeh stop worrying. She'll be here." Tristan reassured her.

"Or more like she is here." Jamie commented seeing Paris walking down the hall.

"Oh thank god!" Rory said, rushing over her trying to talk to her whilst following her into the hall.

"Ok was it me or did Paris not look good?" Jess asked.

"Not just you." Tristan said.

"Come on, we better find seats." Jamie said.

Sure enough, everyone watched in shock as Paris had a meltdown on national tv about not getting into Harvard which resulted in Rory coaxing her off the stage and disappearing with her.

"Come on, we should go." Tristan said.

The other two nodded and followed Tristan out of the hall and into the next room where they found Rory comforting a crying Paris.

"How did I not get into Harvard? Ten generations of Gellers got into Harvard! How am I going to tell my parents I didn't get in?" She cried.

Rory put her arm round her. "Paris, I don't know why you didn't get in. You're really bright. They would have been lucky to have you." She said softly.

"Yeh it's their loss." Jess said coming to sit on the other side of Paris.

"Plus you have other options." Jamie said trying to put a positive spin on it.

"Yeh you don't have to follow what your relatives did. Be unique. God knows, you're the most unique person we know!" Tristan joked.

Rory smiled gratefully at the guys and she could swear she saw a twitch of a smile on Paris' face. "They're right. Follow your own path. There are so many good colleges out there."

Paris wiped her eyes and gave them all a small smile. "Thanks." She said quietly. "You must think I'm crazy."

"Nah we already knew you were crazy." Jess joked pulling her into a hug.

Paris smirked. "Thanks for your support Mariano."

"That's what I'm here for." He smirked back.

"So how did you all do?" She asked.

"I got in to Stanford." Tristan smiled.

"Yeh I got into Yale." Jamie said.

Paris looked at Rory. "You can tell me, you know. I won't pounce on you."

"I got into Harvard, Princeton and Yale." She said quietly.

"Congrats." Paris said giving her a small smile. She then turned to Jess. "How about you?"

"I don't know yet." Jess shrugged.

"What do you mean? The letter's not come yet?" She asked.

"It has. I just haven't opened it yet." He said.

"Oh." Paris said. "Well let me know when you do ok?"

Jess nodded.

Luke and Lorelai then peeked their heads round the door. "Everything ok in here?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeh we're good." Rory smiled. "Hey Paris, do you want to come back to ours for some food?" She asked.

Paris smiled and nodded. "Ok. Thanks."

* * *

They all got back to the house after picking up the kids from Sookie's. Luke noticed Jess going to the library and decided to follow him. He went in and found him sat in one of the armchairs staring at the envelope infront of him.

"Unless you have x-ray vision, I think you actually need to open it to see what's inside." Luke said sitting in an armchair opposite him.

Jess looked up and Luke could see the worry in his eyes.

"You know I'm proud of you no matter what right?" Luke said.

"Really?" Jess asked quietly.

"Jess, you've overcome so much in your life and you're excelling at school. How could I not be proud?" Luke said.

"But if I don't get into college..." Jess said.

"You'll find your path in life. I didn't go to college and I'm doing ok." Luke said.

Jess gave him a small smile. He took a breath and then started to open it. He took out of the letter and read it quietly.

Luke watched him trying to read his expression but couldn't tell whether it was good or bad news. "Well?" He asked hesitantly.

Jess looked up and gave a small smile. "Looks like you're going to get rid of me." He joked.

"What?" Luke asked.

"I got in." Jess smiled.

"Aw Jess, that's great!" Luke beamed getting up and pulling him into a hug.

Jess smiled. "I can't believe I got in." He said.

"I can. You'll do great, Jess." He said. He was quiet for a moment. "I know it wouldn't seem like it but your mom would have been really proud as well." He said quietly.

Jess just nodded. "Thanks." He said.

"And I'm so proud of you as well. You need to go tell Lorelai." He said. "She's been on tenterhooks ever since this morning." He smirked.

Jess smirked and followed Luke out of the library and towards the kitchen where everyone was helping with dinner.

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Keep the reviews coming, I love hearing what you think! :)**


	86. Chapter 86

**Sorry for the delay! Am trying to keep up with all three stories! :) Think there will only be a couple more chapters to this, including an epilogue.**

Chapter 85

Rory found Jamie waiting outside the headmaster's office as well. "You were called as well?" She asked.

"Yep. Do you know what this is about?" Jamie asked.

"Nope!" Rory shook her head. "I mean, it can't be bad right?"

"Well you never get into trouble so it can't be." He said.

"You don't think anything's happened to mom or Luke, do you?" Rory asked suddenly worried.

"Nah, they would have called Jess as well then wouldn't they?" Jamie said.

"Yeh you're right." Rory said relaxing a bit.

"Headmaster Charleston will see you both now." The secretary said.

Rory and Jamie exchanged glances and went inside.

"Ah Rory, Jamie, have a sit." He smiled.

They did, wondering what this was all about.

"Um sir, what is this about? Are we in trouble or something?" Jamie asked.

"Oh no, nothing like that. I wanted to be the person to tell you but you have both been chosen as valedictorian and salutatorian." He smiled.

Jamie was stunned. "There must be some kind of mistake." He said. He'd found the term really hard especially with juggling work and looking after Charlie. He could have sworn he hadn't done so well.

"There is no mistake. You and your sister are by far the highest grading students in the school. We have double checked. Now at graduation we would like you both to make a speech if that's ok." He said.

Jamie just sat there stunned.

"That's fine." Rory said, just as surprised.

"Ok good. Well congratulations you two. You may go back to class now." He said.

They left, neither one of them saying anything. They walked slowly back to class.

"There must be some mistake..." Jamie said.

Rory looked at him. "They would have checked it over and over. It will be right."

"We have to make a speech." Jamie groaned.

Rory laughed. "It doesn't have to be long. Just talk about how you've got to where you are now. Talk about Charlie." She said.

Jamie smiled at the mention of his daughter. "Yeh I guess...although there's another person I want to thank as well." He said.

"Who?"

"You'll see." He said.

* * *

The day of the graduation arrived and Lorelai who was carrying Abby, Luke who was carrying Charlie, Sookie, Jackson, Emily and Richard were walking to find seats.

"Lor..." A voice said from behind them.

"Oh please no..." Lorelai muttered. She glanced at Luke who had tensed up so she took hold of his hand. She took a deep breath and turned around. "Chris.." She said coldly.

"How great is it that our kids are valedictorian and salutatorian!" He smiled.

"Yeh it's great." Lorelai said. "You getting better?" She asked politely.

"Oh yeh, I'm healing well." He said.

"Good. Well if you'll excuse us, we have to find out our seats. You may have to find your own as the kids only reserved six for us, sorry. They didn't know if you were coming." She said.

"Of course I was going to come." He said.

"Well good. Bye Chris." Lorelai said, walking away with Luke.

Chris watched them go and sighed but he went and found his own seat near the back.

Soon the ceremony began and it was Jamie who was up first. He took a deep breath and looked up at all the people. He hated public speaking. He glanced at Rory who gave him an encouraging smile.

"Noone was as surprised as me when I found out I was salutatorian." He began. "I have so many people to thank for this. Firstly, my grandparents. Without them I would never have been able to come to Chilton, so thank you. To all the friends I've made while I've been here." He said glancing up and looking at Jess and Tristan. He then spotted Charlotte coming in quietly and sitting near the back. They exchanged a smile. "Some very special." He added. "My sister, Rory, has been a huge inspiration to me and has always been there for me when I needed to talk. I would also not be who I am today without my mom. She has never told me I couldn't do anything and has always supported my choices and decisions in my life." He said looking up at his mom. He then looked at Charlie on Luke's lap. "This term has been the best term of my life because I was blessed with a daughter. She's so perfect and I've become a better person because of her." He said.

"Dada!" Charlie called out, causing everyone to laugh.

Jamie felt tears prick his eyes. This was the first time Charlie had spoken. He then composed himself and looked down at the end of his speech. "There's also someone else who I'd like to pay tribute to." He said. He glanced up and just then he spotted his dad sitting at the back and felt a bit guilty but carried on. "This person has taught me what it's like to be a man and has been there for me from as far back as I can remember. He, along with my mom, has always supported everything I did and has been there when I needed help or support. I am very proud to call him my step father." He smiled. He glanced up at Luke who was looking stunned and gave him a small smile. "My family is the most important thing to me and I want them to know that, as hard as this term has been, I have appreciated all of their help." He said. "So here's to the future." He finished, walking back down off the stage.

It was Rory's turn now so she went up. "How am I going to top that?" She joked, causing everyone to laugh. "Jamie has basically said it all. The most important thing to us is family and I have really needed that support over the last couple of months. They've been the worst months for me but I've got through them thanks to everyone around me. So thanks. You know who you are." She said glancing at her family and then at Tristan, who gave her a smile and a nod. "There is one person who has truly inspired me though and that's Jamie." She said. Jamie looked up surprised. "You don't know how many changes he's had to make in his life recently but he's done it without fuss and is the most loving dad to my gorgeous niece. It has been hard and full on for him but he has also managed to hold down a job and also keep up with his school work as well. He's the greatest brother I could have ask for. So thanks Jay." She smiled. "And as Jamie said, here's to our futures!" She finished getting off the stage.

* * *

Jamie and Rory ran up to their mom, Luke and Charlie who were waiting for them.

"Hey!" Rory smiled at them.

"Your speeches were great. You even made stone cold Luke cry." Lorelai smirked.

"Aw Luke, you old softy!" Rory laughed.

"I'm never going to live this down." Luke grunted. "But your speeches were great. Both of you." He said glancing at Jamie.

Jamie gave him a small smile and nodded. He then took Charlie from him. "How's my best girl?" He smiled.

"Dada!" She smiled.

Jamie chuckled. "Yeh you had good timing there!"

Richard and Emily then came and joined them. Sookie and Jackson had left after saying goodbye. They were all chatting and laughing. What they didn't know was that Chris was watching them. He watched them all interact. He saw Luke pat Jamie on the shoulder and them share a secret look. He saw Rory laugh with Lorelai. He could see it now. They were a family and he wasn't part of it. He sighed, took one last look at them and then reluctantly walked in the opposite direction.

Everyone headed back to Luke's to have a celebratory lunch. Jamie smiled at Rory. "We did it. We graduated."

Rory smiled back. "Feels great huh?"

"Yep. Onwards and upwards." He said.

Rory gave him a hug. "Here's to our future." She said quietly.

"I love you sis." He smiled.

"I love you too." She smiled.

 **So that was the last episode! I hope you enjoyed it! The next one will be an epilogue. Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	87. Chapter 87

**So here it is, the epilogue! I really hope you enjoyed this story, I really enjoyed writing it! :) Thank you so much for all your support throughout it. It really meant a lot! :)**

Epilogue

Luke and Lorelai had a baby boy, named William Richard Danes. They stayed together in the Twickham House and their marriage just got stronger and stronger. In their forties, they were surprised when Lorelai found out she was pregnant again and she soon gave birth to another baby girl, named Victoria Leigh Danes. Luke stayed on at the diner and Lorelai kept on at the Dragonfly.

Jamie and Charlotte got back together properly when Jamie started at Yale. They both took responsibility over looking after Charlie and they managed to get a place together at Yale to make it easier. After graduating from Yale, Jamie proposed to Charlotte who accepted and they got married a year after. They were surprised but also ecstatic when they found out Charlotte was pregnant again, two years into their marriage, and she gave birth to a baby boy who they called Lucas William Gilmore. They moved back to Stars Hollow and Jamie kept working at the diner with Luke, who promoted him to assistant manager.

After much deliberation, Rory decided to go to Yale instead of Harvard. Tristan transferred to Yale after his first term as he couldn't concentrate at Stanford being so far away from Rory. It took Rory a while but she managed to move on form her terrible ordeal and her and Tristan shared a place together for their second and third year at Yale. After graduating, Rory got a well paid job at the Hartford Courant and her and Tristan bought a place together in Hartford while Tristan trained to become a teacher at Chilton. Tristan proposed two years after they moved into their house and Rory accepted. She asked Luke to give her away. The following year, she gave birth to a little girl who they called Lorelai (Lori for short) Emily Dugrey.

Jess met a girl at Stanford, Sarah, and they fell for each other immediately. They met on the same course, creative writing. After graduating, Jess found this publishing company in Philadelphia, Truncheon Books, and finally managed to write and publish his first novel. Sarah and him got an apartment in Philadelphia. They got married a few years later.

Paris met Doyle at Yale and he followed her to Harvard after she was accepted into Harvard Medical School. They stayed together all through Paris' time there and then decided to go travelling for a year where Doyle spontaneously proposed.

Emily and Richard became closer with Lorelai and Luke and eventually accepted Luke into their family. They adored their grandchildren and great grandchildren and they kept up their weekly dinners but alternated them between their house and Twickham house.

Chris had to do a lot of grovelling but managed to make up with Sherry, who gave birth to Gigi shortly after. They bought a house in Boston together.

 **Hope you liked the epilogue! I hope I didn't miss anyone out. Thank you again for all your support! I'm happy you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)**


End file.
